Oppai Dragon - Road to Being King
by Poodicus
Summary: [AU Post-Volume 18 Light Novel] Nearly half a year has passed since Rizevim Lucifer was defeated, and the members of the anti-terrorist team known as DxD are finally able to begin settling down again. Sadly, peace doesn't always last. (Longer Synopsis Inside) Rated M for Violence, Gore, Sexual Themes. Reviews encouraged
1. Volume 1, Life 1

_**After defeating the being known Rizevim Lucifer, and removing what was left of the Khaos Brigade, the members of the counter-terrorist group known as 'DxD' thought that they would get a well-deserved break for their efforts.**_

_**Unfortunately, not all plans fall in place, as an ancient organization rises once again. They are here to eradicate the evils that plague the world of man, just like before, and to bring Heaven to its former glory.**_

_**Can Issei and his friends fight this new group and bring peace back to the world once again? Will he ever be able to live out his dream of creating his very own harem? **_

_**Non nobis, non nobis, Domine**_**  
**_**Sed nomini tuo da gloriam.**_

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

**Hello guys and gals, it's been a while. If you don't want to read an Author's Note, then skip on down the story. If you don't care, then stick right as I'm here to say that I've been getting back into reading fanfics, and I've been wanting to create my own once again, hopefully actually sticking through it. I'm not entirely sure what this entire series will be about, but thinking of creating series within a series if that makes any sense. In other words, I'll be creating 'volumes' of this fanfic, which shall be the different series, or 'stories' as you might like to call them.**

**I'd also like to thank the users of the Animesuki "Highschool DxD" Social Group for helping me out with this, along with the user Naughty_Ranko. Thank you so much you guys for helping me correct things that I would have otherwise missed!**

**Anyways, for what this **_**particular**_** story is about, I got inspiration from reading a bit of a certain fanfic, which, to be honest, had potential, though I **_**personally**_** believe it should have gone differently. Because of this, you'll probably be seeing some of the same elements if you've read that fic as well (for the sake of privacy and flaming-possibilities, I won't be naming said fic). Probably some straight-up carbon copy stuff, but more than likely other than the very beginning, probably not.**

**Basically this series will be taking place after the 'Rizevim Lucifer' arc taking place in the light novel, so there may be spoilers/speculations that I'll be writing down. Also, some things may not make sense for those who have only watched the anime, which is why I suggest you go read the light novel at "Baka-Tsuki dot org", of course, replacing the 'dot' with a period and getting rid of the spaces in-between.**

**I probably won't be describing the characters at all since, well, it may be lazy on my part, but if you're reading this story, then even if you've only watched the anime, you should be able to know who **_**most**_** of the characters are and what they look like (you shouldn't do this, btw, if you're a writer).**

**I guess I should also note that I don't own anything, as I'm just a poor fanfic writer, and that this is **_**just**_** a fanfic. What happens in the actual light novel could be entirely different, in fact, probably 99.9999999% chance of it being different. That, and forgive me if I end up getting the characters OOC, but I'll try my best to keep them the same characters we all know and love.**

**Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

_**Volume 1; Life 1**_

Alone in a small, dimly-lit room sat a young man on a stool. He stared into space as he recalled the events of the past year of his life, swirling the ice cubes of the water-filled shot glass before him and reading the dirty magazine that sat open in front of him. He thought of the good times and of the bad, of the best and of the worst. But, what of now?

Shortly after New Year's, this young man—nay—this young _devil_, managed to defeat someone to be considered one of the strongest beings in the world due to the help of his fellow friends and comrades. Some of the villains had gotten away, but the big baddy himself had been killed. His already-famous name would spread even further than it had, telling of the heroic deeds he had done once again. As such, in reward for his services, and for the services done by his comrades, he and two others were to be promoted in the Society of Devils. They were to be given the ranking of "High-Class Devil".

He, Issei Hyoudou, the Crimson Dragon Emperor, had gotten one step closer to achieving his lifelong dream, which was to have a harem. The more he thought about it though, the more realized he had already gotten that which he dreamed of having.

Over a dozen girls, ranging from mere fan girls of the hit television show in the Underworld known as "Oppai Dragon", to potential lovers, he had them all. Yet, he had felt like he had not earned it all himself. He felt like they had all gone to him—that he hadn't attracted them using his own methods. No, his dream was still far from realized. While he had many girls he enjoyed being with already, he had only filled out two of the fifteen potential spots in the peerage he had been given.

The Evil Pieces system. Based on the sixteen pieces in Chess, one could potentially fill all fifteen pieces with weak minions, and yet, live out their lives without ever having to use those pieces in battle. That was what he wanted. He had wanted to be like a man he had once hated and admired at the same time. A man who had surrounded himself by gorgeous women and who would follow his every command. A man whom Issei had once held a deep jealousy for.

'_Yes!_' He decided, jumping up from his seat. He would do it! He would create his dream harem, whatever it took! Now all he had to do was explain his decision to his future wife, as well as his manager, about who he had thought about making his Queen. Upon thinking of the former, though, he immediately crumpled back down to his seat, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, as he remembered the night he had been told he had been engaged. It had only been a week, and yet it felt so long ago.

He had been watching the newest release of the television show based off him, along with his present girlfriend at the time. They had been inside their bedroom, all alone, feeling comfortable with one another. Cuddling up next to him, wearing her evening see-through gown, her crimson hair draped across her voluptuous body and breasts that stuck out in front of her as if she had been proud of them, which one could easily say she was. Knowing her man, she rubbed up against him, teasing him as he slowly became aroused at the scent of the perfume she had been wearing that evening, and pressing her breast against his arm. Becoming nervous, and almost feeling like he was going to satisfy her if she kept it up, the young man had begun to sweat, thinking of mathematical formulas to calm his nerves.

"Hey, Ise," she called out in a sultry voice, blowing into his ear to further tease him, and perhaps, expecting him to jump on her and finally make her night.

"Y-Yes, Rias?" he replied back, stuttering as he felt her trying to see how far his limits went. His condition only worsened, letting out a small yelp as she placed her hand onto his inner thigh, rubbing his inner leg as though she was about to do something to 'Little Issei'.

Honestly, she could see how her best friend and rival for Ise's love could enjoy teasing the boy so much. He had let out the cutest moans as she lightly nibbled on his earlobe, gaining more reactions from him, her palm finally reaching his groin as she tried to motivate him further. "How long have we known each other, Ise?"

"A-a-ah-ahh, please don't—!" he pleaded as he grabbed hold of her hand, almost pleading for his sanity's sake to not do this. "I-I t-think-! I think over a year now!"

"Only a year? And yet it seems so long ago…"

Her tone changed to become more serious as she took her hand off his groin. She looked at him with eyes filled with guilt, and with shame. "Ise," she called out, pleading for him to make the pain go away—a pain that the boy wouldn't… _couldn't_ understand.

"Y-yes, Rias?"

He did not know what was wrong, but he could see it. He could see the inner torment that plagued her. When he saw it, though, he saw tragic memories of his own—memories that he wished he'd forget already.

"Do you trust me, Ise?"

Frowning, he already knew the answer. "Of course I do, Rias. I trust you more than anyone else in the world," he answered with sincerity.

"More than Asia? Than Akeno? Than Koneko?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," he answered immediately, not even needing to think about the answers. When it became evident that the answers didn't please her though, he truly began to worry. "What is this about Rias? One minute you're, well, feisty, and the next, you're…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say. He hadn't needed to say anything, as the girl looked away, ashamed for what she knew.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you, Issei."

Dread suddenly filled the young man, memories of his past once again cropping up of the first girl he had loved, and who had betrayed him as she left him in his own puddle of blood. "What… what do you mean? How have you not been honest with me?"

"Ise. Do you remember, the night you saved me? The night when I thought my life was forever owned by Raiser? How you had burst into the main hall of the reception, screaming at the top of your lungs that you would be the one who would take my virginity?" She chuckled at the last part, cheeks becoming red as she remembered the incident clear as day. Fond memories indeed, but as her giggling died down, her tone had once again become serious. "Do you remember, Ise?"

"Of course I do," he answered, proud of the moment. That proud feeling would only last a moment, as he could feel the dread that filled her words. "Why are you asking me this, though? Don't tell me—don't tell me you were still engaged to that guy!" he exclaimed, sadly remembering the untimely death of the young Phoenix devil. His little sister, Ravel Phoenix, and Issei's first Bishop, had broken down into tears and sobbed uncontrollably when she had received the news that late winter night.

He had fallen in battle during a Rating Game, against the reigning champion. For an Immortal Phoenix that dominated the younger Rating Games such as himself to have been killed in battle, the bigger shock came from the one who defeated him. The champion of the games and beloved by all, Emperor Belial, announced his allegiance to Rizevim Lucifer and challenged the Devil Kings. It would soon after that the Immortal Phoenix would have his revenge though, as the Emperor would later be held on trial after being captured by the anti-terrorist group DxD, and subsequently imprisoned within the depths of Cocytus for his crimes against the Underworld, very much shocking the very foundation of the Rating Games.

Still, as much as he felt bad for the passed soul, Issei could not forgive those who would have brought misery for his girlfriend. This didn't seem the case, however, as she began to giggle once more.

"No, no, of course not," Rias explained, trying to calm herself as she felt relieved at how angry Issei would get for her. She knew he truly loved her. "No, it's just- It's true that you won me my freedom against Raiser, but I suppose I should say that an engagement of some kind still had to be made… Ise, why do you think my brother, my father, and my mother all like you so much? Why do you think they let you so close to me? Even going as far as letting you ask me out?"

While he didn't know it, the girl had been dropping hints for him, hoping that he would pick up on the thing she didn't want to say. She felt that in a way, while her freedom had been won that night, Issei's imprisonment had only just begun.

"I, I don't know Rias. I don't know why they would let me do all that." He answered truthfully. "If you're still engaged though…"

"Yes…?"

"Does that mean you're engaged to Sairaorg instead?!"

Rias stared blankly at her loved one for a moment, contemplating the answer she had been given, shortly before letting out a massive sigh. It turned out he truly didn't understand at all. Still, she couldn't get _too_ mad at him. After all, he was her adorable little Issei. "No, I'm not engaged to Sairaorg, Ise. I'm engaged to… you…"

Rias held her breath as she finally managed to tell the boy the truth, hoping to her brother that he took it well. When he said nothing after a few moments though, simply staring at her with disbelief in his eyes, she began to worry. "I, I'm so, so sorry, Issei. The truth is, when you defeated Raiser, my brother believed that because a Dragon had defeated the Phoenix, that a Dragon would be a better suitor for the power of Destruction. I wanted our relationship to progress normally like it has so far, but I had received a letter from Grayfia telling me that the preparations were beginning to complete, and that the wedding itself would take place next year after you graduate. I truly wanted to tell you-"

"I'm getting married to Rias."

That simple phrase caught the girl off-guard, as it had been the first thing the boy had said since being told he was to be married to the girl of his dreams. And instead of throwing a fit or getting angry for being lied to this entire time, the young man's lips were being tugged at the corners, a smirk slowly appearing on his face.

"I'm getting married to Rias." He said again, his grin growing bigger with each saying. "I'm getting married to Rias. I'm getting married to Rias!"

He jumped up from the makeshift sitting position he had been in this entire time, happy to be alive at that moment. "I'm getting married to Rias! I'm getting married to Rias! I'm getting married to-! Rias!"

Amongst his jumping up and down in excitement, he had almost forgotten the girl he had been engaged to, and looked down at her on the ground, thoroughly confused. "Rias!" He exclaimed again, suddenly picking her up from her seat and holding her bridal-style. She had let out a yelp of surprise, only for that yelp to turn into laughter as Issei began to spin around the room, Rias in arms, and continued to call out the words he thought he'd never say in a million years. "I'm getting married to Rias! I'm getting married to Rias!"

As he continued to spin and spin, he eventually lost his footing, and the two tumbled down onto the bed, both laughing in joy at the celebratory news. The two had eventually settled down, and began to look into each other's eyes, enjoying every moment of being together.

"Rias…" Issei said calmly, scooching closer to the love of his life. "I'm so happy, Rias. I never thought this day would come!"

"Neither had I, Issei." She replied, her voice breaking as tears formed in the corner of her eyes, happily falling from her cheeks. "I'm sorry for keeping it secret for so long, but I thought if I did-"

"I would be upset? How could I be?" He asked, clearly ecstatic at the situation. "It's only been my dream for the past year for something like this to happen… Well, besides _that_." He emphasized absentmindedly. What he hadn't been expecting though, was her answer to it, or an answer at all.

"… Do you want to do it?"

Having thought he had heard her wrong, Issei's eyes went wide as he sat up in a more appropriate posture. "W-What?" He asked, hoping he hadn't heard it wrong.

"Do you, want to, do _it_." She asked again, smiling widely. She too had been dreaming of an appropriate time to consummate their love. She also knew the other girls who lived with them in the mansion would more than likely try to sabotage any attempt for her to do it with Issei, she thought that now was better than any other time.

As if he had been wanting to hear that his entire life, Issei screamed out the word 'Yes!' as he dove onto her, making sure not to hurt her in any way, before digging into the meal that was to be laid out in front of him. Once again, Rias screamed and giggled out of excitement as Issei began to slowly caress her body and begin to kiss on sensitive spots that had been vulnerable to him.

Unfortunately, the two wouldn't get too far, as shortly after getting her consent, Issei heard the horror of the door to the bedroom being opened up. The one who stood there, was the blonde-haired former-nun of the Catholic Church, Asia Argento, getting ready for bed.

When she saw the two on the bed, it took her mind a second to recognize and realize what was about to begin. In response, she took off her pajama shirt and demanded to be involved. Sadly, due to her interference, Issei would have to wait for another day to come to finally realize his dream of losing his virginity, as Rias didn't think it was too appropriate for Asia to get involved. Well, that, and the fact that she didn't want anybody else to be a part of a very special moment that should have only be her and her lover. Issei, understandably, would be a bit disappointed in the turn of the events though.

"At least your birthday isn't too far away."

Those words said by his master and now fiancée made his eyes pour, his goal had once again been so close, yet so far away. And while he was happy the promise from his future partner to give him the ultimate present for his birthday, it still saddened him a bit that he would have to wait once again. Still, that wasn't here nor there at the moment, as right now, he needed to find Rias and Ravel, and tell them of the choice he made.

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

After finally searching within the six-story house for half an hour, Issei had managed to reach the door to his bedroom, where the girls he had been looking for had been inside. Both, including some of the other girls that had lived with him and had loved him, were playing games and having general fun without him. With a deep breath, he grabbed the handle, ready to open the door and walk inside.

"You can do this, Issei." He muttered to himself. He told himself that, yet, his hand had refused to turn the knob.

[If you're going to do it, then the first thing you need to do is open the door, partner.]

'_I-I know that, Ddraig! I, I was just preparing myself, that's all!_'

[Preparing yourself for what? All you need to do is open the door and tell them what you think. There isn't any preparing needed!]

'_Shut up!_' He scolded the dragon inside his arm. Though the two entities had grown close and had begun to understand one another, they also knew how to get on each other's nerves. '_You don't know what it's like, Ddraig. If I've made the wrong choice, I'll never hear the end of it! My chances of making my dream harem will vanish!_'

The dragon let out an exhale of annoyance. He couldn't help but think that his partner was always worried about the dumbest things. [Well, you won't know until you go tell them, now will you?]

Issei could only grumble at himself, as once again, his partner had been correct. If he didn't go through with it now, chances would be he would never get it done. Without a second thought, he turned the knob of the door, and opened it wide.

Once he opened the door, the attention of everyone inside had turned to him. A chill went down his spine as their gazes turned to him. It was as if they had created some weird, creepy, synchronized stare without even realizing it. He did love them, and he knew they loved him back, but it was still a bit unnerving.

"Girls…"

He announced his presence as he stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him, as the girls focused their attention away from the door and went back to playing their games. With a spot free on the massive bed he shared with his future wife, he walked on over to it and sat down next to his number three, and fiancée's Queen, Akeno Himejima. Her silky black hair and smooth pale skin was enough to entice any strong-willed man, but it would be her suggestive body and the seductive tone she spoke with that would make them go crazy for her.

"Ara? It seems Issei has come to play with us." She spoke as she brushed up against the boy. The black sakura-printed yukata she had been accustomed to wearing lately was slowly slipping off her body, the sash holding it loosening up as she sneakily tugged on it.

Having scanned the room seconds before, Issei had seen his Bishop amongst the crowd, her blonde drill-like hair sticking out like a sore thumb. The other person he needed though, hadn't been there. "Akeno," He answered with the best of his ability. It took everything he had to try to focus on something else other than the breasts that could slip out of that yukata at any moment. "You wouldn't happen to know where Rias would be, would you?" He gulped, averting his eyes to the other corner of the room.

"It's rude to not look at a lady when speaking to them, Ise." She teased him, pressing her body further as her breasts enveloped his right arm, and placing tender hand on his thigh. "As for Rias, afraid she'll walk in on us?"

"Y-You wouldn't really do anything, not when the other girls are here, would you?"

The other girls though, as if knowing nothing was going to happen, continued to ignore what had been going on in the bed. "Would you like to find out? Ufufu." She whispered and giggled into his ear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Akeno. You know what happened when Rias found out about Issei's first kiss, don't you?" Xenovia pointed out before anything more could happen. When she said though, the angel and her close friend to her left, Irina, suddenly became tense. Xenovia simply went back to focusing on the racing game she was playing on the television.

"And you would stop me, Xenovia?"

Xenovia shrugged, not breaking her attention away from the television. "Since Rias has permitted me to be traded to Issei as his Knight, I suppose it should be my duty to protect him from unwanted trouble."

Irina, who was still a bit red from remembering the mayhem that had occurred due to her actions, ended up pouting, her cheeks puffing out as Xenovia announced her being traded away. "Why is it that you and Asia get to be with Ise while I have to stay on the sidelines?"

"Because you chose the life of an angel instead of a devil? I'm sure Issei would be more than happy to change that, though." Xenovia answered with a smug grin. The reaction from Irina made it all the worthwhile too, as the angel-girl had to begin thinking of holy things as her mind became corrupted by the words of her friend. Images of her and the boy, together and alone, joining and becoming one to make her fall went through her mind as her angel wings flickered between white and black.

"U-Um, Ise?" Asia called out, ignoring her other two friends as she turned towards the only male in the room. Her familiar, Rassei, had been sitting on top of her head, the blue whelping as comfortable as he could be. "I think Rias went to the bathroom to get ready for bed."

"I see. Thank you Asia."

Glancing at the nearby clock on the end-table, he could indeed see that it had become late in the evening, and with a new semester of school coming up, they would all have to get to bed fairly soon. It would be the first day of school he would attend without his master.

Watching two of the Church Trio play some more games on the television, Issei had begun to formulate what he would say to the two girls. With heavy thinking, he missed the clicking sound of the door to the bedroom opening up to reveal his love, dressed in her nightly see-through gown and lingerie panties for comfort. Of course, this was simply all for show, as she often preferred to sleep next to Issei in the nude.

"There you are," was the first comment she made as she entered the room, her gaze turning to Issei. "I was looking for you for the past couple of minutes. I thought you had been down in the new barroom that's opened up."

'_Looking for me?_' He had thought. He would have to ask later about it though, as for now, he had a goal in mind he needed to finish. "Actually, I came up here because-"

"He wanted to see you, of course." Akeno finished for him. "I must say though, if you leave him alone for _too_ long Rias, one of us just might end up gobbling him up." She said with a wink, giving the boy a teasing nibble on his exposed neck as if to say she meant it literally, drapping her arms around the boy.

"So I've heard…"

Ignoring the teasing coming from her best friend, the crimson-haired devil sat down on the other side of her man, rubbing up against him to assert her authority over him against the shrine maiden. "And I'll have _you_ know, Akeno, that if you dare lay a hand on my Ise-!" She said no words, only her hand glowed with unholy power to show how serious she was.

Issei could only sigh internally. Just what he needed, another catfight over him. While it would have excited him in the past, a part of him _now_ just felt that such a thing, as adorable it was and welcomed it, he loved all of them, and having catfights over him only meant that the girls themselves didn't get along with one another. How can one have a harem if the girls don't get along?

He decided to wait. Wait until the fight was over, and until the girls would begin to leave to finally tell them of what he thought.

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

It took far longer than it should have.

What should have taken only a few seconds, a few minutes at most, ended up going on for fifteen minutes. The girls bickering about who deserved Issei more, the debate only became more intense and passionate as the other girls within the room began to make their claims as well. Once again, Issei could only sigh internally as the dragon he called 'partner' laughed at the boy's misfortune, claiming that it was in good fun.

'_You probably feel that this is payback for the _'_**Oppai Dragon**_'_ title, don't you?_'

[_A bit_.] His partner responded truthfully. [_But I also find it amusing because of the fact that you had asked for a harem, that it was your ultimate dream. Well, this is simply the beginning of such things_.]

Though the dragon was correct in what he was saying, Issei wasn't able to make a counterargument to the dragon's statement. His King had gotten fed up with the disagreement, and wanted to make it loud and clear that Issei's was hers first and foremost.

"Issei is my Pawn, and therefore, he is mine! I dare for any of you to try to take that away from me!"

Most of the girls, while they all did love Issei in their own way, couldn't argue at the fact that technically speaking, Issei _was_ Rias' servant due to the Evil Piece system. They began to calm down finally, not wanting to come up with an excuse to continue fighting if Rias was going to pull the 'King' card. One girl though did no such thing.

"If needing to be his King is all it takes to make Issei yours, then perhaps I _should_ challenge you, Rias."

Rias glared at her best friend, and the black-haired beauty began to laugh behind her hand, enjoying at seeing her friend riled up like this. She had also been semi-serious about making the boy her Pawn as well though.

"You seem to forget, Akeno. While you may have gotten your own pieces not that long ago, Issei himself not only takes up all eight Pawn pieces, but **four **of them are Mutation Pieces!" Rias said confidently, a conceited smirk apparent on her features.

"Is this how you wished to be treated, Issei?" Akeno asked the boy as she got closer to him, if only to make the red-haired King even more upset. "To be looked at only as a Pawn? Come with me, and I can guarantee you that you will forget about the mean, old witch soon enough." She ended as she gave him a lick along his neck, sending shivers down the boy's spine as she stroked his chin with her hand. "Come with me, and you can play with me all night long, every night. What do you say, Queen? Ufufu."

The girl pulled out her own Queen piece, a piece that hadn't been taken by anybody yet, and unlike the normal Evil Pieces, glowed a bright, crimson-red to show off the capabilities it could hold. It was a Mutation Piece, and because it was a Queen piece, meant that it was worth than the four Pawn pieces that Issei currently held within his body.

It would have been a lie to say that Issei hadn't seriously thought about it, even it was for only a few seconds. While it would have been heaven for him to be able to play around with the beautiful Queen every night and become her servant, the aura that had been building up behind him, an aura that absolutely scared him, told him that it hadn't been such a great idea in the end.

"A-ke-no-"

Fury was building on Rias' face as she looked towards her Queen and her motivations. Brow twitching in anger, she cracked her knuckles, ready to send her best friend to the next life if it meant Issei would stay with her.

She wouldn't have gotten a chance to do so though, as Issei bounced up off the bed and put his arms in front of the two girls, trying to separate the two and calm them down. "W-Wait! Wait a minute! This isn't right! I love you both, and-!" He ceased talking as the squishy feeling in both his palms told him that in any normal circumstance would result with him having a great big slap mark on both his cheeks. "… I-It was an accident?"

"I-Issei!"

"Ara ara."

Both girls, having forgotten the previous moment due to this, still had red tinges in their own cheeks for entirely different reasons.

Rias had been the first one to pry away from Issei's grasp as she swatted away the hand, covering her breasts as she turned away, embarrassed for once that the boy grabbed her like that. "You said you would wait until your birthday. Geez…" She muttered with pouted lips. After all, they had agreed to hold off any sexual activity to themselves or others, if only to try to make the night of his birthday more enjoyable and enticing. It had also been part of the reason why the boy had been sulking down in the barroom, being the horny and healthy young male as he was.

Akeno on the other hand was more than happy for Issei's sudden grab. Placing her own hand on top of his, she began to move it around in a circular motion as to attract the boy. While she could feel herself becoming disturbed by the motion of her breast, she could also see that the boy himself was becoming excited as well. "Let's take this into another room, shall we?"

"I-I-I-I-"

"Enough!"

Rias pulled the boy away from her Queen, getting tired of the constant teases and advances on her fiancée. She threw him onto the bed before going back to yell at Akeno some more. "_We_ are going to sleep, _now_! Tomorrow is the beginning of the new semester, and I'll be damned if Issei is late for his first day of being a third year!" She said as she pointed towards the door, demanding that all girls leave the room.

Most of the girls were more than happy to leave, if only to avoid the oncoming battlefield should the situation escalate any further. Each one had said goodnight to the two, saying they would see them both tomorrow and such before finally leaving the room. Akeno had also been forced to admit defeat as the King had a point, saying her own special goodbye to the boy, promising to further their discussion another time if only to try to rile Rias up some more. There had been two that didn't leave the room once the last one was out and dared to continue making the girl upset.

Rias continued to point her finger at the door, but Asia spoke up, sniffling a bit at the thought of having to leave. "Do, do I really have to, Rias?" She asked with water-filled eyes. The dragon lying on top of her could only growl at the big-breasted King for daring to make its master cry.

Giving into the girl's pressure, Rias dropped her finger, putting her other hand on forehead as she rubbed it, trying to calm herself down. "No, Asia, you don't have to leave…" She said as she looked back up to see the girl do a one-eighty and became greatly appreciative of being allowed to sleep in the same bed as she always had. "And you?" She asked as she looked towards the other, Ravel.

She shrugged. "I am his Bishop. Am I not allowed to sleep with my master?"

"No, you're not." Rias immediately shot down.

"A-Actually…"

"Ise!" Rias snapped as she turned back to her Pawn, ready to scold him more for his decision.

"I-I simply need to talk to you and Ravel for a few minutes, that's all! I swear, I wasn't trying to convince you to have her stay at all!" '_Though it would have been incredibly nice to have her petite body snuggling up to mine._' He thought to himself at the end, thinking of all the ecchi things he wanted to do to the Bishop.

Unexpectedly, his betrothed seemed to do a one-eighty herself as a smirk, barely visible on her face, made itself apparent at the satisfactory answer. His Bishop only pouted, feeling the exact opposite at the same thing. "Asia? Do you mind getting ready for bed? This shouldn't take too long." Issei asked the girl. She tilted her at him in confusion, surprised that he would ask for such a thing.

For a moment, the pure girl could only think that he wanted to be alone with them to do something dirty with them, as it had his nature to do something like that, but she quickly shook that hallucination away. "I understand, Ise. I'll be back in a few." She said as she bowed at the doorway, leaving the two girls and boy alone.

Settling into the bed, the two girls sat down side-by-side to the boy who had straightened himself out and sat in the middle, readying himself to speak.

Rias was the first to start. "Before we begin, Ise, I'd like to tell you something."

"Hmm?" Issei answered, thinking of how she had said she wanted to talk to him. It only made sense to do it now.

"Grayfia called earlier, she… She got me to talk about the engagement…"

Though he wasn't sure why his master was so nervous, he could only allow her to talk. "Go on."

"Well… I kind of… told her about what happened afterwards…" She admitted shyly. It wasn't exactly her proudest moment.

He knew immediately what she was talking about. "Oh, uh…"

"Brother offered to set-up locks on all the doors, for more privacy."

"I see. I suppose that's a good idea." He said, acknowledging the idea. Indeed, it meant the chances of someone barging in on something important was going to be far more unlikely. Perhaps he could finally be alone with one of the girls!

"Yes… So, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Rias asked. Though she hated the idea of having locks on all the doors, she hated the idea of Issei having access to all of them more, something which she refused to tell the boy.

Back to what he wanted to talk about though, she wondered if it had been for any insecurities, as she knew that he could have, _would_ have gone straight to her, and not bring Ravel along for the ride, so she threw out that notion. It could have been about being nervous for his first day of school now that he was a third year. With her and Akeno gone, and Xenovia being the new Student Council President, he would be a bit lonelier in the Occult Research Club. '_Was this what this is all about?_' She thought to herself, contemplating whether or not to soothe the supposedly aching child to her side. Her thoughts continued to wander until Issei finally managed to speak up, hesitating to tell them his thoughts.

"You guys, I… I think I know who I want for my Queen."

Both of the girls were a bit taken back from the declaration. Having been both pure-blood Devils aristocrats, and having grown up with the whole Evil Piece system, they understood the importance of such a piece, and what it meant to the King. Needless to say, it had taken them a few moments to truly register what he had said.

"This is, a surprise…" Rias muttered softly.

"Are you sure about this, Issei?" Ravel asked intensely. "Having a Queen, they need to be someone who you can completely trust, someone who should always stand by your side. Not to mention, they'll be needing to stand in for you if you're unable to make an event or some sort, which means they need to be both well-respected and respect others… Are they trustworthy, Issei?"

"Y-Yes." He answered while scratching his cheek, looking away from his Bishop. He hadn't been entirely sure about that, but knowing the person, while she could be playful and sneaky, even irritating at times, she was most definitely loyal to her friends if he had ever seen.

"Are they someone we know?"

That one he could answer easily. "Yes, she is."

"So it's a she?" Ravel asked, brow raised as the questions became more interesting, and in a sense, more important. "Is she really that powerful? Powerful enough to take a Queen piece?"

Of course, being Issei, he hadn't been really good at evaluating other's power levels. In truth, he knew she had taken up two Bishop Pieces before, and thought she had only became stronger since then. "Err, y-yes? I mean, she shows great potential, and I think she would be a perfect fit for my Queen." He answered confidently in the end, if only to look like he knew what he was talking about, when in reality he had no clue at all.

"Does she have any achievements or outstanding performances?"

"Did you ask Akeno these same questions when you made _her_ _your_ Queen?" He emphasized to his fiancée. She shyly admitted that perhaps she was taking this a bit too far.

"So who is she?" Ravel finally asked.

With a deep breath, Issei got ready to unveil his decision. '_Here we go…_' "It's…"

""Yes…?""

"It's…"

""_Yeees…?_""

"It's…"

""GET ON WITH IT!""

"It's Kuroka!" He screamed, thinking to himself to hell of it.

Once again, the girls had been in shock. At first, they had thought that when he had said he had chosen his Queen, that he had once in his short life made an intelligent choice. Instead, they ended up hearing something they hadn't quite expected, nor more than likely be able to comprehend.

"… Kuroka?" Ravel repeated, flabbergasted.

"Yes." He answered optimistically, sure that he had made the right choice once he screamed it out.

"… Koneko's sister?" Rias clarified.

"Yes." Again, answered optimistically.

Unfortunately, as optimistic as Issei could be, the girls could not. They both let out groans of annoyance at the possible answer, facepalming, confusing the boy as they contemplated to come up with a reason as to why he would ever choose such a person to be his Queen. They both came up with the same conclusion eventually. ''_Her breasts…_''

"Ise…" Rias said as sweetly as possible, though the growing rage inside of her would say otherwise as she wished to scold him for the choice. "What exactly gave you the idea to make her your Queen?"

"Eh?"

Had he seriously not anticipated this question? "What besides her physical attributes made you want to make her your Queen?" Rias asked more forcefully this time.

It took him a few moments to truly come up with a reply that would have satisfied Rias' and Ravel's lust for answers, as it had been true that his first thoughts of making her his Queen were indeed sexually motivated. '_No_.' He shook his head, not satisfied with saying that at all. He had changed, changed from the pervert he had once been. '_It's because-_'

"Because she wishes to make up with Koneko, and I wish help her make that come true." He answered. The girls were, for a third time, surprised at the answer. This had been satisfactory, however. "A while ago, around the time when we had been trapped by that bastard Georg and his Dimension Lost ability, she revealed to me her history. She hadn't killed her previous master out of greed, or lust for power, or simply because she's chaotic. No, she didn't do it for any of the things those bastards in the Underworld would say." He said as he clenched his fists, trying to control his anger at the thought of what she had do to protect those closest to her.

Rias placed her hand on top of the boy's own, letting him know she was there for him. Though she was worried, knowing his personality and that he wanted to be the hero, to carry out justice where it was needed, she had also heard the stories about the Nekomata that lived with them. Though she began to doubt the stories heard over the past few months, she had honestly believed that she was a trickster, someone who would take advantage of you if you let her. As she lived with the Nekomata in question though, her own doubts began to grow about those rumors, wondering if they were indeed simple fabrications to demonize someone who could easily be innocent. Even so, there was still one thing that had been undeniable. "Then why, Ise? Why make Koneko go through so much pain, to have her nearly be _executed _for her actions if not for her own selfish reasons?"

"Because if what she told me was true, then the alternative could've been much worse than death." He said grimly.

"That being?" Ravel inquired.

"… Her old master, the man she once served. He had been a power-hungry maniac, who would use his servants and their families in ways I can only imagine were terrible. He apparently used them, _abused_ them, manipulating them in trying to get whatever power-ups he could get from them… He intended to use Koneko as a means to see how far a Nekomata's power could go. She more than likely wouldn't have survived the experiments, and if she did…"

He trailed off, not wanting to think of the implications that could have happened to the poor white-haired girl who was in love with him. Seeing her smile brought him much joy, and knowing that smile, that precious little smirk she puts on as she sits in his lap like a cat would, or pouted when she didn't get her way… To think that it wouldn't even had existed had Kuroka not done what she did…

"And also…"

"And also?" Rias asked.

"I… I believe that the Queen should be someone with the biggest… breasts…" He admitted meekly. Now _that_ the girls could understand his reasoning, having been with him for so long.

After taking in a deep breath, Ravel let out an exasperated sigh. "Issei, I know you think it means that what Kuroka did was justifiable, but let me remind you, she's still a wanted criminal." She said harshly. She didn't want to do it, but if her master was to survive in the world of Devils, then he needed to know that sometimes, just sometimes, justice couldn't always prevail in the end. "Is it terrible what her master was doing to his servants? Yes, I understand that perfectly, but you're a High-Class Devil now. You need to understand that not everyone is like Rias here. There are those that will use their power to abuse those that serve them in any way imaginable. Not to mention, as we've said it a million times before, choosing your Queen is a very important thing. You need someone who is capable of holding that title and bringing honor to it!"

"But-!"

"But nothing, Issei." She scolded. "As much as I hate to say it, you need to understand that you can't protect everyone… That doesn't mean you can't try though." She said, smirking a bit as she grabbed Issei's other hand and squeezed it tight, showing she was there for him. He was a bit confused, of course, since she seemed so adamantly against it just seconds ago.

"Ravel?"

"Rias-" Ravel turned her focus from her master to her master's master. "You believe that people can change, correct?"

"Y-Yes?" She answered, a bit confused where the Phoenix girl was going with this.

"Then perhaps we should try to convince the Underworld of that as well, don't you think?"

With Issei completely confused as to what she was talking about, it was up to Rias to decipher what the Bishop meant. When she believed she had finally figured it out, her eyes became wide, astonished that the Bishop would suggest such a thing. "You don't mean-!"

"I do." Ravel nodded once, that same smug smirk that she appeared with the day she had met her master with nearly a year ago. "I believe we can convince the Underworld courts to overturn their decision to mark Kuroka as a Stray Devil. She's powerful enough to be given the Queen piece, and I think with enough training, she can gather the respect needed for the role as well."

Normally, when one dared to mention that they could have the Underworld courts overturn their own decisions, they were usually ridiculed and called crazy. That was _exactly_ what Rias was thinking at the moment. "No, no way, Ravel." She shook her head and waved her hands in front of her to show how much she was against it. "You're crazy. Issei and I may be popular, but we're not popular enough to make the courts overrule their own decisions!"

"True, the Oppai Dragon and the Switch Princess may not be powerful enough to do such a thing,"

"Then we're in an agreement." Rias said, thinking that perhaps, just perhaps, just saying that one thing had actually been all that was needed to change the girl's mind.

"But!" Rias wanted to slap herself for thinking so naively. "We _do_ know some Devils who have both the power _and_ the influence to help us make a case! Not to mention, that if it means making DxD more powerful, who are they to deny our request?"

"I-" Rias began, trying to come up with a counterargument, but had no chance. Not only did Ravel have a pretty valid point, but Issei, as much as he didn't understand where the conversation had gone, was now pouting his lower-lip and eyes wide towards his betrothed, doing his best to imitate a pouting puppy who was wanting something. With her own exasperated sigh and rubbing of forehead, she had no choice but to give up. "Fine, I'll get in contact with my brother tomorrow morning."

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

**And with that, I start my ride into fanfiction once more! I hope you enjoyed this, you probably won't be seeing this until I get the entire volume done though. If you have a critique of the story, please leave a comment telling me what I can fix so that I can do it future volumes. If you're here to tell me that my story sucks out right without any critique or think it's the best thing since sliced-fucking-bread, well then I have two words for you-**

"**Fuck Off."**

**Thank you.**


	2. Volume 1, Life 2

**Alright, I promise I won't do this much, having an author's note at the beginning of a chapter, but I thought I would need to say something for the upcoming chapter. As many of you probably are aware from the last chapter, I hadn't used any Japanese honorifics with any of the names. This is because A) I'm not all that great at doing the whole honorific thing, and so, I didn't want to screw anything up by doing it, and B) I think it would be easier for a western audience (at least I can **_**assume**_** that most of you are from the 'west') to read things in a more 'Latinized' way, so to speak.**

_**However**_**, there are things that I'm probably going to keep, if only because after reading the light novel and loving it so much, it's kind of hard to not hear things certain ways. One such thing is the whole 'Oppai Dragon' thing. 'Breast Dragon' or 'Boob Dragon' just doesn't have the same effect on me as 'Oppai Dragon' does after reading it for so long. The very few things I should keep are probably "-senpai/-sensei"**

**All in all, if you see certain words stuck here or there, I apologize, but I'm trying to write what **_**feels**_** right, compared to what **_**should**_** be right, if any of that make sense.**

**Alright, sorry about that, now on to the fanfic!**

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

_**Volume 1, Life 2**_

Issei seemed to be doing a lot of the same thing lately. He was standing in the middle of the first basement floor hallway of his house, dressed in his school attire, waiting outside one of the many doors that riddled said hallway early in the morning. He had been contemplating if he should wake the person up inside to talk to them before heading out to school in an hour, or leave them to slumber and talk to them after school.

The person in question he needed to talk to though was of course, Kuroka herself. As much as he argued that she should become his queen, he had forgotten the most important thing and actually _ask her_ if she even wanted to do so. The fact that he had put it off for so long, especially after what had happened the night before, was embarrassing to say the least.

With one final deep breath, he managed to gather up enough courage to tap the oak-door in front of him three times, hoping for an answer.

A few seconds passed by with no sound coming from the other side. Worried, he was about to begin tapping a second time, until he heard the shuffling sound of a young girl, cursing herself in a cutesy manner about how the room wasn't clean enough for a guest to see. A minute passed by as the door finally flung wide open to reveal, not the cat demon that Issei expected to see, but a girl, younger than he, standing in the doorway. The girl in question surprised Issei for a second, not because he hadn't been expecting her, but rather because she had been wearing the same attire that the female students of his school wore, and not the usual grey blazer and black-skirt outfit she wore often.

"O-Oh, Mr. Issei, what a pleasant surprise." The girl said with the best of her ability. Though she did her best to hide it, she had been breathing heavily for a few moments, trying to catch her breath from trying to clean up her room. Her usual curly-blonde hair was a bit frazzled as well, and missing the huge blue hat that usually accompanied it.

'_What the hell?_' "… Good morning to you too, Le Fay." Issei finally managed to say, breaking his gaze away from the uniform the girl was wearing. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you so early in the morning, but…" His gaze wouldn't last on her face too long though, as it went right back down to her body, his mind still trying to register what had happened when he wasn't around.

Le Fay Pendragon, witch and descendant of King Arthur Pendragon of England, followed the boy's gaze down to her own body. Under any normal circumstance, a misconception would result in the staring and the girl would more than likely believe that the boy in front of them had been staring down at their chest. Le Fay, having lived under the same roof as the boy for quite some time though, knew he was lustful, but not… disturbing, for lack of a better term.

She smiled as she looked back up at the boy, ready to willingly answer what was on his mind. "Over the past month, I talked to big brother. He believed that because we're no longer wanted criminals thanks to joining DxD, that I should try to interact with human society again. I'll be going to Kuoh Academy starting today as a first year." She explained happily. "I should probably start calling you Issei-senpai from now on, huh?"

With the pieces finally falling into place, Issei felt like face-palming himself for what should have been an easy problem to solve. "Of course, I should have known, and yes, I suppose you should. Ahahaha…" He said, trying to laugh off the embarrassment that he brought onto himself. Wanting to quickly forget the brief moment seconds ago, he continued speaking. "Le Fay."

"Yes, Issei-senpai?"

With rubbing the back of his head with a free arm, Issei continued on with the question he was going to originally ask. "This may sound a bit weird, but… Would you happen to know if Kuroka is awake? It's kind of important."

Unexpectedly to Issei, Le Fay was more than willing to comply with the request. Looking back into the room, she noticed the Nekomata doing her usual thing of sleeping for over sixteen hours a day. Continuing to smile, she turned back to Issei to answer his question. "It doesn't seem like it at the moment. If you'd like though, I'm more than willing to wake her up for you."

"Oh, u-uh, no, no, that's okay. Thank you for the offer though, Le Fay. Do you think she'll be awake when we get back from school?"

The girl put a finger up to her chin, trying to think of what the daily habit of the Nekomata was, before shaking her head to give him the answer. "Because of her nature, she has the habit of a cat and seems to sleep throughout most of the day. Chances are she won't be awake for solid ten hours unless we were to wake her up." Being told that, Issei came to the conclusion that perhaps it would be better to wake the Nekomata up like was offered.

Issei was invited inside the room that had been supposedly messy a few moments ago. As he went inside though, he could see no marks of such things. All of the girl's books were neatly categorized on a nearby bookshelf in alphabetical order. The covers and blankets for the futon that the girl used had been obviously put away, as the dark green carpet that covered the entire floor could be seen, with no stains to dirty its look. The desk that Issei could only assume where she did any type of work she needed to focus on was also clear any of debris that might hinder the look of the girl's room.

All-in-all, as he was invited to sit down on the floor, he couldn't help but marvel at the fact that the girl had been complaining about the room being dirty at all. His admiration was quickly stopped though, as the moment he sat down on the velvety-soft floor, he could hear a low growl growing from one of the darkened corners of the room. A large, ashen-grey wolf, larger than any type of wolf that could be found within the mortal realm, stepped out of the shadows of the room, bearing its fangs towards the boy.

Issei knew the wolf all too well, as he remembered the time had been forced to fight against it around nine months ago, when the beast had been under the control of a different master. He wished he could say that he wasn't afraid of the wolf when it came out of the shadows like that, but remembering the fact that the beast's nickname was "Devourer of Gods" and could bite through the strongest of steel didn't exactly put his mind at ease.

"No, bad Fenrir! No harassing Issei-senpai like that! We are the guests of this house, and I want you to respect him as host." Le Fay scolded, pouting a bit as she felt upset at the beast.

Fenrir, in response, perked up its ears as it picked up the sound of its new master speaking, and compelled with what she requested. Laying down where it had been standing, the beast kept its eyes on Issei. He didn't know if he was imagining it, but Issei could get the feeling that the beast wanted Issei to make a move of some kind towards Le Fay, if only so he could have an excuse to bite off the hand of this new intruder.

'_Just my luck, one _more_ thing to be worried about._' Issei thought to himself as he laughed outwardly to try to ward off the insecurities and anxiety he had.

Usually, the wolf wasn't this hostile to anyone, always calm and respectful of even the Heavenly Dragon in front of him. The problem was that the boy in front of him was known to be quite the lewd beast, and would do everything possible to protect his master. Because his master seemed to believe that the boy was not a threat though, all the beast could do was be on alert for any notice of hostility towards himself or his comrades.

On the other end of the room, Kuroka was being shaken politely by the witch. The cat was facing belly up, one arm on her stomach as she scratched it subconsciously, her mouth wide open as she snored and right leg outside the futon. It was a complete mess to look at her, really. Sadly, shaking someone so gently won't really cause them to wake up so easily.

After what should have been only a few moments, the cat finally emerged from her slumber with a big yawn, her eyelids still feeling heavy as she barely managed to open them to see the troubled face of Le Fay. Her first instinct was to ignore the unwanted trouble and fall back asleep, as she did so. The witch wouldn't have that though, and continued to shake her awake until she opened her eyes fully.

"Nyah, what do you want, Le Fay?" The cat asked as she swiped an arm towards the witch, trying to get her to leave her alone.

"Mr. Issei is here to see you, Kuroka. He says it's important." Le Fay answered the cat, switching back to a more formal way of speaking as she addressed the two people.

With the mention of the Oppai Dragon having come seen her, the cat brushed it off as some poor attempt of trying to get back at her for all the trouble she had caused around the house. The problem was, even with her half-asleep mind, Kuroka knew that Le Fay wasn't the one who would enjoy pulling pranks on others, especially such poorly executed ones at that. With eyelid opening and showing a single golden iris scanning the room, the cat couldn't help but grin as she found that the witch was telling the truth.

Getting up and sitting in a more talkative position, the cat's kimono that she had been wearing to sleep in had begun to slip off, nearly exposing her breast as it rolled down her arm casually. "It seems he has." She said as her attention switched from the witch to the dragon. "What is it that requires my attention, Oppai Dragon?" She asked in a mocking tone. Usually she wouldn't have done such a thing, but since this was probably one of the first times that the Oppai Dragon had sought her out by himself, she couldn't help but be intrigued. "Or have you finally decided to take me up on my offer, nyah?"

The 'offer' she spoke of, was of course something that was more or less created to annoy her little sister, while at the same time, being something that she was serious about. Much like Xenovia, the cat wanted offspring, but not just ordinary offspring. Her race was dying slowly, and it was becoming harder and harder to find suitable mates to create children strong enough to survive the next generation. Of course, her little sister Koneko, whilst being old enough to have children, did not have the body capable to guarantee a safe birthing. This irritated the white cat to no end, especially since her elder sister flaunted her body around the Oppai Dragon and talked of sleeping together.

Issei, like always, couldn't help but think of the offer, especially now. With the cat in front of him acting so seductively, and with Rias nowhere to be found and school only an hour away, it _could_ be considered an ample chance to finally lose his virginity. In the end though, he had to talk himself out of it. If the fear of Rias sending him to Hell for cheating on her wasn't enough, he also felt it to be too rude to kick Le Fay and Fenrir out of their room if only to be intimate with Kuroka for half an hour.

"Actually, Kuroka, I came here to talk to you about something else." He replied with the most serious tone he could muster. If he wanted to be taken seriously, then the first thing to do was to act like he wanted to be taken seriously. The next question he was going to ask wasn't going to be easy to say though. "Kuroka, have you…" He paused a bit as he rubbed the back of his head, trying to come up with an easy way to ask her the question. "Have you… have you ever thought about changing the road you're on?" He asked in a simplified manner, remember the lyrics from a song he had heard a few days ago, albeit in a screwed-up way. He couldn't help but be thankful he managed to catch it, even if it was a confusing way to ask the question he wanted.

Kuroka, not understanding what the boy meant, tilted her head. She said nothing, trying her best to figure out if the boy was attempting to talk to her in code or something.

"W-What I mean is, have you, um… Have you ever wanted to become an, Evil Piece… again…" He trailed off, hitting his index fingers together as he mumbled the last few words. He had hoped that despite asking the question, the cat wouldn't have picked up on the words. Being a cat, and an exiled devil to boot, he wouldn't have the chance.

Kuroka stayed quiet, motionless, as she stared at the poor boy across from her. Le Fay, having heard the question as well, felt it as though her mind wasn't needed at the moment, and took Fenrir outside of the room to leave the cat and dragon alone. Though she did not know what her new senpai was up to, a part of her knew he wouldn't have asked such a question unless he meant it in a positive way. Granted, from the stories she had been told to from Kuroka, she couldn't help but feel that being asked such a thing was pouring a massive amount of salt on a gaping wound, a wound that would take a _very_ long time to heal on its own.

Issei couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed as he watched Le Fay and Fenrir leave the room, but he could understand why. What he was asking was something that should be asked in private. The fact that he was asking Kuroka of all people this though, made him a bit uneasy, and could use all the support he could get, which was unfortunately none.

Kuroka continued to watch the boy like the cat she was watching its prey, clearly unamused by the question she was asked as the grin she had had long since faded away, replaced by a stoic line to show no weakness. Her previous life as an Evil Piece hadn't been a fun one like it seemed to be in the Gremory family, and now she was even one of the most wanted criminals in the Underworld because of the choices she made and evading the law for so long. And yet, did she want to become an Evil Piece again? It was a question she hadn't really asked herself before, nor one she had really thought about. All she could do was to let the boy continue speaking before deciding to kick him out of the room in anger.

"Kuroka, I, I… I'll be honest. I don't know how hard your previous life as an Evil Piece was like, nor could I ever truly wonder what it was like." The boy spoke, letting the words roll off his tongue. He hadn't come up with a proper argument before speaking to the girl, and yet, he wanted to connect with her, to show her that he was there for her. If she was to become his queen, then the first thing was to make sure their bridge of trust was built structurally sound. "B-But, I don't bring it up because I want to bring up bad memories, I do it because… I… I care about Koneko, and it's because I care, that I don't wish see her or _you_, continue hating each other."

"… And what does me becoming an Evil Piece have anything to do with Shirone, nyah?" She finally asked, her eyes still intensely watching Issei. "Whether I'm devil, or I'm Nekomata, what I am should not matter to my sister."

"But what if you're caught? What if you're driven away from your home and not able to see Koneko ever again?"

"Then I am caught, nyah. That is the life of a criminal…" She said softly as the thoughts of how long she had been on the run ran through her mind. It wasn't exactly a lie to say she hated this life, but she fully understood the consequences when she took her master's life that day.

"And if you're no longer wanted? As a criminal, I mean…"

Those words seemed to finally pierce Kuroka's defenses, as her ears perked up she seemed to focus more intently on the boy now, thinking it was some sort of sick joke. Though she knew this could all be a dream, she never thought that those words would be true, not in her life. As she looked at the boy though, all thoughts of it being a joke or a dream seemed to fade away, as the boy went back to have a serious expression on his face. It was because his expression was serious though, that made her on edge more. Narrowing her eyes, she refused to believe the boy was earnest.

But earnest he was, as he continued to speak. "Rias is on the phone with her brother at this very moment." He explained. "If we can convince him, then chances are, we can get the four Devil Kings on our side to help make a case and show the courts that you've redeemed yourself."

With the way things seemed to be going, Kuroka wanted to be happy, to think that this was all real. There had been one question that bugged her though.

"… Why, nyah?" She simply asked, her eyes still narrowed and her mouth beginning to frown at the boy. "Why are you doing this, Crimson Dragon? If you think I'm unhappy for not receiving any awards for helping out DxD, then I'm afraid to say that you're sorely mistaken, nyah. I'm perfectly content with how my life is now, nyah."

With how much she seemed to be hating the idea of him going to court for her, Issei hesitated in showing her his Queen piece. On the other hand, if she was shown the Queen piece, then chances are, she would begin to understand where he was coming from. Taking a large breath to calm himself, Issei reached within his pants pocket to grab hold of the piece had been keeping close by for all this time, to remind him what he was doing here, and pulled it out for the cat to see.

"But what if I can make that life better?" He asked. Usually he wasn't one for convincing or long-winded speeches, but for some reason, for right now, he just said whatever felt _right_. He could only pray that it _was_ right. "Kuroka, if you become my Queen, I promise you, you'll never have to feel lonely again. No longer will you have to hide from the authorities, and with me being Rias' pawn, you could see Koneko whenever you wanted to without fear of endangering her life again… So I ask you, Kuroka. Will you become my Queen?"

With the revealment of the Queen piece, numerous memories rushed through Kuroka's head. Memories of her being experimented on, of how she would have to go through sick and twisted evaluations, testing her abilities as she suffered through massive amounts of pain, all in the name of her previous master. Rage began to boil inside of her when the memories of how she heard her master planning to do the same type of experiments on her beloved sister, shortly before ending his pathetic life. The mere thought of his smug face, seeming to be pleased at the outcome of her results, as she ripped out his throat with her claws… She wanted to puke.

"Get that away from me." She muttered harshly, looking down at the ground as she tried her best to contain her anger.

Having thinking he heard her wrong, Issei's eyes went a bit wide as he asked, "What?"

"I said get that away from me!" She jumped towards the boy, lashing out at his hand and knocking the Queen piece away from the two of them, hitting the nearby wall and landing on the floor with a small thud. She climbed on top of Issei, ready to scratch him as she raised her hand above her head, the irises in her eyes becoming thin as she saw the boy as a new threat. "Never! Never again! Nyah!" She screamed as she came down with her hand, aiming for the boy's throat.

Luckily, despite being confused at how things seemed to have gone from bad to worse, Issei managed to catch the cat's paw before she could rip out his throat. The last thing he wanted to do was harm her. He wanted to help her in any way he could, but in order to do that, he needed to understand the hurt she had been through, a hurt that he _wished_ he could understand. All he could see in those golden irises was pure rage. Rage of the past, of what couldn't be let go.

From the sound of yelling, Le Fay and Fenrir burst in the room. Seeing Kuroka pinning Issei down on the floor, Le Fay could see the boy trying his best to hold the cat back. She didn't know what happened, all she knew at that moment was that she needed to help Issei, to get the screaming cat off of him. She knew that the cat had killed once before, and was capable of killing again.

Getting behind Kuroka, Le Fay wrapped her arms around the cat's, and began to pull backwards as best as she could. Fenrir tried intervening as well, trying his best to get between the cat and the boy. He didn't want to hurt her, as she was a precious comrade, even if he did think she was at the bottom of the totem pole.

Kuroka continued to scratch at Issei, going for his face and his throat, trying to do as much damage as she could. With pure wrath controlling her, she could not fully grasp that she was harming someone that truly wanted to help her. But as she was scratching and scratching, Issei was doing the unexpected. Only blocking the scratches that would be fatal, he let the cat pummel him, to let loose her fury as he wrapped his right arm around her and Le Fay. With Fenrir being pushed away from Kuroka, and with all his might, Issei brought the cat towards him, pinning her in a close hug before wrapping his other arm around her and the witch.

The cat continued to flail around, trying to get away from the devil as he held her in place. The boy didn't know if this would help, but it was the only thing he could do at the moment, to let her know he was there for her.

After what felt like an eternity, but had really been a half hour, Kuroka had finally begun to calm down. Her flailing started to become less violent, as her nails began to retract, her breathing beginning to slow down as well as she began to come back to her senses. The boy underneath her, regrettably, would be without some pain himself. His face, while it hadn't been the most handsome, was now covered in scratch marks on top of bruises, crimson blood oozing out of the cuts. The damage was the worst around the eyes, as both of them were swollen and puffy, with his mouth being lucky with a single cut across it. If Asia didn't get to him soon enough, the chances would be his scars would be permanent.

Luckily, Fenrir, being the smart dog as he was, had gone to fetch the former-nun a while ago, and would soon be back with her to help clean up the mess. That was neither here nor there though, as Issei could feel something wet, but not of his own making, falling on his face through the numbness that began to build. It seemed the wetness, as it turned out, was coming from Kuroka. Crying once she returned to sanity, seeing and regretting the damage she had caused, she could simply weep, and it was all Issei needed.

Le Fay climbed off the cat, allowing for Issei to fully grasp Kuroka and hold her tightly. As she got up, she didn't have to wonder much as to what caused her friend to go into a rage like that. Remembering the words from half an hour ago, about Issei asking her about becoming an Evil Piece again. She wished she could cry with the Nekomata, but she knew she needed to stay strong for her friend, and held back any tears she could feel forming.

Kneeling back down, Le Fay wrapped her own arms around the cat, trying to soothe the soul that hurt so much.

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

Another fifteen minutes passed by as Asia managed to come back with Fenrir. Upon seeing the damage done to Issei's face, rather than begin asking questions about what happened, quickly ran to Issei's side and immediately began healing his face, though the blood stains on the carpet and on his school uniform would remain. As Asia went to work, Kuroka managed to calm down enough to get off Issei, wiping her own puffy eyes from any remaining tears. The glimpse of red in the corner of her eye could make go into a frenzy again, but instead, it only brought more tears to her eyes.

Here Issei was, trying his best to make her free, to clear her name and let her be with her sister without worry once again. She knew, deep down in her heart, that the boy was not one to take advantage of others, as she mentally cursed herself for letting herself get out of control like that. She wished to apologize, while at the same time, believed that no apology, no matter how much she meant it, could make up for what she just did.

"I'm sorry."

Kuroka, among the other people in the room, where shocked to hear those words, as it hadn't been her that had said it.

With his face healed, Issei began to get up, sitting cross-legged as he groaned from the pain that could still be felt despite being healed. He could see how much pain Kuroka was in, and he knew that not only was the pain he feeling nothing compared to what she felt, but that he was responsible by bringing said pain up in the first place. So, he apologized, like he thought he should.

"I'm sorry, Kuroka." He apologized again, coughing a bit as he let some air into his lungs.

"Why…?" She asked, confused by the apology. "Why are you-"

"Apologizing?" He cut her off, smiling wide to try to make her feel better. "Because I was only thinking of myself." He answered, looking over and picking up the Queen piece that had still been on the floor, and continued to look at it. He said nothing for a few moments, thinking of what to say. "Kuroka…"

Stiffening up from her name being said, the cat became a bit tense. It was funny really, for someone as playful, as easy-going as her, she was becoming tense at a boy who was simply apologizing to her for something he did nothing wrong. She wanted to say sorry a million times already, but she knew that the boy wouldn't allow it. "Y-Yes, nyah?"

The boy held the Queen piece in front of him, bringing it back into the view of everyone and making it the subject once again. "Kuroka, I do think that by becoming my Queen, you could live a life much easier than the one you're living now. _However_, it is not my place to tell you what and what not to do… And for that, I'm sorry."

"Issei…"

Kuroka pretty much wanted to wrap her arms around the boy, to cry for him, to let him know that he wasn't the one who should be sorry. Once again though, she knew that wouldn't be enough, and instead, opted to do something more for the boy.

Inching closer to the boy, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him in a close embrace. Out of the four people and the one beast in the room though, what she did next shocked Issei the most. As she closed the embrace, she pushed down the boy once again, but not out of hostility. This time, it was out of love, as she pressed her breasts up against his chest, and had her lips meet with his own.

Le Fay, while shocked, was a bit jealous of the Nekomata and how she seized the opportunity to kiss her idol. On the other hand, Asia was getting jealous as well, but only because she realized that the boy hadn't kissed her in a while. She would have to let it go though, as she knew she couldn't ruin this precious moment. Of course, once the kiss starting to last over a minute long, that's when Asia had to jump in and break the two apart.

But it seemed that Asia's intervention in the kiss was unneeded, as the boy's eyes that had glazed over from the sweet taste of the cat inside his mouth, finally snapped back open as the cat pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting the two as her hand grabbed hold of his own as she took the chess piece that had held it. Sticking her tongue out a bit and giving the boy a teasing look as she closed one eye, Kuroka spoke. "If you can make me forget about my previous life, and help clear my name, then I'll accept this token, nyah."

"O-Oh? And how do you propose I help make you forget?" He asked, not sure how exactly he was going to do that.

Going back to her easy-going and teasing manner though, Kuroka winked at the boy as she placed her hand on his thigh. The blood from earlier had been washed from a rag that Asia had brought in, as she teasingly rubbed his leg. "I can think of a few ways, nyah." She said seductively as she crept closer to his crotch, something that Issei noticed a lot of the girls doing lately, not that he complained any, and began to lick his neck sweetly.

Of course, with Le Fay, Asia, and Fenrir there to intervene, the boy wouldn't get anywhere near Valhalla. Well, that, and the fact that an alarm he had placed on his cellphone he had bought not too long ago began going off, alerting him that it was time to leave for school.

He wanted to destroy the phone, to stop reminding him that school was beginning, and that he had missed breakfast that morning. No such thing could happen as Asia and Le Fay quickly grabbed him, warning him that they had to leave immediately. Oh how he cursed his life sometimes…

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

**Alright, think I'm gonna stop the chapter here. As it's obvious, I wanted Kuroka to become Issei's Queen because of what happened last chapter, but I also feel as though it shouldn't be so easy, may even have some PTSD concerning her previous master. I don't know, that's just what **_**my**_** headcanon says. On to the next chapter!**


	3. Volume 1, Life 3

_**Volume 1, Life 3**_

Issei let out a heavy sigh as he sat in a random chair in the school gymnasium. That morning, he and his friends had to run with the best of their ability to school in order to not be late. At the same time, they couldn't run _too_ fast, lest they give away their abilities as devils. It was annoying to say the least. If that wasn't bad enough though, he couldn't help but have a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that something worst was going to happen within the next few moments.

As today was the first day of the new school year, all students, both new and old, were forced to first attend a school gathering. Asia, Ravel, Koneko, Irina, and Le Fay manage to sit in the seats around him, gaining the ire of any nearby male students who happened to see Issei surrounded by such beauties. The surrounding female students would have a similar reaction, or at least the ones who had attended the school before and knew of Issei's history, resulting in them wanting to see the lewd beast burn for his crimes of sitting so close to some of the school idols.

While Issei continued to sigh though, he failed to notice that Xenovia, along with Rias' rook, Rossweisse, and his mentor, Azazel, take to the stage in front of him in the massive gymnasium. The latter two were of course teachers at the school, and therefore, had to be up in front of the school attendees for the opening ceremony. Xenovia, on the other hand, had won the general election for school president the past school year, and now was forced to give a speech for the ceremony.

"Are you okay, Ise?" Asia asked with concern. She had been sitting to his right, and knew that despite not really knowing what happened other than Issei apparently asking Kuroka to be his Queen, something she found surprising to say the least. The blood he had lost from the attacks wouldn't replenish for quite a while, as it was simply the downfall of her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. It could heal any and all physical wounds that someone would receive, but it was unable to replenish the stamina or blood lost from said wounds.

"What happened to you?" Ravel asked, having not gotten the chance to ask before getting to the gymnasium. Sitting to his left, she felt it was her responsibility as both his manager and his Bishop to be next to him in case of a potential attack. At least, that was the lie she told herself to justify taking the chair next to his.

Trying to avoid the question, Issei waved his hand, signaling that he was alright. "It's nothing, I promise." He said with a chuckle.

"But you have blood on your shirt." Irina, sitting in the chair in front of Issei, pointed out as she turned around to look at him better.

Koneko, sitting behind the boy, didn't buy into his lies. She leaned forward to get a sniff of anything out of the ordinary, which she did. "I smell onee-sama on you." She said with annoyance, brows furrowed.

"Y-You're imaging things." He answered with another chuckle. Though he felt a bit bad about it, he wanted to wait on telling Koneko about his choice for his Queen. The two sisters, while he was sure loved each other very much, still had a bit of a falling out. He wanted to avoid adding fuel to the fire by telling the girl he promised to marry that he would be making her older sister his underling. "I simply tripped on the stairs when we began to go to school, and broke my nose. Asia healed it, and blood that had run from my nose landed on my shirt."

"… Liar."

Before he could defend himself or the situation could escalate any further, the voices of fellow comrades and friends could be heard from a few meters away.

"Issei!"

"Issei-senpai!"

"Hey, Issei!"

'_Oh thank the Devil Kings._' Issei thought to himself as he turned to see Kiba, Gasper, and Saji walking towards them down the aisle, taking seats nearby their own, next to Koneko. It was probably the only time in his existence that Issei enjoyed the fact that his dragon abilities seemed to attract both males and females. "Hey guys!" He waved back at them. "Ready for a new school year?"

Saji paused for a bit, surprised at Issei's enthusiasm, as was Kiba. "You're a bit happy, aren't you? What brought this on?" Saji questioned.

"W-What? Can't I be excited for a new year of school?"

"Not when you've hated school for as long as you have. And what happened to your shirt?" Kiba pointed out.

"O-Oh, you know, I tripped on the way to school and fell on my face. Ahahaha~"

"I thought you said you fell down the stairs?" Irina asked, unknowingly putting Issei deeper in the hole he was trying to climb out of.

Ignoring Irina, Issei tried switching the conversation. "So Saji, I heard you got a promotion to mid-level from this past winter. Congrats, man!"

"Oh, uh, thanks…? I thought you already knew that though. In fact, I'm positive you knew, as we talked about it back when I passed the exam. We celebrated because I meant I could help out Sona next year when the school gets done rebuilding." He stated. His master, Sona Sitri had wanted to build a school for low and mid-level class devil children in the Underworld in an attempt to get them the education and power they needed to be functioning members of the Underworld. For a time, they had managed to finalize the building and almost began the first school year, but due to a terrorist attack in attempting to kidnap various mages who had been there during an open house event, part of the building had been destroyed.

"Is that right? I guess I have a bad memory then when it comes to that type of stuff." Issei said as he continued his charade.

"You mean just like how you have a bad memory at how you got that blood stain on your shirt?" Kiba prodded, knowing his friend and what he was trying to do. With a coy smile, he looked at Issei as the boy looked back at him with hate in his eyes for bringing the blood subject back up. Much like the girls who surrounded Issei, he too loved to tease the boy at times.

"I'm going to take a stab in the dark here, but would this happen to have anything to do with what we ended up discussing about last night?"

"What made you ever think that, Ravel?" Issei asked back with unease.

Ravel simply shrugged her shoulders. "Devilish intuition. Now, does it?"

"Look, I don't think that I-" Before Issei could speak any more on the subject matter though, the principal of the school, a woman whom seemed to be _very_ familiar, walked up on stage before the microphone that was set up to speak to all the students in the gymnasium. The woman in question looked to be in her early or perhaps even mid-twenties, with deep brown hair that went to shoulder's length. The part that _really_ stood out though was the fact that she looked _exactly_ like Rias. "M-Mrs. Gremory?!" Issei squeaked out, not trying to be too loud and gain unnecessary attention, slumping down in his seat a bit in disarray. Still, it _was_ a bit of a shock to the boy to learn that his soon to be mother-in-law was the school principal, having not really paid attention to who the principal was the past two years.

Not forgetting what they were talking about, but wanting to answer the boy's shocked statement, Ravel leaned over to him to whisper the answers he sought after. "Because the land this town is on is controlled by the Gremory Faction, the head in the board of directors at this academy is Lord Gremory. Mrs. Gremory takes on the role as Principal for events like these, but leaves the more basic stuff to her underlings when she's out taking care of Lord Gremory's harem. Does that make sense?" Issei nodded to her question. "Good, because I still want to know where that blood came from later on." She said with a smirk, sitting back up in her chair in a more proper way as she paid attention to the speaker in front of her.

Lady Gremory waited for a few minutes on stage for the gymnasium to settle down. When it became evident that students continued to talk amongst each other, not giving her a chance to welcome them all, she tapped the microphone in front of her and coughed into it to get the attention of all the boys and girls, human and non that hid amongst the mortals. "**Good morning, young students**. **I'd like to welcome everyone to a new school year here at Kuoh Academy**. **As many of you might have already known, I am Mrs. Velenana Gremory, your principal at this school**." The woman stated, putting a hand up to her chest as she mentioned herself, before moving that same hand towards to the faculty and President of the Student Council to her left. "**Before we open up with a speech from our new Student Council President, Ms. Xenovia, I'd like to remind everyone to make the school a safe and friendly environment**." She said with a smile, before scanning out at the crowd in front of her for any potential troublemakers. "**I would like to believe it'd be for the best of us if none of you get sent to my office for anything else than some type of award**."

Shivers went down the spines of all the students as her demonic aura seemed to envelop her. For the people who couldn't see it, all they could feel was a small chill flowing through the wind that just happened to go by when the principal said those ominous words. For those who _could_ see it though, knew that the threat wasn't empty at all.

As the students settled back down, Mrs. Gremory announced for Xenovia to take central stage. With a small but respectful bow, Xenovia took the microphone and tapped it once to get the attention of the gymnasium, just like the principal. "**Thank you, Principal Gremory**." She said as she turned her focus from principal to students. "**And welcome, students of Kuoh Academy. I speak to you, here and now, not as the Student Council President, but as an equal**."

'_Odd way to start out a speech…_' Issei thought to himself. Thinking little of it though, he ignored it and continued listening.

"**I wish to start by saying that ever since I can remember, I had grown up in a region named Lazio, in a city named Anzio, a few hours away from the capital of Italy, Rome. There, I had lived and was raised in a cathedral as part of the Catholic church, where I took on the surname of the woman I followed and served under. For most of my life, I would grow up believing that what I was doing, what I was being raised to become, was righteous… Last year, I came to this country, this **_**town**_** on a mission from my church.**" She said solemnly, perhaps reliving what she thought was going to be the end of her life."**This mission… while I cannot go into specifics about this mission, I ended up learning something on it that would forever change my life. For a while, I had thought that everything I ever believed in, everything I thought was true, had been a sham. In the end, I had turned to someone whom I had once thought to be an enemy, making a rash decision that would forever affect the life I lived… I-**"

"Did you have sex!?"

Out of nowhere, the speech that Xenovia had been giving was interrupted by what Issei had initially thought to be some of the buddies he had grown up with, Matsuda and Motohama. Turned out though, that it had been one of the new First Years of the school, as the students around the interrupting boy shut him up out of sheer embarrassment, whilst the only one laughing at the question was Azazel.

"**Did I…? No, I'm still quite a virgin**." She admitted without shame. The cheeks of some of the girls in the audience reddened, while the boys seemed to take the news with glee, suddenly thinking they had a chance with the beautiful President. Unfortunately, that happiness would come crumbling down as she continued her answer. "**Though I am in the process of trying to get in bed and have a baby with Hyoudou Issei**."

Suddenly the gymnasium was full of outrage as both girls and boys weren't able to comprehend what they had just heard from one of the new school idols. The faculty on the other hand, couldn't help but facepalm or groan at how the direction of the new school year had ended up, with Azazel making things worse by laughing even harder than before.

"What?!"

"There's no way! That's impossible!"

"Lies! All lies!"

"You bastard Hyoudou!"

"Is one girl not enough, you asshole?!"

"I thought he was gay for Kiba Yuuto?!"

All the outrage seemed to turn towards Issei as the student body began to surround the boy, more ire and hatred stemming up from the fact that girls around him had surrounded him to protect him from the unruly mob. Issei quickly apologized to the people who were protecting him as he quickly dashed underneath one of the girls, running as fast as he could to get out of harm's way. Running out of the front entrance of the gymnasium, Issei began running to the old school building where the Occult Research Club was located, hoping to lose the angry mob chasing after him. Apparently that gut feeling of something bad happening had been right after all.

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

After running for more than fifteen minutes, Issei believed he had finally managed to lose the large mob that had following him through the woods surrounding the school, as he heard the echoing groans of students eventually die down as they went back to the gymnasium for the rest of the opening ceremony lest they be disciplined. '_Probably know I have to go to class at some point._' He thought to himself as he regulated his breathing, making his way towards to the other end of the school grounds where the old school building was.

"Honestly, the hell went up their asses?" He wondered to himself as he opened the door to the building, scratching his head in frustration. "Seriously, stupid Motohama and Matsuda. Who the hell thinks that I'm attracted to Kiba?!"

[That's the _only_ thing you're worried about?]

Issei paused as the new voiced greeted him from his left arm, his partner having obviously woken up just recently, indicated by the big yawn coming from the same arm. Leaning up against the wall on the first floor, Issei began talking to his partner and friend. "Good morning to you too." He said in his best manner, still ticked about what just happened back in the gymnasium.

[Something troubling you?]

Without saying anything, Issei more or less screamed in frustration as he used both hands to rustle up his hair, easily messing it up. "Just the school, and the usual antics." He answered eventually, unenthusiastically. Once it had been found out that he had been dating Rias, it seemed that all hell broke loose at his school as various students seemed to have bullied him for going out with the number one idol. Tacks in school shoes, writing on his desk, pushing and tripping him in the hallway. It was all typical bully behavior.

The most irritating part of it all though was probably the fact that he could easily flex his own muscles in a way to get the students off his back, but doing so would more than likely reveal his identity as both a devil, and probably as the Oppai Dragon as well. As such, he was forced to leave it up to the girls to break up the problems he had been having. It was a bit insulting to his masculinity to say the least, but he also saw the reasoning behind it, so all he could do was to let them do their thing. However, it didn't mean it didn't upset him beyond reason.

[Honestly, I don't see why you're so upset about these simpletons pulling childish pranks on you.]

"But it's not the pranks, it's the-"

[The fact that you can't do anything about it?] The dragon asked, and when he got no answer from the boy, he couldn't help but let out a groan of frustration. Sometimes, it was both absurd and annoying to help a growing man with the simplest of problems. [Yes, well, perhaps you should learn that it's just the way some things are.]

Issei furrowed his brow, obviously not appreciating that answer. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

[… Issei, do you still wish to have your very own harem one day?]

"Of course!" Issei screamed. If Ddraig had any ears, they would probably be ringing from the volume and enthusiasm Issei had just given. "It's been my dream ever since I was young!"

[Of course it has…] Ddraig moaned, obviously not at all thrilled at the magnitude the answer came in. [Then, and I can't believe I'm even saying this, but, perhaps you should begin learning the perks of having such a thing.] The dragon said, shuddering after giving the advice. Oh how low the once proud and mighty had fallen.

Issei raised a brow, intrigued by what the dragon meant. "Perks? What, you mean nightly visits?" He asked, a grin beginning to grow on his face as he began imagining all the girls around him sleeping in the same bed as he, never going to sleep.

Another sigh. [No… Take your Bishop, Ravel for second. At this very moment, she is your manager, correct? She creates schedules for you, makes appointments for you, makes sure you have free time and rest when you need it. Do you really think you could live a life with your stature without someone as talented as her?]

"Y-Yeah, I guess. What are you getting at, Ddraig?"

[I'm saying that perhaps you shouldn't feel so down about the girls helping you. You can't always be the one to go in and solve the problem and become a hero. For example, I remember one fellow I had as a partner, a long time ago. He had his very own harem too, twenty wives in all.]

"T-Twenty?!" Issei exclaimed, shocked and jealous of his senpai.

[Yes, but that's not the important part. The important part is that he allowed them to help him in ways he couldn't help with. He was a terrible cook, so one of them cooked the meals for their little party. He couldn't make armor or weapons to fight with, so another who knew how to use it used a forge to create the basic necessities of battle because he hadn't been able to use me at all. One was a nurse, a tailor, a farmer. They all took their roles to help the one they had chosen to fall in love with, and in return, he helped them all with the best he could.]

"So… So what you're saying is… to let the other girls help me?"

[I am.]

Issei looked up to the ceiling above him, imagining the possibility of the girls doing such things. "Having the girls help me, huh…?"

At that moment, he began imagining them in seductive outfits fit for different professions. Asia in a sexy nurse outfit for healing holding an oversized needle; Rias in a naked apron for cooking as she made his favorite meals; Ravel in a skin tight business suit with glasses to fit as she scolded him for breaking the schedule; Akeno in a shrine priestess outfit for any exorcism he needed help with, or to help with sucking any excess energy should he need to go back to those days. Blood began to run to _both_ his heads, the same crimson liquid began to run down his noise as he continued to imagine each girl in a different outfit. Ddraig couldn't help but let out, once more, a massive sigh. [There's no hope for this young one…]

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

After the dragon was able to break the boy out of his erotic dream by reminding him that he was at school, the boy noticed that he still had some time to blow off before he had to go back to the new homeroom he would be a part of for the rest of the school year. He decided the next best thing to do was to go to clubroom he knew all too well and hang out there for a little bit until the bell rang, signaling him to go to the next class. As he climbed the stairs to the second floor of the building and began going to the room though, he had forgotten some vital information that would bite him in the ass very soon.

Casually opening the door and expecting to see nobody inside, he took in a breath of fresh air, believing this was his sanctum at the moment. Unfortunately, the boy had his eyes closed as he wanted to take in the mental image of the room with the air he inhaled, so he wasn't able to see what was in front of him. Sensing the faint scent of perfume, something he presumed to be something Rias left behind, he opened his eyes to see he was not alone.

Sitting on the couch in front of him were two girls who looked to be around the age of late primary school or early middle school, both black-haired and wearing the exact same loli gothic clothes as the other, each with their own expressionless face. The only subtle difference you could tell between the two were the shades of color in their eyes.

That wasn't the main concern for Issei though, as right in front of him, was a woman, about five years older than he. Grasping her panties in both her hands as it laid around her waist, covering her most precious spot, as her pale white skin shined in the spring sun. Her nightgown on the floor, it was obvious that she had been in the midst of changing, her sand-colored blonde hair covering the once void ruby-colored gems that were her eyes as she looked up to see who the new visitor to her domain was.

Issei's eyes widened once his brain recognized that he was not alone. With nothing but silence for the past few seconds since he had opened the door as well, Issei couldn't help but try to break the ice of walking in on a female dhampir in the midst of changing clothes. "V-Valerie…"

"… Oppai Dragon…" She answered back in a calm manner.

""Issei."" The twins on the couch managed to say at the same time, in the same expressionless tone they always used, as if they were speaking in stereo. Unfortunately, without trying to be rude, Issei completely ignored the twins as he was too focused on the woman in front of him, still half-naked.

Silence overtook the room once again. The woman never got upset, nor angry at the boy for walking in on her changing. Instead, she continued to stare at him, as if she expected him to attempt something. The twins, at that moment, continued to switch between the dragon and the dhampir, seeming to be uninterested in the showdown. One went back to sipping the tea she had in her hands, as the other eventually went back to reading the manga she had been enjoying when she looked up to see the new visitor.

"I'm sorry!"

Issei quickly rushed out of the room and slammed the door behind him, nearly ripping it off the hinges behind him in sheer embarrassment.

Since retrieving and sealing the third Holy Grail that had been originally a part of Valerie and helping her break out of her coma, the woman had been staying at the Occult Research Club room until more suitable accommodations could be made, as her mind slowly stabilized itself from having once been forced to use the Sacred Gear within her. Since the place had an adjacent bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom, Issei could only assume that it had originally been Rias' room she had been using before moving in with him the year before. In a way, he still felt bad for his kouhai, Gasper, as the original plan was to let Valerie stay with him as they both grew up together. Eventually it had to be shot down as, despite his somewhat feminine nature, Gasper was still a boy, and some of the adults were afraid of him doing something he may have regretted doing later on.

The two girls on the couch though were known as Ophis and Lilith. They had once been the same being, the Ouroboros, until the girl originally known as just Ophis was betrayed by her own faction, and her powers were sucked away using the Curse of Samael. As a result, the being known as Lilith was born using the powers stolen from Ophis, and the two, having been a part of opposite factions, were forced to face each other in the Dimensional Gap in the final battle between DxD and Rizevim Lucifer. When Rizevim fell though, Lilith lost her reason to continue fighting, and because the more sophisticated powers were unable to comprehend how to combine Ophis and Lilith together again, it was finally decided that they were to be separate entities, as they both very much enjoyed being around the Crimson Emperor Dragon, Issei.

Still, as Issei tried his best to calm himself down, he couldn't help but continue blushing as the image of the dhampir continue to run through his mind. He had to hold a hand up to his nose just to catch all the blood that had begun falling out, becoming light-headed the more it came out. Could one blame him though? For someone like Valerie, who held the beauty of both human and vampire-

'_No!_' He thought to himself as he shook his head, trying to rid himself of such thoughts. '_I promised myself I wouldn't do anything, and I'm keeping that promise!_'

Issei managed to miss the chuckling that had come from his arm as he turned back towards the door, ready to knock it as he raised his bloodied hand to the wood. With a few taps, he reached out to the people inside, albeit still a bit nervous from his encounter seconds ago. "V-Valerie? It's Issei. I want, I want to apologize for what just happened. I, um, forgot that you were living here, and I just needed to-" But he wasn't able to fully explain himself, as the girl inside invited him.

"I just got finished putting on my clothes, Issei. You may enter now."

That was all he needed to hear. With want sounded like her not being angry at his sudden intrusion, Issei mentally chanted to himself to avoid bringing the subject of what just happened. '_Think of Rias, think of Akeno, think of Kuroka… Think of Rias, think of Akeno, think of Kuroka…_' With the creak of the door opening up to reveal the scenery inside, he could see that the dhampir had gone into the other room to presumably put away her night gown, while the twins continued to sit on the couch, doing their own thing.

Plopping onto the couch opposite of the twins, Issei let out a tired sigh, something he shouldn't have to do so early in the day. Raising his arm to cover his eyes from the light in the room, he noticed the blood that had been covering his hand, as some of it was still wet from minutes ago. '_I should get that washed up… Eh, fuck it._' He thought as he covered his eyes with the same arm. '_Just let me rest for a few minutes, then I'll go back to class and clean this up…_'

"Issei." One of the twins addressed him.

Though he didn't move his arm to look at her, Issei still responded. "Hmm?"

"Did, someone attack you?"

Finally Issei moved his arm to look at the girl across from him, staring back into the grey eyes that bore into him. He couldn't lie that sometimes the twins freaked him out sometimes, always having the same expressionless faces on. He almost felt like they were going to play a scene out of an old movie from the west and ask to go play with them forever and ever whilst wearing blue dresses. "No, Ophis, no one attacked me." He said with the best smile he could come up with, although it was technically a lie.

He knew the girl cared deeply about him, being her first friend in a very long time, if ever, and would destroy any who attempted to hurt him. "Then what happened?" She asked, tilting her head as if it were to show she was more interested in the answer he would give.

He refused to answer, but asked her a question in return. "Nothing really happened… What's been happening with you, though? Ever since you and Lilith began to stay here with Valerie in order to protect her, I haven't seen you much around the mansion at all."

Taking another sip from her tea, Ophis played along. "It's, been quiet. The child talks to herself less each day. The remedy, it seems to work."

"I see, that is good…" '_Must be talking about Valerie. I'll be sure to tell Gasper the good news the next time I see him then._' "… Ophis." He called out, taking his arm off his head as he rolled it forward to look at the girl across from him.

"Yes, Issei?"

"Do you think…" '_That this peace will last…?_' "… No, never mind. I'm going to go wash this blood up." He added at the end as he got up off the couch, deciding to finally wash off the blood he had accumulated on his shirt, arm, and hand.

Not knowing what he was about to say, the immortal dragon named Ophis couldn't help but let it drop, going back to sipping her tea.

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

Walking towards the bathroom and having not seen Valerie for the past few minutes, he made sure to knock on the bathroom door to avoid any more embarrassing moments. Not hearing any replies coming from inside, he could only assume that the room was clear. He became relieved to see that he was right as he opened the door.

Turning the bathroom sink on, he let the water run a bit as he waited for it to get warm. Issei couldn't help but grimace a bit as he looked at the streaks of blood on his face in the mirror. Other than his nose, the entire front of his shirt was drenched in crimson. How he even managed to stand on his feet at that moment was a bit of a miracle in it itself. It also didn't help that the top of his shirt was ripped a bit, exposing the fleshy skin beneath. '_Odd, no one seemed to point that out…_'

Taking both his school uniform and the undershirt that went with it off, Issei couldn't help but marvel at his own torso. He wasn't marveling it in a good light though. He noticed that atop the muscles he had accumulated through his year of training since he had become a devil, numerous scars plagued his body. It was funny really. Despite having received this new body from both Ophis and Great Red after succumbing to the Curse of Samael, it seemed the scars of the past would never fade, not even with a new body.

Reminiscing about the past, Issei put one hand to his stomach, where a massive scar from one of the Excalibur shards struck it when he had fought against Irina for the first time.

[You're too young to be thinking you've gained years of experience.]

"You don't think I have, Ddraig?" Issei snorted, taking his friend's comment as a joke. "I've fought against devils, angels, fallen angels, vampires, dragons, gods… Truly, what is there left for me?"

[Sleeping with your women?]

Issei rolled his eyes at that. "You make it sound like that's _all_ I care about."

[And you don't…? I remember a time, Hyoudou Issei. I remember a time when you're life goal seemed to be nothing but to sleep with a woman. Now, you have a number to pick from, and yet you refuse to go forward with any of them. That Valkyrie-]

"That's because I have a promise to keep with Rias!" Issei yelled, clearly feeling uncomfortable with this conversation. He continued to watch the water in the sink fill up with hot water as Ddraig spoke on.

[And that would have kept you from doing it with someone else in the past?]

The boy narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting at, Ddraig?"

[… I'm saying you've matured, boy. No longer do you seem to be fueled by your lust, well, not entirely anyways. Just a year ago, I bet you would have broken your promise with little miss red head had one of the other girls offered to spend a night with you. The fact that you even acknowledge the girl's feelings, all of their feelings, and you do your best to make them happy prove my point. You've matured this past year Issei, and you should be happy about it.]

"You're only happy because it might mean you won't be called the 'Oppai Dragon' anymore." Issei responded with a grin. When Ddraig let out a sigh and started to mumble underneath his breath, Issei began to pat his arm and rub it up and down, laughing as he did. "I'm sorry, Ddraig, perhaps I shouldn't tease you like that."

Accepting the boy's apology, the dragon spoke again. [I'm serious about what I said. You have matured Issei, and maturing is only the first step in becoming a proper king and having your own harem.]

Issei smiled, taking a washcloth from a nearby rack and dousing it in the warm water as he began wiping up the dried blood from his face. "Thanks Ddraig, I'll remember that."

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

Throwing his bloodied shirts into the trashcan, the boy remembered having extra shirts for all the club members in a special drawer in the main room. Ignoring the quizzical looks the twins were giving him, he noticed that Valerie had gone back to the main clubroom as well, wearing a simply black dress that fit her figure, and sipping on her own cup of tea. Looking up and seeing him enter the room, the young woman couldn't help but smile and offer him a cup as well.

"I apologize, I really shouldn't." Issei responded, taking the clothes from the drawer and putting the right set on. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally put Rias' or Akeno's old clothes on. "I really should be getting back to class."

Valerie pouted her lips a bit, upset that her friend would be leaving so soon. "But you only just got here. Surely you can stay for _one_ cup, can't you?"

He waved apologetically, clearly trying to leave. "I'm afraid I really can't do that, Valerie. It'll be bad for me to miss my homeroom on the very first day of school. I'll be coming back with the rest of the club this afternoon though, so you can brew up some of that special tea then, right?" He asked, trying to get her spirits up once again.

With a defeated sigh, the dhampir couldn't help but let him go. "Very well then… You _will_ come back though, right? It's been awfully boring around here with only the dragons to keep me company." She complained, holding a hand out to insinuate what she meant, as the dragons across from her gave no response to her grievance.

"Yes, I promise. I'll even bring Gasper to come play with you." He added. He knew the boy could never say no to the person who was basically his childhood friend, a mother-figure, and quite possibly a love interest. At least, that's what Issei _hoped_ for. It was bad enough he felt that Kiba was getting a bit too close for him, he didn't want Gasper to be another suspect of 'more-than-friendly' feelings towards him as well.

With the mention of Gasper, the dhampir couldn't help but put on a bright smile, as it meant her favorite little playmate and toy would be coming to visit her once again. "Very well, I suppose I should let you go then."

Issei bid farewell to all three beings inside the clubroom, racing to outside so that he wouldn't miss his first day of school.

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

Even at full sprint, it had taken the boy longer than he initially expected to reach the classroom he had been assigned to. Running down the hallway of the third floor of his school, he slowed down as he came face to face to the door that he would enter again and again for the next year. Not really thinking it had any kind of special meaning behind it as he was out of breath having ran the entire way, he opened the door with a loud bang, hoping he hadn't been late for the roll call. "S… Sor… Sorry for being…"

Ironic. Issei thought he had been in shape considering what his life had become over the past year and the things he had done. Yet now, he was so out of breath from running a little more than a kilometer that he wasn't even able to apologize for his tardiness, his hands on his knees as he continued to try to catch the air he so desperately wanted. The blow to his ego should anyone ever mention it to the people he loved would be tremendous at most.

"Homeroom has already started, Mr. Hyoudou. I'd appreciate it if you would kindly take your seat now."

Issei's eyes widened as he looked up from the floor he had been starting at for the past few seconds to see the silver-haired beauty that was his homeroom teacher. Thinking she had been the Civic Teacher for the Second Years, Issei could only mutter under breath a single word as he saw his fellow peerage comrade and harem member standing behind the teacher's desk. "_Rose…?_"

Clearly not taking acceptance to being called her nickname at school when she was to be respected as a teacher, or at least that was what Issei had assumed, Rossweisse seemed to glare daggers at the boy as she pointed to the only available desk in the entire classroom. "Sit, _now_."

"Y-Yes'm!" He answered as he quickly straightened himself out and went to the desk she had been pointing at.

In the very first row and in the middle aisle, the boy made a quick glance at the people who would be his neighbors until the next time seats were rearranged. He was a bit saddened at the fact that sitting in the front row meant the unlikeliness of being able to get away with sleeping in class. Taking his seat and ignoring the snickers coming from the other classmates, Issei looked up at the chalkboard in front of him as the Valkyrie waited for the classroom to settle down. If there was anything at all that could be said to be good about this entire event, it would probably have to be the fact that Irina, Asia, and Xenovia were the people sitting around him.

The class finally settling down, Rossweisse took in a deep breath as she finally managed to begin her battle plan of the new school year as she told all the students to stand. "Good morning students, my name is Rossweisse Rådgriddotter, but you may all call me Rossweisse-sensei." She said with a smile. Typically it was unheard of to call someone in Japan by their first name right off the bat, but in the woman's defense, she didn't exactly want to be continually called her mother's daughter in her native tongue. "Please take good care of me." She added in the end, giving a small bow with it.

The students sat back in down in their seats after giving their own bow to show respect for their teacher, as the Valkyrie teacher went on with the plan she had written up for the class. One by one, Rossweisse began to call out the names of the students as she took the attendance, getting into the groove of her new position.

As the first few students were being called out, Asia, who was sitting behind Issei, leaned forward to whisper to the boy in front of her, asking if he had been alright from the morning assembly. "_Don't worry, Asia, I managed to get to the clubroom just fine. I ended up changing shirts and began running back here as quick as possible. What happened at the assembly afterwards_?"

This time, it had been Irina who leaned over and began whispering to the boy. "_It almost turned into a riot because of what Xenovia said. The principal had to intervene and tell everyone to sit down again before threatening everyone with detention for the entire year_."

Suddenly remembering the reason _why_ he had been forced out of the assembly in the first place, Issei leaned over to Xenovia, an annoyed look on his face. "_Speaking of which, why the hell did you have to go and say that_?!"

"Say what?" Xenovia replied, not playing the whispering game. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"_You know exactly what! Why did you have to go and tell everyone about us_?!"

"_Yeah, Xenovia. I thought the Student Council President was supposed to enforce rules stating no sexual relationships_? _What's up with that_?" Irina intervened.

Xenovia shrugged. "What two people do in the privacy of their homes is none of my business. So long as they're not hurting themselves or anyone else and their grades don't get affected, I don't care what the students do in their private lives."

"_What_?! _I thought you Catholics were all _about_ getting into people's lives_?!"

Offended by the proclamation, Xenovia glared at her best friend a bit, clearly not amused. "A common misconception about the church, Irina. Besides, people can change over time."

"_Yeah, but what about-_" But Issei was cut off short, as two pieces of chalk came flying through the air, hitting himself and Irina right on their foreheads. A red mark appeared on both of their heads as they tried to soothe the pain away with their hands.

"Ms. Shidou, Mr. Hyoudou, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk while I was taking roll call." Rossweisse interrupted with a strict tone in her voice. With one hand on her hip, she pointed her other hand out towards the doorway, showing them where to go. "Out into the hallway, _now_."

Irina, whilst annoyed that it was only her and Issei that got in trouble, did as she was told. Issei on the other hand, ignored the snickers of the classroom once again as he tried to reason with the enraged teacher. "B-But! Xenovia was also-"

"_Now_, Mr. Hyoudou!"

Seeing that there was no way he was going to win the battle, Issei could only afford to follow Irina outside to the hallway, where they were forced to stand just outside for the rest of the class time. With roll call being called out once again, Issei sighed, listening in to the class with the door wide open. "Stupid Xenovia…" He muttered under his breath.

While he continued grumbling about how the new school year started for him, he couldn't help but notice that the girl next to him seemed to be laughing to herself, as if this was all some sort huge joke. Curiosity finally getting the best of him, he couldn't help but ask.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

Ceasing her laughter for a second, Irina smiled as she 'answered' the boy's question. "Hmm…? Oh, it's nothing." She said, going back to laughing to herself.

Annoyed that he wasn't allowed to know what she was laughing about, he couldn't help but ask again. "No, seriously, what's so funny, Irina?"

Finally giving in to the boy's curiosity, the girl answered him. "Well… Do you remember back when we were kids, Issei? We'd always end up causing some sort of trouble or mischief, especially at school?"

Issei shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so… What does that have to do with you laughing though?"

"Well, it reminds me of the days when we used to be little, of when we went to school together. We used to get in so much trouble back then, the teacher would always send us out into the hallway, only for everything to become worse as we goofed around out there as well."

Remembering the days of old, Issei couldn't help but smile as well as the memories came flooding back to him. Before he could say anything more though, with mathematical precision and strength, Rossweisse had managed to bounce a piece of chalk off the doorframe from inside the classroom, and nail Issei right in the back of the head as he continued to stand outside in the hallway. "No talking out there!" The Valkyrie yelled from inside the classroom. Some of the students could no longer hold back their snickering and burst into full-blown laughter.

'_God damnit…!_' Issei thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his head. "We weren't talking!" He yelled back, feeling a little bit rebellious for the piece of chalk that was thrown at his head.

"An hour detention after school!"

With the declaration of being given detention for simply yelling back, Issei finally shut quiet, whilst Irina joined in the laughter from the classroom. '_She _must_ be pissed off about_ that_!_' He thought to himself, thinking of the only logical thing that would have made the Norse woman so mad at him.

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

A few hours had passed, and lunch time had finally arrived, something that Issei was more than looking forward to. Atop the rooftop he sat, away from the glares of his classmates as the emotion of envy ran through the school like a plague. It seemed though, that even going to a place where no one else would look for him, he could still not escape the dirty look of one particular classmate.

"How is it that we're both dragons, and yet the only one of us surrounded by ladies is you?!"

His fellow friend and Sacred Gear user of a legendary dragon, Saji Genshirou, pointed a finger accusingly at Issei. Despite there being two other guys with them, Issei had been the only one surrounded by the girls of the group. Asia and Ravel to his sides as they sat next to him as his Bishops, Xenovia and Irina sitting next to Asia as all three played card games as they ate lunch, and Koneko sitting on Issei's lap, feeding him his lunch. It was indeed an envious sight to behold.

"You could have something like this as well if you ended up paying enough attention to your surroundings." Xenovia said casually, flipping a card that laid on the ground to show the other two players. "Blackjack."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!"

"You need not drown in sorrow, Saji. Follow the path of Christ, and I'm sure you'll be rewarded for your good deeds one day." Irina said cheerfully, thinking it would help the discouraged boy.

Saji, being a devil, honestly didn't know how to answer that other than to give the girl a gloomy expression. Obviously, Irina was going to be of no help in the section of life known as love, especially when she couldn't be true to herself all the time without the chance of falling. Meanwhile, having heard the cries of anguish and envy from his buddy a million times already, Issei had eventually learned to tune out the complaints of his jealous friend.

"Senpai-"

Koneko held up a bit of chicken in front of Issei's face between a pair of chopsticks, who happily ate it without hesitation. Using the same pair of chopsticks, Koneko then picked up her own piece of chicken and ate it, savoring the taste of her senpai in her mouth. Technically, the meal had been made by their master and was only meant for Issei, but the boy made no complaints of sharing his food with a cute girl who sat on his lap like the cat she was.

For once, Ravel was ignoring the cat who had taken her precious seat to open a letter she had received that morning from a secret admirer. She had been given it by one of the many girls in her classroom, who refused to give out the name of the individual who was asking for her time. By that fact alone, she narrowed the person down to someone who was either incredibly shy, or just incompetent in thinking that not giving out your name was supposed to be something 'mysterious'. Either way, she briefly read the letter, finding it to be the stereotypical love letter that you would find in any school life manga or anime, asking for her to meet up with the person behind the school building after class. Not even willing to give the person a reply, she used her powers of the Phoenix to burn all existence of the letter away. After all, she already had a man she loved, and needed no one else.

"Was that so wise?"

"Hmm?" Ravel looked up from the meal she had gone back to eating, when she was the question by Kiba, who was sitting just a few feet away from her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, obviously someone went through the trouble of writing that letter for you. Would it have hurt to at least see who it was?"

Ravel snorted, finding the advice given by her senpai to be comical to say the least. "Someone who decides to write a letter to get my attention instead of coming to see me personally isn't worth my time. Besides, I'm Lord Issei's Bishop and manager, I have no time for someone else."

Kiba chuckled at the girl's answer. Despite being someone's 'Bishop' wasn't really an answer, he understood the implication of what she meant. "Still," he continued the conversation. "Receiving a letter on the very first day of school; that has to be some sort of new record, right?"

"If it means anything, it means it's going to be a very annoying year." Ravel commented, eating the cut tomato in her lunch as she dreaded the onslaught of letters that were going to come her way. It had been bad the previous year, with a little over six hundred letters all being thrown into her shoebox and into her desk. It had gotten so bad at the end of the year, that she had to ask both Rossweisse and Le Fay if there was a way to connect a portal to her desk and shoebox that would send all letters into the vacuum of space, or better yet, into an incinerator. Apparently this was one of the downfalls of being one of the new idols of the school. 'The Pompous Princess' she had been named at one point, for the cold attitude towards those she didn't like and the princess-like air that surrounded her no matter where she went.

The conversation was interrupted though as Koneko, who was still sitting on Issei's lap, said something aloud that got the attention of all the people around her.

"… I feel something hard poking me." She said as she shifted uncomfortably.

Immediately, everyone looked at Issei, thinking he had awakened his natural instincts of a young and horny teenage boy. Jealous, and not wanting him to violate the cute girl, Asia pinched Issei's cheek, _hard_. "Owowowowowow, A-Asia! It's not me!"

"Honestly, Issei, can't you go on for a single day without doing something perverted?" Ravel scolded, who began to pinch Issei's other cheek.

"It's not me!" Issei cried out, pleading for his innocence.

The attention was quickly switched from Issei to the door leading to the roof though as the door in question burst open. Two boys in school uniforms, with one girl right behind them, came running towards the group on the roof at full speed, obviously upset at something. As this was happening, everyone seemed to miss the culprit that had been poking Koneko. A piece of chicken that had fallen from Issei's mouth to the ground, which she quickly devoured.

The two boys in question were the newly-nicknamed 'Perverted Duo', as it seemed that Issei had gone and matured to the point where he was no longer doing perverted things in school like peeping into the girls locker room or looking at pervy magazines in class, but at the same time, still hated enough by the female populace to not get close to him. Matsuda and Motohama on the other hand were still Class-A perverts when it came down to it.

""_**ISSEI!**_"" They both yelled out as they came running towards the group, ready to pound the Crimson Dragon simply out of jealousy, had they not tripped over their own feet and ended up falling flat on their faces right in front of the beings of another realm. The girl who had been following the two perverted boys, was a close friend of Asia's, and also someone who could be considered the female version of the Perverted Duo, Aika Kiriyuu.

"It's not fair!" Matsuda yelled out as he looked up from the ground, tears streaming down from his face and blood running from his nose.

"How could you do this to us, your brothers-in-arms?!" Motohama added as he too looked up from the asphalt, glasses now cracked.

"The heck are you two idiots talking about?" Issei asked the two boys as he looked down as his friends, feeling pity for them, before remembering that he too had been like that once before. That thought quickly went away though as he thanked Koneko for giving him some rice.

"I think they're jealous of the little group you have around you." Kiriyuu answered as she crept around Xenovia and Irina to get behind Asia, who were all too focused in their card game to notice the extra girl. Squatting behind the former nun, she quickly put her hands on the nun's breasts, massaging them as she playfully teased her friend. "Aaasssiiaaa~. My my, you seem to have gotten bigger over the break."

Asia yelped in fright as her friend suddenly grabbed her in a sensitive place, as she let go of the cards she had been holding and accidentally showed Irina and Xenovia her winning hand. As Asia pleaded for her friend to stop teasing her, Issei could feel himself getting aroused by the sight. His concentration on what was happening with Asia was broken when the Perverted Duo continued to complain to him.

"She's exactly right, Issei!" Matsuda proclaimed, getting up from the ground and brushing off any dust from his uniform before pointing his finger at what he considered to be his new arch-rival. "The past two years, we promised each other we'd _all_ get harems, _together_! But no longer! We'll show you!"

"We know your secret. We know how these girls are attracted to you! After all this time, it makes so much sense!"

Issei, including other members of the Occult Research Club, seemed to focus on the two boys now as the dragon himself took in a deep breathe, scared that he may have accidentally leaked their secret of being devils out without meaning to. "I-Is that right…" Issei answered nervously. "And what proof do you exactly have?"

As Matsuda and Motohama dug into their uniforms, Kiba slowly began to get up, ready to knock the two out and take them to Azazel should it be true that they had proof of the supernatural, while Xenovia was doing the same. Pleading that it hadn't been a picture or something along those lines, Issei's prayers had been answered as it wasn't a photo that the two perverts pulled out, but rather, pieces of paper. "The Occult Research Club!"

Kiba and Xenovia, both just about to stand up completely, ended up falling back onto their butts as all the members of the club were flabbergasted at the answer to say the least. Not really knowing what to say, Matsuda and Motohama went on to explain their detective reasoning. "Ever since you joined the club last year, we've noticed subtle changes around you, Hyoudou Issei!" Motohama accused.

"When you joined, nothing happened at first, and you had still been one of us! But first came the sexiest girls in the school, Rias and Akeno, and then Asia here, and then Xenovia, and Irina, and-"

"We get it, you idiots think he got the attention of us by joining the club." Ravel cut them off, getting annoyed by the new nuisances that had interrupted her nice lunch time. "You're wrong by the way. Now go away, you're making me sick to my stomach." She said as she waved them off.

"Aha! That's what you'd _like_ us to do, isn't it Ms. Pompous Princess?!"

"Yes, it is. And where the heck did you get that nickname from?!"

"Well too bad, because we're here on official business!" Matsuda claimed as he waved the paper that had been in hand the entire time. "This, right here, is an official club sign-up! And would you like to guess what club me and Motohama have signed up to this year?!"

Issei, who had wanted to facepalm from their stupidity, could feel a bad omen coming on. "You didn't…"

"We did!" Motohama answered as he pulled a new pair of glasses out of nowhere, fitting them on as he threw the old broken ones away.

The two perverts weren't the only ones who had pulled out a club form though, as Kiriyuu had also pulled out a form, showing it to the Church Trio after settling down and stopped harassing Asia. "If the bumbling fools are going to join, I thought I'd do so as well to protect Asia here." She said with a grin, scooching up next to the nun. Issei would have made an off-handed comment about how Asia was going to be in more danger with Kiriyuu around more now, but he, along with all the other members, were stunned by the stupidity of the Perverted Duo.

Whilst everyone was being silent, Gasper, the only one who hadn't talked this entire time and had hid behind Issei the moment the Perverted Duo and Kiriyuu had come up to the roof, pointed something out very vital to the Duo's plan. "U-Umm…"

Picking up that Gasper wanted to say something, Issei turned his head to the best of his ability to look at the Dhampir behind him. "Gasper?" He asked, trying to help his friend with overcoming his fear of strangers. He had been doing so well too, recently, though a part of Issei could understand why Gasper would be so afraid of the two idiots in front of him.

"S-Since Asia-senpai is president of the club now, um… S-She'll have to approve your forms!"

Both Matsuda and Motohama, the two perverts who had felt so triumphant moments ago, both felt like they had been punched in the gut as they had forgotten the most important point of joining a club. Unlike the other schools in the country, in order to join a club at Kuoh, your form had to be approved by the President of the said club. This rule had been put in place by the administrators not out of fear for any perverted reasons like the one the Duo were doing, but rather, it was a failsafe for devils joining clubs, as it would make it easier for regulating non-devils joining clubs dominated by the supernatural.

For the pervert Motohama though, defeat was not an option. Not feeling gloom over not joining immediately, he quickly got in front of Asia and got on his knees as he bowed in front of her. "Please let us into the club!" He yelled as Matsuda quickly followed suit.

"No." Issei quickly replied, not even giving Asia time to think. There was no way he was going to let them near the girls!

""Please let us into the club!""

"No!"

""Please let us into the club!""

"What part of 'No!' don't you guys understand?!"

"Why not give them a trial?"

"Don't give them ideas!" Issei pointed towards Saji, who was wearing a smirk at the suggestion he gave. It was the least he could do to Issei for being more popular than him.

"We can always make them do some sort of impossible task and fail them later." Irina suggested, not wanting to seclude people from the club simply because they were human.

"Do that!" Matsuda said as felt tears forming in his eyes to thank Irina. "We promise, we'll do whatever you tell us to do! Want all our porn? Done! Want our eroges? Done! Want-"

"A picture of a ghost."

Everyone turned to look at Asia who had made the last comment. Apparently, she was proud of herself for having come up with a suggestion she thought was clever. After all, how easy could it be for the Perverted Duo to capture a picture of a ghost? It was a win-win for everyone.

"Asia…"

"Get us a picture of a ghost, and I'll approve your forms. After all, we are the Occult Research Club, and researching the Occult is our thing."

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

And that left Issei with his current predicament. It was after lunch now and close to the end of school, and after finally agreeing to let the Perverted Duo and Kiriyuu try out for the club, Issei had begun to become afraid that the two idiots may very well succeed in finding a ghost, though he tried his best not to damn Asia for giving them the idea in the first place. She did it because she wanted everyone to be happy, and had no ill intentions behind it at all, this much he knew. It didn't exactly help that ghosts _did_ exist though, and that a few of them even roamed the halls of the school. Some of them were even friendly enough and often helped students without them realizing it.

Though, as much as he wanted to focus on Matsuda and Motohama joining the club, he knew he couldn't. School was almost out, which meant he was going to have to stay for an extra hour after class for detention, and worst of all, he wasn't going to be able to see Rias immediately afterwards like he had promised her that morning. That, and the fact that he had felt bad since lunch when he had forgotten to tell Gasper about the update on Valerie.

With the final bell ringing, the class stood up and was dismissed, with some people being left behind to clean the classroom. Issei, on the other hand, stayed in his seat, waiting for Rossweisse to come back to the classroom to dish out the punishment that she had given him. He could feel a pat on his back as he turned to see Kiba ensuring him that he'd pass on the news to their master about his absence. Issei smiled and thanked him, apologizing for he had managed to get himself into on the very first day back at school.

Ten minutes ticked by as the final classmate managed to clean the remaining part of the room and left for the day, leaving Issei to his lonesome self. Deciding that he was supposed to be in detention, that perhaps he should take this time to actually do something for a change and begin studying, pulling his math notes out of his bag and putting them in front of him. Of course, even the best of plans tend to go haywire once in a while, as he totally forgot that he had done nothing but doodled during the second period class, leaving the notes to the girls who could help him study later on. In fact, that was _all_ his notes were.

Letting out a groan of frustration and hitting his forehead on the desk, Issei grumbled as he realized just how pathetic he was when it came to schoolwork.

"You let yourself down easily, don't you?"

Issei looked up from his notebook to see the teacher and friend he had been waiting for standing in the doorway. He wished he could've said that she was in a better mood from that morning, but he knew all too well from the way she stood in the doorway, to the way she had one hand on her hip while holding her work supplies in her other arm, even down to the way she wore her glasses, she was anything _but_ happy to be there.

"Do you always treat people that way?" Issei teased, trying to get the teacher to lighten up as he rested his chin on his desk, watching the woman go to the desk in front of him. Despite not giving him a direct answer to his teasing question though, the way the woman had slammed her books down onto to the desk told him that she was in no mood to play around. Immediately opening up the first book in front of her, she took a pencil she had been carrying around in her bag and began scribbling down what the boy had thought were notes. If he managed to look more closely though, he would have seen that it had been a crude picture that had been drawn that morning. A picture of him, and with negative words such as "Idiot", and "Moron" written around it.

With minutes slowly going by, Issei could feel his sanity slowly slipping as he nothing to do. He stared into space as he tapped the end of his pencil on the desk, a hand on his chin as he wondered what everyone else was up to at that very moment. Soon afterwards, he began to hum the theme to "Oppai Dragon", much to the dismay of the dragon in his arm and to the teacher across from him.

After singing the same tune for the seventh time in a row, Rossweisse's patience finally managed to reach its peak. With her pencil snapping in two in her hand, she used her other hand to take the glasses she wore for style and placed them on the desk as she took in a deep breath. Exhaling, she looked up from the desk towards to the boy across from her. "Issei…"

No good, as the boy continued to hum.

"Issei."

"Hmm?" He finally managed to stop the humming to pay attention to the Valkyrie.

"Will you _please_ stop that humming?"

[Yes! Please! For all that is holy, stop!]

Issei raised a brow at his partner. "I thought you got used to the theme?"

[Once or twice? Yes. Seven times?! No, I did not get stuck in a bloody gauntlet to suffer such torture!] His partner answered him as the boy could begin to hear sniffing coming from his arm shortly afterwards.

"Issei!"

Both the boy and the dragon shut their mouths as Rossweisse was finally forced to raise her voice. Upon seeing that she got their attention, she coughed once, putting the glasses back on. "Your humming is distracting, so please, cease doing it."

"And here I thought I would be able to have a little fun after class today…" The boy muttered under his breath, trying to make light of the situation that he was in. Of course, not everything that came out of the boy's mouth could be perceived as funny.

Rossweisse, having caught what the boy said, picked out a new pencil before placing both hands under her chin, resting on them as she glared at him. "Detention is not meant to be _fun_. I'm sure you've gotten homework today despite it being the first day, and I'm sure the girls would appreciate it with not having to teach you again." She commented, thinking that perhaps she could finally convince the boy to do his own school work now rather than waiting to do it later when the others would be there to help him out as she went back to her own. When she looked up at him a few minutes later though, she could see that he hadn't even touched his bag, nor any of his notes, and instead was sitting at his desk, twiddling his thumbs. She sighed, not wanting to get her hopes up on him actually having done his work. "You forgot to take notes today, didn't you…?"

[No, he didn't. He made doodles instead.]

"Oi! Traitor!"

Rossweisse groaned, cursing her life.

"Um, listen Rose, can we please do this later? I kind of have to go and-"

"_Sit_, Issei."

Issei, who had been rising out his seat to leave, hoping it was going to work, immediately sat back down. Rossweisse, on the other hand, had been the one to leave her seat as she walked around the desk and leaned against it in front of Issei. The two stared at each other, neither saying a word, as both wondered what the other one was thinking.

"Issei."

"Y-Yes?"

Rossweisse crossed her arms. "What do you want to do with your life, Issei?"

"… What?"

"What do you want to do with your life? You never seem to take your homework seriously, even when we help you out. In fact, the only time you ever _did_ take studying seriously is when we did… that…"

The Valkyrie's entire face began to become red as memories of the break between the boy's second and third year of high school played her mind. While the boy was very much a virgin in terms of actual intercourse, that didn't mean that they hadn't experimented with each other before. She felt that she had been the farthest away from the person she had fallen for, and since he always did mediocre for his grades, what better way to motivate him than the show him the ways of pleasuring a woman as a reward? She may have never been in a relationship before, but that didn't mean she hadn't dabbled before in the self-indulging ways back in her homeland, back before she had become a devil, very much like the boy who had done the same.

"Is that why you've been so upset today?"

"H-Huh?" Rossweisse snapped out of her minor daze as the boy asked her about the way she acted the entire day. "I-I have no clue what you mean." She answered as she averted her eyes from the boy. It seemed that the shoe was on the other foot now, as Issei began pressuring her into telling the truth about her feelings.

"If you're upset because we've stopped the study sessions, then I'm sorry Rose. Rias wanted me to stop doing things that would get me excited, and well… I appreciate what you did, but it doesn't mean I don't care about studying anymore. I just think that until, well, _that_ happens, we should continue not having the sessions, lest Rias finds out."

Rossweisse tightened her grip on her arms, as the name of her master continued to pop up. '_Rias this, Rias that… I have feelings too, I have needs too! I need..._'

Thankful for the fact that Rias had brought her into this world and the things she had done for her and the things was going to do, the Valkyrie still couldn't lie to her own feelings. She did what she felt was the best thing to do, and march across the gap that separated her and Issei, holding both his cheeks in her hands. With a swift motion, she had become the second person that day to kiss the boy, as she made sure her tongue intertwined with his. The job of being a highschool teacher when she wanted to teach magic, the role of being too far away from Issei, it had started to become too much for her, and she wanted help to release that stress that instant.

When she broke free, she said a few simple words that she hoped that would excite the boy.

"We're continuing our study session. _Now_."

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

**Hey guys, I apologize for this rushed ending (you can definitely tell in my writing style how much I truly care about finishing the chapter with how much effort I put into the finishing stretch… then again, not really good to do it at 4 in the morning either).**

**Will this series have sex? Yes. Will this series have actual lemon series? No. Two reasons for this.**

**One) I imagine that by the amount of time this series takes place, the characters will have gone somewhat far with their relationship, seeing how far the characters themselves have gone in the actual novel.**

**Two) For the lemon scenes though, I'll be honest, not exactly the best at that stuff. I'll hint here and there about things that have happened, but as far as the actual showing of it, I'd like to imagine if I was writing the actual story, in that the editors would be telling me not to go too far otherwise I'd want to boost the rating up (though it's already at 'M' because it gives me the most flexibility).**

**So yeah, don't expect lemons, just expect sex… if that means anything to you…**


	4. Volume 1, Life 4

_**Volume 1, Life 4**_

* * *

Within a weakly-lit room sat a man on his couch, a remote in one hand, and a glass of his finest whisky in the other. Feeling comfortable in the leathery seat, and sipping the burning liquid, he flipped through the expensive television he had been watching for the past hour. He was a man who liked to relax when he could, but with the new school year starting, he was forced to go back to that human institution to act as a science teacher as he watched over his favorite pupils and test-subjects in Sacred Gears. But Sacred Gears were the last things on his mind in the recent weeks, as on the other side of the world, something had been brewing, and he hoped that the feeling deep in his stomach was wrong.

Switching to the closest news channel, he began to watch what was happening, absorbing all the information he could before switching to another channel to do the same thing.

"-_se joining us now, we bring you coverage live from a small village a few hours away from Milan, Italy, where more religious institutes seem to be coming under attack from an unknown terrorist gro-"_

"_-nt reports suggest that what was initially thought to be an anti-religious group is now being brought into question, as reports from Sweden are stating that the headquarters of an Atheistic group was set a blazed this past Saturday, though officials have yet to produce evidence if this attack was related to the mos-"_

"_-ee mosques and two synagogues over the square area of seventy-five kilometers were found to be burnt down in France this past weekend, with at least two hundred dead in the fires. Survivors were questioned by proper authorities, but so far police have yet to get answers. We bring yo-"_

"_-isdent Kinsley has stated that the US will be giving aid in trying to track down the group responsible for the attacks on churches in England earlier this month, after the attacks seemed to have spread to mainland Europe and to other religions as well. No new repor-"_

The man sighed as he leaned back in his seat, putting the remote down next to him and using that hand to run it through his hair, trying to calm himself as he sipped on some more of his beverage.

As he continued to watch the television, the phone that had been laying on the coffee table in front of him had begun to vibrate, indicating that someone was trying to contact him. Picking the phone up, he flipped it open to reveal only one letter in the glowing screen. 'B'.

Answering the call, he put the phone up to his ear. "Baraqiel." The man stated, already knowing who he was talking to. He knew though, that the call wasn't a social one. "I assume the institute has gotten more information on what's been going on?"

Though he couldn't see it, the man could hear the nod the Fallen Angel had given him, as he grunted to give him the answer. "Shemhazai managed to get in talks with Michael over the weekend, but apparently not even Heaven know all the details at the moment, Azazel. All we've been able to gather is that the attacks across Europe are indeed the same group of people each time. That, and that the attackers all seemed to have been elite warriors from the Vatican."

The Fallen Angel Azazel sighed as he put down his whiskey glass on a coaster and used his free hand to rub his forehead as the on-coming headache he was receiving was slowly beginning to emerge. "Meaning this is _our_ mess we're going to have to clean up." He groaned. "Do we have any leads on where these people are, who they are, or why they're doing this?"

"Not quite… We don't know how they're moving to one spot to another so quickly, but we're guessing it's some sort of teleportation system they have going on, meaning they could be anywhere at any point. As for who they are or why they're doing this, the Vatican has only been able to give us names…"

"_Just_ names?" Azazel asked, his brow raised. "Surely they would be able to know more than that."

Baraqiel on the other end had been silent for a few moments, trying to come up with a way to tell his friend the news in a delicate manner. "Azazel, it's… We don't think they need to tell us, because the defectors seem to have a master alchemist with them. That, and… they managed to steal something from the catacombs deep within."

Now _this_ was something Azazel needed to hear. "How? How did they get underneath? _What_ did they get?"

"The Vatican is still investigating that, but Shemhazai managed to get Michael to promise us to tell us once something is found. As for what they stole, it…"

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

After serving the 'detention' he had received from Rossweisse, Issei managed to get to the clubroom without any other trouble delaying him, and by the time he had gotten there, it had been almost an hour and a half from when school had ended. He felt bad, running straight to the clubroom after such an event, but they both knew he couldn't stay for long.

As he opened the door, he saw the usual suspects sitting or standing somewhere within the main room, with only a few missing. Ravel, Asia, Koneko, and the twins had been occupying the couches, while Rias was sitting in the main chair behind the only desk within the room, with her Queen standing right next to her, and Kiba standing only a few feet away from them. Issei guessed that Xenovia wasn't there because she had Student Council duties, and Irina was more than likely trying to help her friend out of good faith, though knowing her, the boy could only imagine she was screwing things up and making them worse. The only ones he was surprised to see not there were Gasper and Valerie, as well as Azazel who would usually occupy the corner and try to listen in on what reports had to be said.

Rias, who had her eyes closed the entire time as she reflected on the day that had gone by, opened them slowly as the boy entered the room, closing the door behind him. A smile seemed to indicate that she wasn't in any type of foul mood, which brought relief to the young devil who had just came in. Now all he needed to do was not let it slip that he may have been doing naughty things with Rias' other Rook.

"I apologize for being late." The boy said in his calmest manner. Though it seemed that everything was going to be alright, he had learned from the past that even the most tranquil moments could end up becoming the most dangerous ones. He went and took a seat next to Ravel, who had saved the seat just for him for when he arrived, and continued to look towards Rias, expecting her to say something. "U-Um… I-"

"Coming to school in bloodied and torn clothes, nearly causing a riot on school property, being late for class, and getting detention, all on your first day. That's quite the record, Issei."

Issei flinched as his betrothed criticized him for the events that had unfolded during the entire day, all while continuing to smile as though none of the things she said had happened. Her smile soon faded though as she sighed, picking up a manila-colored envelope with the only thing written on it was '_For Hyoudou Issei_', holding all the information on Kuroka that could be found, that had been sitting on the desk in front of her and handed it to Akeno, who delivered the folder to Issei's hands.

"_You needn't worry about what you did, Issei. Rias is upset at being hit on all day by boys at the college._" Akeno whispered to Issei, handing him the envelope and placing it on his lap. Needless to say, the boy was a bit jealous and annoyed to hear such a thing, internally wanting to meet the people would do such a thing, if only to confront them on staying away from his love.

"Akeno."

With brow twitching, Rias showed visible signs of being not-so-pleased with her Queen at that moment. "I'd appreciate it if you ceased with telling such slanderous lies." The King scolded.

"Ara, ara, but shouldn't it be the duty of the mistress to relieve her loved one of his stress? Ufufu."

Sighing once more at the double entendre, Rias couldn't help but feel like her closest friend was simply adding on to her own stress for that day. Ignoring the teasing, she turned her attention back to her Rook and Knight, while keeping an eye on Akeno as well, and spoke. "Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto? I'd like to ask you to leave the room for a few moments. What I have to talk about with Issei is a bit sensitive."

Without saying a word, all three members of the Gremory Peerage bowed respectfully, not wishing to go against their master's word and went into the other room adjacent to the main one. As the three left though, Asia raised her hand, a worried look on her face. "S-Should I leave too, Rias?"

Rias went back to smiling at the kind girl's words, believing her to be absolutely adorable. Though she could have said yes and have her leave the room, she didn't think it mattered much what she thought, as Asia was no longer hers. "It's not up to me to decide, Asia. Issei?" She turned to her fiancée. "You are her master now. It's up to you whether she stays or leaves for this discussion."

Seeing the girl begin to give her famous puppy-dog face towards Issei, the boy couldn't help but give in to the girl's demands. He cursed himself for not learning how to defend himself against such a potent attack. "I-It's fine! You can stay, I-I mean, it's not like what she hears is anything bad, right…? Right…?"

Rias could only shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Issei. Being your master, I could have looked at the contents to see what's in it, as it's full within my rights to do so. I wanted to respect your privacy though, and haven't looked at what's inside it."

Issei nodded, understanding what she meant, and appreciating the honesty.

"Issei-"

He looked up at her.

"Y-Yes?"

With narrowed eyes and an unsmiling expression, which was accompanied by her most serious tone, she spoke. "Should you choose to take this path, there's no turning back. By helping her, you may end up staining your reputation, and even end up getting on the bad side of the public, or perhaps even worse. If you end up failing in the trial, not even I can help you. If you choose not to open that envelope though, we can forget this ever happened and you can go back to being Hyoudou Issei … Are you absolutely sure you wish to go forward with this?"

Issei paused, looking at the envelope, then back towards to Rias. He knew she said this not to persuade him against helping Kuroka, but rather, she said this because she honestly worried about him. She worried about the fallout of what would happen if the hero, the Oppai Dragon, ended up trying to make a Class-A criminal his Queen, of what the public would think about it. He knew though, that to turn back now meant lying to himself, and that was something he couldn't do.

Without saying another word, the boy opened up the envelope and pulled out the papers that were placed inside it. Rias, seeing Issei's answer, couldn't help but go back to smiling. This time, the smile was more than just for show, as she genuinely felt happy that he didn't run away in the end. It was his personality after all, and that was something she loved about him.

Issei shifted through the papers, quickly running his eyes through each page, before going on to the next one. He did this for several minutes, as no one inside the room said anything. The twins, who had been there the entire time, stared at the young boy as one of them sipped on tea they had received from Akeno quite a while ago, with Asia sitting right next to them and shifting uncomfortably in her seat as she waited for the news. Ravel, worried about her master, looked over his shoulder, trying to read the papers with him and pointing out important details that he should pay attention to.

Over and over, Issei looked at the papers. He needed to go over each and every one of them, as any information he could get about Kuroka in order to help her was crucial. As he continued reading though, his own feelings began to waver.

Theft, kidnapping, _murder_… These were simply some of the things that the papers he read accused the Nekomata of doing. Could what Ravel and Rias initially feared when he had told them the night before really be validated? After all, what besides being Koneko's sister and having a cruddy past did he really understand about the young woman? Perhaps… perhaps he was completely wrong about trying to help her…

No!

He shook his head of such delusions, and began going back to reading the papers. No matter what she had been accused of, he believed her. After all, would such a villain as these people made her out to be truly be as kind-hearted as the girl he had seen over the past year? Even in their first meeting, when she had technically tried to kill him and Rias, he could have marked that up to her being overprotective of her sister and truly wanting to become a family again. No, while she may take the extremes sometimes, he knew within his heart that the woman back at his house was not a true villain, not after all he had seen.

His reading of the legal papers was interrupted though, as everyone in the room could hear the sound of shoes running up the stairs just outside the clubroom. Within seconds, the door to the club burst open to show the Perverted Duo panting, Matsuda holding a cellphone in the air. "Objective… Complete…" He said between pants.

Issei's eyes widened at the exclamation, whilst everyone else just seemed to not be interested in what they had to say, or simply raised their brow in confusion.

"Issei. What are they talking about?"

The boy flinched once again as his main lover seemed to not know why the two 'idiots' suddenly burst through the clubroom door, claiming to complete their objective. Looking back at her, he could see she wasn't pleased at the sight. Arms crossed, eyebrow raised, it was the typical sign she wanted to know what was going on that instant.

"A-Ah, u-um, you see, um…"

"The idiots thought they could end up getting their own little harems by joining the club." Ravel explained instead. "Of course we said no, but they insisted on joining until the point of Asia-senpai telling them to get a picture of a ghost, which I'm sure they didn't."

"Your harsh words… may sting… but…"

"We did it…!"

The two perverts looked directly towards Issei, facing off the boy with gleeful smirks as they handed the device towards him. Taking the phone reluctantly, Issei almost wanted to break the thing in two before looking at it, if only to make sure that no such evidence existed. In fact, that's _exactly_ what he did with it, as he quickly snapped the expensive device at the hinge. "Oops." Issei said, obviously happy as he put the two sides on the coffee table, the phone never to be used again. "My fingers slipped."

"That wasn't very nice, Issei." Asia scolded, obviously not understanding why he did it. Ravel could only smirk triumphantly as her master did what he did.

"Bullshit your fingers slipped!" The bald pervert exclaimed, having caught his breath by then. "You just broke my fucking phone!" It was then that he realized the dire situation that happened. "The picture!" He yelled out, tears forming in his eyes as he fell onto his knees. "You bastard!"

His companion, however seemed to ignore his friend's suffering as he began to laugh on his own. This worried Issei, as he knew the pervert may have been a little loose in his head, but to suddenly laugh when all the evidence was suddenly destroyed? That wasn't something he felt comfortable with.

And he shouldn't have, as the second pervert managed to pull his own phone out of his school jacket, and opened it up for all to see. "I thought Issei may have done something to the picture in question, so I downloaded it onto my phone when I took Matsuda's phone to check the authenticity! Behold!"

Instead of getting the excited or astonished reaction he was expecting, Motohama had gotten a very surprised reaction instead. A reaction, in which Ravel seemed to be disgusted at what was being shown to her, Issei had become excited as he felt his blood begin to rush towards his nose, Asia becoming red in the face as she seemed to be unable to pull away from the picture, and Rias falling back into her seat and putting a hand up to her forehead, bewildered at how the Perverted Duo even managed to get out of bed in the morning. The twins, having been hidden from the Duo's line of sight thanks to Asia sitting in-between them, continued to sit back in their seats and sip tea while staring into space, ignoring their surroundings.

"You two really are disgusting…" Ravel muttered as she looked away from the picture, going back to the papers that Issei was still holding in his lap.

"W-What?"

"That isn't a ghost." Rias deadpanned.

The picture in question, was of one of the girls in the Kendo club, getting undressed as something seemed to be pulling at her panties, as her pale bottom was there for all to see. From far away, if you could even make out the picture in the first place, it was nothing more than a blur. For devils on the other hand, they could see it just fine, and it was because of that, that Rias and the others could easily see the string attached to the poor girl's panties, tugging away at it.

"I can see the fishing hook from back here."

"I-Impossible! We were sure that-"

"You wouldn't get caught?" Ravel finished. "Well, you were wrong."

"Idiot."

The entire room turned to look as the newest member of the discussion joined in. Issei could feel the corner of his lips being tugged on a bit as Lilith had just finished her tea, and looked at what all the fuss was about. When she saw that it had been nothing interesting, she turned back towards Rias, holding her cup up. "More, please."

Rias smirked as the immortal dragon demanded more tea. "Sure thing, Lilith. I'll also get some treats for you and Ophis as well. Akeno!"

Calling for her Queen, Akeno came out of the adjacent room, ready to hear her King's request. "Yes, Rias?"

"I believe Lilith is out of tea, and is requesting for some more. If it's not too much trouble, could you go get some, along with some treats for her and Ophis?"

Akeno bowed, initially ignoring the two intruders in the room as she prepared to fetch the sweets. "Should I prepare two more cups for our guests?" She asked, just in case.

"No, they should be leaving soon enough."

"H-Hold on!"

Rias turned towards Motohama, obviously displeased at the sudden interruption. "Are you wanting some sweets to go?" She asked politely, indicating that she wanted them to leave _immediately_.

Matsuda, who had been stunned by the fact that there had been two gothic lolis in the room the entire time, had his eyes glued to the girls, ignoring everything around room while he continually chanted about their presence. Motohama, on the other hand, was displeased that the plan that they had set in motion, a plan that they had been _sure_ would get them in, was so easily foiled.

"How…?"

"How what?" Rias asked.

"How is it that you were able to tell it was a fake?! We risked our lives trying to get this and outrun the Kendo club! There's no way somebody can see something as tiny as a fishing hook from all the way back there!"

Rias shrugged at the accusation, which was accompanied by the boy holding up his finger in similar way to a very famous lawyer. "Believe what you want, but I was able to see it. Besides, didn't you just prove that the picture was a fraudulent? Now, can you please leave the-"

"Hiiiiiiii-!"

For the second time that day, Issei managed to get a massive nosebleed as Gasper, who had been missing this entire time, came running out of the adjacent room with nothing but a skirt on and underwear underneath, covering his chest with his arms with tears in his eyes, running away from what everyone could only assume was some type of threat. Diving into Issei's arms, Gasper couldn't help but begin to bawl as Issei could feel himself getting aroused at the soft feeling of the Dhampir's skin being pressed against him, before trying to pinch himself and remind himself that Gasper was a boy. "Save me, Ise-senpai!"

"G-Gasber?" Issei managed to get through as he held both hands up his nose, trying to stop the bleeding from happening. "B-Bwat's wong?"

Trying to speak through his tears, the young boy could only manage to hiccup as he tried to answer his senpai, before going back to crying in Issei's arms again. The Perverted Duo, having been visibly aroused at the cross-dressing boy, both lost enough blood through their noses that they passed out and were dragged out of the room by Akeno while the Gasper-situation settled down. Unfortunately their chances of joining the Occult Research Club would be left for another day, as they would both be receiving rejection letters in their shoeboxes in the morning.

"Gasper~!"

At the sound of his name, the young Dhampir could feel his blood go cold and shivers go down his spine as froze up in Issei's lap. Everyone looked towards the entry way to the adjacent room to see the only other Dhampir that they knew of, Valerie. She had been wearing some revealing clothing suitable only for bed, smiling creepily as she walked towards the frightened second year. "Gasper~, come back. We aren't done playing yet~."

"What exactly were they 'playing'?" Ravel muttered to herself as she suddenly felt queasy looking at Valerie, her mind only able to come up with few conclusions. Issei on the other hand, thought he would be happy to see something like this happening if only to feel relieved about Gasper's feelings towards him, but with now seeing it in the flesh, he could only liken it as something like a fierce lioness hunting down a lost little sheep, ready to go in for the kill.

"No! I don't wanna!"

"U-Um, Valerie?" Issei interrupted, wiping the blood away from his nose. He ended up feeling a bit afraid as he stepped between the lioness and sheep metaphorically. "D-Don't you think you're taking this a bit too far…?" He asked, chuckling.

Stopping her approach towards what she considered a little brother, Valerie put a finger up to her chin, a quizzical look on her face. "Ara? But we were only playing board games." She answered happily.

"What type of board games ends up with a half-naked Gasper and a lingerie-clad woman in her 20's?!" Ravel asked out loud, not believing her ears.

"Strip-Mahjong."

Everyone in the room, besides the twins and perhaps Akeno, suddenly felt stupefied at the answer. Valerie, a woman who was supposed to have a sister-like figure, a _mother_-like figure to little Gasper, was smiling as she admitted to what could be considered a crime in most places.

Breaking the thin air by sighing and placing a hand up to her forehead once again, Rias decided that enough was enough. "Perhaps we should stop for now. Issei?"

"Yes?" He answered, breaking his gaze from Valerie.

"I want you to continue going over those papers in my room once we get back home where I can help you some more and tell you the court date, understood?" She asked, to which Issei answered by nodding once.

"W-Wait! Why does it have to be in your room?!" Ravel asked, suspicious of the red-headed King.

"Because there are things besides the court issue that I need to talk to Issei about, in _private_. Does that satisfy your question, Ms. Phenex?"

Ravel opened her mouth, ready to counter. When she couldn't come up with the words though, she felt like she had no right to butt into _everything_ in Issei's life. She slowly closed her argument by harrumphing and crossing her arms, obviously not happy about having to leave the manager work to Rias.

"Good to see you understand. As for you Ms. Valerie, I'd appreciate it if you didn't spook my adorable little Bishop for the rest of the day."

"But we were only having fun." Valerie complained, but agreed to letting Gasper go in the end, giving up her plans to play with the boy more.

With no more interruptions, or giving any chances for such things happening, Rias called the club meeting for the day. In the end, Asia, who was technically the club president still, hadn't even been able to begin her position and would have to wait for the following day.

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

Within the halls of the Vatican, two people were strolling along, weary of those who were around them as they spoke of highly-classified information. The first was a man in his late fifties, wearing a red and white gown, signaling himself as a Cardinal Bishop of the Church, and a high-ranking official within. The second was a woman of younger state who looked like she hailed from Northern Europe, wearing her nun's outfit, walking side-by-side with the man. It may have looked out of place to outsiders, but the woman was more than just a sister, as she was a representative of Heaven itself. She was Griselda Quarta, and the Queen of the most beautiful woman in Heaven, Gabriel the Seraph, indicated by the 'Q' branded on the back of her hand.

Griselda was the first to speak, looking for answers that would satisfy her superior. "What do we know of the attackers…?" She asked in a low voice, aware that though the Vatican knew who it was that was doing the attacks, they had yet to release names to anyone, including those in Heaven.

The man, while silent, could only shake his head, letting two passerby's go by them and go well out of hearing range before telling her what he knew. "We couldn't figure the names of all who had betrayed the Church. From what we can tell, the defectors numbered more than two hundred, and most of them had worked in the shadows, their names to never be recorded in history." The man answered with a grim expression. "While we don't know all their names, we believe that they, as a group, have taken on a name of an organization of old as we believed that they had worked in secret for the past seven hundred years."

Intrigued, Griselda's brow raised. "How is it that the Church is just _now_ finding this out?"

Again, the man shook his head, now knowing how to answer the reincarnated angel. "They… covered their tracks too well…" He sighed. "After what they felt was a betrayal by the Church in 1307 after their brothers were tortured and killed by the King of France, remnants of the organization seemed to have gathered in mystery. The only reason why we've found out about this now is-"

"Because they seemed to have flaunted themselves in public, now that they have betrayed the Church." Griselda answered for him, to which the man solemnly nodded.

"… I know we have done terrible things in the past, Sister Griselda. We are, unfortunately, only human. I have worked with the church since I was a young boy, and not once have I ever felt proud of the terrible things we have done!" He emphasized by a stomp of his foot, stopping in his tracks as he turned to the sister, facing her directly. "But this…! They claim to hold the virtues and values of the Knights of Old, but they burn the monasteries of the Church and the institutes of other religions! They slaughter innocent civilians as they claim they do it in the name of God!" The man whispered harshly as he became flustered, thinking of all the innocent lives that had been taken simply because of the actions of a few.

Knowing the man's frustration all-too-well though, Griselda could only sigh. "If you truly believe what you are doing is for the best of your creator, then all your actions, down to the most heinous ones, will feel justified… But we are not here to argue about whether or not what these people are doing are justifiable, but rather, I am here to gather their names, Father." She spoke in a stricter tone, trying to her best to make the Father realize his mistakes and get him back on track.

"Apologies, Sister, you are right." He whispered, turning back in front of him as he continued to walk along in the corridors. "Whilst we don't know the names of many of them, we've managed to find the names of three that were the ones who had orchestrated the revolt captured the item within the catacombs."

"Oh…?"

The man nodded. "The first, is a young woman in her late teens from France who goes by the name of 'Danette'. An excellent swordsman if our intelligence is correct, and to make matters worse, she's been called to be the modern day version of Joan D'Arc, as she's been said to have the power of Clairvoyance. It's also said that she wields a holy blade, though we don't know which."

"Making her incredibly dangerous in the art of battle." Griselda commented, to which the Cardinal Bishop acknowledged by nodding once again.

"The second, is an older man around your age, and comes from Portugal who goes by the name 'Emanuel'. Though he claims to be a man of the church, he is someone of much different standing, having gotten rid of his celibacy at the age of sixteen. He seems to take pleasure in the sadistic nature of taking advantage of women unfortunate enough to cross his path, and harming anything that lives and breathes. Because of this, he had been ex-communicated a long time ago, but he seemed to have stuck around as a freelance exorcist despite the warnings from the Church to give up his faith. As such, he's become a most proficient warrior after hunting down those who he deemed unworthy of God's love." The man spat in disgust.

Griselda flinched at the tone of which the Bishop spoke of the man. It seemed that the Portuguese man was someone that couldn't be taken lightly, though she believed not of these people could be. "And the third…?"

For the last time, the Bishop shook his head. "We don't know much about this last one besides where he came from. Coming from Austria, or so he proclaims, he calls himself 'The Sword of Lützen' or 'Ferdinand's Hand', pretty much shortening it to the Emperor's name. Other than the names indicating he may have been interested in the Thirty Years' War, he seems to have always worn a suit of armor, covering his entire body, and as such, no one truly knows what his face looks like."

This time, Griselda sighed, putting a hand up to her forehead. "So an unknown…" She said with a bit of an annoyed tone. Then again, she couldn't have very well asked for miracles to have happened and have the Church give her all the information she needed. Trying her best to smile, she turned towards the Father, and gave a small bow. "Very well, Cardinal, you have been most useful on this day. I shall go back to Heaven and report to Lady Gabriel of the changes that have happened. I'm sure that very soon, the three powers and DxD shall be going to war with these 'Black Templars'…"

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

Back at the house, everyone had managed to go back to their respective rooms, resting from the day that had finished in their own way. Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, and Ravel, were all sitting around in Issei's room, studying away in their own fashion as they helped one another with the homework they had received. Akeno, who had been tasked with making dinner that night, was bent over in the refrigerator, looking for some chocolate pudding she had made the night before to be used as the dessert, not knowing that a certain devious cat had devoured the entire bowl earlier in the day, and was now sleeping the fat off in her room a floor below.

Meanwhile, Issei was in what he would call an Otaku's dream, as the room he was currently sitting in had figurines, games, anime, manga, and anything else you could associate with the modern Japanese culture ranging from the early 1960's to the previous anime season. It saddened him a bit too, because he knew that despite there being so many Otaku relics around him, this was only a fraction of the things that Rias owned, with most of her goods back in her room in the Underworld. Speaking of the red-headed devil though, it wasn't the goods around him that Issei was currently unable to focus on the papers in front of him, but rather, he could hear the sound of running water within the room next to Rias'.

Yes, shortly after coming home and bringing Issei to her room, Rias had taken her clothes off in the middle of the room despite Issei's protests, threw them in the nearby hamper, and went into the adjacent bathroom to take a shower. All of this, and it was causing Issei to have problems in his lower body, as all he could focus on was the pure-blood's goddess-like body, and the fact that he had gotten glimpse of something, something that made him conclude that the only hair on Rias' body was on top of her head. He honestly never knew that such a sight could make him so happy, even if he didn't fully understand why. Perhaps it was because the only other one he's gotten a good look up close at would be Rossweisse's, and noticed that she only had a tiny strip lined up there…

He shook his head, knowing that the current moment wasn't to be thinking of such things. He knew that no matter what, the girls were all beautiful in their own way, and to be with them in bed… And there he went again, thinking of erotic things when he should have been focusing on the papers in front of him.

After several moments of fighting himself and his erotic thoughts, Issei heard the running water in the other room stop, with the sound of a metal knob being turned accompanying it. Seconds later, the goddess of Issei's harem had come out of the bathroom, rubbing her crimson hair dry with the limited edition "Switch Princess" towel she had received from her brother.

Issei, who had turned to look at Rias coming out of the bathroom, quickly turned back to the papers, trying to get his mind off the fact that once again, he had seen Rias in the nude. He heard the footsteps of Rias coming closer and closer to the desk he had been sitting at, and all that was running through his mind was trying to hold himself back from pouncing on her in her vulnerable state, and fulfilling his birthday promise right there.

As he thought that, the feeling of something soft and a bit wet landed on his left shoulder, as crimson hair draped itself into his peripheral vision. He could smell the alluring scent of the shampoo that Rias always wore, and the breath of his lovely betrothed hit his hand that had been laying on the papers.

"Have you made any progress?" She asked, placing her hand on his own, before moving it off the papers to take a closer look at them. Rather than giving her an audible answer though, the boy could only shake his head, as his peeked towards his left, looking at her supple breasts and protruding nipples. "Are you stuck somewhere? Is there something you don't understand?"

Issei opened his mouth, wanting to give her the answers she sought. He opened it, but rather than doing that, he did the unthinkable, or perhaps the completely expected, and turned the swerving chair he was sitting in and grabbed Rias by the waist, pulling her into it with him. She let out a yelp as her inner thighs landed on his leg, his head buried between her breasts, sucking on one of her nipples as he grabbed the other breast with his hand. The attack, having come out of nowhere, both shocked and made Rias feel a bit aroused as Issei continued to do his thing. She also knew, that should this go any further, she may very well end up giving him his birthday present too soon. Raising her hand weakly, she managed to get it above Issei's head, and quickly struck down, knocking the boy out of his attack.

She quickly stood up and backed away, using the towel that had fallen to the ground in the attack and wrapped it around her body, pouting towards the boy. "Mou, why did you have to do that Issei?"

"B-But! You! Beautiful! Bouncy!" It was all he could get out, as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

It wasn't the chop she had delivered to his head that was causing him to tear up, but rather, it was the fact that he was regretting letting the chance of a lifetime slip through his fingers so quickly. Even though it was only a few seconds, it had felt like a few hours to him, as he managed to taste the sweet flavor of his darling honey.

"I told you to wait until your birthday, didn't I? It's only a couple of week away… Besides, you haven't keeping your promise, have you Issei?"

At the sound of Rias becoming more serious, Issei's eyes widened as she said that. "E-Eh? I-I have n- R-Rias?!"

This time, it was Rias who took the initiative. Even though she said she wanted to wait until his birthday, it didn't mean she couldn't tease her cute little Pawn like she usually did. Sitting down on his leg properly this time, she sat with her back to his chest, wrapping her right arm around his head and pushing it towards her own, and blew into his ear as she interrogated him on something that she knew of for not that long at all. "Tell me, Issei… What have you been doing with Rose recently?"

"… Eh?"

"I know you Issei." She pressed on, turning her body around and facing him directly, pressing her own chest up against his. If she wanted answers, she knew exactly how to get them. "I've noticed that you haven't touched your porn collection in recent days. The waste basket that used to be filled up with tissues in the one of the extra rooms hasn't been used at all lately. Not to mention, I haven't heard you screaming out our names while you're all alone in your room in the past few weeks."

Issei managed to blush on that last one, unaware that Rias had seemed to catch him in his most private times. It made him wonder a bit if she managed to pleasure herself as well when he was doing it. It didn't last for too long though, as his wild imagination was interrupted as Rias placed her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. "Issei-"

"I-I have no clue what you're talking about, Rias. Ehehehe…" Issei averted his eyes from the scorching glare that Rias was giving him as he lied away.

When it looked like he wasn't going to give the answers she wanted, Rias let out a frustrated sigh, taking her hands off his face and getting off his leg, taking a few steps away from him. Turning around to have her back facing the boy, she let out another sigh, but only because she was going to say something she was going to regret deeply. "T-That's too bad. And here I thought perhaps I could have given my adorable little Pawn a t-treat, shortly before his birthday for telling me the truth…"

The reason for turning away from the boy, and the reason for the 'treat' was because if Issei was doing what she thought he was doing with her Rook, she was going to do whatever it took to get him back, even if meant doing something incredibly embarrassing and having her face become as crimson as her hair. The Oppai Dragon seemed to take the bait though, for when she proclaimed that she was willing to give him a treat, his brain refused to take no for an answer. Even though he knew there could be large repercussions for him and Rossweisse, for the chance of being able to get some sort of pleasurable thing from Rias, there was no backing away from it. Quickly getting off the swerving chair, and immediately getting on his knees and hands, he bowed down before her, apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Hearing him apologize so harshly, Rias couldn't help but be interested in what he was about to say, as her ears perked up and turned her head a bit to see the boy down on the ground. "Oh…? And what, exactly, are you sorry about?"

"The study sessions! They were originally about helping me study, b-but then, Rose! She said she wasn't feeling like I wasn't paying enough attention to her!"

"So…? What does not paying enough attention to her have to do with apologizing to me?"

"B-Because, I…! She said we wouldn't get anywhere with just going on dates, so she suggested w-we…!"

"We what…?" Rias asked, brow raised.

"Thatweexperiementwitheachother!"

That answer, while it was something that Rias had expected, definitely didn't mean it didn't hurt when she heard it. She didn't know is she was to blame herself for letting Issei run wild, or Issei, for being the massive horny teen that he was. Either way, she probably should have expected like this to happen sooner or later, considering the boy's dream was to have a harem after all, and after realizing the girls around him…

She shook her head, not wanting to dwell on things that had already happened. Although Issei admitted that the two had been experimenting with each other, it didn't exactly spell out exactly what they all had done. If she wanted to know if his precious virginity stayed intact, she would have to ask directly.

"How far…?"

Issei raised his head, thinking he had heard his beloved wrong. "Eh…?"

"How far did you two go…?" She asked a little bit louder, back still turned towards him.

The boy didn't want to answer that, in fear of what would happen. He knew he had to though, otherwise, not answering would only bring the worst out. "I… We… I…"

[He's still a virgin, if that's what you're asking.]

Both Issei and Rias turned towards his left arm, where the dragon inside resided. Since the end of school, he had been completely silent, making Issei think he was asleep. Turns out, he was just minding his own business the entire time, not exactly giving out his thoughts whenever something happened.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked the dragon, not wanting to give away that it was all she cared about.

[It's obvious you're only interrogating my partner here because you're worried he may have done it with somebody else before you. I'm telling you that hasn't happened. The idiot has only managed to seduce the Valkyrie in the art of pleasuring each other via hands and mouth.]

"… Is this true, Issei?"

Seeing that his partner was actually trying to help him out, Issei nodded once, before getting back on his hands and knees and apologizing again. "I'm sorry Rias. I should have told you what was going on. It was entirely my fault, as I was too stupid to see the damage this has caused between us."

Seeing him so regretful for the mistakes he made, it made Rias smile a bit. Oddly enough, it also reminded some words that her mother had once told her regarding the boy, which, in this context, could only make sense. Getting onto her knees as well, she brought her hand to the boy's forehead as he looked up after being told to do so, and lightly flicked it, sticking her tongue out as she saw him a bit confused at the punishment he had just received. With that done, she stood back up, walking towards her dresser as she spoke to him about more punishments to come.

"Because you didn't tell me, Issei," she spoke, "Not only do you not get your special treat tonight, but perhaps I should end up giving you your birthday present a few months from now instead of on your actual birthday as well." Hearing that, Issei had begun to break down in tears. He knew that Rias was a devil, but never in his life, did he ever imagine her to be evil. Of course, whilst he was crying and banging the floor in frustration, cursing the world for being unfair, he didn't hear her mutter under her breath, "Or, I'll just have to wait and see what you've learned in two weeks. After all, mother did say I should be the one responsible for your harem, and learning new things for it is just one of those things…"

For the rest of the night, Issei had been in a miserable mood, believing his precious gift wouldn't be waiting for him on his eighteenth birthday. He would eventually find out the truth shortly before bed though, when Rias had told him the court date, the same day as his birthday…

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

**And there's chapter 4 of Volume 1. I should thank Naughty_Ranko for giving me the idea of the "Black Templars", as it was probably a much better idea than using the actual Knights Templar that I had initially thought of using, to which I knew almost nothing of :P**


	5. Volume 1, Life 5

_**Volume 1, Life 5**_

Within a ruined citadel in Western Europe, life was stirring once again in the abandoned stronghold. Men and women of various countries, of differing heritages and origins, worked together to build towards something they believed was right. Although many of them could not speak the same language and understand one another, they all knew that they were with allies, as they all wore the dress of their organization.

The 'Black Templars' as they were called, presented themselves with a pitch black surcoat, representing the ashes of their fallen comrades so long ago, when they had been falsely accused and burned at the stake. The Croix Pattée accompanied it, just like it had in the old days, though many of them more than likely had since lost the meaning behind its origin. It did not matter though, as old traditions would die, and new ones would be born. With that in mind, they would cleanse the world of those they deemed evil, destroy the very corruption that plagued their lands, and bring forth a new era of peace and prosperity. The alliance between the three great powers would fall, and Heaven would be fit to rule once again.

One of the people responsible for bringing this unknown order to light and helping them break away from the very foundation that had betrayed them again and again after learning of the Great Treaty, looked down up from one of the higher towers in the citadel, watching her comrades toil away in the spring sun with the feeling of it pierced her leather armor, as her weapon and shield laid still leaning against the wall. Her golden blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail, blowing in the wind as she waited for her newest companions to reveal themselves to think up of a plan to strike the enemy once again. Her sparkling emerald eyes, something once filled with great joy, were now missing something important. Her innocence, lost since long ago, her stoic and unfeeling expression now filling the void as she tried her best to remember the faces of those she had cut down since she had started this holy war.

The girl turned her head away from the window she was watching out of as she heard the door to the medieval room she had been sitting in opened. Jumping off the window ledge, her feet landed with a metal clanging noise, as she wore not shoes, nor boots, nor any type of armor made for battle. She instead wore ice skates, mastering the ability of standing in them and having absolute balance. It was simply one of the many oddities of this group, as she believed that if she had a moments chance to kick the enemy, that it should cut them in the end, instead of just simply bruising them.

"You are late, Emanuel." The girl said, her voice fitting her bored expression as she laid eyes on the man who had come through the door.

The man named Emanuel. Darker in skin tone than his comrades, his body was covered in armor from the early days of Medieval Era, and a chainmail coif covering his head to protect from on-coming attacks. Carrying a large hammer over his shoulder, he had a most unpleasant smirk on his face, as though everything in his life was nothing but a joke. "Well, if it isn't little Ms. Bitchette, complaining 'bout the times I be coming and going."

Rather than indulge in her compatriot's rude behavior, the girl named Danette simply ignored his insult, sitting down at the wooden table that was placed in the middle of the room, with Emanuel sitting right across from her as he took his own seat. A large map of Europe was sprawled across the table, with the names of various locations in the countries circled, and some places crossed out.

"Where is Ferdinand?" She asked, noticing that their third and final member was missing, believing he had been with the most foul one.

Emanuel simply shrugged, the sound of his heavy armor jangled around. "How the fuck should I know? I'm not his babysitter."

"**Nor would I ever ask for you to be**." A third but heavy voice chimed in, breaking the bickering of the two comrades and bringing their attention to the door once again. Emanuel could be heard muttering something about giant armored people and sneaking up on him.

Standing in the doorway stood a large man, well above the average height. His entire body had been covered in the heavy plate armor of the past as a Templar's helm sat upon his head, hiding his face from the world. There had been some speculations of what he looked like inside, but with the tiny slits that were in the helm, no one could even get a good look at what eye color he had, let alone what skin color he had or even what features he had. He was a complete mystery, even to his closest allies.

"**I apologize for the delay, Danette, but it seems our spies within the enemy organizations have yet to find any useful information about their most fierce fighters**." Ferdinand explained, before pulling out a parchment had had tucked away in his surcoat, and unrolling it on the table for all to see. "**As for the resurrection though, it seems that the alchemists are still missing a few key components**."

Danette and Emanuel looked over the parchment that had been set out in front of them, closely reading it, before Emanuel eventually gave up, complaining that he didn't understand any of it nor should it really matter to him. Danette, on the other hand, continued to read. As she continued reading though, she noticed something worrisome of the items.

"Many of these are near impossible to retrieve." She said, looking up at Ferdinand, who had nodded in response.

"**So you've noticed. Yes, unfortunately most of these are well far from our grasp. With our group now moving, the chances of the Catholic Church strengthening their defenses may be a thing**."

"Which is why I say we just go and bash that old man's head in at the Vatican and take our revenge already!" Emanuel proclaimed, throwing hands in the air as he lifted his hammer high as well. "The old fart ain't exactly going to wait around for us, so we may as well take the invitation while they're still too stupid to find out what our plans are!"

"**We will get there one day, Emanuel, but now is not the time. You must not forget, the Vatican is a highly fortified position within the city of Rome. To march in there now, with the numbers we have, would be a death sentence for our people**." Ferdinand countered, pointing his finger to the parchment on the table. "**That is why we must continue our attacks on the smaller targets. With our word about saving Heaven once again reaches the ears of others, more will bound to come to our aid. And when we do get enough, attacking the more fortified positions that contain these ingredients will be simple**."

"And how the fuck do you know that, Mr. Know-it-all?" Emanuel said as he put his tongue out at the armored man, not caring if he looked like an absolute child for doing so.

"**Because already members are coming to our aid from the New World, along with those from Eastern Europe**." Ferdinand said. "**Our group has gone from a little under twenty to over three hundred in this past month. At this rate, we shall attack Canterbury, and claim the prize inside**."

Emanuel looked back at the parchment, smirking a bit as he read what it was that had been guarded at the cathedral. "The ear of a Freybug? Hah! We may as well just go to those blasted lands and kill ourselves a pooch there instead of going through such hard work!"

"The Freybug dogs were hunted out of existence for almost four hundred years now." Danette explained, continuing to read the parchment. Emanuel threw a few more insults towards Danette for making him out to be a fool, who in return simply decided to ignore them all, already thinking of various battle plans for the upcoming assault once they were to be ready for it and asking Ferdinand for advice.

"**I appreciate the thought, Danette, but it just so happens I know that the remains of a Freybug is buried beneath the Canterbury Cathedral and is one of the few remaining in this world. However,**** it may not have to come to that.**" He explained. **"As I said, our spies have yet to find out about the people we face, but they have found out about something I believe shall make the resurrection easier**."

"Pff, what, did they find the Grail?" Emanuel jested, rolling his eyes as he referenced the Cup of Life. It was a well-known artifact, and thought to be lost for a long time.

"**Not quite, but it is in the possession of the enemy**." Ferdinand retorted, causing Emanuel to double-take as he looked at his armored comrade in disbelief. Danette, on the other hand, simply raised her brow in interest.

"And how exactly did they come across this information?" She asked, not wanting to believe something so simple could be in their grasp soon enough.

"**I'm not quite sure, but apparently it was in the hands of the son of Lucifer, before he was killed in battle when he opposed the Great Three. We can only assume that they took it from him after his defeat. This is simply another reason why we cannot go head on with these people just yet, Emanuel**." He said, emphasizing on the previous Devil King's son being killed so easily. "**That does not mean it can be any easier though. In fact, retrieving the Grail might be a far greater task than to retrieve these items**."

"But it could be a much more fun experience, as well." Emanuel said with a grin. "I believe we should ignore these fools and their stupid alchemy, and focus on killing the bastards who control the Grail."

"We would need to train our troops though, and perhaps continue retrieving Sacred Gears to help make them more powerful." Danette interrupted. "What of the Brazilian girl and her newest weapon?" She asked, looking towards Ferdinand, who once again nodded.

"**You speak of the Puppeteer. From what I hear, she has no experience in actual fighting, but her skills in magical abilities are unparalleled to the rest of her group. Do you believe we should give her a trial**?" He asked, and Danette agreed.

"I will bring her on the next run we make then. A few hours away on foot, there is a small village protected by some fallen angels who have been sniffing around for information. It should be easy killings, and we should be able to destroy the heathens with them. If we leave tomorrow before sunrise, we should make it within the early dawn."

"**Very well, then… We shall continue our hunt for more Sacred Gears, and hope to equip our group with weapons capable of fighting off our enemies. If everything goes well, we should find ourselves attacking Canterbury within the month. As for the Grail, I shall have the spies look into it further. Meeting adjourned. May God be with you, brother and sister**."

With a salute across the chest, all three stood up, ending the meeting that would begin a new era of war.

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

"What did he do to you, Kuroka?"

That had been the question Issei asked himself over and over for the past two weeks, as he sat at his desk in his room, rummaging through all the information he had on her. Having read over all the information he was given about the Nekomata over and over, he was slowly beginning to understand what she had been through. At least, that was what he wanted to tell himself, but the sad truth was that despite learning that most of the horrible things she had done was under her previous master, it still didn't paint the entire picture. Key pieces to the portrait were still missing, and the cat had refused to open up to him in the past two weeks.

He heard the door to his room click open, with someone stepping inside shortly afterwards, closing the door once again after entering the room. He pretended to ignore the person who had come in, knowing that he would soon find out who it was as he continued his rummaging.

"Here," a sweet and comforting voice said as they laid a teacup near his hand, using their other hand to rub his back as they tried their best to soothe his stress, "I thought you'd like to take a break." Issei smiled and nodded, taking the offered cup and bringing it close to his lips. Upon drinking the bitter liquid, he did indeed end up feeling a bit more relaxed, feeling like all of his worry was slowly melting away.

"Thank you, Akeno… Did Rias or Ravel tell you to do this?" He asked, unsure of what those two had been up to.

Though it had been a secret at the start, it was slowly revealed throughout the house that Issei had been planning to make Kuroka his Queen, and that he was working hard on trying to clear her name. The majority of the girls were understandable and did not want to stand in his way of decision making, with Koneko being the only exception.

At first, he was sure that it was because she was still upset about her sister for all those years, but as time went by, it became clear that she was upset at Issei for choosing to pick her sister over her for his spot for Queen. Almost like an actual kitten pouting, he tried his best to soothe her by petting her gently, telling her that she could become his Rook one day when she got older, before Rias ended up cutting in and scolding Issei for trying to steal all her pieces away. The white Nekomata would have to give up her dream of being in Issei's peerage.

"Rias is in Asia's room next door, helping her on how to run the club, and Ravel is in her own room, studying. They have no clue that I'm here right now, ufufu." She said with a chuckle.

Unfortunately, Issei had been too focused on trying to clear Kuroka's name, that he had practically ignored the advances the girls had given him for the past two weeks. As such, they were beginning to get antsier, and were wanting for him to pay attention to them once again.

"I see. Well, thank you for the tea, Akeno. I appreciate it." He said taking another sip.

"Is that all you want to thank me for?" She asked seductively, leaning closer to him as her cheer became close to his own. "There _are_ other ways I can help you, Issei."

"Hmm? Like what?" He asked, still focusing on the paper. That focus would stop though, as the sudden feeling of his thigh being given a small squeeze from Akeno's soft and tender hand made him lose concentration. "A-Akeno…?"

"Oh, I can think of a few ways, ufufufu~. All we have to do is keep it a secret from Rias~."

"And how, exactly, would that help you?"

Both Issei and Akeno stopped what they were doing before they could even go anywhere, turning to look towards the door that connected Asia's and Issei's room. In an almost predictable manner, Rias, who was beginning to become red in the cheeks not from embarrassment or even lust, but from anger, was standing in the doorway. Tapping one of her feet up and down, and with crossed arms, she had her eyes closed as she restrained herself from lashing out against her best friend for advancing on her Issei.

"Ara? Done already, Rias?" Akeno asked with a pleasant tone, though on the inside, she could only feel the exact opposite, as once again her advances were halted before they had gone anywhere. "Or perhaps you felt that your precious Issei was about to be finally taken?"

"Akeno, out." Rias said as she pointed towards the door that led to the hallway.

"Is that an order? Or a suggestion?"

It was obvious Akeno was going to stand her ground, as she hadn't been able to play with her cute kouhai for the longest time. With it being the day before his eighteenth birthday, she too had wanted to give Issei the ultimate present. If possible, before Rias was the best.

"I'm not playing these games with you, Akeno." Rias stated flatly, continuing to point towards the door. "Either you leave now, or in the name of the house of Gremory, I will punish you for daring to go against your master."

Though she said in a cool and calm manner, it was obvious that Rias was starting to become more agitated at her friend with each ticking second. With the declaration she had made about taking Issei's first time on his birthday, it seemed that not just Akeno, but _all_ the girls around him were starting to become more aggressive by the day. If she hadn't acted soon enough in keeping a close eye on him, the chances of his precious first being taken away by someone else was very likely.

"Ara ara, she's becoming scary." Akeno in a fake intimidated voice, before wrapping her arms around Issei and pressing his head close to her chest, enraging Rias more. Although the boy's oxygen supply was being cut off for Akeno's own selfish needs, each time this happened to him, he couldn't help but feel like he was in Shangri-La. "Issei, please, save me from the mean old-"

"**ENOUGH!**"

Glass showered the floor of Issei's room as the television resting on the wall inexplicably exploded. Though it was an item that could easily be replaced, Issei couldn't help but feel the waste in it being destroyed in what was another of Rias' outrages for not having time with him.

All three froze in their spots, as none of them knew how to react. Rias, having never really shown this much anger before, stood in place, mentally calming herself down before she did something else she would regret. Akeno had been her best friend for the longest time, and while the priestess may be in love with the same man that the red-haired devil was in love with, it still didn't mean that perhaps she may have overstepped her own line when the television blew up.

Akeno, still grasping Issei, paused for her own moment. She had seen the Crimson Ruin Princess angry, _infuriated_ even, multiple times. This time was one of the few that she actually took it with caution. To avoid breaking their long-lasting friendship over something so trivial, Akeno coughed, gaining the attention of the other two devils within the room.

Walking gracefully away from Issei, she made her way to the door, pausing shortly before leaving the room. "I suppose I will take my leave here today… But Rias, let it be known that should you continue putting something so important off, that _I_ might not be the one who will end up taking said important thing away…"

With that, the priestess left the two lovebirds alone, hopefully to let them continue on where _she_ had left off.

Rias had been waiting to save this moment for his birthday, but with how active the other girls were becoming due to the fact that it had become so close to his birthday, it seemed she had no other choice but to show her dominance against the other members. She chose to quickly take her chance now as opposed to later as she pushed the stunned Issei onto the bed nearby. She regretted having let Rose go unpunished for getting ahead of her and doing certain things with Issei, but she knew what Akeno said had also been true.

The two began to kiss passionately as Issei slowly broke out of his numbness, and began to understand the feelings that Rias was going through as he felt her warmth next to his. Being busy with making out, they had failed to notice two little black ears poking out of the side of the bed, with two little yellow eyes watching them intently that had snuck into the room much earlier than they had known.

Issei, with finally giving up his reasoning for holding back any longer, decided to take lead and began to do what he thought was only natural, by flipping Rias onto her back and being the one to pin her instead. With a gulp of anticipation, his eyes looked over the clothed but beautiful body that laid before him numerous times, undressing each piece in his mind. "Rias…" He whispered, hoping for a sign that would allow him to continue further. With a breathless nod from her, he began to lift the simple blouse she wore, exposing the milky white skin underneath and eventually the titillating lingerie she wore to cover her breasts. Issei began to breathe harder as he stared at the bosom surrounded by the delicate cloth meant to entice him, and began to imagine the amount of fun he was about to have with them.

"Nyah~"

Both Issei and Rias froze in their spot as they picked up the sound of a cat meowing nearby. Knowing only two cats in their entire lives though, it meant that they couldn't exactly ignore it, as they both turned their heads towards the spot in which they heard the noise coming from. Of course, they ended up staring back at a pair of golden orbs, as they could make out two tails swishing back and forth in anticipation, and two black ears twitching about in excitement. The cat, having felt being caught, ducked her head below the line of sight of the devils, only for her tails to be the only thing visible as they continued to dance around. "Just ignore me, nyah~" She called out, hoping the two devils would continue with their decision.

"Kuroka…" Issei said softly, letting out the breath he seemed to have been holding for a while as he got off of Rias and sat up next to her. Rias on the other hand, was beginning to tear up, something she wanted once again interrupted right before it started to get good. She questioned herself if she ended up getting cursed by an ancient deity or some demon did as part of their revenge for her killing them in her line of work, because she honestly couldn't believe that she had this much bad luck on purpose. It was probably the first time she actually understood how Issei felt each time she barged in on him and one of the other girls.

"What are you doing, Kuroka?" Issei questioned, looking at the two dancing cat tails as they suddenly stopped, her head poking up above the line of the bed.

"You said you wanted to see me, nyah~" She answered in a simple way, smiling widely. Stretching her body and cracking bones in a comfortable manner, she stood up and she fully presented herself, no longer afraid of being caught by the 'idiot couple'. "What did you need, nyah?" She asked, ignoring the fact the entire question of what she had been doing inside his room.

"What did I…? Oh, that's right!"

Climbing off the bed and going back to the desk nearby, muttering something about glass in his feet before handing a load of papers to the cat. "This." He said, not explaining anything.

She tilted her head, unsure of what he wanted still. "…Nyah?"

"I've gone over these papers a million times, Kuroka, but I still don't know what happened. Tomorrow is the court case, and I need _your_ help! Rias and Ravel have told me about how the devil court system works, and from the sounds of it, they expect me to do just fine, but I still need to know Kuroka. What did Lord Azhul do to you that caused you to betray him?" He asked, demanding to know the answers. If he wanted any chance of telling the judge of how it was he believed she was reformed, then he needed to know what it was that caused her flip and kill her previous master.

The cat didn't seem cooperative though, as she looked away, bending her ears down and muttering, "It was for Shirone…"

"Yes, but how? How was it done for Koneko? What did he do to _you_ that caused you believe that Koneko would be in grave danger?" He pushed, hoping for the answer. When it came evident that she wouldn't budge though, his hands shook in frustration. He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and force her, but he knew it would only frighten her more, making it less likely for her to give him the information. "Kuroka, please…"

"He… did things to me, nyah…"

"What things?" He asked again."What did he do?!"

"Issei, if you don't calm dow-"

"You wouldn't understand, nyah!"

Kuroka pushed Issei away, clearly distressed from being interrogated. What was usually a happy and cheerful person was being reduced to a shivering mess as she was being forced to remember her past. She wanted to escape, and had begun to run towards the door, only for Issei to catch her arm and hold her back. "Kuroka, please!"

"No, nyah! You wouldn't understand!"

"Why, why wouldn't I understand?!" He screamed, taking on the claw attacks coming from the cat once again as he held his grip firmly.

"Because…! Because…" She said over and over.

The more she struggled in his grasp, the more the yukata that had usually been so loose around her but still clung to her body due to the yellow sash that she wore around her waist, slowly began to fall off as Issei and Rias managed to see her back in a clearer state. Once the yukata came loose enough to see her entire back, it had been an understatement that both Issei and Rias were shocked, disgusted even.

The black and yellow cloth falling to the ground, they could see hideous scars. Scars, all across the Nekomata's body, from large to small, from side to side, from up to down, and in every way possible. Rias quickly turned on a light in the room as Kuroka, who finally stood still after being revealed to the devils, began to shake in fear and grief. Once the light was on, they could see the markings better. Skin deformed, as it succumbed to the agony of fire or acid. Her flesh being ripped from her body in the form of some chain or hook, the two devils could see it all.

"By the Devil Kings…" Rias whispered, beyond disbelief at what she was seeing.

"Kuroka… what… what happened to you…?"

At first, the cat had attacked Issei those two weeks ago in an attempt to hide the truth, but as the cat continued to shake and shiver now, the devils could see the salty liquid of tears forming in her eyes. This was what she didn't want others to see, to see the ugliness that was her body, of all the torment she had gone through when she had been younger. Finally, giving in to the horrors of being forced to remember those memories, the cat fell to her knees. She began to relapse, reliving the tales that shouldn't be told and curling up into a ball, seeking to protect herself from horrors unknown.

"Kuroka!" Issei yelled, quickly going to the cat's side as he put his hand on her shoulder, trying to wake her up from her nightmare. "Kuroka, wake up!" He screamed again, with Rias bolting out the door into the hallway, looking for Le Fay in an effort to help their friend. If it wasn't so severe, Issei could probably see the irony of almost living the same thing over again.

'_Protect…_ _Shirone…_'

Issei continued to shake Kuroka, trying to wake her as she shut herself off from the world. He began to blame himself having her go through this, as it was true that he had no clue what terrors she had gone through as her time as a Bishop.

'_Please… don't hurt…_'

Rias had managed to find Le Fay fairly quickly, who had gone to the side of her comrade immediately. Turning the Nekomata onto her side, she opened the cat's mouth to try to get anything out so she wouldn't gag on it. Laying a blanket on the cat as well, she did everything in her power to keep the cat from harming herself if she had a seizure as Issei took anything and everything away from within Kuroka's grasp.

'_Don't… go…_'

No matter how hard they tried, the trio of people weren't able to wake the poor cat up again. For several hours, they stayed by her side, uncaring of what time it was. For several hours, they tried to do whatever they could to wake her from her nightmare, but as time went on, nothing seemed to work.

'…_Forgive me… Shirone..._'

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

Hours passed as Kuroka remained in a deep slumber, running away from the reality that she refused to recognize. Having heard of what had happened to her sister, Koneko had gone to Issei's room where her sister laid, wanting to take care of the demon cat that she had just begun to look up to once more. Allowing it, Rias and Issei went to her own room to sleep, so that he could get enough rest for the trial the next morning, with Koneko and Le Fay taking shifts in watching over the black cat. Despite being forced to go to bed though, it hadn't been an easy night for Issei, constantly tossing and turning as he blamed himself for the events that had unfolded.

Around three in the morning, he had gotten up to go get a drink of water, hoping it would calm his nerves and allow him to get some amount of sleep. When he got into the hallway and began to head towards the stairway leading down to the first floor, he had begun to hear crying coming from his room. Normally, he would have investigated what was happening and why that person was crying, but from hearing it closely, he could make out that it had been Koneko crying, which struck him in the heart all the more. He wanted to tell himself that it had been accident, that he couldn't have known…

Too afraid to go inside and ask if she was alright, he forced himself to sit outside the door. He listened to the quiet sobbing of Koneko, imaging the droplets of tears running down her cheeks. Part of him wanted to run, to forget, but he knew he couldn't.

[You know you should go inside.]

Startled that Ddraig suddenly spoke, Issei managed to jump a little at the voice. He wanted to scream at the dragon for scaring him, but in an ironic way, believed that it was simply just the beginning of the torment he should have received for doing this.

"_I know…_" He whispered, leaning his head against the door as he stared at the doorknob.

[So why don't you…? Scared?]

Issei nodded.

[Of what?] Ddraig asked, but he got no response from the boy. [Coward…]

Issei smirked a bit. "_I am._"

An unexpected reaction from Ddraig, as instead of continuing to belittle the boy, decided to start laughing instead. Issei raised his brow as the dragon in his arm continued to laugh so heard, the boy began to worry if the Nekomata on the other side of the door was going to hear him. "_D-Ddraig! Shhh!_"

[Oh be quiet, you.] Ddraig snapped back, instantly stopping his laughing. If he was going to break Issei out of the shell he had put himself in and get the attention of the Nekomata inside, then he would do something that he had never done before. [You, the man who had said that he would become Harem King, who inadvertently ruined my life and made me go through hell and back with that damn nickname, and who has survived confrontations between Fallen Angels, high-ranking Devils, and even the human who wields the spear that killed God, is now afraid of a little girl?!]

Issei's brow furrowed as he began to speak a little louder. "I take offense to that, you know."

[Of what? Learning the truth? That you're an absolute coward? No, you know what you are? You're a-]

"Shut up!" Issei yelled, cutting off his friend from speaking any further. "You know nothing! You don't know what it's like to love a girl, but never be able to express your feelings because you're too afraid she might leave you instead! You don't know what it's like facing someone you care about, because you don't want to hurt them further since you're the source of their misery! You don't know what it's like…! You don't know…"

"Issei-senpai…?"

Having been too busy yelling at Ddraig, the boy had failed to notice the door he had been leaning against was open, and the head of Koneko had been poking out of the small crack that had been made. He took a few steps back, startled as if he had been snuck up on and spooked silly. He gulped, his back to the opposite wall as he looked at the white kitten staring back at him. Her eyes, he noticed, were blood-shot red, only furthering his conclusion that she had been crying, as was her cheeks being wet.

"K-Koneko… Yo…."

"… Did you come to see onee-sama?"

"Did I come…?" He asked, surprised that she would ask him such a thing? Wasn't she upset with him? Didn't she blame him for what he did to Kuroka…? "I… Yeah, I guess I did…" He reluctantly said, looking a bit more remorseful and taking his first steps towards the room as Koneko opened the door wider for him to come in.

The room was dark, with all sources of light having been turned off. All Issei could see, or what he was most focused on, was the silhouette figure in his bed, lying still on her side. Koneko took a seat next to the sleeping cat, grabbing ahold of the hand that she had been holding previously as she continued to look at her sister. It was evident that she had been hurting on the inside, as she looked at her sister as if she was on her death bed.

Issei decided to stand behind the Nekomata, not wanting to take a seat next to the Nekomata. He felt like he hadn't deserved to be in her presence, but deep down, he knew that Kuroka wouldn't want him to feel that way. "… Uhm, hey… I, uh…"

"Le Fay told me what happened, as she heard it from Rias…"

"I see…" Issei answered, rubbing the back of his neck. He was unsure of how he should go forward with the conversation, but he knew he had to apologize. "I, uhm… I-I want to say-" He was cut off though, as Koneko began to talk.

"Onee-sama and I… We've never been close."

"O-Oh?"

Koneko gave a small nod, continuing to stare at her sister. "She always lied to me, to keep me away from the truth while she took all the hardship… Stupid onee-sama…"

Although Issei had no idea what Koneko was talking about, he could see that whatever it was, was making her upset. She began to shiver, as tears began to form once more in her eyes. He surprised her though, by wrapping his arms around her, wanting, _needing_ to be there for her. In response, she grabbed hold of his hand with her own, squeezing it tight. "What happened, Koneko…?"

She shook her head, she didn't want to say. Rather than pushing it this time though, Issei let it go, as he didn't want a repeat of what happened to Kuroka to happen to Koneko. The two stayed there, huddled like that for nearly half-an-hour. In that time, the entire room had been quiet, with Issei hanging onto Koneko, and Koneko continuing to look at her sleeping sister. The black Nekomata meanwhile, in her unconscious state, was dreaming of the past, and all that she and her sister had been through.

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

Kuroka remembered… The then nine-year-old Nekomata remembered a massive green field with large trees scattered about, the grass blowing gently in the wind underneath a large moon in the deep purple sky of the Underworld. For whatever reason, she and her sister had been on the move, going from one place to another when the two were unwanted, staying a day or two at most. It was that night though, that their lives had changed forever.

Huddled next to each other near a small fire they had started, the younger sister slept peacefully underneath the leaves of one of the many trees. A colorless woolen blanket was wrapped around her to help her keep warm from the cold autumn night.

The older, more responsible Nekomata, did not sleep that night, but instead, stared at the fire. She had been worried, tremendously, for while it wasn't as harsh as the Human Realm, the winter was fast approaching for the two sisters, and they still had no place to call home. The two had lost their father due to disease in the winter before, and their mother soon after having run into humans who hunted various demons and youkai for the goods they could make out of them, having only managed to survive by hiding. The younger one, thankfully, had been asleep during that gruesome moment in their life, and Kuroka managed to piggy-back her younger sister to safety during the chaos. Though she knew she could not fault all humans for the action of a few, her heart would be painted black for a long time, and would only begin trusting them again until the arrival of a white dragon. But with them being low on food, and with no shelter, the older Nekomata knew that she would possibly have to turn towards a devil in the Underworld to help them. Though the devils were known to be greedy and self-centered, she had no choice in the matter.

The black one's thinking was interrupted with the muttering of her sleeping sister, calling out to her 'onee-sama' in her dream in a loving manner. It brought a small smile, but a smile nevertheless, to the older Nekomata. "I'm here for you, Shirone. I won't let anything bad happen to you…" She whispered, petting her sister's head, and began to fall asleep with her last family member in hopes of finding a new home in the morning.

The two would awake though, to the sound of a carriage going by early in the morning, as it seemed the new home had found them.

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

When Kuroka came through from having slept for several hours, she had been startled. Instead of seeing the fields of green grass that laid before them the night before. Instead, she was met with the scene of being inside a carriage, her sister still leaning against her without the blanket, as an older gentleman sat across from her, smiling at her. Pale in skin and ripe in age, he was clothed in a rather noble looking attire, with a small goatee on his chin and a monocle to suit his image.

"It seems you've woken up. That's very good." He said, continuing to smile at the young maiden as he crossed his leg on his lap. "Tell me, what is your name…?"

Kuroka, still having been massively afraid of this strange new person, did not answer him right away. Instead, feeling threatened by the man, folded the cat ears she had sticking out of her head backwards, as she did her best to cover her sister in an attempt to shield her. This simply caused the man to laugh though, as he held out his hand in an endeavor to be friendly.

"I promise you, I will not bite. I simply wish to know the name of you and your small sister, child." He said, but as Kuroka refused to answer and opted to glare at him instead, he sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I see, not the talkative type then… If you're wondering why you're in my carriage, then that answer is simple. I saw you and your sister out in the fields of my domain when I was riding home from the major city nearby. Whilst I can easily turn a blind eye to small orphans in my territory and let them freeze to death so that they may one day become fertilizer for the grass and trees, it would not sit right with me to know that I may have played a role in their deaths when I could have easily prevented it."

Looking out the window to see the fields go by, the man continued to speak, refusing to let silence take over. "I must say though, I'm quite surprised to see someone as young as yourselves traveling alone. What did you plan on doing should winter come or if you had run out of food…?" But once again, the Nekomata refused to speak. "I see then…"

With the cat refusing to speak the entire way, the devil was forced to sit in silence for the rest of his ride, the only sounds being the spinning of the wheels of the carriage, and the soft breathing of the white kitten snuggled up closely to the older sister. All three stayed like that for what seemed like hours on end. What was considered to be noon in the Underworld, the carriage had finally stopped in front of a massive gothic-style castle. While it hadn't been the biggest in the entirety of the Underworld, it was easily the largest one Kuroka had ever set her eyes on, having been so close to one for the first time in her life.

The devil was first to set foot out of the carriage, with a butler opening the door for the nobleman and welcoming him home. Thanking his servant for his services, he told the butler to prepare a room for the two girls, arguing that he was to take care of them without opposition. After all, who were they to complain for this gentleman for bringing them into his home?

The butler did as he was told and bowed to his master, going back into the massive castle and telling the other servants of the guests.

Kuroka, on the other hand, still refused to leave the comfort of the carriage. She didn't know what to expect from this strange man, for she felt like her prayers of a new home had been finally answered, but at the same time, something felt _very_ off. Why would the man choose to pick them up like this? It was obvious that he had been lying for feeling guilty about letting them sit out in the cold, as it wasn't the nature of devils to take care of others so easily. Not even the famous Gremory's were this kind to a couple of stray cats. So why was this man so different?

Regardless of what she thought, it seemed that she wasn't allowed to dwell on it for long, as one of the other servants had come out of the castle, coming to the carriage and asking them to get out so they could be shown the way to their new rooms. Kuroka unwillingly agreed to the servant's wishes, and began to nudge her sister awake from her slumber.

"Shirone… Shrione, wake up…"

"Nyah…?"

Shirone woke up slowly, rubbing one eye after the other and drearily looking around at her surroundings, her brain not yet processing the place she was in. Ignoring the calls of her sister, the white kitten went back to sleep, wanting to continue her sixteen hours of rest per-day habit. The Nekomata could only smile a bit, grateful that her sister was still innocent, naked to the world and its cruelty. Dragging the Nekomata out of the carriage, Kuroka managed to get her sister onto her back, following the servant as he carried the small bag they had traveled with so far, containing the wool blanket that Shirone had wrapped around her earlier, and the little bit of food they had left to eat.

As Kuroka followed the servant, she was surprised and even jumped back a little, her eyes falling on two giant creatures that seemed to have been pulling the carriage the entire time. Instead of the typical horses that most nobles used, this noble used creatures of Ancient Egypt, as they resembled something with the body of a cat, two giant bird-like wings growing out of their backs, and the heads of humans on top. The two creatures stared coldly at the poor cat the entire time as she made her way up to the castle, hoping to never cross paths with the creatures again.

Making her way through the castle, and sister still on her back, Kuroka was amazed at how spacious the interior of the castle had been. Remembering of old stories she had heard from her mother a long time ago, she wondered if this castle shared any resemblance to those of famous creatures such as Dracula or the Frankenstein's Monster. As she was forced to venture deeper into the heart of the castle though, her mind began to wander away from such thoughts of how old the castle was, and more on if the people who lived inside were trustworthy at all once more, for not once did she and servant come across a single soul within the castle.

After fifteen minutes of walking, the three beings finally stopped in front of a large metal door. Expecting to be thrown into some type of small, cramp and dark room, and be shown the true nature of the devil, she was surprised to say that she had been wrong. Instead what laid before her, was the exact opposite. Brightly lit, with wide and spacious room to roam, filled with furniture from the same time period as the castle, and most of all, a large warm bed awaiting for her and her sister in the far corner. It had been too good to be true.

"Dinner shall be ready in a few hours, where Master Azhul will be expecting your company. Please do not disappoint my master's wishes." The servant rudely mentioned, throwing the bag of their precious belongings on the bed as if it were a pile of trash. It was obvious by the mere hostile aura he was giving off that the servant did not wish to be in the same company of the two sisters, not that it mattered much to Kuroka, as she felt very much the same way.

Gently placing her younger sibling onto the bed, the black cat began to go through their things, making sure that nothing was missing. Much to their luck as well, it seemed that the one named 'Lord Azhul' had not left anything behind, as she took out the wool blanket from the dirty old bag and lightly placed it on her sister. Once she made sure that the younger one was properly covered with the blanket, she too decided to get on the bed, and begin sleeping away the day. If she were to find the truth out about this devil and what he was up to, then the best thing she could do was to be as alert as possible. In order to do that though, she would need much rest.

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

A day passed, and then another, and then another. Before long, the Nekomata had lost all count of how long the two had been at the castle ruled under Baron Azhul. Though he seemed to have saved the two from certain death in the winter, Kuroka couldn't help but feel like she had been placed in a cage, waiting for the day when she could set free once again, as the two were never allowed to leave the castle grounds. That feeling only deepened as the years went by, and soon after becoming an adult at the age of thirteen, would she begin to find out the reason why she and her sister had been brought to the castle.

Amongst the days they were forced to stay in the castle, Kuroka noticed something strange within the gothic building. Just like she and her sister, the master of the castle had brought in _others_, but, unlike they, these people seemed to be allowed to leave, or so she was told. Simply a few days after they were brought in, the new 'recruits' she had heard one of the servants call them, would vanish into thin air, never to be seen again. Though she was told of stories of the 'recruits' leaving in the night, she hadn't believed them at all, as the scent of blood always filled the halls of the castle. Because of this, day by day, she feared what would happen to her and her sister.

One night, the host and two guests sat at the dinner table and enjoyed their meals, the Lord sat at the end of the table, the two creatures that Kuroka had come to hate were at his sides, staring into the hall in an unnerving way. Lord Azhul looked up from his plate and spoke to Kuroka. It was strange though, as the only other time he had _ever_ spoken to the girls, despite having taken them in so long ago, was the first night they had been brought to his castle, where he questioned them more about who they were.

"Kuroka… would you be a dear and mind coming to my study after dinner? I wish to speak to you about some… _opportunities_, that I believe will help benefit us both."

Animalistic instincts telling her to decline the offer, the older sister knew she had no choice but to agree. While he personally hadn't harmed her in any way, the servants of the castle did otherwise. Fortunately, it was nothing too severe, just a light spanking here and there after being found somewhere she wasn't supposed to be, or accidentally destroying priceless art. That didn't mean she wasn't too frightened to reject the Baron and find out what the punishment would be for doing so though.

With a somber nod, she agreed.

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

Thirty minutes after the master had left the table, Kuroka had managed to find the study he spoke of, with a little help from numerous servants on the way. She had put Shirone to bed early, telling her that she would be back to fall asleep with her soon enough, and wishing her a good night's rest.

Standing outside the large wooden door of the room, she couldn't help but feel intimidated. She had read things from the library the castle had, things she wished she never knew of when it came to a woman being invited to a man's room. She prayed to any deity that was listening to not let that be the situation. With a deep breath, she knocked on the door, waiting for a reply from within.

Though it was faint, she was able to hear the sounds of something sweet inside, yet… It was the sound of a piano, slowly melting away her fears. The sound of it was peaceful, yet, a tone of sadness could be heard coming from it, as if the pianist playing it was deeply troubled by something. She was never the articulate one when it came such fancy music, but _this_…

The very thing that had distracted her from waiting for a reply, only grew louder, as the door to the chambers holding the peaceful music swung wide open, revealing the master of the castle in silk robe, holding a small glass of wine in his otherwise free hand. The sound of the music began to pick up in a more cheerful tone as the Baron gave a welcoming smile to the young cat. Moving out of the way to let her see inside, he invited for her to come in, which she did, hesitantly.

A typical study from what she could see. A large oak desk, a fancy seat behind it, with two other oak chairs to match the desk. A large bookcase off to one side, a fireplace on the opposite, and some type of strange device she had seen before in one of the corners, producing the music she had recently been acquainted with. With that being said, she had been gestured to sit at one of the chairs that were facing the seat that the Baron sat in. Kuroka managed to let out a sigh of relief when she noticed that neither of the Sphinxes she had come to know them as were not in the room.

"I'm pleased that you managed to come, Kuroka. After all, I believe that there is much to discuss." Lord Azhul said, sitting back down in his own seat after Kuroka sat in hers, sitting upright and in a respectful manner, as she was taught to do so the moment she had come to this place. Putting the glass aside, he folded his fingers together, looking at the cat in an unsettling way. Again, the cat's instincts told her to run away, but knew she couldn't.

"How long have I've come to know you and your sister, Kuroka…? Four years now?"

She nodded, refusing to answer verbally. It seemed to satisfy the Lord nonetheless though.

"Four years… Have you grown to come accustomed to this place? Do you enjoy it here?"

She opened her mouth, wanting to reply. She wanted to tell him the truth, that she hated it, that she felt trapped, imprisoned. She wanted to go outside, to go and never turn back with her sister at her side. She wanted to say this, but she knew it would mean throwing away the only thing keeping her and her sister alive for all these years. "… Yes, Lord Azhul…"

"Still quiet and one to keep to yourself, even after these four years…" He mentioned under his breath. Without asking another question, he ducked underneath his desk, pulling out on the many drawers within it to fetch something. As he did so, the music began to pace even further and became more sporadic, catching the attention of Kuroka, who began to stare at the machine that had produced said music. When he popped back up from underneath the desk, holding two tiny navy blue chess pieces, a smile graced his lips as he looked at Kuroka, fascinated with the antique record player in the corner. "Do you like it?"

Startled by the sudden sound of the master speaking, Kuroka turned back towards him, redness growing within her cheeks. She nodded a few times, causing the Lord to chuckle under his breath as he continued to look at the cat. "Beautiful, isn't it…?" Again, she nodded.

Getting up from his seat, he walked around the desk and began to make his way towards the record player. "Piano Sonata Number Fourteen by Ludwig Von Beethoven. Also known as the 'Moonlight Sonata', it had been dedicated to a pupil of his by the name of 'Countess Guilietta Guicciardi'… A damn shame too, having never been able to hear the beauty that was this piece of art he had created… I tend to play this, dear Kuroka, when I want to remind myself, of the harshness of this world."

Gently placing his hand on the record, he managed to stop the delightful music from playing, and looked back at the cat. "Enlighten me, Kuroka. Why do you think Mr. Beethoven would have created such _grandeur_ art, such _divine_ music… if he was deaf? If he knew that he was more than likely never able to hear it for himself in its true form…?"

Knowing nothing of the man he spoke of, Kuroka could only shake her head, hoping to satisfy the Baron with a simple answer. He smiled, nodding as he acknowledged the cat's inability to answer. "I see… I believe he did it, because while he knew that he himself could not hear the beauty of the form he had created, that someone dear to him, someone he wished to be noticed by, would hear it… That is all he ever wanted, for the feelings in the deepest reaches of his heart. And yet… that love would never be requited…"

Kuroka stared at the man for a few moments, not knowing where he had been going with his analogy. As if he was in his own little world, the Baron continued to stare into blank space. His hand tightened in a ball, something on his mind that was troubling him, though the cat never knew what.

When the master had said nothing for several minutes, he suddenly snapped out of his trance, as though he knew he had been acting strange. "Forgive me, Kuroka, it's just, sometimes I tend to remember things I wish to forget. That has nothing to do with you though, not yet…" He said the last bit under his breath as he walked back to his desk, placing the two chess pieces in front of him, and in front of Kuroka. "Do you know what these are, Kuroka?"

"… Chess pieces, nyah…"

He nodded, his smile never leaving his face. "Very good, Kuroka, very good. _However_! They are something _more_ than just your regular chess pieces. Have you ever heard of the term, 'Evil Pieces' dear child?" He asked the young cat, who could only answer by shaking her head. In response, the Lord's smile had wavered a bit, but went back to that welcoming smile he hoped to give her. "I see, I suppose that is no surprise. After all, these past four years, while I may have taken you both in, I have yet to give you a real education… That is not important though. What _is_ important is what I teach you here tonight. Do you know how devils are made, Kuroka?"

Kuroka's cheeks lit up once more at the sudden and perverted question. Unfortunately forcing herself to answer, she nodded, wanting to look away from the man, hoping that nothing would happen afterwards. "So you _do_ know of the Evil Pieces then?" He asked, but she shook her head again, unsure what he meant. When she gave him the answer to his question, it had taken him a few moments to give out a hearty laugh, genuinely embarrassed for having asked such a question.

Having calmed down some, the master wiped away a tear from his eye, before going on to explain what he meant.

"Forgive me, Kuroka, I should have put more thought into what I was saying. What I meant was, do you know how _reincarnated_ devils are made…? No? Well, simply put, after the last Great War, we devils were given the ability to reincarnate and create servants using _these_." He emphasized, pointing to the chess pieces in front of him. "These are Evil Pieces, Kuroka. These are what are used to create new devils, and they, are what I wish to discuss with you. Do you know why I brought you in with your sister four years ago, Kuroka?"

Once more, she shook her head.

"Because, Kuroka, you, and your sister, are _special_. You two, who are of the Nekomata race, are something beyond what others of your race could ever hope to achieve. Yes, when I saw you two in that field that day, I _knew_. I knew that you are of the special Nekoshou race."

"…Nekoshou, nyah?"

Lord Azhul nodded. "Yes, Kuroka, the Nekoshou. They are a race of Nekomata that can far exceed the magical capabilities of their brethren. I tell you this, Kuroka, for I have a favor to ask of you." He said, pushing the chess pieces closer to the cat. "Kuroka… Will you become my Bishop? Will you reincarnate and become my servant? Do so, and I promise you, you shall be rewarded greatly for your services…"

The cat stared at the pieces, then back to the aged man. She had heard stories of what happened to the servants who had disobeyed the Lord through the grapevines, though she did not know if any of them were true. If they were true, then it could very well mean her death if she was to ever disobey him. On other hand… "What of Shirone, nyah…?"

"What about her?"

"What would happen to her?" She asked again. After all, nothing else mattered so long her sister was involved. If it meant she could continue protecting her beloved sister, then-

"You care deeply about your sister… Tell you what, Kuroka. Become my servant, and I promise you, your sister shall never worry about anything ever again. Deal?"

Wanting to oppose, the cat opened her mouth. Nothing came out though, as she knew this was a massive chance of a lifetime. It was true that he had saved them from death those four years ago, and if he could give her the power she needed to protect Shrione, then it was possible that they could one day escape from this hell. She bit her lip, refusing to object, and nodded. The smile that had been on the master's face grew even larger, as he picked up the two Bishop pieces that were on his desk and walked around it once more, standing high above Kuroka.

"This will only take a second, I promise."

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

"No! Nyah!"

"S-Shirone, please, listen t-"

"No! I don't want you to go, onee-sama!"

"Shirone…"

For becoming a part of Lord Azhul's peerage, Kuroka was to be relocated within the deeper levels of the castle, areas that both Nekomatas had once been forbidden to go into. As such, it would mean that Shirone would be left alone within the room that she had always shared with her sister.

Kuroka looked back at the servant who was being forced to attend to her for the move, looking, _pleading_ to take her beloved sister with her. "Can't she ju-"

"I'm sorry, Lady Kuroka, but the Lord wishes for his peerage to all live in the same place, with no outsiders allowed. Besides, I think it would be for the best that Lady Shirone were to stay here, as the other members living in the deeper part of the castle are, shall we say, _unique_…" The servant answered, trying to find the best word without directly insulting the other Pieces of their master's peerage.

Kuroka was saddened. Had she ever known that she was to be separated from her last remaining family member, she would have never accepted being Azhul's Bishop. If only she would have known, if only she had asked more questions…

Kuroka pulled Shrione in for the tightest hug she could give, crying as she would have to say goodbye. She didn't want to let go, to continue hugging the little kitten for all of time if it meant that they would continue being together, but now…

"_I promise you, Shirone, I _will _come back for you_." Kuroka whispered in her sister's ear, giving her one last tight hug before having to let go forever. If she was to become strong, strong enough to protect Shrione from any and all dangers, then if that meant giving up seeing her for a little while… She did not want to think about it, as her thirteen year old mind just couldn't get over the fact that she would be separated once again. It was far too much for her.

As she let go, she could feel her sister try to pull her back in, wanting for her to stay. She did everything in her power to restrain herself from caving in and refusing to become Azhul's Bishop right then and there, even if it meant forcing the pieces she had received the night before out of her.

It was not long that she got to spend time with her sister though, as the feeling of someone tugging the collar of her clothes was felt. The servants began to drag Kuroka away, while others held the sister back from running after her. The two screamed each other's names out, wanting, _needing_ to go back to one another. It was all for naught though, as soon enough, the two sisters would vanish from each other's sights, not able to see each other for the longest time.

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

Thus began the living hell that was Kuroka's life. So long as Shirone was safe, and that Lord Azhul would keep his promise of keeping her safe, then Kuroka would do all that she could to survive the harsh training that was being his Bishop. Unfortunately, she had no clue what that training entailed.

That was the least of her concerns though, as the deeper she went into the castle, a scent she wish she would never smell permeated through the air. Blood, just like she had once thought before, but something more with it. Deeper and deeper into the halls she went, that putrid scent became stronger. It was the scent of rotting carcasses…

It wasn't the only strange thing though, as the servant who had been escorting her stopped short of an iron gate within the hallway they had been in. Having never been in this part of the castle before, Kuroka had no clue what lied behind that gate. All she could hear, was the faint roaring of what sounded to be a large crowd, cheering at someone, or perhaps _something_.

"… What is this place, nyah?" She asked, looking up at the servant who seemed to stand still at the door, as if he was expecting something to happen.

"This, dear Lady, is where your training shall begin."

"… Here?" She asked, pointing to the door, which the servant nodded at.

"Indeed. You are to take place in a duel of sorts, and should you be victorious, you shall begin your true training as a Bishop of Lord Azhul's peerage. Should you impress him enough, and perhaps he shall show you in the ways of the Necromancer."

"… And if I fail? Should I lose…?"

"… Run."

With that said, Kuroka could feel her back be pushed hard, as the iron gate in front of her creaked hard in swinging open rapidly, the sound of cheering growing exponentially. Everything going too fast, the cat was quick to find out that the moment she had been pushed into the corridor that lead to certain doom, the gate behind had closed shut with a resounding 'boom', cutting all ways for her to escape. She banged on the door, hoping that someone would answer and she would escape from this, but reality is a harsh mistress, as the truth sank in. She was tricked, and said trick could very well end up ending her life.

All she could do now was to pray, to wish some godly deity out there had been listening, and that they would protect her from the horrors unknown. Turning around and facing the only way out of the lightless tunnel, she gulped hard in anticipating the worst. The stench of blood and other bodily fluids only became stronger with each step she took, as she forced herself to swallow the bile that had been climbing up her throat, threatening to take away the last bit of sanity she would have for this place.

Having reached the end of the dark tunnel, she had been quickly blinded by the brightness of the next room. Shielding her eyes from any damage, they quickly adjusted to find the source of where all the blood and stench was coming from, as what she found herself in was a giant coliseum. Spikes covered the walls all around, numerous bodies attached to them as helpless victims were pierced through, left the bleed to death in a most painful way. Piles of bodies were strewn about on the hard, metallic floor, rusted away from all the crimson liquid that had bathed it for who knows how long, as flies made homes of the disposed carcasses. Looking up she could see that there was the open air was in fact sealed by a large iron cage, preventing any escape for any of the 'members of the peerage', should they choose to live instead of dying in a useless manner.

"**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to this special event!**"

Kuroka looked up, through the cage, in an attempt to find the person who was talking. It was the voice of her so-called 'master', and the one responsible for what she was going through. If she was to survive this, and if she were to ever get her hands on him, she would surely kill him for all of this.

"**Tonight, I bring you a remarkable treat. For tonight, shall be the debut of two of my finest creations!**" Suddenly, if she hadn't been blinded by the light before, she was now, as a giant spotlight rained down upon Kuroka, highlighting her to the entire crowd of devils above. "**In one corner, we have my newest Bishop, Kuroka! Four years ago, I happened to find this fine specimen on the side of the road with her younger sister, and four years ago I brought them in. Now, at the age of thirteen, Kuroka's training shall begin, starting with this event! Give a round of applause for the young girl!**"

Devils screamed and clapped as Lord Azhul introduced the black Nekomata. All she wanted to do at the moment was shrink away, never to be seen again.

"**And in the other corner, weighing in at two-hundred and twenty-six kilograms! Sewn from the bodies of the worthless contestants from yesterday's batch, and held together using my very own special brand of magic, I give you, Patches!**"

Kuroka looked towards where the light had begun to shine, only to lay her eyes on a creature most gruesome and hideous.

Just like the Baron had said, the creature she saw was the color of a sickly green and yellow, disease-ridden bodies holding together a beast of unimaginable horror. Its beady little eyes focusing on what it would consider prey in front of it, in one deformed hand held a meat cleaver of unreasonable size, and in the other hand, a giant meat hook connected to a steel chain. With its entire lower jaw missing and a rotten tongue dangling where the jaw would be, the creature tried to speak, if only to try to respond to its master, only to make gurgling sounds in the end.

It was the ultimate demise, and something that Kuroka wanted no part of.

Before she could continue looking at the creature, the sound of a bell rang through the coliseum, starting what could very well be her last night alive.

"**Patches! KILL!**"

* * *

**_~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~_**

* * *

**I don't think I mentioned this before, but the initial plan I have for this story is making entire volumes and then releasing the chapters one day at a time, almost like the actual LN. This for two reasons. **

**First off, this makes it easier on me as I don't feel like pressuring myself into making more and more chapters just to get onto the next chapter and eventually lose all interest in the project simply because it becomes more of a chore than something that actually feel like its fun to write it.**

**Second, and more importantly (to me at least), If I **_**do**_** lose interest at any time, I've at least written enough (for myself) that I feel like I've at least accomplished **_**something**_**, even if it's a bit of a cliffhanger. I **_**hope**_** I don't end up doing this, as I have the entire story planned out already, and just need to get the writing done.**


	6. Volume 2, Life 1

**Alright, welcome to the first chapter of the second volume. I honestly have nothing to say other than this is more or less my first time writing fight scenes, so I apologize if anything seems out of place or seems too short.**

**Also, due to me having not written anything during the winter, I've decided to pre-release the first two chapters of this volume before releasing the other three chapters at a later date.**

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

_**Volume 2, Life 1**_

"**Patches! KILL!**"

Those were the words that had left her master's mouth, signifying to her that he indeed intended for her to be sentence to death in this pit. Had she nothing to live for, she may have well embraced death long ago, rather than to be some sort of gruesome spectacle for the devil masses.

The loud 'thumps' on the metallic floor grew closer and closer. Seeing the massive hulk of an abomination against God quickly gain distance on her, the Nekomata knew she had to think up of something quick in order to survive this fight, as well as learn how to defeat the beast in front of her. Not once in her entire life had she ever used magic, nor knew of any, and with no armor to protect herself, she chose the only choice she had in the situation. Running. Ripping the dress at the legs that she wore, she got ready to set her plan into motion.

Once the unholy creature made its way in front of Kuroka, it raised its right arm high above its head, tightly gripping the meat cleaver it had as it swung downward, hoping to end this fight in one swing.

It failed, as Kuroka used her feline heritage to jump out of danger at the last second, hoping the creature would realize too slowly that it had missed. The scent from the beast was more than enough to make the Nekomata nauseous to her stomach, but she forced the remains of her lunch back down as she slid across the bloody and rusty floor. She didn't have too much time to think about other things though, as Patches made its next move by swinging its left arm around, letting the meat-hook and chain fall out of its grasp. Nearly breaking her spine in half attempting to dodge the vile hook, time seemed to have slowed down for her, as she watched the stage lights above bounce off the pewter-coated curled metal.

Slipping on the blood below, Kuroka hit the back of her head hard on the cold ground, luckily only giving her a minor headache and slowing down her reaction time as she narrowly rolled out of the way of another strike from Patches, stomping down on the ground with its massive foot. Having felt like she put enough space between the two, she rolled onto her stomach and swiftly pushed herself off the ground, missing another swing of the meat-hook that had been sent her way. Having ignored the commentary that was being said throughout the beginning of the fight, Kuroka also pretended to not hear the crowd that had begun to boo after no blood was spilt.

Taking a single second to look up at the seats that the devils comfortably sat in, Kuroka spotted a timer, nine minutes slowly ticking away. Thinking that once it hit zero, and that this nightmare would perhaps end, Kuroka began to devise a plan. If she could get into one of the body piles, she could perhaps survive long enough to not have to fight. She ran towards the closest pile, making the fatal mistake of ignoring her surroundings.

The feeling of piercing cold metal, digging into her flesh, as she was suddenly lifted off her feet and thrown backwards, flying through the air as the hook carved out of her flesh and flew her into a pile on the other side of the arena. With having never even felt such a pain in her life, Kuroka let out a blood-curdling scream, only to be drown out by the cheers of joy coming from outside the ring.

The hot liquid that was her blood, the burning feeling of having her flesh ripped right from her body, she wanted it to end. She lowered her eye lids, not wanting to see the beast that would take her life, as she could hear the thumps of its feet drawing closer. If this was what she was going to suffer through, it this was what she was going have to do to become Azhul's Bishop, then she may have very well just give up right there.

'_Onee-sama_.'

With the sound of the upset audience not seeing what they paid to see, Kuroka felt her eyelids become heavy as the thumping of Patches came ever closer.

'_Onee-sama, nyah~_'

Each step of the abomination felt like a millennium, as the Nekomata counted the ticking seconds go by. If only she knew what to do.

'_Onee-sama!_'

Kuroka's eyes flew wide open, as she remembered the very reason why she lived. She did not live for herself, she did not live so others could toy with her, she lived so she could be with her sister. So long as her sister was there, she would never give up, and she would prove it, by winning this battle.

With Patches raising its right hand once more to deliver the final blow, Kuroka did the unexpected, and used the bodies around her as a spring to head-butt the creature in the chest. While it didn't do the job of knocking it of its feet, the beast stumbled backwards some, losing its concentration on the prize in front of it. Those few precious seconds were all she needed, as she jumped high in the air and came back down, _hard_, on Patches' right arm. Breaking the arm in two, the creature showed no signs of pain as it tried to swat the Nekomata away, not realizing that the grip it had on its meat-cleaver had loosened, and the blade went flying through the arena. With a metallic 'clang', metal hit metal as the cleaver bounced off the wall, and landed on the ground, with Kuroka going after it.

Running towards the cleaver, the Nekomata used her ears to single out the sound of the hook that had once again been thrown her away. Jumping in time to avoid another wound on the back, she landed again on all fours, pushing herself forward to dash a little faster as the adrenaline in her system ignored the searing pain in her shoulder. She slid across the ground, doing a one-eighty and facing the abomination again, as she reached down for the cleaver. Hoping that one would be enough, she wrapped her hand around the metal kitchen tool, only to find that it would require more than one hand to pick up.

She didn't have time to worry about that though, as she dodged another attack from the beast. Looking up again to see the timer, she saw that the time had gone from nine minutes down to six. It was all she needed to know, as from what she had seen, the abomination did not have a lot of attacks. With the cleaver having been its short-range attack, she assumed that the meat-hook it used was only for long-range attacks. If that was the case, then all she needed to do was stick close to Patches and not let his hook fly.

Narrowly missing another swing of the chained hook, she took both hands and grabbed the kitchen tool, charging at the hulking beast and dodging the swinging hook. Shifting all her might into her arms, she swung with the best of her ability, knocking the hook off course and making it get embedded in the corpses around. Quickly dropping the cleaver, she grabbed hold of the chain, grasping with all her life as she could feel the beast swing it around once more in an attempt to throw the bodies off the metal links. More booing ensued from the crowd, as Patches was unable to remove the Nekomata from his weapon. With it not being the most intelligent creature, it didn't do well to respond to Kuroka's movement, as she moved up the chain once it was brought closer, and climbed up on the beast's shoulders, digging her claws into the beast's flesh to undo the stitching that had been there, and separating the arm from its body.

She could feel some angry glares coming from the crowd as she pulled on the chain that had still been in her hands, while others began cheering for her as she wrapped the chain around Patches' neck and made it into a lead as the confused beast flailed around, the metal digging into the rotten flesh. Though it hadn't exactly been the plan she had initially thought of, she tried to hurry and end this fight as soon as possible, as the lead quickly began to grind its way into the monster's exposed tongue, nearly cutting it off in the process. With the feeling of being light-headed and woozy, she tried her best in steering the massive hulk into the walls.

For seconds, the beast continued to flail around, trying its best to swat away the Nekomata, but all in vain. She twisted and turned the neck of the beast, kicking it in the back of the head to push it forward. Nearly two minutes later, the beast managed to be lured near the walls, and with a kick off its head and another swift kick in the center of its back, the abomination was pushed forward. The sickening sound of flesh and bone being pierced as Patches was stabbed through the chest, head, and stomach. The beast was no more.

With the entire crowd cheering at the end, finally seeing what they had come for, Kuroka couldn't help but smile at the small victory she had achieved. What had started as a death sentence for her, ended up being the first victory of many, as the world around began to grow darker. The Nekomata collapsed forward, her eyelids feeling heavy as the amount of blood she had lost was too much. Trying her best to keep her eyes open, she thought of her sister as her name was being announced as the winner…

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

Kuroka woke up several hours later in a groggy state. Having no memory of what happened to her, and her head and back in too much pain to remember, the Nekomata slowly opened her eyes, hoping to get some clue of where she was. Unfortunately for her, the idea of opening her eyes backfired on her, as the blinding light that was above her burned into her retinas, forcing her to immediately close her eyelids. Letting out a moan of pain, she tried to lift her entire body, only to find it was quite possibly the hardest thing she could do. She had almost no energy left, and even raising her head a single centimeter off of the plush pillow she seemed to be sleeping on took all the effort she could muster.

When she finally managed to start the journey of getting out of bed, barely raising her upper body a mere five centimeters, she felt her whole buddy be pushed down by some unknown force, with a voice that accompanied it.

"Whoa there, you're in no condition to get out of bed just yet, young lady."

Feeling the warmth of the blinding light being shone away from her face, Kuroka tried once again, and opened a single eyelid to see her surroundings.

While everything was incredibly blurry at first, she slowly started to make out various lines and shapes. Shortly afterwards, her brain was able to register that she was in some type of hospital room, completely white and completely sterile. Looking all over the room, she made note of every little thing, before her eye finally found the source of the voice that had talked to her.

A tall, sporty-type man, somewhere between his late twenties and early thirties, chestnut hair and dazzling blue eyes that seemed to shine, a warm smile that accompanied his smooth baby-like face.

"Who… are you…?" She asked weakly. Having no water to satisfy her dying thirst, she couldn't help but cough a few times after trying so hard to speak. Seeing her discomfort, the man quickly took a cup on a nearby counter that seemed to be waiting for her, gently guiding the water down her throat as she drank the soothing liquid greedily.

After some moments of her drinking the water, she felt the cup be pulled away from her. With a cloth to wipe away any remaining droplets on her face, the man spoke once more. "Better?" He asked, to which the Nekomata answered with a small and weak nod. Continuing to smile warmly, the man chose to answer the poor girl. "I'm the one who will be ending your suffering, of course." He answered, his warm smile now gone as he seemed to look down at the girl with cold eyes.

Comprehending what the man meant, Kuroka couldn't happen to be paralyzed from fear. If someone really did want to kill her, _now_ would be the most opportune moment to do so. Fortunately for her though, what was once fear, quickly turned into confusion, as the man couldn't keep his façade going. He quickly burst into laughter, the bright smile that suited him better returning once more as he apologized to the Nekomata. "Apologies, apologies, I apologize Ms. Kuroka, I simply joke. A bit of a bad doctor's joke, I'm afraid. No, who I am is of no concern for right now, nor will I be doing any of the sort. All you need to know is that you did well in surviving The Pit, and that in doing so, the master seems to have great plans stored for you. The bad news is that while you may be all patched up now, and have a few healing spells running for you, you might be in bed for a little while longer as your body gets adjusted to everything. Still, I must admit, it was quite an entertaining show you put on out there, especially with no magic or fighting experience to back you up."

"The Pit…?" She asked again, not sure what the man meant. Without him answering, her mind began to work on what happened in the past twenty-four hours. She gritted her teeth, grinding them as she restrained what energy she had left to curse Azhul for doing something so horrid to her.

Seeing the distress on the girl's face, the doctor couldn't help but sympathize, having seen that reaction many-a-time in the place he worked. It was, unfortunately, simply one of the many perks of being the caretaker of the victors. "I apologize." He said, trying to break the girl's frustration as he brought forth a bowl from the nearby counter that had been next to the water, containing a yellowish, watery substance inside. "You must be hungry after your victory. Come, eat."

Motioning for her to take the spoon in her mouth that had been holding a small amount of the substance, Kuroka pursed her lips as she glared towards the doctor, not trusting him for a bit. If he worked under Azhul, it also meant that he was just as guilty for the atrocities that seemed to go on in secret.

When the cat wouldn't budge, the doctor sighed in defeat, putting the bowl away as he watched the young girl intently. He was interested after all, as not only was she one of the remaining Nekomata within the realm of mystics, but according to what his master had said, she was also a special being capable of out-performing even some of the biggest heavy hitters in their world, should she ever be trained properly. A part of him felt sad that someone so young had to go something absolutely terrible, but another part of him, a louder part of him, was eager to see just how powerful this cat could become.

"… Shirone, nya…"

"Hmm…?"

"Where is my sister?" Kuroka asked, worried for her only family member. If she knew what was going to happen to her, she would have fled the castle a long time ago, the white kitten with her, and hopefully a better home.

The doctor smiled a bit. "You need not worry about your sister, Ms. Kuroka. She is being taken care of, as she was put to bed a few hours ago. Besides, you should grateful for the moment being. You had taken a pretty nasty fall in the arena. You're lucky you didn't end up with a concussion."

"I want to see her." Kuroka demanded, trying her best to sit up, only to be pushed back down by the doctor gently.

"That might not be such a good idea. You may rip your back wound open again trying to sit up." The doctor said, his voice becoming sterner as the cat wriggled around, trying to run away.

"I don't care. I want to see her!"

When she became more aggressive, the doctor had to get on top of her, trying his best to hold the cat down as she struggled against his might, using whatever energy she had regained when waking up to do it. "Calm down, Ms. Kuroka! I understand you're worried about her, but you're in no condition to be with her right now! When tomorrow morning comes, I'll be sure that she'll be sent for and be brought here for you to see. Is that acceptable?" He proposed as he finally pushed both his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to lie in bed.

With the proposition given, the Nekomata couldn't help but feel helpless. It was true that her body was in no condition, having been exhausted with the fight, and now an aching pain in the spot where she was caught by the hook, tears welled up in her eyes. "… Why?"

The doctor didn't respond, simply staring at her as the salty liquid in her eyes began to run down the sides of her face. He sighed, knowing full well that this was simply the beginning of what would be the rest of her life.

With a broken promise and an enraged Nekomata, Kuroka was forced to heal up over the next several days in that hospital room, with the only company being the doctor. As she was told, while the promise of keeping Shirone safe was true, it seemed that the Baron had other plans in store. Kuroka was told that she would have to prove herself to the Baron in order to see her beloved sister. She was, after all, a weakness, or so the Baron would say.

This was something she obviously would not take.

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

Outside in the fresh air, a small grassy area for those to train in, with equipment set up in one corner. It ranged from simple enhanced weightlifting equipment and punching bags made specifically for devils, to more advanced and otherworldly creations meant for enhancing one's magical capabilities. Upon reaching the place that she was to train in, she was quick to notice that despite being told to train with fellow Evil Pieces, the only other one in Kuroka's presence was the same doctor that had taken care of her when she had been in the infirmary.

Sweat going down his face and being too focused on sparring an automated yet intelligent shadowy figure, most likely used as sparring partners for those who wanted them, the doctor did not notice the existence of the cat slowly walking up behind him. Dodging a kick from the shadow dummy, he let out a groan at someone delivering a quick jab to his exposed kidney, falling to his knees and covering the bruise that was sure to be made. Looking back, he caught the person responsible for inflicting the pain, grimacing at him.

"That wasn't very nice." He said, wincing at the pain and getting up, as the shadow dummy that he had been fighting backed off.

"That's for threatening to kill me right after I woke up, nya."

The doctor smirked a bit, nodding in understanding as he looked back at where the figure once stood, not evaporated as it was no longer needed. "Fair enough. I suppose that warrants a bit of revenge."

Taking a few steps away from the doctor, Kuroka crossed her arms, still not pleased with the situation she was in. "… Who are you?"

"Me?" The doctor proclaimed, pointing one of his fingers to his face. "I thought I told you? I'm someone not importa- AH!" He sentence was cut short though as Kuroka delivered another blow to his body, this time being his other kidney via kick. "Alright, alright! I give…!" He said as he threw his arms in the air, turning around on the ground and properly sitting down cross legged, looking towards Kuroka who still had her arms crossed.

"So…?"

"I'm…" He paused for a bit though, making the cat more irritated by the second. Without another thought about it though, he looked at her, smiling as he got up on his feet. "Tell you what, you obviously lack training. How about you and I go one round? Manage to win, and I'll tell you."

Kuroka groaned under her breath. "And if I lose?"

"Then the pretty lady will have to give me a kiss." He said, pointing one finger to his cheek.

Rather than the expected blush though, the Nekomata simply smiled. With the way she managed to sneak up on him, even though she hadn't really been trying to, and managing to strike him twice in both his kidneys, she was sure to win the challenge.

With an outreached hand, she nodded once. "Deal."

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

She couldn't have been more wrong in her life.

Laying on her back on the grass, Kuroka was breathing heavily as finally admitted defeat at the hands of the doctor. In less than thirty seconds her pride had been given a crushing blow as she felt the world around her begin to spin. Moaning in pain and cursing the man for his deceiving looks, Kuroka began to get back up to fight once more. That would prove fruitless though, as the doctor did a swift leg seep from underneath her, making her fall back onto her bum, making her swear more loudly and glare towards the offending person.

"The first rule of fighting is to always be aware of your surroundings." The man said calmly, reaching a hand out to help her up. "And before you ask, yes, I did let you hit me those two times before we started this little match."

"Why?" She asked through a protesting tone, obviously beginning to feel the pain from her newly entitled 'training'.

"To lure you into a false sense of security. If you thought I was easy to defeat with the way you hit me, then chances are, you would lower your defenses and become an easier target." He explained, allowing her to brush herself off of any dirt that was on her. "I should also mention that despite you having both the Bishop pieces, I've yet to see you use one spell or summon up any type of magic."

Kuroka paused her brushing as she looked up at the man, annoyed at his insinuation. "And so what if I don't know magic?"

"Then you're useless as a piece, and as one of master's servants." He explained, crossing his arms as he looked over her, trying to find any and all criticisms he could.

Upon hearing that, Kuroka clenched her fists together. "I didn't _ask_ to become this. He _forced_ it upon me!" She declared.

"Because of your sister?"

Rather than answer the man's question, Kuroka lashed out at him, swiping one of her hands at him, Nekomata claws out. The man stepped back once on the ball of his heel, dodging the swipe with arms behind his back. Once she tried to swipe again, he would step back again. And again. And again.

A swipe to his knees, he would jump.

A swipe to his head, he would duck.

A fist to his stomach, he would step to the side and allow her to follow through missing.

With each miss, the Nekomata became more and more infuriated, wanting to lay her hands on the man, not realizing that it had been the man's plan the entire time. Within a few minutes, Kuroka was breathing heavily once more as she ran out of stamina, having not controlled it at all. The fight ended with a simple strike to the back of Kuroka's neck, knocking her to the ground face first.

"Rule number two of fighting. Don't let your opponent antagonize you. If you lose control of your emotions, you begin to act erratically, which your opponent can use to defeat you."

Instead of accepting defeat, Kuroka got back onto her knees, continuing to glare towards the man, still trying to catch her breath. "Don't… tell me… what to do!"

Before she could attack once more, she felt a large pressure hit her on the back, forcing her to fall to the ground again. Looking up, she could see that the man was using a single foot to hold her entire body down. It was obvious he wasn't going to allow her to get up, not without a fight.

As she began to struggle underneath his foot, the man continued his speech. "Rule number three. It's sometimes better to accept defeat and to learn from it, than to not learn at all." He said, before leaning in to whisper to her one last thing. "Remember this, Ms. Kuroka, and one day, you'll perhaps be able to defeat me."

Lifting his foot off of the cat, he began to walk away, reminding her of the promise they had made before the fight. Leaving her to cry in frustration and to realize the mistakes she had made, she knew she would have to begin the training she would need to become a powerful Bishop, and to get back to her sister once and for all.

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

Inside his gothic castle, Lord Azhul looked down upon the training grounds, satisfied for what would surely be the simple beginning of a fine devil. Though he knew cutting her off from the only thing that had been worth living for, he needed for her to have motivation to fight for him. If he were to get rid of the little one completely, the consequences from the Nekomata would far outweigh the benefits of such an idea.

Ignoring the echoing footsteps inside the hall, he continued to look down, a smile plastered on his face. As the footsteps stopped only a few feet away from him, the smile faded away, presenting the more lordly and strict being that he was.

"You're late."

The being that had walked up to the Baron was the doctor himself, who respectfully bowed towards the devil. "I apologize, master. The girl had come later than I anticipated, but I have done what you asked."

"So I see." The Baron stated as he made a sideway glance towards the person, before turning his eyes back towards the training grounds below. After a few uncomfortable seconds of silence, the doctor coughed once to get the attention of his lord. "Speak."

"If I may be so bold, master. Why?" He asked, standing upright once more as he tried to smooth out any wrinkles in his clothes that may have dirtied his look.

"You already know the answer."

"But to have her fighting already? The girl barely knows anything! It had been a miracle that she survived against your creature! And had I actually tried to fight her-"

"She would have surely died. Is that what you're trying to tell me, Dominik?" The Lord asked in a gruff voice.

The doctor, or as his name was, Dominik, the Queen of Baron Azhul, wished to argue. He had been serving under the Lord for nearly a hundred years, once a simple peddler from Europe, his powers unknown at the time. Resurrected as a devil having tried to escape the bloody revolutionaries in his area, he would grow up learning the history of his master, and the disdain he had for the system in place. Especially, for those in charge of it.

But while he may have questioned his master from time to time, he believed that ultimately that his master was correct. The countless bodies that had come and gone, trying to find the perfect soldiers to fulfill his master's goal, it would all be worth it in the end.

"I came prepared knowing the risks, Dominik. I have not kept that girl ignorant these past four years simply to waste my chance at undoing the tragedies that have been put onto my family's name. That girl, while lacking the power now, will one day become far more powerful than I could ask for."

"And the sister?"

"… A backup should I need it." The Lord answered grimly. Finally turning away from watching Kuroka below, he looked at his Queen directly, giving him his full attention. "After your duties tonight, I wish for you to begin training her in a more detailed way in The Pit. Have more of the monsters ready should she need them. Is that understood?"

Hesitantly speaking, the Queen nodded, understanding his role as being the one in charge of said monsters along with being the caretaker of those who would survive the fights. With one arm across his chest and bowed. "Yes, my master…"

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

Back in the physical realm of present time, Issei continued to watch his future Queen sleep silently in his bed, hands clamped tight as he rested his elbows on his knees, staring at the two sleeping forms in front of him.

Having been tired from staying up all night, Koneko had fallen asleep in her chair. Issei, being the gentleman he was, managed to pick her up without waking her, placing her next to her sister where she got in more comfortable position, wrapping one arm around her sister's waist and hugging her closer.

Meanwhile, it had been obvious that Issei had stayed up all night. Bags had begun to form underneath his eyes, and the first rays of the morning sun were beginning to come through the windows. It wouldn't be long until the time that he should have originally woken up. The time that would have signal the start of a most important day.

The sound of a door creaking slowly opening went unnoticed by the Crimson Dragon, not causing him to flinch or even blink as the sound of footsteps slowly approached him from behind. Having been lost in his own little world, unsure of what he should do with the cats in front of him, his body reacted with a small jump out of his seat when he felt the softness of his future wife lay against his head, still dressed in her nightly negligee. Realizing who it had been though, his body was quick to calm down.

"How is she?" Rias asked in a quiet but concerned tone, wrapping her arms around the chest of her fiancée, if only to show him that she was there for him.

Issei shook his head once. "She hasn't woken up since the incident last night." He responded, his voice cracked from a dry throat, having forgotten to swallow at all last night as he watched his Queen. Making sure that his throat was adequately lathered up with saliva and even coughing a few times to get any dry air out, he grabbed Rias' hand that had been wrapped around onto his chest, squeezing it gently. "Is there any way to delay the court hearing?" He asked, hoping for even the smallest glimmer of luck on his side as he looked up at her, eyes pleading for that hope. As it would have though, luck would not be on his side. Rias sighed and shook her head.

"It had been hard enough to get them to make this hearing in the first place, without outright arresting her and charging us with aiding a wanted criminal. The fact remains, because you want to become her King, and her, your Queen, you are the one that will be forced to represent her, regardless if she shows up or not."

"And if I do not know the reason for her decision to kill her previous master and all those other devils, then-"

"You do not have the evidence you need to help convince the court that it was for the right reasons."

Issei felt like absolute crap at that moment. He had no plan, no evidence, no witnesses. He was no lawyer, and he knew that even though the Underworld court system was far different than the one in Japan, it also meant that he could not win his case simply because he wanted to. He looked out the window of his room, watching the sun slowly begin to climb higher into the sky over the horizon. It was a marvelous sight, and something that he wished that he didn't have to feel so sad and wounded over.

The door to his room clicked open once more to reveal that Ravel had woken up shortly before the sun had begun to rise, and already dressed and ready to go for the important date. The look on her face revealed to Issei all he needed to know how she felt as he turned to face her, seeing the lack of confidence she once held two weeks ago. She opened her mouth once she saw her own master sitting in that chair, ready to tell him that it would be time soon, only to see him looking at her with his own lack of self-confidence. The look on his face caused her to bite her lip, forcing her to keep quiet as she entered the room silently, closing the door behind her.

"Any good news, Ravel?" Issei asked, a hopeful smirk on his face, only to have both girls watch it slowly fade away as he realized that it was not what the Phenex sibling came for. "… I see."

"Forgive me Lord Issei, but I could not find any evidence last night that could help with Lady Kuroka's case today."

Rias' brow raised a bit as she became a bit shocked at what the Bishop had said. Hoping to lighten up the mood a bit, she questioned Ravel's wording in a teasing manner. "_Lady_ Kuroka?"

Ravel's cheeks felt a bit flushed as the Gremory heiress had caught her in a moment of sincerity. Not wanting to fall into the King's trap, she cleared her throat, making sure she wasn't stuttering when she spoke and stood with back straight. "Y-Yes. Lord Issei has proclaimed that she is to become his Queen, s-so-"

"So you thought you would begin addressing her with respect. Is that it?" Rias asked with a smug smirk. It wasn't often she got to tease the littlest Phenex, and she was going to have fun with it whenever possible. She didn't get a vocal answer from the young Phenex, she instead got an embarrassed Bishop who began to look away from the female King with her cheeks still flushed and puffed out. Rias couldn't help but begin to gently laugh, forgetting the two sleeping cats in the room. Luckily for her, her laughter wasn't loud enough to rudely rouse them from their slumber. Eventually Rias' laughter did die down though, and the friendly atmosphere that had begun to appear suddenly went back to the gloomy aura that had been there before.

The silence that had begun to take over was abruptly interrupted as the sound of something buzzing began to hum from Issei's pocket. Ignoring the two beauties who were looking at him with distress, he pulled out his phone to look at the alarm he had set the night before, before any of this had happened. Not even thinking about it, he turned the alarm off, and got off the chair he had been sitting in the entire time, making his way to the door.

"Issei…" Rias called out softly as she looked at him, his shoulders relaxed and a small smile across his face, as if this entire event never occurred in the first place. She wanted to reach out, to make sure he was alright, but was cut off by the boy as he turned to her, nothing seeming to trouble him.

"Rias."

"Y-Yes, Issei?"

Flexing one arm, he patted it with his other hand, showing a bright smile to his love. "I _will_ free Kuroka. Somehow, some way, I _will _find a way. After all, how can I call myself the Oppai Dragon, savior of children, if I can't even save my Queen?"

Rias, and Ravel for the matter, were shocked for lack of a better word. Whatever had happened in the few short moments that they had been silent, Issei had managed to steel himself the upcoming battle, even if it had been one that he wasn't quite used to. Nevertheless, his easy-going and can-do attitude was what they all needed, as it was what they always relied on for getting through even the darkest of times.

Rias was the first to break out of her shocked manner as a smile grew on her face, knowing exactly what her Pawn meant. He was never one to give up, and she would be damned if he did so at this very moment. Looking back at the sleeping cats on the bed, she spoke. "You have the appropriate clothes meant for you in my room. I will be in there shortly to help you if you need it."

Issei nodded, signaling he understood, and promptly left the room, having his Bishop follow him out. Rias sat down on the edge of the bed, her smile never fading away as she began to stroke one hand through the hair of Koneko, who had still been quietly and comfortably snuggled up next to her sister. It was going to be a long day, and it had only just been the beginning.

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

Back in the Nekomata's mind, several more years had passed. Four years of fighting for the amusement of other nobles, or using her newfound abilities to sneak out of her room and visit her beloved sister, or even become closer to the Queen whom she had come to admire in some ways. But no longer was she obligated to go in that god-forsaken pit, forced to fight against ungodly abominations of devil-kind, simply for the sick enjoyment of the few who knew of the sport, as she had finally been contacted about her first assignment. At least, that was what she was hoping for, as all she had been told was that she was to be going to the human realm.

Apparently the leather armor she had become accustomed to in her training would be required for this particular mission. The armor in question was black in color, in order to blend in with the darkness of the night. Rugged pauldrons sat upon her shoulders, connected by leather strap to the armored corset made of hides. Bracers, sabatons and greaves, all dressing her up in the full suit she wore to avoid damage, with gauntlets to accompany them, the tips of the fingers sliced off for her nails to come out. The only thing underneath it all, had been some black underwear to fit with the set, to help her from exposing herself in an improper manner. The less on, the lighter the weight, and therefore, the more agile she could become and quicker she could move.

"I must say, even after all these years, you end up looking more and more dazzling each time you put that on my dear Kuroka."

Kuroka turned her head from tightening her left bracer on to face the person she would be working with. Though she had known him for four years, having been shortly introduced to him after becoming the Baron's Bishop, she couldn't help but feel annoyed and revolted each time the man decided to talk to her.

A short, pot-bellied fellow, not even reaching a solid five-foot-five, began to waddle over towards her in the attire of an aristocrat. His shaggy and greasy brown hair swayed back and forth with each step he took, lust escaping his emerald eyes as he stared towards her in her outfit, his rounded nose with snot dribbling out of it, and licking his fat and reddened lips as if he was about to devour a meal.

"Porin Azhul, son of Baron Azhul." She spat in disgust. Putting on a gauntlet, she couldn't help but have the temptation of using her nails, or better yet her magic, to teach him a thing or two about personal space. Though the man in question didn't live in the castle itself, his notoriety did not go unnoticed by both her and the other female residents whenever he had come to visit.

Brought up in this household, thinking he could do no wrong, the Baron's son had gotten a nasty streak when it came to the opposite sex. Viewing them to be toys, he thought them to be abused or broken by him, having done so before to already many countless women. While the household was pure-blooded, it was simply a minor one, and not one of the seventy-two pillars that made up the Underworld. That, however, still meant that they were nobles to an extent, and could get away with more than the usual devil. This was the only thing holding Kuroka back from murdering the pudgy little man before he heard word of her sister deeper in the castle.

Breaking her out of her thoughts, and with the sound of smacking lips, Kuroka felt a fatty, repulsive hand begin to caress her bare bottom.

"Scrumptious, simply scrumptious." The Baron's son uttered as he felt the Nekomata's rear up, uncaring for any type of consent from her.

Quickly pulling away, Kuroka glared at the poor excuse of a person and hissed at him. Het two tails that had been making up her belt unwrapped from her waist and shot straight up as she continued to give Porin a threatening look, restraining her arm with all her might from lashing out and ending his pathetic life.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me!" She lashed out, taking a swipe at him when he tried to step closer to her.

"Now, now, you wouldn't wish to harm your future partner, would you?" He asked, putting on a disgusting grin as he ignored her threats and continued to walk up to her. Grabbing the hand that lashed out at him, Kuroka could feel the pungent stench of his breath almost burning through the leather of her gauntlet like corrosive acid as he kissed it like a gentlemen he wasn't. She pulled her hand away quickly, making a mental note to scrub the filth away at a later date, before continuing to glare at him.

"What are you doing here, Porin? Did the pigs in the pen you mate with finally wise up and leave you? I suppose even they would get tired of a walking pile of excrement, nya."

The Baron's son did not seem to be bothered at the Nekomata's words, as he continued to smile, showing off his yellowed teeth in disregard to Kuroka's attempt to belittle him. "I simply thought I'd come by to see how my future concubine is doing before her first big mission. After all, it would be a shame if the elegant piece I've already set my eyes on had accidentally gotten hurt." He said without a hint of shame.

Kuroka could already feel her stomach becoming upset at the mere thought of serving this low-life insect, and would stand with her feet firm on the ground against such a ludicrous idea, if only to protect her precious sanity. "I do not know where ever got such an idea, Porin, but I would gladly end my life in a raging fire, if only so there would be no remains left for you to defile, before I _ever_ got the idea of servicing you." She said, before ending it with her signature meow and spitting at the midget's face. As much as she despised what her life had become sometimes, she was always grateful that the Baron and his son were two very different people, if only more so that the Baron did not seem to care much for his only blood.

Wiping away the spit that had landed on his cheek with his hand, Porin showed no emotion of anger or hatred towards the Nekomata for daring the desecrate him. Instead, he continued to smile, staring at the foreign saliva, before indulging in the vile act of sniffing it as if it was a fine cheese ready to be admired, before stuffing it in his repulsive mouth, savoring the taste. Kuroka, understandably, couldn't help but feel like covering her own mouth in an attempt to restrain the bile that was building up in her own throat.

After finally swallowing his little treat, Porin casually continued the conversation as if nothing ever happened, whilst Kuroka couldn't even bare to look at the devil at the moment. "You say that now, but it won't be long before I convince my father to hand you over. After that, I'll be sure to train you enough that you'll be hungering after my body, happily using your mouth to pleasure me before begging me to stick it in you, if only to end the suffering of your heated body." He commented, before his grin turned into an even more sinister one, saying something that would have ended his life under normal circumstances. "Of course, we could always bring in that kitten you're always thinking about if you ever ended up feeling lonely."

"You little shit-!"

Something broke in Kuroka as the insect in front of her dared to insult not only her, but had learned of the existence of her sister as well. As her nails lengthened themselves, and as she was about to jump forward in an attempt to impale the slug's eyes out, someone called out her name, snapping her well-deserved bloodlust.

"Kuroka!"

Right before her nails managed to forever end the midget's vision of this world, her hand froze in place, hovering mere millimeters away from his face. They both (Kuroka reluctantly so) looked towards where her name was being called from. There, standing in the doorway to the room they stood in, had been the Baron himself, his blazing green eyes behind his monocle glaring not towards Kuroka like one would expect, but towards his son.

With a cheeky little smile, Porin turned and bowed towards his father, showing respect towards the elder gentleman. "Good evening, father."

Without even giving his son a show of respect back, the Baron's scowl showed no love for the devil in front of him. "What are you doing here, Porin? I have not sent for you."

Porin waved his hand dismissively as he stood back up straight. "Small details, father. I came of my own accord, and under the influence of wanting to strike a deal with you. If you would please, allow me to-"

"Absolutely not."

Kuroka couldn't help but find herself smiling at how quickly the tubby little hellspawn in front of her had been shot down by his own father, but quickly hid her glee when his glare began to focus on her. Returning his glower to his son again, Porin began to stutter in shock when he had been denied his fantasy so quickly, his face written in emotional suffering. For as spoiled as he was, he could never take being denied something too well.

"B-But father-!"

"No, Porin. I have no time to deal with your petty little games. Now go, before I decide to sic the sphinxes on you for daring to intrude on my property without my permission."

If there had been one thing that Kuroka had learned about the Baron during her time living in the castle, it had been that he definitely acted far different during his time within the castle, being absolutely strict and harsh against those that would defy him. Other time would be during the times that he watched the 'games' he put on for the enjoyment of other nobles, to which she would more than likely become the main entertainment for, where he would end up becoming almost as disturbing as his son, basking in the delight of the blood and gore of the arena.

But like the pampered brat of a son Porin was, he was, after all, his son.

"I refuse, father! I did not come all this way simply to be booted out without so much as having an audience with you! Besides, you would not dare harm your only blood!"

The Baron's brow twitched at the insolence of his son. But rather than continuing to threaten him with idle threats, he began to hum in consideration. What it was, Kuroka wouldn't find out until a later date.

"Perhaps there is something you can have, after all, Porin… Kuroka? Go to the castle's entrance. Dominik is waiting for you with a summoning circle to the human world, where he will instruct you with your assignment. All the training you've done up to this point will be worth it, all for this one mission."

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

Or so the Baron said. Truth be told, Kuroka had no clue what exactly she was getting into. Not only that, but it had been a long eight years since she had last entered the human realm. A realm she considered never going back to.

As the Baron had also said, Dominik was waiting for Kuroka within the candlelit entrance hall of the massive castle. The sight of the Baron's Queen had made the Nekomata a bit at ease, knowing she would not be alone in her assignment. The Queen had seemed to feel the same way, as he had his own bright smile to show her as she came closer. "All ready?" He asked, as the Nekomata stopped just a few feet away from him, hands on hips as she nodded once.

"The Baron told me you would explain what I'm supposed to do, nya."

"True, but I've been told to tell you once we enter the human realm. Now come, let us be on our way." He said, stepping off to the side as he revealed the massive summoning circle behind him.

Kuroka nodded once more as she began her approach to the summoning circle, taking her place to the right of the Queen.

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

Having closed her eyes momentarily due to the glaring light that surrounded her, Kuroka opened them back up slowly, and saw that she had indeed been transported to somewhere that she hadn't been before.

"Are you alright?" she heard from her left, making her rest easy that at least she hadn't been stranded somewhere, alone. "I'm afraid that it might take a while for you to get used to summoning circles, having never really used them before." Dominik stated as he placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to help her.

"I'll be fine." Kuroka said as she swatted his hand away, getting a bearing of where they were. From what she could tell, she and Dominik had been transported somewhere in the middle of a forest, a thick layer of white on the ground. While it was dense, and she wasn't able to see very far in front of her due to the density of the trees that were clumped close together, she was at the very least able to make a faint glow coming from the west. The fact there was snow on the ground signaled to her that she would have to be extra careful if she were sneak behind her enemies that night, lest they heard the crunching sound of the flaky substance beneath her feet. A chill went up her spine as she realized she forgot to put on any type of leggings to keep her warm, cursing Porin under her breath for interrupting her in the middle of dressing. "Let's hurry this up." She said as she began to rub her arms in an attempt to warm herself up.

Seeing her distress, Dominik reached into his chestplate. "You must be cold. Here."

Pulling out a tiny pouch, he dumped some of the contents into his free hand. Emerging from the pouch were two tiny red pills that Kuroka had never seen before, and as he put the pouch back into his chestplate, he handed one of the two pills to her.

When he plopped it into her free hand, Kuroka looked at him with a skeptical look. "What is it?"

"An insulation pill." Dominik answered as he popped his own pill into his mouth, swallowing it before continuing to give her details about it. "It's meant for missions like these, where the temperature isn't kind to us warm-blooded creatures. I'm afraid it only works when the sun has gone down, so we only have until sunrise to do this."

"… Is it safe?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" He asked with a smile.

"The first time we met." She immediately shot back with, plopping the pill into her own mouth, and swallowing it right after. Almost instantly she could feel the pill work its magic, as the cold that once surrounded her felt as though it was melting away. "So what are we supposed to be doing?" She asked, getting annoyed with how long she had been kept in the dark.

Dominik answered by motioning with his head in front of him. "To the north, about three kilometers away from here, is a village of humans. It's taken some time to find the village from where they originate, and the master had wanted you to become more experienced before letting you do this." he ignored the low growl Kuroka gave at the mention of her master. "We will be exterminating some humans from this realm. It's… They killed the master's wife, shortly before you had come along. She had been summoned for a request, and was tricked in the process. He wants revenge for it."

"So why didn't he do it when he first got the chance? Why have us do it now?" Kuroka questioned. She honestly didn't think Dominik was telling the whole truth about everything. She got no answer though, as he began to walk away, ignoring any attempt from the cat for communication.

Again, Kuroka felt that something was off, but did not comment on it aloud when it became obvious she would get nowhere with it. Then again, as much as she did not want to seem bloodthirsty, she felt an itch that could only be satisfied by fighting something that wasn't as repetitive as the monsters in the Pit.

With a single step forward, Kuroka had accepted her role, and began her journey that would ultimately lead to damnation.

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

**Alright, and that's Life 1 of Volume 2.**

**Yes, if you were wondering and most likely figured it out, the creature at the beginning was inspired, if not entirely ripped-off, from the "Abominations" from the WarCraft universe, as I'm a huge fan of Blizzard games. No, this will not turn into a crossover with it, simply a reference/lack of imagination.**


	7. Volume 2, Life 2

**Last chapter with flashbacks, pinkie promise.**

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

_**Volume 2, Life 2**_

It had finally come. The day that would forever decide Kuroka's fate had finally come, and the ones to decide it were walking down the corridors of the Roman-era inspired courthouse inside the capital of the Underworld. The footsteps of the three well-known devils echoed within the empty hallway as they made their way to the courtroom.

Issei, leading in the front, wore a regular grey business suit that Rias had picked out for him. A crimson tie with the Gremory family's sigil was worn around his neck, but had obviously put on in a hastily manner. He staggered around as if he was a living corpse, unaware of his surroundings as he absentmindedly walked through the corridors. He was unable to focus properly, due to not being able to find all the facts.

The two women with him, were of course, his fiancée Rias, and his Bishop Ravel, and were there for what little moral support they could provide for their loved one. Both were dressed in similar attire, but with skirts accompanying their outfits, going down to their knees, and fake glasses to look the part of sophistication. Other than that, there was very little difference in their attires from Issei's.

After walking for some time, the three finally stopped in front of the door that would lead them to their hearing. Issei, who had been unaware of his surroundings for quite some time, finally snapped out of his daze when he inadvertently managed to find the correct court room. He was ready to take in a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the battle to come when Rias interrupted him. Turning him around to face as she took notice of the disheveled mess of a tie that he had on, and began to correct it for him, her eyes looked up at the young boy's -nay- young _man's_ face. With today being his eighteenth birthday, he would begin his journey onto the road of adulthood. What a better way to start, than to defend a wanted criminal.

She wanted to pout, to tell Issei to walk away, and that they would find another way. She _wanted_ to say this, but knew that such a thing didn't exist. They were here now, and they _would_ find a way.

"R-Rias!"

While her thoughts strayed her from the world around her, it was the sound of Issei struggling to say her name that brought her back. Not because he just happened to say her name, but rather, the tie she had been correcting had just so happened to be tightening around his neck a bit _too_ tight, suffocating the poor man.

Realizing her mistake, she immediately let go of the tie, taking a few steps back from the man as he began gasping for air. "I-I'm sorry! I-I just-!"

She wouldn't finish her sentence though, as Issei began waving it off, signaling that he was fine as he looked up at her, a small, but forced, smirk on his face.

"It's fine." He said, coughing once afterwards as he began rearranging the tie to fit him properly. "I was just a little surprised, that's all. Besides, I think I needed that wake up call." He joked, coughing a bit more as he let air into his lungs.

"Ise…" Rias said silently, placing her arms at her side as she looked at the man in quiet agony.

Ravel could only watch on in silence. She knew her role, and she knew the kind of hardship and pain that the Gremory heiress was going through right now, with the things they knew. She too, could not stand to see her master suffer, physically or mentally. This case had brought nothing but hardship, both in terms of the toll it had taken on Issei's mind as he learned more about Kuroka's past, and the wounds he had initially received when he asked the Nekomata about her possible future position as his Queen. She didn't like it one bit, neither at the start, or as of right now, but as his Bishop, it was not her place to question her master's decisions, only to help him when he was in need of it.

"Lord Issei." Ravel got the attention of the two devils, as they stopped looking at each other and began looking at her. "It's time."

Issei nodded one last time at Ravel, taking in the deep breath he had meant to do earlier, exhaling any worry he had at that moment. "Right, let's do this then."

Turning and pushing the door leading into the den of snake-tongued foes, he, along with the two ladies, were met with the sight of a standardized court room. Long pews stretched on both sides of the room in numerous rows, with two tables at the very front for each side to make their case at. The judge, who hadn't yet appeared, would be sitting in his own throne at the very front, towering above the two that would be pleading to him. In fact, the only other people to be at inside the room, turned out to be his opponent, someone who had been on the smaller side of things, but being wide to make up for it, and who had been waiting for the trial to start. A tall, sporty-type man accompanied him, and who Issei could only presume was his own Queen.

Getting closer to the two, Issei could feel a rapid disdain for the shorter one, not exactly knowing why. A simple gut feeling told him that this was not a devil to trust, or even give the day of time to. A look back at Rias and Ravel showed similar results, as they too could only scowl at the being that was to the right of Issei as he took his seat at his table.

When Issei took his seat at his table, and the girls in the pews, the disgusting little man seemed pleased at their arrival. A vile and nauseating stench seemed to escape the man's mouth as he opened it, showing his infamous yellowed teeth as he stood in front of Issei and his table, his head barely reaching above the wood. His puny emerald eyes seemed to not focus on Issei, but the ladies behind him, as his breathing become more erratic with each passing moment.

"Can I… help you?" Issei asked, unsure of what the midget wanted. Saying something seemed to break it out of its trance though, as he began to breathe more normally, locking his eyes from the girls to Issei.

"Issei Hyoudou." The midget said with what Issei presumed was glee, but couldn't exactly tell.

"Yes, that's me… and you are…?"

"Porin Azhul. You may call me Lord Azhul, but for the ladies behind you, simply Porin will do."

Issei hadn't known the man for more than five seconds, and already he was getting the urge to beat him into oblivion. "Can I help you, _Porin_?" Issei asked, his patience being tested with each ticking second.

The pure-blooded devil took the jab with a small sneer, but brushed it off, bringing back his usual perverted smirk as he looked at Issei dead in the eyes. "Yes, you can actually. I've been informed before this little meeting of ours that our beloved Nekomata, Kuroka, seems to be living with you and others."

"What of it? Thinking of threatening me because of it?"

Acting as if he was deeply offended by the accusation, Porin took some steps back from the table, waving his hands in front of him as he gestured to the young man that he meant no harm. "Oh, of course not, simply inquiring is all. So I am to presume its true then?"

"Yes, and?"

"Splendid, simply splendid!" Porin exclaimed, jumping at best a few millimeters off the ground up and down in excitement. Issei cocked his head a bit at this, not sure how to react to the sudden gleefulness that had taken over the devil in front of him. When he managed to calm down some, the Lord cleared his throat, continuing to show off his disgusting smile. "Tell me, is she doing well?"

Without even gracing Porin with an answer, Issei narrowed his eyes, skeptical of the devil and what he was asking. "What are you up to?" He asked, his senses telling him that Porin did not care for Kuroka in any way.

"Me? Why, I'm simply asking how the fair maiden is doing after the years we've been apart. After all, it's been three years since the last time I've seen her. With me being able charm her and sweep her off her feet all those years ago, I feel it would be about time that she would be begging to come back to me, and to forgive her of the crimes she has committed against my family. That is all I ask."

"While I may have not known Kuroka for that long, I do not believe that she would be eager to go back to someone as foul as you, _Lord Azhul_."

Both devils turned their attention to the red head sitting behind Issei, as Rias finally had enough with the charade that had been going on in front of her.

"You know this guy, Rias?" Issei asked, pointing a thumb over his shoulder towards the Lord. Porin seemed to become a bit agitated and even disgruntled at the new interruption, as he was not one to enjoy being looked down upon.

"He's infamous within the upper circles of the Underworld for his lewd conduct and appalling views on women. A thousand times more so than Raiser, back before you had come along, which is mostly why no one does business with the Azhul clan anymore. What little remains of it at least." Rias answered.

Issei looked back at Porin, and then at Ravel and Rias once more, then back to Porin. He knew himself, and he knew Raiser back when he was alive… Issei had believed when he had first met him, no one could have been of lower scum than Raiser Phenex with his rather shameless behavior towards the opposite sex, and his superiority-complex towards those who were below him. To think that someone was actually far more morally depraved than he was absolutely unheard of. He was unable to confront Porin on it though, as the pudgy devil began to speak ill of Rias immediately afterwards.

"Ah yes, Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory family, also known as the Crimson Ruin Princess due to her family heritage and her family's signature crimson hair. Or was it perhaps the Switch Princess instead?" He began stating.

"If you're trying to get me upset, I'm afraid it won't work." Rias stated.

"Oh no, of course not, I would never dream of doing that, Lady Gremory." Porin stated, trying to act innocent once more, before going in for another attack. "Then again, since you had brought up the recently deceased Phenex, I must say, I _have_ heard of some rather _interesting_ rumors surrounding him, and the rather abrupt cancellation of the engagement to the Gremory heiress." He said, the same sickly smile taking its usual place.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can speak for all of us when I say they're merely just that, rumors."

"Ah, but that's where you would be wrong, Lady Gremory. I'm almost sad to see him go before his time. After all, the parties he would have thrown for the upper echelons of society in the name of cementing his status would have been quite exquisite to attend. After all, I heard that had he been able to marry you, the said parties would have been the finest in the entire Underworld." Porin stated, waving his hands around as he tried to act out his little performance of envisioning going to one of the events. Rias narrowed her eyes, an ill feeling growing in her stomach.

"'What is he talking about?' you must be thinking. 'What could he possibly mean?' Well, I'll tell you my dear Lady Gremory. As it turns out the main courses of those parties wouldn't have been any type of fancy food from across both the Underworld and human realm, but rather, a very specific girl, and the girls in her peerage, servicing the male attendees of his party to their every whim."

The banging sound of wood meeting stone tiles echoed within the court chambers. Both of Issei's arms were being clutched by Rias and Ravel, using all their strength to hold the wild dragon back from ending the puny existence in front of them.

"Calm down Ise, he isn't worth the energy! He's only trying to get under your skin!"

"She's right! Calm yourself, Lord Issei! You know my brother wasn't like that!"

With the embrace of his loved ones holding him back, Issei gradually managed to calm down. Though he was rightfully angry at Porin, a small part of him felt a bit pathetic at getting riled up at something so small. He was there to get Kuroka free, and by showing he could get mad at this, it would prove doubts about his future title of being a King. Slowly relaxing his balled-up fists, Issei could feel the girls ease up with their own hands. All of this, however, didn't mean he would take what Porin said lightly.

When the girls let go of him completely, Issei quickly and without warning raised one of his arms before anyone could react. With one finger shoved into Porin's face, the atmosphere of the entire room had become more tensed than before.

With a low growl, Issei did his best to intimidate Porin. "If you _EVER_ think of harming my loved ones, I'll-"

"Do what, Hyoudou Issei?"

Everyone's heads turned to the direction that the new voice came from. Rias and Ravel feared the worse, afraid of the consequences of Issei's sudden actions in front of this voice.

There, standing at the judge's seat, was the man that was to decide the fate of Kuroka, and everyone involved with her. Wearing the usual black robe attire that Issei usually associated with judges, he knew that this aged, white-haired demon among demons that held an air of law, order, and justice around him, was going to be his enemy today.

"Ah, High Judge Accipiter, so pleasant to see you today." Porin exclaimed as he turned around fully and began to bow, showing respect to the elderly devil. All he had to do was act completely unlike himself for the trial, and he would win.

The judge ignored Porin though, as he scanned the room of the people inside, a hawk eyeing its prey. With an everlasting frown plastered on his face, shaping his mouth like a beak, the ancient devil showed no weaknesses amongst the young ones. Suddenly, after he took in all that he needed about everyone, his eyes snapped not towards Issei or anyone in his group, but rather to the only person who hadn't spoken the entire time and had been standing off to the side. Like a crooked talon, he raised his bony hand and pointed towards the man, demanding his attention. "You there."

The man straightened his back, and bowed to the judge. "Your honor."

"Name?"

"Dominik, your honor. I am Lord Azhul's Queen." The man answered, continuing to bow.

The judge stayed silent for a few moments, studying the man with intrigue. "… Dominik then. I would appreciate it if you put your child on a chain, before he tried to create more chaos in my courtroom."

Without a hint of sarcasm in his voice, the judge lifted his robes and sat on the seat set out for him, grabbing hold of his trusted gavel. Porin's face was beginning to become red with rage, silently cursing the judge for the insult. Issei and the others couldn't help but hold their laughter in, with Issei hoping it being a sign that perhaps would turn out fine after all. Dominik simply kept his face stoic, not amused in any way at the insult of his lord.

With that done, and with the judge ordering people to their proper places, the trial had just begun. Porin took to the stage in front of the judge and began his prepared speech, while Ravel, still in the pews behind Issei, began to go through the documents she had brought with her on the judge they got, having gotten the information ahead of time thanks to the connections of the Phenex family. Any little bit to help Issei.

"Once again, a very good morning to you, your honor." He began. "I, Porin Azhul, stand here in front of you, bringing evidence against the Nekomata, and SS-Class Stray Devil, Kuroka, of crimes of the worst degree. The lives of twenty-two devils were taken away from us quite sadly, and I have the objects of one such devil that fell that day."

Digging within the jacket he wore the court, the pudgy devil pulled out a single Pawn piece. Though Issei had no idea what an Evil Piece could do at a trial like this, it soon became obvious to everyone else in the room what he intended to do.

"Extracted from the remains of my precious Pawn, we are able to see the final moments of her life, and the monstrosity that is Kuroka. Before I do that, I must give a fair warning to those who are too young to see such things. What we are about to see, may very well be too much for some _children_ that have not even gotten their hair to grow yet." He said, motioning towards Issei and the others with a disparaging smile, who in return could do nothing but restrained himself from lashing out once more. "Dominik! Bring out the projector!"

A small machine shaped like an old-time projector but with more knobs and dials on it, that Issei had failed to take notice before, had been sitting next to the Queen the entire time, and was wheeled out before them and pointed towards the judge. Thinking that they were going to have to get a screen to put in front of the judge, thus defeating the purpose of what was supposed to happen, he was surprised when the machine required no such thing. Instead, the image projected from the machine was a hologram of sorts, allowing for all parties to see it clearly, even if nothing was on it at that moment. With the insertion of the Pawn piece within one of the eight empty slots on top of the machine, the image livened up, bringing forth a movie in place of the blank hologram. With it though, the picture was not the only thing. The feelings and thoughts of the one recorded could be heard and seen as well, as they soon found out.

What they saw on the moving image was some sort of coliseum deep underground, artificial lights shining down within the arena, and spikes ringing around within its inner walls. The stands filled to the brim with devil-kind, cheering and shouting as they were becoming impatient of waiting, though of what the Issei party did not know. All other clues could only point that what they were watching, was indeed through the eyes of someone else, watching inside a VIP section inside the amphitheater.

Three characters were there, as Issei and the others immediately recognized the other two. Porin and Dominik were the VIP section who were intently watching the arena below.

With a few more moments passing, the trio on Kuroka's side were introduced to a fourth character who had entered the VIP area. A quick glance his way from the Pawn, and they could tell that he was somewhere within his sixties, though he was more than likely far older than that. His hair beginning to grey, and noble attire to fit his body, it was obvious that this man was someone related to Porin and Dominik, as he seemed to be running this show when he ignored the other three people in the special box, and proceeded to move up the microphone just a few feet away that would allow the entire coliseum hear his voice.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen. It is with great pleasure that I introduce you to this special event. As promised to you as Baron Azhul, for the final time, our favorite brave and talented Nekomata will take to the stage of carnage! Please welcome, Kuroka!**"

There was a roar of approval and cheering coming from the crowd at the mere mention of Kuroka. '_Whatever this is, she sure was popular in it. Could this possibly what she feared the most?_' Issei asked himself, continuing to look on to the movie as the gates at the far end of the arena began to open up.

With the Pawn continuing to watch the arena below, the sound of the announcer's voice continued to be heard after he got off the microphone, warning Porin of something, though of what Issei did not know.

"Porin."

"Father?"

"This shall be my only gift to you. Should Kuroka survive this, be sure to keep her quiet."

Though they could not see it, Issei and the others could imagine the wicked smile that appeared on the pudgy devil's face. They would not find out what the father meant by that, as the conversation was cut short, and all attention was turned to the far end of the arena down below.

"You have nothing to worry about, father. I'll make sure that she enjoys her new life inside the bedroom."

At that point, Issei could hear Rias groan in a small voice at what they were watching, not that he could really blame her. He was probably more astonished that she had been able to keep quiet to herself for this long.

Going back to the movie, watching the gated entry way inside the arena, he could see a small figure beginning to make its way out. The cheering of the crowd was starting to become more intense than ever before. Watching the figure make its way to the center of the arena, he was surprised to say the least that the figure was indeed Kuroka, wearing different attire from what she usually wore, but Kuroka nonetheless. She was standing still, ignoring the cheers of the fans as she looked directly up at the VIP room as the gate across from her began to open up.

Time ticked by, and as nothing came out of the other end to meet Kuroka in battle, the crowd had begun to become upset. Getting annoyed that there had been no bloodshed yet, the fans were starting to throw insults at the proprietors and began to throw trash onto the arena, demanding the money that they had spent to witness death.

When the crowd was starting to become more hostile, the Baron turned towards Dominik, clearly angered by what was happening.

"What is this? Where are the beasts, Dominik?!" The master hissed.

Though they could not see him, Issei and the others could hear that Dominik was managing to keep his cool, as he began to defend himself in a calm manner. "Forgive me Lord Azhul, but I do not know what is happening."

"Then find out!"

"Of course. At once, my lord."

Hearing footsteps begin to fade away from the scene, the Pawn in the movie continued her gaze on Kuroka, possibly intrigued at what was happening at that very moment. More minutes ticked by, and Dominik had yet to return. When the sound of the master himself getting up and beginning to find out what was going on himself, the sounds of the crowd being upset at the lack of entertainment turned to screams of horror. All eyes turned to one of the ends of the coliseum, where a massive beast, one that looked to be a lion with a goat's head sticking out its back, and a snake for a tail, began roaming into the stands from the entryway, blocking the exit for any devils.

When one devil nearby tried to use his magic to destroy it, the fireball he had managed to conjure up bounced off the flesh of the beast, only agitating it. The beast turned its lion head towards the devil who had thrown the fireball at it, and with absolute ease, managed to pounce on him, tearing into the soft flesh of the devil with one paw when it landed. On another end, a beast that Issei recognized as a Gryphon began to make its way out of another entryway, doing the same thing as the other beast and began to attack nearby spectators. Another entry way, a serpent with three heads slithering its way out, and another entry way, a Minotaur carrying a massive weapon to defeat its enemies. All of these, it seemed, had been malnourished by the bones that Issei could make out on the beasts. It was because of this that the beasts had been attacking the devils, in an effort to eat what would probably be their first meal in a long time.

With the chaos starting, Porin lived up to his cowardly ways, and began to teleport his way out of the castle, bidding goodbye to his father, who had begun to curse his son for his gutlessness.

"No, wait! Lord Porin, wait!"

The Pawn had seen her master begin his teleportation spell out of there, and began to move his way to go with him. For reasons unknown, the fact that she had been running towards him and begging him not to leave, Issei surmised that this Pawn was a lot like him when he first became one, meaning that either she did not have the magic necessary to create her own teleportation circle, or was restricted so she could not flee from her master's clutches. When she managed to catch him though, her face was met with Porin's backhand, as he began to laugh gleefully at seeing his Pawn suffer.

"Sasha, be a dear and make sure Kuroka makes it out of here alive. After all, she's _far_ more valuable than what you'll ever be. Oh, and I suppose come back alive or something. Tootles!" He exclaimed, before laughing some more, his gelatinous stomach bouncing up and down.

With that, both Porin and his magic circle disappeared amidst the mayhem, the Pawn cursing her master's name for leaving her there amongst it.

As the beasts continued to have their feasts amongst the crowd, the Baron tried to begin getting the situation under control, using whatever ranged magic he knew to blast away the creatures in the stands. He failed to realize unfortunately, that Kuroka had leapt up into the stands once the chaos began, making a straight B-line for the VIP section, blowing a hole in the caged roof that was above the arena using her own form of magic. Hearing the sound of her landing on the rails behind him, the Baron turned around and began to glare at the Nekomata, a fireball in his hand ready to be fired.

"Do you realize what you have done, you stupid cat?!"

Kuroka did not grace him with an answer though, and simply continued to stare at him like the prey he was to her.

"Is this because of your sister?! Because of what I had planned for her?! I raised _you_, you ungrateful little bitch! I saved you and your brat of a sister from starving in those fields all those years ago, siphoning resources from me as if I was your family! I _OWN_ you!"

Without saying more, he threw the fireball in the direction of Kuroka, but with the agile of a cat, she easily dodged it as she used the railing around the VIP section as a platform to boost herself from, launching herself towards the nearby wall where she kicked off of again and aimed straight for the Baron. Tackling him around the waist, she managed to move too fast for him, using her legs to pin his arms to the ground so he wasn't able to use any more magic.

When it was obvious that the fight was short, and that Kuroka had won it, the Baron knew it had been the end of him. Instead of pleading for his life in his final moments, he simply laughed, laughed that he had created the very thing he had probably been afraid of the most.

Before being able to say any words, Kuroka took her hand and swiped it at his throat, severing a major artery as his warm life essence stained her hand. Again and again she swiped, digging further and further into his neck until it the head had been entirely disconnected from the body, a smirk permanently plastered on the Baron's face.

After that, the film ended. What happened to the Pawn or to Kuroka after that was not shown, which in Issei's mind, was probably for the best. Even though she created that much carnage, he was absolutely sure that she did with particular reason. It was unlike her to do something heinous simply to get to her master. But most of all, Koneko was the key of it all. Because of her, something inside Kuroka snapped. But what? What was it that made Kuroka kill her master to protect her sister?

"As you can plainly see, your honor, Kuroka is a hundred percent guilty of her crimes. _She_ was the one who had let the monsters roam free, _she_ was the one who had led them to the coliseum, and_ she_ was the one who had killed my father and my Pawn!"

"You left her there!" Issei screamed out as he stood up, not letting the pudgy devil get away with staining Kuroka's name for something that Porin was responsible for. "Your Pawn died because you didn't help her!"

The judge would not hear it though, and began to bang his gavel in an attempt to calm the court room down. When Issei was forced to finally calm down, the judge took his chance to interject with his comments. "While Mr. Hyoudou is correct in his assumption that whatever happened to your Pawn was _your_ doing, Mr. Azhul, I cannot look over people screaming when it isn't their turn, Mr. Hyoudou."

Issei was forced to sit back down, annoyed, while Porin continued on with his story.

"However, I do not think that Ms. Kuroka should receive the death penalty for what she did."

Everyone in the room, all except for Dominik, were shocked to hear Porin say that. Out of all the people in the Underworld, Porin probably had the most reason for wanting Kuroka's head. It soon became evident why he advocated for it though.

"I believe she can be trained to properly to obey, and since she was the reason for my family's downfall," he said, ignoring his own perverted nature being the main source for its downfall, "I would like to ask the court to instead hand Kuroka over to me, albeit with major restrictions on her so she would not be able to escape or do any damage. This way, she would be able to pay off her crimes using her lifespan and her body."

Issei slammed his palms onto the table before him and stood up once more, outraged. "Are you insane?! There's no _way_ I would let you do that!"

The judge slammed his gavel once more to get Issei to calm down again, before confronting him. "MR. HYOUDOU! Do _NOT_ make me have to stop you again! One more outburst and you _WILL_ be thrown out, do I make myself clear?!"

Issei, still outraged at Porin, could only nod after staring at the pudgy devil for several seconds, slumping down in his seat as he began murderous thoughts about the disgusting fellow. When he finally managed to sit down his seat fully, and remain planted there until it was his turn, the judge turned towards Porin. "Mr. Azhul… While I do understand your point, it is not up to you to decide what fate criminals face. Depending on what I choose, and depending on the cases I hear, _I_ will decide what will happen to Ms. Kuroka, not _you_. Do you understand?"

Porin bowed respectfully, nodding as he did so. "Of course, your honor. I understand."

From there on, for half an hour, Porin continued to tell lie after lie about Kuroka, all whilst Issei was forced to keep his mouth shut. During that time though, he had felt a small, tingly feeling inside his chest. It had been something that he had felt only two other times before, and when it happened, he immediately knew what it had meant. A third person had finally been connected to him, as they gave up their life as a mortal, in replace of becoming his servant as an Evil Piece.

"And that is why I believe that the devil Kuroka should not be pardoned of her crimes."

Porin had just finished up his talking points, walking back to his seat as High Judge Accipiter allowed Issei to come up front and begin his argument. He would play for time as he waited for the most important person to make their appearance. Starting by apologizing for his earlier outbursts, he hoped it would score some points with the judge, but regrettably, it didn't.

"High Judge Accipiter, I'd like to call out a witness." Issei said, hoping he was doing things right.

"Witness of what, exactly?" The judge asked.

"I kept quiet as you asked while Lord Azhul here was speaking, but there was something that had been bugging me when he showed us all that video of the beasts attacking. His Queen, the same man who had gone away just before the beasts attacked to check things out as asked from his previous master, is the most suspicious of possible framing Kuroka of actions she did not commit."

Porin was ready to object at the accusation as he opened his mouth, standing up from his chair and hands pounding the table in front of him, but a hand from his Queen managed to get him to be quiet. A single look at the judge could tell that Accipiter was more than ready to throw the pudgy devil out the moment he opened his mouth. With that sign taken, Porin grumbled under his breath as he sat back down quietly, allowing Issei to continue making his case.

"With that all said, Queen Dominik, where _did_ you go when your previous master said to go check things out? Did you indeed betray your King?"

"He did no such thing, because I was the one who released them."

All eyes turned to meet the new voice that had just entered the court chambers. The creaking sound of the wooden doors being opened up, and footsteps walking down the stony corridor between aisles of pews, the very person who had started all of this, and who needed to be there the most, had finally arrived.

'_That was a lot sooner than I expected._' Issei thought to himself as the new witness took their place next to him. Porin had been surprised as well which quickly turned to frustration, not expecting this development and hoping this would not end up being his downfall here. Dominik, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes, carefully watching the Nekomata as he wondered what was going through her head that would allow such confidence in admitting to the crime of killing their old master.

"I'm sorry for not being there when you woke up, Kuroka."

"It's alright. Besides, you being here is more than enough for me, nya." She answered back, smiling as her hand reached into the open space in her kimono. "You're going to need these if we want to win this." Pulling out two navy blue Bishop pieces, she handed them to Issei. After doing it, a quick glance towards the only other Queen in the room, and her eyes narrowed at the sight of him, along with the King he accompanied. Before wanting to attack them there for their past aggressions, Kuroka quickly calmed herself, looking back to the man who would free her from the shackles of being a fugitive. After all, despite being surprised that it managed to work, she had pledged herself to him now, even if he didn't know it. She would stick with him until the end of days.

Choosing to ignore her sudden entrance, the judge proceeded with the trial. "Ms. Kuroka, I assume that what you just said was a confession to the murders of twenty-two devils?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?" The judge repeated, and Kuroka nodded.

"I may have released them to make a distraction, but them attacking the crowds was the Baron's own undoing."

"How so?"

"By starving and beating them. They attacked anything that moved, some of them even attacked each other when I first let them out. Had I not used the abilities I had learned while in that horrid place to hide from them by changing the flow of my ki, they would have surely attacked me. It was only matter of time that they found their way into the stands afterwards."

"That still does not excuse you doing it, however."

Kuroka shook her head. "Perhaps, but after you see what's on those Bishop pieces, you'll see exactly why I did it, and why the devils who helped and even gave funding to the Azhul family, deserved what they got. This is also my way of making up something that I should have done long before. No longer should I let others take the blame for what I've done… not after letting someone close to me suffer so much for my foolishness, nya."

The judge leaned back, fascinated by this new development. "Well then, we'll just have to see about that, now won't we? Mr. Hyoudou? If you please…" He said, using his hand to motion to the projector in the middle of the room.

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah."

Taking the pieces he had received from Kuroka, he began to walk towards the projector, ready to show to the world Kuroka's innocence (he hoped).

After the insertion of the two Bishop pieces into the machine, the screen that had gone silent once again flickered to life. Through the eyes of the cat, they saw what looked to be a vastly open forest. Dead trees lined up like a natural wall on both sides, the dull moonlight peering down through the lifeless husks with the distinct sound of crisp and dry snow being walked upon echoed in silent night.

Dominik in real time jumped up from his seat, startling everyone but Kuroka inside the court chamber. The video was paused, as the judge began questioning the jump.

"Do you wish to say something, Queen Dominik?"

Dominik's hands curled as he looked over at Kuroka, glaring at her for the video she was about to show, before looking at the judge. Whether or not this video would win Issei this case was unknown, but what _was_ known was that the contents inside it would more than likely destroy, if not decimate, the last remaining remnants of the Azhul family, damning them to a far worse fate than simply killing them.

Wanting to speak out and censor the video but not being able to, Dominik had no choice but to sit down, apologizing for the sudden outburst.

With the video resumed, not too much time passed as it didn't take long for the Kuroka in the picture along with the Dominik with her to reach their destination point. There, in the middle of a small clearing within the trees, was a small village, probably holding a capacity of no more than a hundred. Wooden houses here and there with a couple that had their lights on, perhaps a store or two for various items, and a temple of some sort at the other edge of the town.

"Is this the place?" The Kuroka in the picture asked, looking at Dominik who had been at her side the entire time they were walking. He nodded once, looking forward at the village.

"This is the human village that the master's wife was murdered in. Remember, kill any human you see, that was the order. Now, if we go in slowl- Hey! Kuroka!"

Kuroka, without even heeding his words, began her assault. The quicker she got this done, the quicker she could go back home. The quicker she got back home, the quicker she could sneak through the ventilation systems within the castle and see her beloved sister whom she hadn't seen for a few months.

She ran to the nearest log cabin, making as little noise as possible, and hitting cover by the nearest wall. Crouching just below the windowsill, she took a quick peek inside, making sure that the coast was clear. It was not, however, she did in fact see two men chatting away near a fire within the small wooden house, both of them sitting inside some leather chairs as one of them was polishing a weapon. A 'rifle' she believed it was.

Using her nails to claw away and get under the wooden frame for the window, she slowly opened it up to allow a small crack big enough for the cold air to come inside. If she could kill them some way without getting her hands dirty…

The moment she had opened up the window, the two men inside became aware of her presence. They immediately stopped conversing with each other about their daily lives and immediately looked at the window that Kuroka was sitting below, presumably hearing the scratching noises she had made. Without saying another word, the one with the rifle got up from his chair, and began to steadily make his way to the window.

Kuroka's devil instincts told her the human was making his way closer to the window. She took the chance incantation and looked up from below. The sight that had met her, was the long end of a rifle barrel, directed entirely at her.

With the lightning speed, she managed to avoid the first bullet that whizzed past her as the human fired. In rapid succession, she narrowly missed each bullet that had been fired as she jumped her way back towards the tree line. Before she could make it back though, even _more_ bullets came flying their way towards her, as _more_ men came out of the nearby homes, having almost been expecting her, and began to fire her way as they yelled to one another about killing her.

Fearing for her life, her adrenaline caused her to move faster, pushing her to the limit as she fled to the tree line, the sound of bullets cracking and guns firing filling the air of the tiny village. Without even looking back, she saw a large fireball come out from where she had left from, and a couple of seconds later, hearing the sound of a large explosion accompanying it.

The result of the explosion caused the men to falter for a bit, gathering their attention off of Kuroka as she finally made it to the tree line, where she immediately hid behind one next to Dominik.

"That's why we go in slowly! They had a ward up that _you_ set off!"

"I realize that now!"

More and more people poured out from their wooden homes, bringing their weapons as they continued to slowly move towards the tree line, keeping the two devils pinned down. The bark of the trees they were hiding behind began to slowly chip away more and more.

"What are we going to do?!" Kuroka let out, trying her best to not run away in this fight.

Without even giving her an answer, Dominik popped out from behind his tree, shooting off smaller but equally as effective fireballs at their targets. With that done, the men began to retreat a little, taking what little cover they could of their own that they could find.

Ignoring the curses coming out of the mouth of his comrade, Dominik had begun to look around the nearby area for any type of vantage point. Luckily for him, he had been able to scout out a tree limb that seemed to be strong enough for something, or perhaps some_one_, hovering a few feet above one of the houses nearby. The only problem was actually getting around to the tree it was attached to, climb it up, and jump onto the roof below without their enemies noticing. Formulating a plan to do just that though, a small smirk managed to appear on his face.

"Kuroka!" He yelled towards her over the sound of gunfire and bullets whizzing past the two of them, not even glancing at her as he continued to look towards the tree branch. When he managed to see he got her attention out of the corner of his eye, he nodded his way towards the branch. "Think you can get on top of that?!"

Kuroka turned her head towards the direction that Dominik had been looking, making sure not to poke her head out of the cover she had lest she wanted a new hole in her head, and managed to finally find the branch he had been talking about. Looking back at him, she nodded once.

"Alright! When I give the signal, you run around the tree line and get on top of it! Ready…?!" He yelled, waiting for the bullets to stop flying. When the guns went silent for the few precious seconds that they needed to reload, he popped out from his hiding. "Go!"

Right as he said that, he began to fire more balls of flames at the combatants, pushing them to behind their covers.

Kuroka, who lagged behind Dominik's start, kicked up some snow as she started her run towards the tree she was aiming for. The entire time, she felt sluggish, not because of the possible gunfire that she could go under any moment. No, it was due to the snow that slowed down her progress, as she had to raise her legs higher than normal to get out of the snow and move, taking up more energy than she needed to. She hadn't really noticed it when they were first walking through the forest, or even when she ran towards the house earlier, but it really was an aggravating thing with how high it was.

Fortunately for her, she managed to get to the tree she needed to climb, taking cover behind it as a few humans took potshots at her. They would come to quickly regret it as they revealed themselves by standing up from cover, to the waiting Dominik, who had gone and taken cover behind his tree once more, only to pop out when opportunities arose.

With the distractions that Dominik provided, Kuroka managed to climb up the far side of the tree with little problem. She managed to reach the branch in question with relative ease, using her claws to dig deep into the tree's bark to have a harder grip and make up lost time in the snow.

A few tricks later, she managed to work her way around the tree and land on the branch she was targeting. Due to the darkness all around her, and thanks to the black leather she was wearing, it was easy to drop down to the house below. A small thumping sound was made when she came into contact with the roof, despite her trying to be as light as possible.

Quick on her feet, she ran to the edge of the roof and jumped down, ignoring all value in a planned attack, but being able to take her opponents with surprise. With three in front of her, she used her claws to pierce two of their necks from behind, severing their spines. With the third noticing his allies being attacked out of the corner of his eyes, he tried to turn around to finish off this new enemy. When he did turn though, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, causing him to let out a quick yelp.

Kuroka had managed to pull her hands free from her first two victims, and stuck her left hand into the third one's stomach when he turned around, hoping it would finish him. When it hadn't, she used her right hand to stab jugular, hoping that he would find peace soon enough.

One by one, with lightning speed and precise jabs, Kuroka managed to go through the men defending their hometown. By jumping up onto the roofs of the houses, she was able to drop down from above onto her victims. Dominik himself kept his flames to a minimum so not to illuminate the night sky so that Kuroka could stay in the dark.

Though it had taken some time, the last man with a rifle had just fallen by Dominik's hand, as he began to walk out of the forest to meet up with Kuroka, who wasn't very far away. Looking away from him as if the man he had just killed was of no concern, she sat perched up on one of the many roofs. He saw her ears perked up, signaling that she had been listening for something, but of what Dominik could not tell.

"What is it?" He asked, picking up a rifle from a nearby charred corpse, and expecting another battle to soon erupt. If he could save up on his magic by using the weapons of these fallen warriors, then he would do just that.

"Hooves. Lots and lots of hooves, but still far away."

"Shit." He said under his breath, picking up more rifles and checking the bodies for ammunition. "It must be reinforcements from the nearby village. One of them must have escaped and alerted them." He replied to the cat, making sure that his weapon was full. When it was, using his devil strength, he managed to kick in the door to one of the nearby houses with ease, eliciting a scream from the inhabitants inside, one of a woman and two of children. But with three quick and successful shots, loading a new round in-between each one, the screams were silenced forever by Dominik.

Kuroka's focus was torn from the hooves approaching and turned to look at Dominik in shock at the act he had just committed. Before he could get a chance to reload and go into the next house, Kuroka had jumped down from the roof, blocking his way from entering the newest victim's house.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone. Though he could probably guess the reasoning behind the action, he knew they didn't have much time to bicker.

"I could ask you the exact same thing!" Kuroka hissed. "What the hell was that all about?!"

With a sigh, he began to explain his actions. "Our orders are to exterminate all life in this village. That includes women and children, not just the men."

She took a step back at this, surprised. She was able to quickly compose herself though, remembering they didn't have enough time. "Are you insane?! All this for some woman I never even I met?! This is overkill!"

"Perhaps, but it's still our master's orders." He tried to calmly explain, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I won't blame you if you don't want to do this, but I _will_ be explaining to the master about your insubordination if you choose to follow the orders. What happens after that is up to the master then. Is that understood?"

Kuroka wanted to open her mouth, to interject and tell him otherwise, but she knew better. He was the Baron's Queen before he was a friend to her, as was the role he was given so long ago. She knew as well that should she refuse, her punishment that awaited her was more than likely far worse than the action itself.

"I… I understand." She replied, looking away from his eyes and sounding dejected.

"Good. I'll move on to the next house before the reinforcements come then."

He maneuvered around her and began to walk towards the next house, doing the same thing of breaking the front door open and firing with the rifle, killing anyone inside. With each shot heard, Kuroka would flinch, unnerved and unready.

She looked towards the handle of the door she was supposed to breach, contemplating her own motives. The windows showed no light in the tiny house, but the small sounds of weeping could be heard from within. One last look over at where Dominik was, and she could see that he was already on his way to the next house, ignoring her. '_Damn him…_' She thought to herself as she put her hand around the handle. There was no turning back from this.

Slowly opening up the door, her eyes scanned the cozy little area inside. She saw only a few beds, a place for a fire, a table for three to eat, and a stove to cook the food, but nobody in sight.

She stepped inside, slamming the door behind her, causing the whimpering humans that were hiding to let out a yelp. Before going in any further, she looked down at her hands, still covered in the sticky blood of the people she fell just moments ago. Despite the killing them just like that, something told her that what she was about to do was far different.

The men had a chance to defend themselves, to fight back and survive. The children on the other hand…

Trying to rid her mind of those thoughts, she looked over to the spot where she had heard the yelps, and had begun to walk over there. The closer she got to the beds where she heard the noises from, the sound of two more shots rung through the winter air.

She stood still, looking down at the ground where the children hid just below. A bed made of fur and feathers obscured the view of a possible hiding place, but the sounds of the humans still rang through. She crouched down to her knees, feeling the fur for any type of oddity in it. When she felt none, perhaps seeing if the bed itself was hollow, she flipped the frame and mattress over to the side, revealing a small hatch that presumably hid what she was supposed to look for.

It didn't take long to touch the handgrip that had been hidden, knowing that she and her partner were short on time. With a deep breath, she readied herself for the sight she was about to see as she held the latch with a firm grip before flinging it upwards. With it, she revealed two little girls, one of them no older than eight, and the other around five.

The younger sibling clung tightly the elder one, as the older one held back crying out loud. It seemed that once the hatch was opened, the small frightened girl decided to resist, to show no weakness, at least, that's what she had hoped. The truth was, Kuroka could see the poor girl in front of her shaking uncontrollably, acting tough simply so her younger sister could be a bit at ease. In a way, the scene in front of her reminded Kuroka far too much of her own history, as she could see herself and her own sister Shirone in the two little girls. Could she really end these lives, when they reminded her so much of herself?

The sound of banging on the door behind her broke her from the happy memories of years' past with her sister and of her contemplation.

"Kuroka! We need to move!"

Ignoring the sound of banging on the door, she brought a single finger up to her mouth, motioning for the girls to be quiet, before gently putting the hatch down on top of them once more. Unfortunately, she forgot to place the frame and mattress where they once belong, thinking it was better to meet with Dominik before he barged in. Getting up from the floor and turning around to face it, she walked back to the door. Opening it, she was met by her partner, who seemed to be worried, but also calmed at the same time.

"We didn't have as much time as I anticipated." He explained, looking down at the Nekomata, before quickly glancing at the temple on the other side of the road. As Dominik said, the humans had arrived a bit too early, already getting off their horses and going into positions to launch an assault on them from what she had heard.

The glance he gave only been a quick one though, as he was more concerned what had happened inside the tiny home that she was in. Glancing at what was inside, he saw no bodies, no blood, simply empty.

Kuroka ignored his scanning as she walked outside, tugging on his armor as she did.

"If we don't have much time, then we best make haste." She said, before walking towards the tree line in the opposite direction of the village. When she made it a few steps away, the pressure and sound of an explosion behind ended up stunning her for a moment. Managing to collect herself fairly quickly though, she turned around, dreading what she was about find.

The house she had just come out of, the very place those girls were, was up in flames.

Dominik had been backed up only a few feet from the entrance, a single hand in the air, pointed towards the cottage. With the task done, he had no need to stay there anymore and began to walk over to Kuroka, telling her it was time to go. As he walked, the Nekomata began to run in his direction, tears forming in her eyes, calling out to Dominik to stop and save those inside. It did not last though, as darkness soon surrounded her the moment she passed Dominik, the sounds of humans beginning their counterattack filling the air.

The status of the girls inside, and of what happened afterwards, was never shown, as the video inside the courtroom had finally ended.

After the scenes that were unfolded, Rias and Issei were stunned the most by what they had seen. Ravel, though just as stunned at the degree of violence that the Nekomata was capable of, did not show any expressions, thinking it was simply better to keep quiet until the time was right. The judge, understandably, held his own tongue, having seen far worst in his time in the service of justice, as Porin and Dominik kept their own mouths shut, but for entirely different reasons.

That changed though when Kuroka took the center of the courtroom, continuing her story as she looked at the judge directly in the eyes. "After that… though I may not have known them, and that it may have been more humane to end it all earlier when I had the chance looking back on it now, I found out that the little girls did not survive." She said, letting the comment sink in for the moment, despite it should have been obvious. When moments passed, and she believed it good to continue, she did just that. "That was not all, however." She stated, looking down at her feet. Her hands had begun to visibly shake as she recollected about the matters afterwards.

Dominik, as his duty as Queen, had told the Baron of the events that had unfolded. It turned out, that the reason for the slaughter of innocents, while few, had not been in the name in revenge at all. No, the truth had been that the wife of the Baron had died over a century ago. While it was true the ones responsible for her death were the ancestors of those in that village, the _true_ reason, the entire purpose for what Kuroka had been through, had been a test, to see that she could kill without remorse.

Yes, she had been trained, and even raised in that entire environment, simply to kill at the Baron's command. But that was _not_ who she was.

She was not some killing machine you could just flip on and have you do your biddings!

That didn't matter at all to the Baron though, as he was soon disappointed to find out she could not accomplish what he considered, 'easy'.

"The scars on my back, and the few on my legs, while not all given to me during my training in the Pit, had been given to me the very next night. The Baron was upset that I failed him, and believed I had to be thoroughly punished for it." She said, looking back at Issei and Rias, meeting them in the eyes. It was there that the two of them connected two and two and realized the reason for her sudden attack, as well as her relapsing and collapsing in their room.

"… While that may all be reason enough to feel it to be justifiable to kill your previous master, it still does not condone what happened that day in that… arena…" Judge Accipiter explained, looking at the Nekomata.

"Perhaps not," she replied, meeting her gaze with the judge once more as she continued her story, "but what was I to do when I found out nights later that I was to be thrown away, to be given to his _son_, and my sister, become the new me?"

With all the pieces finally falling into place and finally cracking the hard shell that had been around the Nekomata for so long, Issei finally began to _truly_ sympathize with her. Though it was true he had no sibling to speak of, to think to be cut off from them was bad enough, but to hear they became an assassin after you had become a failed one and sent off to become- It was simply too much for him. It was there and then that he decided he would never become like that! Kuroka was not going to suffer under him!

Regrettably, it did not seem to sway the judge.

"Unfortunately for you, Ms. Kuroka, because he was your master, and his orders were absolute, I must state that I am unable to see any justification in your actions." He stated plainly.

Issei stood up, ready to shout at the devil judge for daring to be so inconsiderate, but was held back by a simple hand from Kuroka. Raising her hand to face her new King, she smiled at the judge, almost expecting this outcome.

"I did not believe that I was going to come here and win today, but what I _do_ believe, is that I should not hold back any longer… I have people who care for me now, and who are risking everything to free me. That is why, I ask, do not put blame on the people who came here today." She stated, ending on her signature 'meow' under her breath.

"Kuroka!" Issei yelled, hoping to change her mind, but it would not end up happening. How could he fail her before he even got the chance to truly help her? It would do very little though, as the judge seemed to be intent on handing down the verdict he had come up with in his mind.

"I suppose I can do that Ms. Kuroka, as it seems you are willing to comply here… Very well." He said, motioning with his gavel that this case was finished as he raised it above his head. "Ms. Kuroka? For the deaths of twenty plus devils, including the death of your former master, I am hereby sentencing you to-"

The judge was unable to finish though, as Ravel had stood up from the pews, interrupting his sentencing. "Your honor!" She screamed out, gaining the attention of the entire room.

Baffled by the sudden interruption, The High Judge had begun to sputter a bit, shocked at the audacity of someone trying to disrupt his process of justice. "W-Who dares?!"

"Judge Accipiter, I believe we should take a five minute recess before you make that decision." Ravel continued, taking her place alongside Kuroka in the middle of the courtroom. Any attempts from Issei and Rias to ask her what she was doing was met with silence from the Phenex girl.

"Ms. Phenex, what in the- What is this outburst about?! I demand an explanation at once!" He yelled, getting up from his seat as he did so.

Ravel looked around the room, looking at everyone inside, before glancing back at the judge with an ominous look on her face. She sighed. "I did not want to say this out loud, but… I have some rather unfortunate news about your granddaughter that I believe you would wish to hear in private."

The judge finally became silent as he narrowed his eyes towards the Phenex devil. Though some part of him doubted what she had just said, at the mere mention of his beloved granddaughter, he couldn't help but give in. If she was really telling the truth, then-

All anger gone from his voice, he nodded once. Banging his gavel once, he announced for a five minute recess as he escorted Ravel into the back room where they would be able to speak about the issue at hand in private.

Issei turned towards Rias, hoping for any kind of answer for Ravel's curious behavior. Unfortunately, just like he, Rias too did not know anything, and could only respond to him with a shake of her head. When he was about to converse with his fiancé about the issue at hand though, he heard the sound of clapping coming from the other side of the room. Turning his head, Issei saw that the pudgy devil Porin had been the one doing the clapping, and had begun to make his way over to Kuroka, who continued to stand in the middle of the courtroom.

"Honestly, if you wanted to return to my embrace, dear Kuroka, you should have come to see me sooner. After all, my door is always open for you."

Kuroka scoffed, extending a claw as she took one step back. "I do not know what delusions run through your tiny mind, Porin, but as I've said before and will say until the day I die, but I would very much end my own life before I _ever_ serviced you."

"Say what you will little kitten, but your fate is not up to _you_ to decide here. Once the judge reappears from whatever that little pipsqueak is doing, you'll be mine for the taking." He said, speaking as he walked up to her. Right as he was about to wrap his fingers around her chin which would have surely ended his life, the arm of Issei broke them apart, as the Crimson Dragon took his place between the two.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't harass my Queen like that. You may have gotten away with what you said earlier, but with the judge gone now, perhaps I won't have to hold back anymore."

"Your Queen…?" Porin repeated, before remaining silent for a few seconds. For those few seconds, the gears in his tiny brain had begun to work once more, as he managed to connect a few bits here and there about the Nekomata before breaking out in laughter. This laughter however, was not jolly at all, but that of a man who had just broken.

He laughed and laughed, until finally breaking from that laughter as his face contorted from his anger. "You bastard! How dare you disgrace her with your filth!" He lashed out, trying to throw a punch at Issei which was easily missed, as he simply needed to take a step out of the way to do it.

Issei dodged each and every strike that came his way with ease. Even with the few punches that had been thrown, the other King seemed to be getting out breath quickly as he continued his irrational tantrum. He began to huff with each punch he threw. It didn't last long though, as Kuroka was the one to make the strike that would bring the pudgy devil to his knees by kicking him in the side of his stomach. Before anymore could be said or done though, the time for the recess had come to a close sooner than expected as the judge came out from the back with Ravel in tow.

Eventually Dominik came over and helped his King get up from the ground, bringing him back over to their side as Kuroka was forced to calm down from her own King.

When everyone had gone back to their own places and calmed down, the judge had begun his sentencing again. However, for whatever it was, he seemed to have been more… calm, more so than during the entirety of the trial, when he began his decision.

Clearing his throat of any obstructions, he spoke to the room once more.

"As High Judge of the Underworld Fourth District, I, Judge Accipiter, have come to a conclusion. After hearing all of the evidence from each side this day, and after taking in much thought about it, I have decided that Ms. Kuroka is…"

The entire room tensed as the judge paused. There was little hope, and would take an absolute miracle for her to be-

"Innocent…"

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

**As I never really managed to explain it before, and by this point it would make no sense for any of the characters to **_**not**_** understand it, I basically wanted to make an explanation about how I always perceived how the 'Evil Pieces' system worked.**

**From the way I had always understood it, the pieces had different numbers based on them, each number equating how many Pawns they were worth in a sense (at least that's how I remember it from the Light Novels as it was explained).**

**As such, 1 Pawn would equal, well, 1 Pawn. 1 Bishop or Knight would equal 3 Pawns. 1 Rook would equal 5 Pawns. And 1 Queen would equal 9 Pawns. And finally, 'Mutated Pieces' would double these amounts.**

**From this, I had gathered that because Kuroka is technically two Bishops, she could get 'promoted' if she were to be given either 7 Pawns, 2 Rooks, or 1 Queen Piece to take in place of her Bishop pieces. Granted, I know that the actual game of Chess doesn't work that way, and that Pawns are the only ones who can be promoted if they manage to get into enemy territory, but because so little is known about the Evil Pieces, even by its creator Akuja Beelzebub, that there may have been a way for pieces to be 'promoted' despite being different pieces.**

**At least, that's how I always perceived it. It could honestly be that something entirely different ends up happening with the Evil Piece system.**


	8. Volume 2, Life 3

**WARNING: Part 2 is somewhat lemony. You have been warned.**

* * *

_**Volume 2, Life 3**_

* * *

"I have decided that Ms. Kuroka is innocent, of the charges brought forth against her, and pardoned from the crimes she has committed." The judge finished, slamming down his gavel to finalize the verdict.

The entire room had been stunned.

What was sure to be a declaration of ending the Nekomata, was in fact a new beginning for her. Of course, this did not suit well for Porin and his objectives. Standing up from his seat, he slammed his hands on the table in front of him, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Innocent?! You were going to declare her guilty just moments ago! What the hell did she say to you?!"

"What I and Ms. Phenex talked about is none of your business, Mr. Azhul." Accipiter shot back as he got up from his own seat, walking down the steps of his chair and towards the exit of the room. "The verdict of the case is final, and with it, I bid you all a farewell."

Porin was about to continue objecting, but it was obvious that the judge hadn't give a damn, and was silenced even further as Dominik gestured that their time was done and that it was time to leave. Though he could have punished Dominik for treating him that way, he knew it would be futile, as his Queen was right.

Taking one last long glance at Issei and the others, Porin began to grumble under his breath, vowing that he would get his revenge for this act of defiance from the so-called 'Crimson Emperor Dragon'. Walking past the row that Ravel went back to sit in, he stopped, glaring at her the hardest that he could before speaking in an ill-mannered tone.

"I don't know what you did or what you said, but I hope you prepare yourself, Ms. Phenex, as you've made a powerful enemy this day."

Ravel simply smirked in return, looking at him lazily. "I'm shaking in absolute fear." She mocked, which only furthered Porin's anger as he stormed out, frustrated at how the day turned out for him.

While Porin left the room like a small child throwing a tantrum, Dominik stopped as he crossed ways with Kuroka. The two looked at each other in the eyes, simply standing there without a word. Each one knew more or less what the other wanted to say, what they intended to say, what could have been said, but all futile. Too much had changed, and nothing could be like the past. The few moments they had been able to enjoy being together as comrades, as friends, were now over.

"Until we meet again." Dominik said under his breath, giving a small, acknowledging nod and taking his leave as he followed his King out of the courtroom. Kuroka could only watch as her past walked away. Perhaps they would meet again, or, perhaps, this was the final moment. Only time would tell…

When the Gremory group were the final ones in the room, Issei walked up to Ravel, a giant grin on his face. "I don't know how you did it, Ravel, but I must say, I'm glad I had brought you along today."

"I must also admit Ravel. That was quite unexpected." Rias said as she walked up next to Issei. Her brow was raised, but a small smirk still apparent on her face. A bit frustrated with herself not being able to help her love, she couldn't help but be impressed by the littlest Phenex. "But…" That, however, didn't mean she wasn't skeptical as to what happened. "_How_ exactly did you do it?"

"Who cares how she did it. I'm just happy that the little birdy did it, nya."

Breaking herself out of the thoughts of the past, Kuroka joined the other two and wrapped herself around her new King, putting her right arm around his chest from behind as she grabbed it with her left hand from underneath. She pressed her figure against Issei's back, wanting to make him know that she was there, and to take her new place as his Queen. After all, 'the annoying red-head' didn't have a valid reason for shooing her away from Issei now, now that she was owned by him.

Rias's eye twitched for a moment as she watched Kuroka get a bit _too_ close to Issei, but decided to shrug it off. There were more important things to do at the moment.

"I _do_ have a name, you know." Ravel complained, crossing her arms as she glared directly at Kuroka. "You should learn it if we're going to be working together from now on."

"Regardless," Rias interjected, changing the subject before the two pieces began to fight each other over such a silly thing as names, "I think we have the right to know what you did to convince the judge to change his mind."

Ravel smirked. Leaning back, she began to laugh under her breath, before breaking out in a more maniacal laughter, and calming down shortly thereafter in a quick succession. "Easy," she said in a prideful tone, "I bribed him."

…

The room had turned quiet once the confession had come out.

"… You… bribed, him?" Issei asked slowly, breaking the silence. He was unsure if he had heard her correctly. He began to feel a bit shaky, if only because he felt like they had just committed a major crime. Whether or not that would become true was unbeknownst to him.

"… Bribed him with what…?" Rias asked a bit more clearly. For whatever reason to Issei, she seemed to be a bit more level-headed after hearing such an outrageous confession. Perhaps this was normal in the Underworld? He would never know.

"With Oppai Dragon merchandise." Ravel finished with a wink.

Again, the room had fallen silent for a few moments as the answer sunk in. With enough time passed, Kuroka couldn't help but begin laughing hysterically, while Rias sighed and felt her palm meeting her forehead in absolute embarrassment. Issei, on the other hand, could feel his jaw drop, with no words to accompany his absolute astonishment of her recklessness. Well, she _could_ give out free merchandise if she wanted, being his manager and all, but the very fact that she _did_ was absolutely unprecedented in his mind.

"You… you bribed a high judge… with Oppai Dragon merchandise?" He asked, his voice trembling. Whether it was because he was afraid they would be found out or he wanted to laugh, the others truly did not know.

Once Kuroka managed to settle down some, she began to compliment Ravel on her brilliance. "Nice work, little birdy."

"It's Ravel." The littlest Phenex corrected again. "And I didn't do it for you, but for Lord Issei."

"Regardless for who you did it for, it was an unwise move." Rias commented, removing her hand from her head, and placing both on her hips. "What do you think happens if Azhul finds out about this, or worse yet, the media here in the Underworld?" She asked Ravel. Mostly, the last part concerned her the most, as she already had a bad enough reputation as the 'Switch Princess', but to think that said character would be used to bribe a judge was more than just embarrassing for her.

"You don't have to worry." Ravel explained. "The judge promised to keep his mouth shut, and in exchange, he could get any and all the merchandise he wanted to give to his granddaughter for free. Besides, we had this court date set in secret on purpose, did we not? I doubt that the media is going to find out about our little secret so easily or so soon."

"I…" Rias tried to argue the logic, if only to find flaws in the logic of giving away _merchandise_ to bribe a judge. Usually it was money, status, anything else that would give value, but for… she sighed once more, wanting to drop it and have this day end. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am." Ravel bragged, puffing her chest up into the air. Issei could only chuckle a bit, having gotten used to the narcissism that all Phenex family members seemed to show at one point or another. Remembering what day it was though, he too shared Rias's sentiments with wanting the day to end, and decided that it was time for all of them to go.

"Well, if no one here has anything else to do, we good to go then?"

Kuroka let go of Issei as she backed off a bit, raising her hand high in the air as she seemed to excitedly jump in anticipation. "All set here!"

"And now she seems to be back to her old, unrestrained self…" Rias commented under her breath, before looking towards Issei once more and smiling. "Well then, with that done, I suppose it's time for us to go home. Shall we?" Rias asked as she offered her arm out to Issei. He smiled in return, wrapping his own around hers, as Ravel followed the two out.

As those three left, Kuroka stayed behind a bit, looking at the back of the man who saved her. A flood of emotions had gone through her those past twenty-four hours, and she never believed that she would honestly be free like this. She had come there that day ready to throw everything away once more, to finally pay for her crimes and end all the grief that she had caused her beloved sister. It seemed that fate had other plans for her though.

Grabbing the Bishop pieces she had come with that day from the projector that had still been sitting in the middle of the room, she pocketed them inside her kimono, and followed the way the trio went. A new day awaited her.

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

Later that night, after having a nice dinner with the family and opening his presents (which mostly consisted of either a perverted game of some sort, or something dealing with the Oppai Dragon), Issei had finally managed to pull Rias away from the other girls, reminding her of what the night held in store for the two of them. She could say that it was exciting, having him take the initiative like this, but embarrassing at the same time. It would be the first time for the two of them, despite them having seen each other bare numerous times, and with how much he was looking forward to it, it only added to her nervousness.

She was in the adjacent bathroom to Issei's room, freshening up as she cleansed herself in the shower. In her mind, she was going through all of the information and techniques she had received from her mother and sister-in-law in secret over the past few months. It was bad enough that she had told Venelana and Grayfia of what she had been intending to do, but if her brother and father had found out, then it would have most likely been all over for her.

Shutting off the shower, she stepped out, grabbing the nearby towel she had placed beforehand and began to rub down her body and hair of any excess water. After getting done with that, she wrapped it around her body, hiding it away from the world until it was ready. After all, why not have a little fun with him and make him wait before they got to the action?

Meanwhile, Issei had been waiting patiently on his bed, ready for Rias to come out. He was going through a mental checklist of sorts he had received from Azazel from weeks earlier. He had sought the Fallen Angel out, asking for guidance when it came to the perverted angel's infinite knowledge of the female body. Like an incantation, he began to repeat the instructions in his head over and over to make sure he got everything down correctly as he twiddled his thumbs.

"-play with her and make sure she's wet enough before putting it in. Give her a chance to adjust after putting it in. If she doesn't want to do something, don't pressure her. Play with the nipples just as much as the cli-"

The sound of the bathroom door opening up broke him out of his trance-like state. His head quickly swiveled around to see Rias coming out, towel wrapped around her body. He got up from his seat on the bed, mouth open and ready to say something, but nothing came out. She walked towards him, towel still wrapped around her. An amorous smile showed on her face as she moved gracefully towards him. She sat delicately on the edge of the bed, one hand holding the towel as she pointed towards the pillows. "Issei," she cooed softly, "lay down for me, won't you? And keep your hands to your sides."

The man nodded with much vigor as he did what she had requested, following his King's orders without question.

Laying down on his back, Issei watched as Rias too climbed up onto the bed, standing on top of the mattress as she placed herself at his feet. "R-Rias?"

She placed her finger to her lips, shushing him gently. "You've done so much for us this entire time, Issei." She said as she began to tug on the edges of her towel. "Now, let _me_ service _you_." With a small giggle, she turned her back to him, unwrapping her entire towel as it still blocked the man's view of her body.

Taking the two ends of her towel, she began to shake her curvaceous bottom which could be clearly seen through the fabric. As if she was listening to a rhythm in her mind, she began to dance on top of the bed, wrapping the towel around her body as she barely gave enough skin for Issei to see, her crimson hair swaying back and forth through the air. With each swish it did, the man couldn't help but feel at ease. It was the color of her hair, the color of his powers, the color that bonded them together.

As Issei continued watching her, he couldn't help but noticed that she was teasing him, sticking her tongue out and winking each time she looked at him, the ends of the towel barely covering her breasts and hips as she twisted and turned on the bed. It had reminded him of the time of when an ancient Pharaoh had taken possession of his body, forcing her to dance for him in an erotic way, not that he had minded at all.

As time went on, her dance had started to become more exotic. With the towel continuing to cover her, she moved towards one of the bedposts holding up the bed's canopy. Before climbing onto the bedpost, she looked back at Issei with the same amorous smile on, seeing the boxer shorts that the man had been wearing had gotten tighter during the time of her dance. She threw the towel towards him, making sure to rub it across her body one last time as if to drown it in her scent, and hit him in the face with it, revealing her pale body.

The young man gladly took the offering, taking in the sweet smell of the crimson beauty before him. Taking in a large enough huff, he moved the towel to see the devilish individual grab the pole with one hand, her back still towards him.

Without a word, Rias jumped onto the bedpost, confident in it to hold her weight as her legs locked around it. She spun once around, before going back the other way, moving fluently and without distraction, as she spun twice more, before spinning to face Issei. Though her lower end was covered by the wooden frame, her rosy nipples could be seen thanks to the moonlight that shone through the nearby windows. She pointed one finger towards him, mouthing the word 'you' to him. She slowly made her way down to a squatting position, but did no more.

The reason was that she had fallen onto the bed when she had tried to spin one more time, making Issei get up from his spot. He stopped though as Rias assured him she was alright, before getting back onto her knees and hands. She joked that she would have to skip the dance having fallen off the pole, but quickly turned back to her alluring ways, not wanting to screw up the atmosphere she had worked so hard on creating.

"Issei." She whispered in a sultry tone, climbing on top of him as she reached him. She said his name twice more, placing her hands onto his chest, feeling his hardened body through the thin white fabric that covered it. Finally, grabbing a hold of the bottom of the shirt that he had been wearing, she asked with the same voice, "Are you ready for the finale?"

"You mean there was more to come?" He teased back.

She continued smiling, looking at his face, then to his lower body where his boxers still were. The small tent that had been pitched seemed to indicate to her that he had been more than ready.

Screaming out the word 'Banzai', she forced Issei to raise his arms. Upon doing so, she grabbed his shirt and lifted it above his face. She did not take it off though, and used it to trap him in that position with arms raised. Doing so, she gently climbed onto his chest, placing herself so that she could feel the heat from his body travel through her inner thighs.

Suddenly becoming blind with his shirt, Issei could feel a small, but wet feeling hit his stomach, followed by the weight of his master and lover. He did not understand what was happening, but believed in his love.

Making Issei stay still and not take the shirt off, Rias couldn't help but feel a bit sadistic, possibly influenced by her best friend. She rubbed her inner thighs all the way across his chest, until she was parallel with the young man, lying flat on his chest.

'_This smell!_' Issei thought to himself. The young man couldn't help but feel more excited, the flowery scent of his maiden reaching his nose, the same wet feeling from his chest reaching its way to his linen-covered mouth. It was something he couldn't help but feel ecstatic about, his entire life waiting for this moment.

Rias couldn't help but give out a small laugh as she heard Issei's breathing, trying his best to suck her in. It had been a bit embarrassing for her, but the cute reaction she got from her adorable Pawn made up for it, listening to him as though had been cut off from precious oxygen his entire life. She chose to focus on other things though, as she looked towards his lower half.

It was obvious to her that the young man had been waiting for her touch. Her hands slowly crept towards his boxers, the slim, nimble fingers dancing around the elastic strap that held his cover up. An agonized moan, the young man couldn't help but begin to give out a whimper as he felt the cool touch of the crimson beauty swirl around his little buddy. Suddenly, letting out a small yelp, he felt the grasp of his lover wrap around him.

The yelp turned into pleasurable moans quickly though, as Rias had begun to rub him up and down through the fabric. Wanting him to feel it more though, she slyly moved her other hand below the fabric, moving it across his own groin, and began to feel the warmth he gave off directly.

Up and down, up and down, she rubbed, faster and faster, until she could feel it begin to get bigger in her hands.

Because of how long he had been excited, and because of how delicate her fingers felt against his warm skin, he couldn't hold out for very long. He hoped to satisfy her, to go on for several minutes, but his body refused to let him do so, and so, he let loose.

His very own special blend of birthday cake frosting erupted like a volcano, spewing out and even going through the fabric with ease. Rias managed to have it miss her face, as she watched it splash back down onto his boxers, the sound of a satisfied sigh coming from behind her as the volcano eventually stopped after a few major waves of pleasure. She knew, however, that this was simply the beginning.

After regaining some stamina, Issei finally managed to get his shirt off. The first thing he was met with the sight of Rias's precious flower, pink as could be, morning dew dripping from its buds. He had wanted to give it a lick, to perhaps finally taste the sweetness that one could only know after indulging in such delicacy. Or, perhaps he wanted to do it, if only to repay Rias for the kindness that she had shown to him up until this point. Either way, his wish was not to be granted, as the moment he stuck his tongue out to taste, the flower had decided to leave him.

Rias had straightened herself back up, her hand covered in Issei's frosting. She looked back at him, content with seeing him smile back at her. She knew he was satisfied, but knew that as the night went on, that satisfaction would only grow.

Raising her hand to her face, she watched as Issei's eyes widened. With a smirk and a wink, she congratulated him on his birthday, and licked the frosting off her fingers.

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

On the other side of the planet, trouble had begun to brew.

On the outskirts of the British city of Canterbury, laid a beaten path. A one-lane dirt road, swerving between trees and bushes, rocks and stumps. At the end of it, was a Victorian-era style mansion, not too small, yet not large enough that it could be easily seen from overhead. After all, the proprietor of the certain abode had gone through several lengths in order to keep it hidden within the Human realm.

A small four door car had been making its way through the forest road, the gleam of the moonlight bouncing off the slick black paintjob as the sun had not yet risen on this side of the world. The owner, along with his driver and trusted advisor, were coming back from a trial that the master was sure he would win.

Porin, with his arms crossed in the backseat, continue to complain aloud, much to Dominik's annoyance who could anything but tell his master to be quiet.

"I can't believe that little whore!" Porin grumbled. "I had her! I had Kuroka in my hands, and that fucking-! I should appeal this to the Maous! Perhaps if I did that, the Phenex family would be put in their place…! Are you listening, Dominik?!"

Dominik felt the back of his seat get kicked as his master continued to throw his tantrum. Letting out an irritated sigh, he had no choice but to respond his pudgy little master.

"I hear you, Master Porin." He muttered, trying his best to focus on the road in front of them. "Perhaps you should focus less on that though, and on the pieces you currently have." He suggested. He knew his master was a sucker for women, regardless of who they were or what they looked like. A few of the Pawn pieces and a Rook in his master's peerage had been taken up by such people. Unfortunately, from what he had heard from Porin, it wasn't voluntary. Fake debts, true extortions, murdering the families in cold blood and 'adopting' the daughter. It was a sad thing, but was also common in devil society.

A few seconds of precious silence went by, making Dominik believe that he was finally done with listening to his master's prattling. Oh how he sincerely missed his old master sometimes.

"Make sure the girls are ready for me when we get home." Porin ordered, and Dominik nodded.

"Of course, Lord Porin, I'll get right on tha-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Dominik saw a man coming out of the brush of the woods. He couldn't get a good glimpse at him, and had very little time to react.

The man in the road was wielding a giant maul, one used in old medieval wars, complete with a set of chainmail armor as he stood in the path of the car. With a mighty swing, he swung it sideways like a baseball bat, hoping to stop the car this way, the man was disappointed as the maul simply scrapped the hood of the car and embedded itself in the windshield. He himself though, was hit by the two-tonne machine going a solid twenty kilometers, as he flew into the air, rolling across the hood and up onto the roof before finally falling off the trunk and onto the ground a few meters away.

The car began to swerve as Dominik tried to regain control of the car. With the road being so small and windy though, the car's front-left tire had gone over a rock, causing Dominik to lose even more control than he had, and finally into a tree. The front was dented heavily, the engine most likely damaged by the ramming of the tree, and the windshield burst into numerous shards of glass as Dominik and Porin suffered whiplash.

The aggressor had begun to pick himself up from the ground, groaning and cursing in his native language as pain coursed through him, mostly because he had the disillusion of thinking he would have managed to stop the car in place. He pushed himself off the ground, casually brushing the dirt off himself before turning his attention to the crashed car. Upon reaching it, he pulled his trusted mace out from it, which had fallen into the passenger seat.

"You devils, are always, fucking _WITH ME_!" He yelled, emphasizing on the last two words as he raised the maul in his hands above his head, before smashing it down onto the passenger side of the car. The resulting smash echoed throughout the forest, as the metal of the car bent downwards. The door, which had been undamaged in the crash, had become twisted and broken under the pressure of the mace. With another smash, the madman damaged the engine further, swinging again onto the hood.

Dominik slowly came around to the sound of metal being crunched and glass being broken. He felt something wet fall from his head, and his vision was blurry at best. Every bone in his body was asking him not to move, and he even thought that he had broken a rib or two, making his breathing shallow. Funny, he thought to himself, that a devil like him would be in such a terrible shape after such a crash.

With the best of his ability, he looked and saw the enemy smashing his way into the car. He took one glance behind him, to make sure that his master was alright, and saw nothing but a small bit of blood on the seat.

'_That son of a-_' Dominik thought to himself, as he looked out into the forest, opposite of where the madman was. Though it was barely visible, he saw the tails of the coat his master had been wearing, moving through the trees in silence, a trail of blood leading behind him. Well, so long as his master got away safely, he supposed it didn't matter if he was left behind or not. He was an absolute servant of the Azhul family, and would make sure that the line would be there for as long as he lived.

He didn't know who this man was, or what he was after, but for whatever reason, he feared him more than any other enemy he had faced before. Something was off, he could tell. Whatever it was, his devil senses told him to not let the man's weapon touch him.

He turned his focus back to the one who had begun attacking them, just in time to see the door of his side being ripped off.

Throwing the car door back into the woods behind him, the attacker bent down and leaned into the car, finally showing his face. The darkened man was annoyed to say the least, as he looked into the car.

"Hey, devil-fuck!" The man addressed Dominik. "Weren't there two of you? Where's the pint-size ass-looking guy that was with you?"

Dominik didn't grace the man with an answer though, as he raised his arm, pointing it to the aggressor. Summoning up all the energy he had, he felt heat in the palm of his hand. Charging it up the best he could, Dominik launched a single fireball at the attacker. The madman seemed to realize what was going to happen, and managed to get out of the car before his face got hit. Incidentally, he got hit square in the chest with the sudden blast of flames instead, being sent flying backwards into a tree.

Hoping that it bought him a little time, Dominik began to bash open the car door on his side. The pain coursing through his body made him lose most of his strength, but he managed to push the door open after a few thrusts. Undoing the seatbelt that was still tied around him, he crawled out of the car, falling onto his hands as they reached the ground below.

With the amount of damage already done to him, he knew he stood little chance to this mysterious foe. He would have to use all his cunning if he wanted a chance to flee and find his master.

Using the car to support his weight, Dominik managed to get up into a stand position, before limping away into the forest. A small trail of blood followed, his right foot scraping the dirt floor as he put distance between him and the unknown human. He nervously limped for more than ten minutes before finally stopping to catch his breath, confident that he managed to get away. '_Now to find Porin…_'

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

Deeper in the forest, Porin was lying against a tree, huffing and puffing as he tried his best to catch his breath. It was unusual for him to run more than a couple of feet, so to run what felt like half the planet to him, which was really only a mile, he had been completely exhausted. The only reason why he sat down now was because he had been sure that nobody had followed him, so he thought it was best to recuperate rather than continue running.

Once he managed to get his breathing back to a steady rate, he smacked his lips and rolled onto his hands and knees, before pushing off the ground to stand back up on his stubby little legs. He looked back at the direction he had come from, looking for any sign of the thing that had attacked their car, which he had been annoyed about, thinking that he was going to have to use his inheritance money to replace it. When he was confident that he had lost them, he let out a sigh of relief, before pondering if Dominik could hold his own.

'_He's an excellent fighter, so he should be capable of handling himself._' He mused, before making his way once again in the opposite direction of where the car had been. The place he had been running to, where he hoped he could get to, was a small clearing within the forest.

Within the clearing, as it just so happened, was one of the many magical circles Porin had placed around the surrounding area. It was moments like these, where he feared the worst, that he created such circles to make an easy and quick escape.

He walked for several minutes through the darkness, pushing against every tree as he climbed deeper and deeper into the forest, the foliage becoming wilder as he pressed himself against the bushes and long grass that he had Dominik create with magic to protect such a domain.

The moment he brushed past the last tree and into the clearing where he had been headed, he had been launched forward, smacking into a tree on the other side before rolling down the trunk and onto his back. His beady little eyes, which closed due to the massive throttle forward and immense pain he received smacking into a solid object, widened the moment they begrudgingly opened.

From the same way he had come, the person- nay, _monster_\- that had attacked their car.

From the darkness of the forest night, his enemy emerged. Light, shining off the silvery hue of the antique armor that fitted around the human, with a mace that seemed to glow on its own, though for what reason Porin did not know. With his vision better fit in the small amount of light, the only noticeable trait he could see, was the black surcoat he wore over his armor, a single Croix Pattée, blood red in color.

The scrawny devil got back onto his feet as quick as possible, staring at the enemy, shocked. '_H-How?_'

Before he could even understand how the enemy was in front of him, he was forced to react to the human charging right at him, holding his giant mace above his head, not even saying a thing.

He jumped to the left, narrowly dodging the attack as tumbled onto the ground, before shifting away with his back to another tree. He could feel the earth shake as the human brought his hammer down, creating a small crater upon impact. '_I-If something like that-!_'

"W-Wait!" He croaked. He was no good at fighting, so he tried the only thing he knew of; talking. "Wait! You don't want to do this!"

The human didn't listen though, and began to charge at him once more. He was unable to move his way to another area of the clearing in order to avoid his attack in time, so he simply opted to crawl into a fetus position, covering his head with both his hands in time as the mace was swung sideways, hitting the tree behind him. Not even needing to look, he could feel the vibrations of the human's weapon from the tree, before hearing the mighty oak fall down to its side, pulling up roots and all.

He peeked with one eye, only to see the human raise his mace once more.

"Hiii!"

He squealed as he used all of his devil strength to pull himself out of the way of the enemy's intended smash.

"I-I can give you money! Diamonds! Women!" He pleaded, propping himself against one more tree. It had no effect though, as the human, like an angry bull, turned his head to his prey. "M-Men?"

"Oh shut the fuck up!"

Porin was surprised when the human finally decided to speak, placing the head of the mace onto the ground as he stood the weapon upright, leaning against the handle. "I spent three hours on that fucking road, waiting for you little shits that entire time! And what happens when I finally come up across ya? I get fucking bulldozed, like- like a fucking child playing with a pissed-off bull! It's bad enough I lost one of ya cunts, so just shut up, and sit! The fuck! Still!"

The human picked his mace up once more, stomping his way over to Porin.

"N-No! Please, wait! I-I promise, I'll give you whatever you want, just don't kill me, please!"

"Ain't nothing you can give me ya that I would care about enough to get myself in trouble, ya little shit." The human replied as he raised the weapon above his head, higher than he what was necessary. Before he used the momentum of force to bring down Porin's judgement, the devil spoke one last time.

"S-Strike me down, a-and my Queen will not fail in killing you tenfold!" It was a weak threat, but he hoped it would sway his potential killer.

"Noted."

"Emanuel."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" The human yelled, letting his mace fall to his side as he turned his head to behind him. From out the forest, a young lady, clad in armor just like he, and wearing the same surcoat, walked. "The fuck you want?!"

The lady said nothing at first, instead, opting to throw the object she had been holding in her hand when she had emerged from the darkness. Being a circular object, it hit the ground with a small thud, rolling along the grassy ground and stopping at Emanuel's feet. "You let him escape."

Porin looked down in terror. There, before him, was the head of Dominik. A clean cut across the neck, there was no blood, simply a shocked expression as the corpse's mouth held open, the glassy eyes spread wide in fear. "_N-No… I-It's not true._" Porin whispered to himself, as he felt water building at the edges of his eyes. He could have cared less that Dominik had died, being the narcissistic person he was. It was that he knew that his death was next that had absolutely terrified him.

"I was going to get him next!" Emanuel barked, as he kicked the head away, into the forest, never to be seen again. Porin watched it sail away, before turning up to his grim reaper. "I was going to finish this little shit off first before going back for the bigger guy!"

"You still let him escape." The girl stated matter-of-factly.

"Ah, fuck you." Emanuel responded, waving his hand and swinging his mace upwards again. Without saying another word, he swung down, ending the Azhul line.

Like a watermelon exploding, Porin's head was no more. Bits and pieces of his head flew everywhere as the man followed through with his action, smashing the hammer down into the devil's chest cavity. Soon afterwards, the human tugged on the shaft of his weapon, dislodging it from the new corpse as segments of his ribs and portions of his organs came flying out.

"Happy now?!" Emanuel yelled as he turned around to face his comrade. The young girl simply ignored him though, proceeding to walk in the direction where she came from. "Hey! I'm talking to you, Bitchette!"

"And I am listening." she replied from the forest.

"_Fucking cu-_ Wait up!"

The moment Emanuel managed to catch up to his comrade, he asked her why she had been there in the first place, to which she responded, "Ferdinand believed that you would not succeed in your mission. He sent me to pick off the other devil when you were too busy chasing after the smaller one."

"It was an easier kill." Emanuel argued. "At least I thought it was. The little bastard wouldn't sit still for more than a few seconds. Besides, the bigger one was injured from the crash, I could have taken him on if I just watched out for those fireballs he seemed to fire."

"And if you couldn't? If he truly escaped?"

Emanuel shrugged. "Not like he would have come back…"

Danette decided to stay quiet. It was not her problem if he did not understand the concept of being 'discreet', but at the same time, she was sure that he was going to get reprimanded in some way for his actions. Therefore, her words were meaningless.

Now, however, for the _true_ mission to begin...

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

As the weekend passed, Issei was happier than he could have ever believed.

His bones ached, his muscles were tender, his tongue felt hairy and was unable to taste anything more, and to top it all off, he could barely keep awake as all his stamina had been drained away. But God Damnit if it wasn't the best damn weekend ever.

Having spent the past several hours awake unable to sleep and with the little consciousness he had, he stared up at the tapestry that covered the bed above his head, wondering how someone as lowly as him could have made it so far. Those thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Rias shifting in her sleep as her naked body clung tightly to his, each covered in the sweat and other various forms of liquid that they shared throughout the two days they stayed in that room together.

It was kind of funny to him really, as they had taken numerous breaks to eat the food that had been brought up to them and left outside their door by none other than Issei's mother, who would often sneak in a comment or two about wanting to see her grandchildren soon enough through a note left on the platter, much to Issei's dismay. It was either that, or going to the bathroom to freshen up from time to time, only to get dirty moments later, sometimes doing so in the bathroom itself. And yet, both of them felt refreshed, perhaps even a bit relieved.

Deciding that he had spent enough time awake already, Issei closed his eyes. Ignoring the sun's shine coming through the windows to inform them of a new day, he quietly listened to the soft snoring of Rias as he too began to drift off into Mr. Sandman's welcoming bosom. At least, that was what he had _intended_, but the two were rudely interrupted from their possible sleep as the sound of someone tapping softly on wood came from the door.

"Lord Issei, Lady Rias, I've come to tell you that-"

Opening the bedroom door, Ravel had the intention to inform him that a new day had arrived, and that he should prepare for it, just like always. It was her duty as his manager, and even more so as his Bishop, to make sure that his life ran smoothly. It was a Monday, a new week, even without the whole trouble of the trial now gone, it was his duty as a student to wake up and prepare for the brand new day.

All of that was thrown out the window though the moment she had taken a single step into the room.

It wasn't overwhelming jealously that stopped her, seeing both Issei and Rias naked in bed together as they looked up together to see the newest addition. No, she had done her best make it so they wouldn't be disturbed for her master's birthday weekend, so she knew too well what she was prepared to see. It wasn't even the thoughts of what they did, seeing them together like that, that made her stop.

It was the massive assault to her senses that was the complete and utter stench of sex. Filling the air of absolute reek, it gave her pause. With the windows only being opened during the day thanks to the cool April nights, the air conditioner could only do so much.

It should have been expected though, with them being in the room together for over forty-eight hours and unleashing everything they had been holding in for the past year. Unfortunately, nothing could have prepared the poor Phenex girl of the horrid smell.

Holding back the urge to vomit right there, she put one hand on her mouth with eyes watering, quickly reciting a 'pleaseseemedownstairs' to the two, before retreating into the hallway and slamming the door behind her. The two could hear the poor girl take in a large breath from the other side and begin her trek downstairs while running, before looking at each other in confusion.

Simply an exciting start to the return of their most normal lives for the Gremory group.

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

He never really realized just how sore he was until the moment he had gotten out of bed that afternoon.

Emanuel cringed as he bent over, sitting on top of a small mattress that could barely contain his form in the rickety attic of the mansion, most likely a servant's quarters, that he and his comrades managed to capture. He rubbed his bruised stomach with one hand, hoping to soothe the pain that plagued him, cursing the devil who had caused him so much trouble in the first place. He grumbled under his breath about being forced into harsh conditions after his dismal fight with said devil, or so were the words of comrade, Ferdinand.

After looking at a nearby clock that had been set up in the room with him, he knew he was probably going to get shit for waking up late on top of his most recent failure. He stood up, stretching his muscles before walking into a nearby corner of the attic, picking his armor up the ground where had simply thrown it off the night before and equipping it once more.

He climbed down the ladder leading to the attic, nearly losing his balance with all the weight he had on, and began to hear voices arguing from deeper in the mansion the moment his foot reached level footing. He followed the voices, walking down the massive hallway inside the mansion that would eventually lead to some stairs. As he walked down it, he came across numerous other members of his organization, mostly grunts or low-level members who had only just joined up in the most recent months. They would greet him with a courteous nod, a smile, a salute, but it didn't matter to him at all, mostly ignoring the gestures with a grunt or a curt nod of his own. Walking pass some windows, he couldn't help but take notice of the activities that had begun to occur outside.

Members of the Black Templars had set up tents outside, some of which were used to make weapons and armors for the upcoming battle, as well as marked-out areas to be used for training. The part that stuck out the most to him though, was the irony of the burnt husks that were supposed to be crucifixes in the yard leading to the front drive of the house.

The crucifixion of Christ, a sacred moment in their blessed religion, especially to those of the old Templars, and now it was being used to execute devils that had committed the crime for simply existing. Ferdinand had tried to justify it by saying that the devils that had served under the one who had lived in the mansion needed to be taught the way of Christ and of God, and the quickest way to do so was to show them the suffering that their lord and savior had endured.

For once, Emanuel felt like he had been the sane one in the conversation, having been against it, calling it sacrilege. Unfortunately it seemed that his voiced was drowned out by the enthusiasm of the new recruits from the night before, most likely thirsty for blood, as shown by the almost too-fast construction of the crucifixes. As dawn fast approached that morning, the five girls who had lost their master were incapacitated the moment the mansion was captured, and were rudely awakened by sounds of cheering and the feeling of their hands and feet being nailed. Nobody would be able to recognize them come the afternoon though, as the moment the wooden crosses were erected with the girls pierced onto, the five individuals inexplicably went up in flames, lighting up like a Christmas tree. The only conclusion he could give at such a sight was that devils were naturally against the light or anything that represented it, always being burned by it.

Whatever the case, he supposed it served its purpose, deterring the recruits from a path of evil. If anything, the nearby ravens would end up having a feast that day, the screams of the victims long gone.

Looking away from the windows, he carried on to the stairwell, where he heard the yelling become more intense. The closer he got, the more it sounded like one of the new recruits barking about something that was sure to be stupid by his standards.

"-ell we doing just sitting around here for?! I didn't sign up to be fucking babysitting no cowards who can't even shoot a gun straight!"

It was a man, sound to be in his thirties or forties, with a distinct southern drawl. '_American, great._' Emanuel thought to himself, finally making his way to the kitchen where the arguing had been going on. Immediately walking in, he noticed that he was spot on about the American, bent over the kitchen table as he looked straight forward to his opponent. Late thirties, sideburns, overalls, typical person you would think would be a stereotype, surrounded by others who looked similarly. On the other end, was Ferdinand, fully geared up like always, and still hiding behind his Templar's helm.

"When me and my brothers were told we were doing God's work, we thought we would be hunting real life devils and actually make a change! Not playing fucking Dungeons n' Dragons!" The American continued, getting a few nods and agreements by fellow men that surrounded him.

"**Your concerns are noted, Mr. Hitcherson. Unfortunately, you nor your brothers here are ready to fight the enemies that plague this realm**." Ferdinand replied to the man, sounding unenthused about his time being taken up like this.

"Bullshit! Me and my brothers spent ten years defending our country in a militia, and we didn't spend that time training and fighting those fucking towel-headed bastards from the Middle East just so some armored bitch who refuses to show his face can dismiss us!"

"Fighting imaginary Muslims on your own turf is nowhere near the same level as fighting an enemy capable of shooting balls of fire and jumping over entire buildings with ease, along with many other features that would leave you shitting your pants and wishing for your mother." Emanuel commented, causing all heads to turn towards him as he stood in the kitchen doorway.

"**Ah, Emanuel, pleased you could finally join us this evening**."

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Emanuel shot back. "Bad enough you had Bitchette steal my second kill, then you forced me to sleep on a useless-ass mattress! Thing didn't even have anything in it! Just fucking sank into the ground!"

"**I'm sorry to hear that. Perhaps you can use this as a lesson for next time when you'll learn to not waste time trying to act **'**cool**'." Ferdinand replied, creating air quotes with his hands.

This only made the American more pissed, having both of them ignore him. "Hey! We're not done here! And who the fuck is this supposed to be?!" He asked, pointing at Emanuel.

Bowing mockingly, he replied with annoyance. "Emanuel Cardoza Portela, a former exorcist of that shit-stain of a pope and lady killer extraordinaire, at your service."

"What, you supposed to be some kind of hot shot?" One of the other Americans asked. "'Cause you just look like another spic to me." He said, revealing a grin that had several missing teeth in it as the other Americans began to laugh in unison at their friend's reply.

Emanuel tightened his fists, ready to beat down if he needed to, guessing that he had just been insulted in some way without even knowing what the insult was. Ferdinand saw this though, and with a wave of his hand, told Emanuel to stand down for the moment being. He allowed for the Americans to stop their laughter, before continuing with the discussion. "**Mr. Hitcherson, you said you believed that your weapons were capable of killing a devil?**"

The American who had been addressed snorted in confidence. "Of course! You some kind of idiot? Nothing could survive getting shot in the gut by my twenty-two caliber! And if by some miracle they do, then I just shoot them again until they drop!"

"**Yes, of course… Go outside with your brothers here and tell some of the men out there to set up a wooden post and some rope, and then wait for me with your weapons. We'll see if they truly are capable…**"

The American looked towards his brethren before shrugging, and followed Ferdinand's order. The moment the last one went through the kitchen door and was out of range of hearing, Emanuel walked up to Ferdinand, hissing at him. "The hell is this all about, Ferdinand? You really think those idiots can kill a devil with those fucking toys? Back at the Vatican, I saw a man shoot one of those things that was like a cannon at point-blank at a devil right in the chest, nearly breaking his arm in the process, and the fucker didn't even flinch before slicing the poor bastard into two!"

"**Of course I don't.**" Ferdinand answered, his tone neutral. "**The only weapon that was like that and was capable of doing such a thing was a prototype built in the Vatican laboratories, but was stolen by your disciple, if I remember correctly.**" He explained, turning to Emanuel, who seemed to quickly change his attitude and snicker in response. Ignoring it, he continued. "**But those fools, along with those that are like-minded with him, won't realize the difficulties that they will face unless they have dealt with it head-on.**"

"Oh yeah, and where the hell are we going to get a devil to prove just that? Because I'm _sure_ as hell not going out there and fetch one just so you can prove to the rest of the people here what dumbasses those guys are."

"**Nor would I ask you to.**" Ferdinand said, pushing out the seat he had been sitting in the entire time and standing up, motioning for Emanuel to follow him. "**No, you need not worry about obtaining a devil, for we already have one. After all, we did only kill five of the six servants.**"

Walking out into another hallway, and stopping just before the main entrance of the mansion, Emanuel questioned his comrade. "Wait, you mean to tell me we had one more of those girls still alive?"

Opening the large, wooden front door, Ferdinand didn't bother looking at Emanuel when he answered. "**Indeed.**"

"Why the hell wasn't I told about this?!"

"**There was no need for it, given your history.**"

Emanuel felt wounded by his comrade's words, but ironically could not fault him for saying such things.

The two walked out onto the grassy grounds of the mansion, where numerous people worked diligently, including some men who had just brought up a single, several foot post in the middle of the grounds, handing Ferdinand the rope that he had requested when they approached. "**Brothers and sisters, a moment of your time.**" He called out, rounding up all of the nearby initiates as they stopped what they were doing and looked at their armored leader. "**Ever since the creation of our organization, I have been hearing some unsettling rumors. Some of you believe that you are capable of killing our most despised enemies with ease, simply have any tool you find from your homelands that are created to kill and that you can be on your very way. I'm afraid though, it isn't that simple.**"

A cellar door from the side of the mansion suddenly burst open, where Danette came walking out, the last devil girl in tow wrapped in chains. When Emanuel questioned Ferdinand under his breath on how the hell Danette knew to get the girl before he even told her, Ferdinand replied stating that a leader must always know the troubles of his people, and therefore had set it up beforehand.

It was obvious the skinny, almost mal-nourished devil girl had been ill-treated, perhaps even before the Templars had come, as she was covered in bruises and sores that seemed fresh on the pale white skin. Short, unkempt brown hair, covering a head that was oozing in blood in some places like her nose and mouth, and burns in others such as her cheeks or scalp, all on top of eyes nearly swollen shut from various beatings. The only thing covering her body from further humiliation, was the linen rags she had been given to wear.

The girl offered little resistance as she was led to the post, quite possibly knowing that this was to be her final hour. Seconds later, she was tied up, forced to look at her captors and tormentors. She expected it to end quickly, hoping to burn like the others that she had heard about, it would be a most welcome change.

Unfortunately, her life would not end with such flair, as her rags were ripped off by Ferdinand, exposing her completely. He would not get a reaction from her though, as her life had already taught her such humiliation before. It did not matter, as the armored knight did not do it for a reaction, at least not from the devil. He did it to demonstrate to his initiates of the challenges that they would face.

Taking out a small vial he had hidden in a pouch that he had been carrying, showing it to the crowd before him before taking the top off.

"**This, brothers and sisters, is a vial. A vial filled with Holy Water.**" He said, before pointing to the devil herself. "**And this, this is a devil. Now, how can I tell such a thing? It's not easy, brothers and sisters. Devils walk among us, they **_**hide**_** among us, corrupting the souls of men and women alike, before devouring them for their own selfish needs. They may **_**look**_** like us, but they are anything but. Unfortunately, there is no sure way to tell whether or not someone is a devil if you don't have the magical abilities capable of finding them, other than this-**"

He turned towards the devil, and slowly dripped the Holy Water on her shoulder. Immediately, it had begun to burn away her skin like corrosive acid, exposing the muscle and bone beneath, as she screamed out in absolute agony. Red meat turned to black as steam and smoke rose into the air, her arm separating further and further away from her torso.

Nearly burning away her entire arm, Ferdinand stopped the water, putting the top back on and placed it back into his pouch. Next, as the devil began to calm down from the immense pain she had just received, he pulled out a small dagger from Emanuel's belt, who immediately began to protest about touching his property.

"**As you saw brothers and sisters, devils are weak to the almighty Lord and his light. Crucifixions, Holy Water, Prayer beads, and any other holy item you can think of, **_**will**_** hurt them. However, those are not the only ways to do so, as I will present to you now.**" He said, holding up the dagger he had grabbed from Emanuel and showing it to the crowd. "**This, for those who don't know, is a weapon that had been blessed by Pope Constantine of the 8****th**** Century, and therefore is a holy relic. How it came into our possession is of little matter, just know that it was righteously taken the moment we decided to fight for the Lord rather than cower like mongrels as our enemies overtake our creators with ease. Enough of that though, as I'm sure most of you know what this means, but for those who **_**don't **_**know, let me demonstrate it to you now. Observe.**"

Taking the blade, he lined the silvery weapon up to the wound he had just created, and immediately began to cut away at the flesh once more. Just like before, the muscle and bone began to melt away with ease, the blade going through it with no trouble at all. It didn't take long for the knight to completely sever the arm and throw it the side, showing the power of the weapon that he wielded as the wound on the devil was already cauterized and bloodless. The moment he did so, he turned to the group one more time.

"**This! This is the power of the Lord! But why show you this? Why show you something you might already know?**" He asked, handing the blade back to Emanuel, who immediately took it with a grumble and pocketed it back in his belt. "**I tell you this, because brothers and sisters, we have those who believe that they are capable of slaying these cunning monsters **_**without**_** the use of the Lord and his light! Mr. Hitcherson!**" He yelled, pointing to the American who had been watching the entire thing so far without a single word, holding a hunting rifle in his arms, ready and willing to shoot it. "**Mr. Hitcherson, if you would be so kind, please demonstrate to us what happens when **_**your**_** weapon hits a devil.**"

"With pleasure." The American responded with ignorant glee, spitting onto the ground as he walked until he was lined up with his target. Crouching onto one knee, he raised the rifle, looked down the sights until he could see the girl's stomach, and wrapped his finger around the trigger. Believing he was good to go, he squeezed down, feeling the kickback of the weapon as its metal slug went flying forward towards the tied girl, the loud, popping sound of his gun echoing in the forest around them.

Not even a moment later, the metal slug made contact with the devil's gut. Instead of doing its job though and going through the girl's stomach, the bullet completely stopped, bouncing off her skin instead as if it was a small pebble bouncing off gelatin. Due to her exhaustion of having her arm cut off, the girl did not even react when the bullet failed to pierce her skin, but rather, left a small red mark.

Confused, the American lowered his gun, looking at the girl for any sign of an inflicted wound, before looking down at his gun and checking to make sure it was loaded correctly. Once he made sure that indeed, his gun was loaded and ready to go, he raised it once more, lined it up, and fired. Once again, not even a second later, the bullet bounced off the girl's stomach once more and fell to the ground.

Not being able to believe it, he called over one of his friends who had been wielding a much bigger gun, one capable of firing several bullets at a time, and lined it up once more by placing it on a box that had been nearby, making it stable. Believing it would do the trick, the American told his friend to let loose, as a hail of bullets came flying out of his weapon at intense speeds, only to have them all fall down to the ground harmlessly the moment they hit the girl.

Quickly realizing why the girl was not dying, Hitcherson stood up from his position, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration. "This is bullshit! If I can't kill them with my rifle, or any of our other guns, then how the hell are we _supposed_ to kill them?! What's the point of being here?!"

Rather than laughing, rather than telling him 'I told you so', Ferdinand walked up to his new comrade in silence and placed a single hand onto his shoulder the moment he was within range, and nodded once. "_**That**_**, my dear brother-in-arms, is the reason why you're here. You're here, to learn just that.**"

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

"Hey, hey, Issei! You have to check this out, man!"

Issei wanted to believe that his life was starting to settle back down, thanks to the trial being over. After being forced to go to school though after a long and tiring and pain-inducing weekend (now that the adrenaline and lust-filled ecstasy that number his pain was gone), the young man had been rudely interrupted from a power nap he was going to have before school started so he wouldn't end up getting disciplined by Rossweisse should he sleep through her class. Looking up from his desk, he saw his human friend, Matsuda, grinning like an idiot, and bald as always.

"Yo! You'll never believe what we found out!" He exclaimed wildly, pointing his thumb at their other friend with glasses, Motohama, who he too had a smirk on his face.

"What, did you guys find a fairy or something?" Issei asked them sleepily. He remembered that they had wanted to get into his own club because they believed it would end up helping them get their own harems. (Un)Fortunately, before they could join, they were given a task by Asia to find something occult-related before they could get in. They had yet to succeed.

Matsuda's smirk faded as he slammed a hand onto Issei's desk. "Yo man, is that how you treat your homies?"

Issei's eyebrow raised itself at Matsuda's speech. "… What are you doing?" He asked, wondering if something was mentally unstable with his friend. Thankfully, it seemed it was only temporary.

"He's trying to find a new way to speak to make himself look cool. I told him he sounded like a moron." Motohama replied, readjusting his glasses. "Now, are you going to continue being an asshole and ignore us or are you going to actually going to be interested in what we found out?!"

Issei sighed. "Fine, what did you find out?" He asked in an irritated tone, resting his head on his hand as he looked at them with half-open eyes.

"That's more like it. You remember that nasty old crone who used to be our nurse before?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, it appears that she ended up retiring over the weekend, and she already has a black-haired beauty as her hot new replacement! We were going to go pretend that we're sick so we can have an excuse to go see her before classes started. You in?"

Issei scratched his cheek in contemplation. The offer was tempting, checking out new girls that were supposedly attractive did sound appealing, but at the same time, part of him argued that he already knew enough girls and that harassing women older than him was now below him. Not to mention, the girls in his classroom seemed to overhear their conversation and were now glaring at the trio for talking about such things.

Ready to decline the offer, Motohama interrupted him. "By the way, I think you should know, but I managed to get a glimpse at her earlier, and her three numbers are…"

His friend bent down and began to whisper to him something that only he was capable of knowing without having touch the target. With the power of his glasses, he could measure the size of a woman's breasts, waist, and hips. It seemed to work for Issei too, as he immediately jumped out of his seat and told them that he was in, running out of the room with the two others and telling Asia and the other girls who had been with him that he would be late coming back to class. It was worth the wrath that Rossweisse was going to give him for being late to her homeroom once again.

By the time the trio had arrived to the nurse's office, there was short but noticeable line leading out of her room. All of the receiving patients, of course, were male, mostly first-years and second-years. It didn't take long for them to get to her office though, with so little male students in the school, and even less so that would be willing to get detention to see a new nurse, and Issei could feel himself become more and more excited the closer he got. Managing to get bits and pieces of her voice, he began to imagine the new nurse as a busty and gorgeous sister type of girl, teasing her students as she sent them away, telling them that they were 'naughty' and 'bad boys' for taking up her time, but if they ever indeed in trouble, that she would be willing to give them a 'hand'.

With the rest of the line now being behind them, Issei was ready to go in the office when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around ready to ask what the holdup was, Motohama put some white bandages in his hand, telling him 'to try to act hurt'. Understanding where it was going, Issei nodded to his friend, shortly before wrapping the cloth around his shoulder and arm, acting like it was broken as he 'moaned' in 'pain'.

With a deep breath, Issei readied his nerves as he stepped in front of the door to the nurse's office, and opened it. "Oh nuuuuurse~! My arm is broken and I was wonde…ring…"

Issei felt himself freeze up the moment he laid eyes on the woman in front of him. Expecting a sexy older sister type, he ended up getting exactly what he asked for, as two feline-like yellow eyes looked back at the doorway where he stood. Even with the lack of ears and tails she usually had on, Issei instantly recognized her. The air and silence around him felt heavy, as the _last_ person he had expected to become his school's nurse was sitting right in front of him.

Before he could even ask her what she was doing at his school, Matsuda and Motohama burst in behind him, feigning injuries as well. "Oh nuuuuurse~!"

Surprising the three, the woman suddenly jumped out of her seat, leaping towards Issei before crashing into him and wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a tight squeeze. "Master!" She called out, acting out as she began to rub cheeks with him to show him her more _affectionate_ side.

"K-Kuroka?!" Issei yelled, acting surprised as he fell down to the ground, too stunned to realize what was happening.

"Master?!" The two other boys yelled out, along with all the other boys who had been standing in the hallway as they peaked their heads into the office, surprised to see the new nurse rubbing cheeks with the infamous Hyoudou.

"Kuroka, the heck are you doing here?!" Issei asked, but didn't get a response, as he was ignored for the other boys who had been staring daggers at him.

"Yo, what the hell does she mean, 'Master'?! The hell is that all about?! How you know this girl, Issei?!" Matsuda screamed in disbelief.

"Yeah! What the hell type of sick S&amp;M play you get into, Hyoudou?! I mean, how the hell does a virgin like you even get into such things?!" Motohama added as other boys in the hallway agreed with two.

Kuroka managed to stop rubbing cheeks with Issei though, and looked up at the two boys, seemingly confused. "Virgin?" She asked, putting a finger to her lower lip, acting as though she was thinking, before giving a great big smile that would shatter the hearts of all the boys around her. "Master isn't a virgin though, he lost it to the Gremory girl this past weekend."

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**_"

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

Issei's life couldn't have been any worse than what it was now.

Two weeks into the school year, and already rumors had begun to accuse him of knocking up the school president, was gay for his friend Kiba, had had sex with Rias against her will (_the hell did they know?!_), and finally, was a part of an underground BDSM club where he met the new school nurse and forced her to be the slave whilst he the master.

Eight hours had passed since the start of the school day, and it was now over. All throughout class, he didn't even need to turn around in the classroom in order to see the deathly stares the boys and girls had been giving him all day, as he could feel them piercing his back and burrowing into his skin. The boys were obviously upset at what they learned that morning, with Issei having yet another girl in his pocket, whilst the girls were upset at the prospect of him deflowering and defiling their beloved Onee-sama, if the rumor was to be true. To make matters worse, Asia and Irina seemed to be avoiding him all day, looking away and becoming red in the face as though they had been embarrassed to be associated with him. He wouldn't end up finding out why until after lunch, when Xenovia explained to him that the three of them could hear what he and Rias had been doing all weekend long through Asia's bedroom wall, and they had been forced to go to the third floor of the mansion simply get away from the noise. He would apologize a million times over to the two for the incident the moment he had the chance.

But right now, he, along with many others, had gone back to the clubroom, as he leaned back on the couch and began to rest his head. The dhampir, Valerie, and the two dragons of the Infinity, Lilith and Ophis, had gone out that day to walk around the neighborhood and to give the Occult Club some space.

Though he usually came to the clubroom immediately after school anyways, it seemed that today he _especially_ had to be there, as told by their club advisor, Azazel, via magical means. It was good opportunity though, he thought, as he could probably finally question what the fallen angel had been up to the entire time he himself had been prepping for the trial. The entire time during the two weeks he had been busy, Issei hadn't seen a single hair of Azazel. Not before school, not during school, and not even after school. It was peculiar to say the least, as the fallen angel had done nothing of the sort before.

His train of thought of Azazel's mysterious disappearance had been interrupted though as he felt someone's weight plant themselves firmly onto his lap. When he looked back down from his headrest, he saw the white hair of Koneko, claiming her spot once again, though body language showed that she was far more tense than usual.

A few feet away, Kiba Yuuto began to chuckle under his breath, seeing a better view of the white kitten as he took his spot across from them on the other couch. Koneko herself had a stern look on her face, a look that said that she wouldn't give up her seat no matter what the circumstances.

"U-Um, Koneko? Can you move? I'm not really in the mood for-" Issei had begun to ask her to move, but stopped the moment she looked up at him. One look from her and he knew that unless he used actual force, something he would _never_ do, that there was going to be no way she was going to move. "Right, never mind." He quickly said, choosing to ignore the angry kitty on his lap for now, as he looked over to Kiba who had been laughing the entire time. "How was your day, Kiba?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

Once Kiba managed to settle down, he wiped away a tear that had formed in his eye and gave his friend a small but meaningful smile. "It's been fine. Thanks for asking Issei, though it seems nothing in my life could compare to what's going in yours. So, do you go to the BDSM club for pleasure or business?" He teased, instantly getting a reaction from Issei.

"Hey! You know damn well that isn't true, pretty boy! It's because Kuroka-" He paused, as Koneko shifted her weight on his lap more into his crotch, pressuring him there as the name of her sister came up. "-S-She came out of nowhere and suddenly became the school nurse! If I had known she had done that, I would have stayed away from her to make sure the other people here didn't find out!"

"Stupid nee-sama." Koneko muttered under her breath as took a cookie out of the tin jar she had brought with her from her school day and placed it down on the table before her.

"Besides, it's not like it's my fault anyways! Why didn't anyone tell me about this beforehand?!"

"We did, you just didn't listen when I told you this morning."

Issei, Kiba, and Koneko turned to look at the club door, where Ravel had just come in. Asia had also just entered the room but from the backroom that was connected to the main one, bringing out a tray filled with tea and snacks.

"H-Hold on, you're blaming me for this?!" Issei exclaimed, before turning and politely declining the tea that had been offered to him. His manager nodded.

"I mentioned it to you during your daily briefing when you had come down this morning, but it seems you were still far too tired to really comprehend what I was saying." She explained, taking her seat next to him, and agreed to take the tea. She sipped once before continuing with her scolding. "I know you had had a tiring weekend, Lord Issei, but that doesn't excuse you from ignoring the important details I give you every morning."

Forcing him to feel guilty, Issei eventually apologized as he looked down at the ground in shame, promising to listen to Ravel's reports in the morning more closely so that he wouldn't miss important details ever again. The chances of it actually happening though were very slim. "But wait," he asked, looking back up at her, "why is she the new nurse in the first place?"

"Despite her appearances, she's actually quite skilled in the arts of healing minor injuries, even without the use of magic. Apparently she had been the person in Vali's group to heal them whenever they became injured, at least before Le Fay had come around. Not only that, but now she's officially recognized as your Queen, it would be irresponsible to leave her at the house all day, unsupervised, so she was employed here so that she could be watched over while you were still attending school." Ravel explained diligently, before shrugging her shoulders. "That had been what I was told, anyways."

After that, the entire club waited around for another hour as more and more members began to pour into the room. Rias, with Akeno not far behind, eventually came to the room from the college campus, with Gasper being in the room the entire time, sitting in the corner with his cardboard box, playing away on his handheld device. Kuroka had tried to sneak in, and ambush Issei on the couch. She only managed to make Koneko more upset though, as the two began to fight for Issei's lap, Kuroka complaining that it was her seat as his Queen (though he earnestly wondered if she was simply doing it to get under her sister's skin), thus making a third rival for it, and Koneko arguing that it was always her seat. Issei could only sweat and laugh lightly as he wondered if he had done the right thing.

Shortly after the Nekomata, Rossweisse managed to come in huffing and apologizing for running late as she was forced to meet with the principal beforehand as she held a couple of books in her left hand. The moment she saw Issei, her face flushed red, and she hid away the books into her work jacket, hoping he hadn't seen the titles as he simply tilted his head in confusion. Xenovia was the last one to arrive, having Irina close behind as the two had just come back from the student council, having done their daily work.

With the last two there, the entire Gremory group had been accounted for. All but one of course.

Thankfully for them, the group had enough to occupy themselves with until Azazel's arrival, ranging from what their school days had been like, to what they had been up to recently, even to the point where Akeno had begun to test her friend and King to see just how much information she would give up about the time she had spent with Issei over the weekend. With a devious smile, Rias replied to her friend in a low tone. "You may have to wait a few days for him to recover, but why don't you try to get a sample for yourself, Akeno?"

"Ara? Is that an invitation, Rias?"

"Of course. After all, I've had the first go as his legal wife, so I'll happily oblige to share now, but only if you leave enough for Asia to have a turn."

The two giggled under their breaths as they looked towards Issei.

Several minutes later, the commotion in the room was brought to a halt as the main door opened, revealing Azazel, expectantly disheveled. Clothes in an unkempt and disorderly manner with his dress shirt pulled out, belt loose, and jacket in tatters. Dark rings blackened his eyes, his hair having lost its once beautiful sheen. It had been like the man they had known for several months had up and died during the time had been missing for the past two weeks, and to replace him had been a shell of his former self.

"Azazel!" Issei stood up from his seat, Koneko using her cat-like reflexes to quickly move out of his way at the sudden outburst. "The hell happened to you?"

Their teacher and friend didn't seem to really recognize the concern though, as he ignored the sudden reaction from his pupil, and moved to the back of the room, where the main desk laid. As he moved sluggishly through the room, the others moved out of his way, asking him if he was okay or what had happened, to which he answered none. The moment he reached the desk, he bent down behind it, opening up one of its drawers, and revealed a small shot glass along with a bottle of whiskey that he had apparently kept hidden, before pouring himself a drink and downing it immediately.

Smacking his lips a bit before wiping away his saliva with the sleeve of his jacket, he finally spoke. "I'm fine, if that's what you're all wondering."

"Of course it is! You suddenly disappeared after the first day of school without a word, then come back to us looking like shit!" Issei declared, with others nodding and joining in with him.

Azazel looked down at his clothes, wondering what the young man had been referring to, and let out a hearty, and probably well-needed, laugh. "Oh, this?" He asked between chuckles. "Sorry, I haven't slept for a few days, but I assure you, I'm alright. For disappearing though, that's the reason why I called you all here today."

After placing the whiskey and shot glass back where he found them, he walked back around the desk, leaning against it as he looked directly at all the people in the room. "Ever since I left my duties as the leader of the Grigori to Shemhazai a few months ago, I've been keeping busy looking into the affairs of the world and making sure everything is nice and quiet." He began. His tone had become much more serious, as did his face. "For the past two weeks, I've been having various agents follow around a group that had been growing on the radar of the alliance for the past month or so. This group, as it just so happens, has been growing an army entirely of humans. An army, that call themselves the Black Templars."

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

**And that is Life 3 of Volume 2, or for those who don't read it that way, chapter 8.**

**Before I say anything, no, I won't be doing lemons in the future, this was simply a one-time thing because of how much I had built it up I felt it necessary to show it.**

**For those wondering why everything is in English though, even for characters who aren't native speakers, I'd like to explain that now, as it might clear up some confusion.**

**Magic.**

**Well, no and yes really. You see, I say that because honestly, it would be difficult to keep characters native to their lands without butchering their language, so to avoid that, I take the cheap way out and do the infamous 'Are X but inexplicably speak Y' tropes that are in dubs a lot.**

**Speaking of which, that sorta rings true for the actual light novel and anime series itself. Go back to when Asia first meets Issei, and at no point is the language barrier brought up, despite Asia apparently having never been to Japan or know any Japanese, she speaks fluently in it.**

"**But Poodicus, Issei was a devil back then, so wouldn't **_**he**_** be the one speaking Italian (Because she was from Italy is canon-information) instead?"**

**To which I say, wouldn't be odd for Asia to run into a person who speaks fluent Italian in the middle of Japan then, yet never bring it up? Not to mention Irina and Xenovia as another example. One was born and lived in Japan for 6-7 years of her life before moving to England, while the other lived in Italy all her life. Yet, despite Volume 3 seeming to be one of the few times they team up, there would be the language barrier there that would end up preventing them being able to work together, yet they manage to understand each other and become friends regardless.**

**All-in-all, I do it because it's easier, and by HS DxD's own logic, it happens in an unexplainable phenomenon kind of way.**

**Anyways, hope you guys continue to enjoy the series!**


	9. Volume 2, Life 4

_**Volume 2, Life 4**_

* * *

The room had become quiet as the news sank in.

As he looked around the room, Azazel could see the various faces of his students, all looking as though they had been punched in the gut. He could sympathize with them, really, as there had been times when he himself had wanted to end the fighting. After all, the alliance between the three great powers had been _his _idea in the first place. These kids before him, however, had probably seen more than enough battles for one lifetime. They probably thought that despite being so young, they were finally done after the Rizevim incident, but now they were being told to go out and fight once again, not even six months later.

Issei, looking down at the ground, wondered what this meant for him. Was it the strength of the dragon inside him that did this? After all, power was supposed to be attracted to him, so was it his fault that this was happening? It was really a silly question to ask, but a something in the pit of his stomach told him that it may have been true.

"Sensei."

Issei looked up to see his friend and comrade, Kiba Yuuto, speak out first. Looking at him, Issei saw on his face that the news hadn't even phased him, and yet, he knew that his friend was probably worrying just as much as the others.

"When you say that these, 'Templars', as they like to call themselves, are making an army entirely of nothing but humans, does that mean those who are affiliated with the world of the supernatural? Or does that mean…"

Azazel shook his head. "I understand your concern, Kiba, but I'm afraid it's not that simple. I don't know how they did it, but it seems they've been recruiting from normal humans. Whether it's because they've somehow shown actual evidence of the supernatural with the limited resources they have, or because the leaders of the organization have played to their interests somehow, they've managed to recruit at least a few thousand from across Europe and North America each. Sadly, those statements seem to only grow, as we've gotten reports recently of fresh recruits in Africa and South America, and some even in remote pockets of the Middle East."

"Wait, normal humans… you mean, like, people who go to school here? People who simply live day by day, doing their own thing?" Issei asked, his face showing that he was afraid of the answer he was about to receive.

His teacher nodded grimly. "Yeah, I'm afraid so, Issei."

The fallen angel could hear his student curse under his breath upon being told the response, and could recognize where he was coming from. The young man probably thought that he would never have to fight against people who were like his friends and family, back before everything that had ever happened to him, happened.

"But how is that possible? How could they obtain so many weapons and people in such a short time?" Rias asked, but was interrupted by Rossweisse before she could even get an answer.

"I believe the most important question here, if you don't mind me saying, is why should we be worrying? You said it yourself, Azazel. These are normal humans. Humans incapable of using magic or wielding weapons of light. How could they ever pose a threat large enough to get onto the radar of the supernatural?"

"Because that 'Templar' name isn't just for show."

At the mention of this, Rias, Irina, Xenovia, and Rossweisse all seemed to tense up. Seeing Rias out of the corner of his eye and noticing it, Issei raised his hand, hoping to gain the room's attention.

"Is… Is that something bad?" He asked with a stiff but innocent voice.

Seeing his troubled face, Rias smiled softly, hoping to ease his worries. But the smile did not last, as she knew the truth would have to come out. Thankfully she was not the one who had to explain.

"To make a long story short, the Knights Templar were an organization that existed nearly a thousand years ago, and had been officially recognized as an army of God by the church. Something like that doesn't come easy either." Azazel explained. He did not give time for Issei to ask more questions though as he continued on. "However, the backstory doesn't really matter. What you need to know is that even though they had ranked in the thousands at the height of their power, there were very few who could actually call themselves the 'Knights' of the Templar organization. _They_ were on an entirely different playing field than their squire brothers."

"How so?" Issei asked again.

Azazel didn't answer the young man immediately, but stood there, leaning against the clubroom desk as memories flashed through his head. "… The 'Knights'… The 'Knights' were ultimate soldiers… After years upon years of training and fighting, they would become the epitome of the God's perfect warrior. Whether it was through the blade, the bow, or even the arts of magic, they devoted _everything_ to the big man upstairs. As to _why_ they were so dangerous though, well, let's just say that even their weakest, given enough time and power, could fight on equal footing to you guys."

"…Then…"

Azazel nodded. "Yeah… While I don't think they could take on Sirzechs, Michael, or myself, if we let these guys continue rampaging around and gather up numbers and strength, chances are they could end up doing some real damage to the various factions across the globe."

"And because the fact that this new group is priding themselves to be the reincarnation of the Knights Templar, it could also affect at how other factions view them. If they _truly are_ connected to the alliance in some way, it could possibly create an end to bring peace across the world." Rias chimed in, and Azazel nodded again.

"Precisely. That's why our boys are working around the clock, to hopefully dispel any despairing news that may unfortunately connect us in some way. All we need now though is for you guys to accept this fight. Either or, someone is going to have to go and fight these guys."

Issei, upon hearing such news, felt troubled. Understandably so, of course. He had fought fallen angels, other devils, even a mythical beast or two. The only time he had even fought any humans were against crazy exorcists or mages from the Khaos Brigade, besides that of Cao Cao, the wielder of the 'True Longinus', but even then he was an exception . It did not matter though. He knew that in the end, he would have to fight. It was his duty as the Crimson Dragon Emperor, as well as being part of DxD.

Alas, it was not his choice to make however. A King he was, worthy of his actions, and free to do as he willed with his title. He was still the Pawn of Rias Gremory, and if she were to accept the challenge, then forward he would go with her.

The crimson-haired girl sat in her formerly-owned President's chair. One leg rested upon the other, eyes closed as she thought in quiet contemplation. Minutes ticked by, and the group inside the room grew anxious to know their master's orders. Were they free to do what they wanted, to ignore the troubles that plagued the world? Or were they going to answer the call to fight for righteousness once again?

With a small cough, Rias stood up from her seat. As she looked at all her pieces, she gave a little nod, telling them her answer. "Alright. I'll inform my brother and the other Maous of my decision. The Gremory group will prepare for this new threat."

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

Over the course of the entire week, Issei and the others had begun to train for the upcoming conflict. At the end of that time, the British city of Canterbury was rudely awakened to the unknown, the drums of war beating for the supernatural world.

On the eighth night, the few with the knowledge of magic within the Black Templars snuck through the sleepy city. As they walked by, the streetlights and electronics flickered off, only to flicker back on once they were well away from the area. The hooded figures roamed the city, ensuring that they would not be caught underneath the twilight sky. They followed the paths that they had engraved in their minds throughout the week when they had snuck out at night, twisting and turning through the area that had been inhabited since ancient times, ending it into a tiny side road where they crept away from peering eyes.

The moment they found themselves to be safe from suspicion in the pitch black night, the nameless figures began to chant the spell that would connect their brethren back at the mansion, to a portal that would ensure a quick escape once the item they sought was obtained. The magical construct slowly took form, as a massive greyish and semi-translucent doorway slowly made itself revealed, a mage on each side to keep the portal stabilized, with the others there to help keep lookout or switch places with the stabilizers.

Once the portal was complete, only a few seconds went by as the steel-clad boot of Ferdinand stepped out from the other side, still wearing the same armor as he always did. The moment he got all the way through, the Templar knight took a few steps forward, taking in the sights of the massive Cathedral just around the corner, peering over the other buildings around it with its size. With the target confirmed, he raised the massive two-handed blade he had taken for this mission off his back, and pointed it down the alleyway that they were positioned in.

Without even needing to say a single word, the command had been given. The sounds of dozens of boots, armored and leathered, stormed through the portal. Those carrying swords, shields, bows, and even the few with their rifles, rushed towards church, prepared to meet little to no resistance.

The new Holy War had just begun.

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

It had just struck eight in the morning in the Land of the Rising Sun, as the Occult Research Club had once again gone to their classrooms, ready to start another day of school.

Beginning just like any other day, Issei was slowly starting to drift off after improperly sleeping the night before, nearly choking to death numerous times as the girls in his house climbed into his bed, hugging him closely to feel secure. The history teacher in front of him gradually turned into a grey blob as his eyelids felt heavy, and the sound of the lecturer's voice turned into audible mush as it went from one ear and out the other.

His bed had gotten a bigger upgrade so that he would not fall out anymore, as it hadn't helped now that Kuroka had begun to join in on the sleeping actions of the other girls, a result of him becoming her new master. To make matters worse, the Nekomata was shortly followed by Le Fay, who had been beginning to feel lonely with the cat leaving in the middle of the night, despite having Fenrir by her side. She too would climb into his bed, getting herself cuddled between the other girls as the godly beast who followed her (begrudgingly) laid down at the bed's side.

Oh how Issei knew he was going to be killed if word of such actions ever reached the ears of her older brother.

"… Catholics were persecuted under the Tokugawa Shogunate, seeing it as a direct opposition of Shinto beliefs, and usually ended with executions of the Christian believers. The most famous case of… Mr. Hyoudou? Mr. Hyoudou!"

The teacher in question had a taken a lesson in discipline from Rossweisse, as they nailed Issei in-between the eyes with the chalk that they had been holding. The young man immediately woke up from his drowsy behavior, snorting a bit as his eyes widened and began to argue that he was awake. After being laughed at by his peers and scolded for sleeping in class, Issei was forced to continue listening to the dribble of his teacher, going on and on about subjects that he could have cared less about.

For three hours, Issei was forced to stay awake, slowly waiting for the moment when he could take his lunch up to the rooftop, and possibly get some shuteye in-between classes. After all, there was absolutely _no_ chance that he was going to fake an illness and pretend to go to nurse's office, if only so that he didn't need to put up with the scrutiny he got from his fellow classmates of knowing the hot new school nurse.

A few minutes before the bell was about to ring for the precious lunch break Issei had been looking forward to, a buzzing sound entered his ears. Though it was invisible to those without supernatural abilities, the members of the Occult Research Club and of the Student Council had received a message from their devil masters via magic circle that they had created in the occasion of an emergency, telling them to meet in the Student Council room immediately.

'_Son of a- Are you frieken serious_?! _Just before lunch-_?!'

The young man began to grumble under his breath, but instantly jumped out of his seat and ran for the door, ignoring the outcry from the teacher as the other members who were in the classroom with him followed suit, apologizing for the sudden disruption.

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

"What's the situation at hand?"

That had been the question that was asked the moment Issei and the other burst into the Student Council room. Among them were Kiba, Rias, Akeno, Azazel, Rossweisse, and Kuroka. Ravel, Koneko, Kiba, and Gasper all soon entered the already-packed room shortly afterwards.

"We have an attack in process. Apparently Michael and his subordinates lost contact with a large church in England an hour ago, and shortly afterwards, all messages in and around that place went dark." Azazel had explained, showing and pointing to Rias and Akeno the place that he believed was under siege using a holographic map of the human world that his fellow fallen angels had created within the Grigori institute.

"How are we certain that this place is under attack?" Questioned Rias. She hadn't been all that skeptical of Azazel's claims, but at the same time, she did not want to risk going in on a false alarm.

"Because of the technique used to make the place go dark." He explained, zooming in to the city that was currently under attack. "It isn't human technology that's blocking out all communication, but rather, magic similar to the kind that we had been identifying for the past few weeks now. Not to mention, the devil who had been supposed to be controlling that area went dark about a week ago. Not him nor any of his servants had been seen or heard in that entire time."

"So you think that they're dead, and this group of terrorists had taken over their place in the meantime?" Rias questioned, and Azazel nodded. "I see… Is there anyone near the target zone that we could possibly get in touch with? See if they have any clue as to what's going on? What we're possibly up against?"

Sadly, Azazel shook his head. "Of the Rookies Four, you're the only one who's currently available due to the fact that the others are busy with other missions or personal issues." He said, finally zooming in on the Canterbury Cathedral. "All we know right now is that despite all technology being cut off, the human police has managed to be called in, and are containing their grunts."

"Wait, why are we going in if the police are already handling it?" Issei asked, and was immediately answered.

"Because the grunts I told you about are all wielding guns, but those are only meant to keep the humans at bay. Most likely their _real_ soldiers; swordsman, pikemen, magicians, and the like; have gone down underneath the church. Apparently the church had some secret catacombs that we had been ignorant of until now thanks to the information we received just moments ago from Heaven due to their interference."

Zooming in on the church, it showed a three-dimensional blueprint of the cathedral, along with a passage leading underneath from the very back of the church. The long and winding tunnel grew for what looked to be at least a few kilometers down into the earth, along with two main tunnels that seemed to branch out at the very beginning and that seemed to be the main core of the tunnel.

"Apparently the Church of England had kept this secret to themselves for all this time, with the only ones with knowledge of it being the Archbishop of the area, and the ruler of England. Not even the Pope of the Catholics, or even Michael for that matter, had any clue that this existed. Now that it's being assaulted though, it seems their ruler knew something was going on, and finally believed it was time to cough the truth up, if only to keep something protected that their knights won't be able to handle protecting in time."

Rias crossed her arms, wary about what Azazel had just told them as she narrowed her eyes, looking at the tunnels. After a brief moment of studying the underground structure, she spoke. "… By creating these dungeons, they either don't want something to be found-"

"-Or don't want something to escape."

With Akeno finishing her sentence, Rias nodded to her Queen. "But what would be of such importance that the terrorists would want it? Not only that, but how could these people know about these tunnels if only two people in the entire world know about it?"

"I'm not too sure about that, but-"

Before Azazel could fully answer the question, Issei raised his hand, wanting to get everyone's attention. "Um, not to really interrupt, but could we back up a bit here? I mean, did you say that these grunts had… guns? As in, '_pew-pew, bang-bang, you're dead_' type of guns?"

Upon hearing Issei's question, Azazel raised a brow. "… Yes? What about it?"

"What the hell!" Issei immediately screamed. He was about to rant and rave about the dangers that they were going to face just by going in, but Azazel instantly cut him off.

"Issei." He said with a stern voice. "You are a devil. A being of the supernatural. Human weapons such as guns are unable to harm you unless specifically designed to do so, like being enchanted with holy power. Something like that would be ineffective though, since the gun itself would only be enchanted, and the bullets that come with it would _not_. You will be in no harm, this I can assure you."

"Oh sure, that's what you say now! But what if they _do_ have these guns then? I remember that Freed freak having such a thing all the way back when we first met him!"

Issei tried to continue to argue his logic, but was shot down by even Rias as she tried to console him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. She told him that the enemy would not have the resources nor the capability to wield such weapons, as they were simply a small terrorist organization, and would not have the connections needed to create the guns.

Eventually Issei managed to be convinced that they would not be in harm's way, but Kuroka had ignored her master's rant as she began to dwell on what the fallen angel had told Issei. She remembered the feeling of looking down the barrel of the rifle the villagers once held, and remembered the burning feeling of scratches that had appeared on her skin when she had narrowly avoided some of the bullets shot at her. Was it possible that Azazel had been lying? Or had those villagers managed to find a way to do exactly what the fallen angel said was impossible?

The Nekomata shook the feeling off, putting the thought to the back to her mind as she looked over toward her master. She did not need to concern herself with the past any longer, besides the fact that she was unlikely to ever cross the paths of those villagers ever again. All she needed to do now was look to the future, and smile.

The conversation on the other side of the room continued, as Azazel and Rias managed to settle Issei down. Calming him down, the rest of the team learned and understood what they had to do. To capture and contain the enemy at all costs.

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

Seconds later, a magical circle bearing the Gremory crest formed on top the rooftops of Canterbury homes. Issei and the others (Azazel and Irina stayed back due to not being compatible with devil magic) materialized out of thin air on the other side of the world, their position still hidden from any potential wandering eyes in the night. The change of scenery was evident, the cultural difference of the buildings they stood on striking to the eye, even awe-aspiring if one were to take the time.

The shadowed outline of the cathedral nearby stuck out like a sore thumb to the group, the sound of yelling and gunfire echoing in the night sky. They immediately began to move, meeting the local police on the way who, surprisingly, had been expecting them. It had turned out that the British Crown itself sent down orders for the police to stand down, and to let what they only called 'unusual figures who looked out of place', to go on through.

Understandably, the police were skeptical at first, but going off to the side with the police chief who had been at the scene itself, Rias managed to convince them that they were to take over with her devil magic, though the chances of him or the other police members ever remembering this were fairly low. Now, with Gasper, Koneko, and Rossweisse staying back as support if things were to go south, the Gremory team went forward. Though it would mean three of their heavy hitters would sit out, the team agreed that they had more than enough firepower to deal with the opponents ahead.

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

Within the church itself, the humans were still unaware of their newly-arrived rivals. Having shot out some of the stain-glass windows of the building, there were those wielding guns, keeping any police they saw away. It was difficult for them, numerous attempts by the police nearly succeeding before finally being stomped by the more fiercely-trained warriors, as the only light source that the humans had was the moon itself, barely glowing threw the overcast that was typical English weather.

Amongst the humans on the church surface, seated at the far end of the Chapel was Emanuel, wearing his usual chainmail getup and wielding his giant mace on his shoulders. The entire time they had broken into the cathedral, he had been barking orders towards those who were underneath him, making sure that no being could possibly get in or out.

"Make sure those Brit bastards aren't sneaking into the Cloisters section! They'll easily flank us if they can make it pass the Library! Just wait out until the others get back up from the Catacombs, and then we'll just march our way out of here!" He yelled, his voice carrying itself throughout the building as it echoed off the walls.

"The hell is taking them so long?! It's been over an hour!"

Emanuel's head snapped and eyes squinted through the darkness towards the direction of which the comment had been made, looking at the group of subordinates watching the hallway to the Library. He managed to catch a quick glimpse of one of them ducking their head down, presumably to hide from his vision. He was tempted to snap at them, to discipline them for their insubordination, but even he knew that morale was beginning to drop. The group responsible for fetching the Freybug's ear had gone into the catacombs nearly right as they entered the cathedral, thinking it to be a quick and easy job. Turned out, the group had yet to return, or even make contact with them in any way.

"How is the portal team doing?" He opted to ask instead. It had been his call to move it the moment the police had come and began trying to surround them. Though it wasn't that difficult to change the portal's position to the top of the cathedral's main tower where it would most likely be better protected, it was always good to make sure nothing went wrong. After a few moments of waiting, a scout came running down the main chambers from the tower, breathing heavily from exhaustion of all the steps he had to run down.

"The portal team has no disturbances to report, and should be good for us to go through once Team B manages to come back up." The scout reported to him, saluting shortly afterwards before turning back around and going back to the tower. He was already grunting about there being no electricity to simply exchange the information.

As the scout left, Emanuel continued to wait. He had begun to get antsy as time went by, recognizing that for whatever reason, the police had begun to slow their attack. It meant that either they were planning to regroup and try something unexpected such as damaging the church itself simply to get at them, or were waiting for something more powerful to come help them, mainly their military.

"Any signs of the enemy?!" He yelled out across the foyer, hoping for his voice to reach to the other side where his soldiers were positioned.

"No signs of enemy movement, sir!" He heard call back.

"Well, keep on the lookout! We don't know when-"

Just as he was yelling, the sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the chapel, followed shortly by the sound of gunfire and his men screaming of the enemy suddenly falling on top of them. It wasn't long that the screaming had settled down, silencing the air once more and adding an eerie feeling to it.

The few men surrounding Emanuel and those protecting the hallway to the Library began to shake, quickly moving to the small amount of visible light inside the church showing through the windows as they began to fear that their very first battle ever would soon become their last.

"Just my fucking luck…" Emanuel muttered under his breath, swinging his mace off his shoulders, and having the head of it smash into the ground with a loud thud, cracking the marblework of the floor. The sound of footsteps echoed in the chapel, his men raised their weapons in anticipation. It was not one, nor many, but few did he hear beat his troops, by the sound of those footsteps, all walking calmly towards their position. But, just as the sound had just begun, it abruptly stopped.

At the edge of the light inside the chapel, the enemy remained silent, not willing to give away their position. Emanuel knew that they were there though, that the would-be destroyers of their plans would begin their main attack at any moment. Though the limited eyesight he had, he was still capable of making out seven figures in the darkness thanks to his magical abilities. But they just waited, talking in a low tone to one another, as they bided their time.

"To what do we owe the honor of you disrupting our business?" Emanuel addressed the strangers, his voice snide. He knew his men were weak from the beginning, but he also knew that until he knew what he was facing against, he would not move from his position. Whatever it was, he knew that they were magical in ways, given the aura that the strangers were giving off. An aura that he was beginning to feel uneasy about.

"You attack the church." One of the strangers replied, a young female in tone. "We have been dispatched to put an end to your deeds. In your best interests, I believe that you should surrender now, so that this won't have to become worse for you than it already has."

"Surrender?" Emanuel repeated, laughing once at the very idea. "Ha! Little girl, though I do not know who you are to think you can address your elders in such a way, it's often considered rude to push others around. Now, I believe it would be in _your_ best interest to turn around and leave," He said, picking up his mace and wielding it with both his hands, positioning himself into a battle stance, "before things become _much _worse for _you_."

Without even another word being muttered, twenty total men of his, ten to each side of him, quickly collapsed. One after another, only a second between each other, shadows moved behind them with lightning speed. Each one, struck in the back of the neck to the sound of metal hitting flesh with the hilt of their swords.

Emanuel's eyes widened as his men fell, before he quickly reacted to the enemy's attack. Like second-nature to him, he swung his mace forward, catching a glimpse of blonde hair as the enemy jumped back from his attack. Right after, he moved his mace right across his chest horizontally to parry another attack by the other assailant. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed throughout, the only color he could catch was that of blue.

Taking a few steps back, Emanuel repositioned himself, readying himself once more for what was surely to be an onslaught. As he did so, the other strangers who had been staying back decided to move, going forward and entering the opening for the Catacombs below.

"You…!" He wanted to scream for them to stop, but was forced to block once again as the blonde one tried to cut him from the side using his sword.

"Don't worry, Issei! We will catch up once we defeat this fool!"

Emanuel looked to his side where the voice came from, and saw another woman, different sounding than the one he had heard first. She was dressed in the typical exorcist uniform that he recognized that only the most prestigious warriors of the Catholic Church wore. Immediately, that blue-haired girl who stood in his way had suddenly become more than another reason for why he would fight them.

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

Issei and the others continued their way down into the Catacombs, remembering and running through the route that they had learned back in the Student Council room, leaving Kiba and Xenovia to fight the seemingly more-experienced Templar.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Issei said aloud, asking no one particular.

"Of course they will." Asia remarked, smiling as she made the young man more at ease with her optimism.

"Xenovia and Kiba are strong in their own right." Rias commented. "Besides, there's a reason why we left the other three back with the police."

"I suppose… I just can't keep from worrying, you know?"

Rias smiled gently, knowing the way he felt exactly, while wondering at the same time if these new emotions in him had anything to do with becoming his own King and being responsible for his own pieces. Still, worrying would not get the job done, this much she knew.

It wasn't long until the group came across their first fork in the road. Already prepared for something like it, Rias split the group into two, in case the enemy had done the same thing. Remembering the three-dimensional blueprint back at the school, she knew that the two forks each led to the same area after a while, with one path being completely straight hallway with no rooms between it, and the other being the complete opposite, with a new room every few yards. It struck her as a bit odd, but she also knew that there was no worry for them of getting lost. Understanding their orders, Issei nodded once to his own King, before taking Kuroka and Ravel with them down the other tunnel, leaving Asia behind with Akeno and Rias.

Looking in front of her, the group continued to run their way through the cavernous depths. Dirt and stone surrounded them everywhere, a cobweb here and there, but no monsters or humans did they come across. It was strange, to say the least, to not even come across a corpse. The entire group, with Rias included, had thought that the Catacombs would have at the very least been infested with beasts to protect the treasures that laid beneath. But there was… nothing…

Strangely enough though, the farther that they had gone, a thick mist began to form inside the tunnels, surrounding the three girls. Asia spoke up to her companions. "It's so strange… Wouldn't we normally run into something by now?" She asked, looking around her as the mist began to grow thicker and thicker, all three of them not noticing it form at all.

"Don't try to jinx us now. We wouldn't want to end up running into something that would slow us down." Akeno teased, looking back at the bishop behind her.

"As much as I hate to say it, I have to agree with Asia." Rias said, still running at the front of the group. '_I feel no presences within this passage. Either they really didn't expect people to find these tunnels, or…_'

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

Issei and the two others believed that they could run. Run, and just breeze through the rooms that they had been tasked with. Unfortunately, it seemed that the Black Templars had either not come the way they chose, or they somehow missed them. Whatever the fate, the rooms they had expected to be filled to the brim with monsters, had been severely lacking in that department.

Entering the first room, all three were met with perpetual darkness. Uninterrupted, never changing, the darkness surrounded them, no light to be shone in that room. With their devil eyes, they did not mind though, as they were capable of seeing clearly.

"Why do you think it's so quiet?" Ravel inquired. "Isn't the first room usually the hardest? I mean, besides the last one, of course."

Issei shrugged his shoulders, summoning his Balance Breaker armor to assist him, simply so he could be ready for anything should it come his way. He moved forward, noticing how truly empty that room made of dirt and stone was. Not even signs of the Black Templars were there.

Moving forward, he missed the stone step he had just landed on beginning to sink into the ground, and within a second of it happening, the ground before him opened up.

Doors swinging open, Issei narrowly missed falling into a deathtrap by falling back onto his haunches, before getting on his hands and knees and peering over the edge, into the pit. Spikes of various sizes, all sticking upwards, ready to pierce any victim that would be foolish enough to fall in. It was then that he realized that at least _some_ Black Templars had come this way, as their bodies had been the most recent addition to the collection below, all ready to fade away with time.

Ravel, seeing her master in danger, sprinted towards him, hoping to stop him from accidentally falling in. Upon doing so though, she too had activated a trap, as holes insides the walls had opened up. Kuroka, immediately noticing these holes, ran towards the Bishop, tackling her to the ground, narrowly missing the poisoned arrows that began to fly over their heads. Realizing that she had been nearly killed by such a cliché trap, Ravel thanked her savior, only to get ridiculed by Kuroka in a jest manner for having to be saved in the first place. That, and the fact that the arrows probably wouldn't have harmed her in the first place. It did not amuse her to say the least.

As they all got back up from the ground, all three quickly realized that the room they had thought to be so easy, was quickly changing to be incredibly dangerous. So what did they do to avoid getting themselves killed in this situation? Well, it was rather simple really. They used their devil abilities to go above and beyond the fake plates in the ground, and quickly surpassed the first of five rooms.

Over the next half hour, all three continued to narrowly avoid death, as each of the next four rooms ahead of them had been filled with traps of various kinds, and even some with challenges that required Issei to actually think. One room containing a jumping puzzle; another, giant whirling blades that were set between second intervals of each other, to which Issei simply ignored and walked right through using his dragon armor, clearing the way for the other two. No matter the trap though, with each room they came across, they saw the remains of their enemies, all having failed the requirements to survive.

When they finally did manage to reach the final and fifth room, they were pleasantly surprised to find that no traps or challenges awaited them. In fact, unlike the other rooms, there were no tiles in this one, or pits, or spikes, or anything.

White. Endless whiteness, as though a sanctum of untainted snow.

It was a room made entirely of marble, and unlike the other rooms, it seemed to go on forever, as if the room itself existed on a separate plane of existence. The only structures in it besides the marble were four pillars, made of marble as well, standing perfectly in the middle in a symmetrical manner. Two on the right and two on the left. No light source to speak of either, yet bright as bright could be, illuminated by some unknown source. However, all of that did not gain their attention of the trio.

A great beast just beyond the four pillars. It looked like it was something conceived out of a fairy tale, something crossed between a bull and a wolf; jet black fur with two horns on its head, razor sharp teeth, but most notably, it was covered in numerous cuts. That, of course, was because of the human girl standing on top of it, presumably killed by her hand and staring back at them with no emotion. She did not move from her position though. No, she waited for them to come to her.

Issei, being the leader, walked forward.

The person in question blocking their way, from what he could tell, wore the same surcoat as the Black Templars seemed to wear. Their blond hair, tied back into a ponytail, as her green eyes looked forward at the devil in front of her. The girl in question did not wear the usual outfit that the other soldiers seemed to wear though, but rather, had been wearing light, leathery armor that one could easily move around in across her entire body. The only metal on her, were the seemingly out-of-place ice skates that she wore on her feet, and the outer-rim of the wooden buckler that she had on her left hand. Other than all that, was the sword that she held in front of her, the glow emitting from it nearly blinding those who would look upon it.

As he got closer, the girl spoke out. She raised her blade to face Issei, showing no fear or hesitation to fight him. "Are you here to stop us as well, devil?" She asked, her voice echoing the lack of feeling that showed on her face.

Issei had been taken back for a small moment as she revealed to him that she knew he was a devil, but decided to signal for Ravel and Kuroka to stand back, before choosing to answer the girl's question. "Ehh, do I have to answer that?" He asked, scratching the back of his helmet with his hand. "I mean, do you really need to do this?" He began to smile widely (even though she couldn't see it due to this helmet being on), hoping to dissuade her from making a large mistake of taking on three with just one.

Without answering, the girl took a step forward before jumping off the might beast, flawlessly landing on her feet as the metal blades cracked the marble floor below her. Taking Issei's answer as a means of war, she stared back up at him, as the devil himself took a step backwards in surprise.

The young girl put up her arms, ready to fight, but it was her left eye that had caught Issei off-guard. Light being tainted black, the whiteness within it was slowly swallowed up by something dark, and yet, the girl paid no mind to it, as if she was far more than just used to it.

The moment all the light from her eye had vanished, the girl said one simple word to Issei, before pushing her feet off the ground and launching herself head first into him.

"… Die."

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

**And that's the end of Life 4. See you next time!**


	10. Volume 2, Life 5

**Hey guys and gals, before I start things off, I just thought I'd apologize. I apologize for the lack of updates, much thanks to laziness, and the two times the story 'updated' on the story list. Essentially, it updated when I deleted the chapters I had posted, that being the update in November, and chapter 4.5.**

**For why I deleted chapter 4.5, it's because I felt it was incredibly rushed, and didn't add much to the story, not to mention the horrible OOCness. Essentially, it was something that needed to be deleted, so please just forget it even existed.**

**Other than that, I apologize for the six months of absolute nothingness. Now, to the chapter!**

* * *

_**Volume 2, Life 5**_

* * *

It was shortly after one in the land of the Rising Sun, as Azazel continued to watch the situation from afar, eyes narrowed in worriment as he watched the magical monitor placed in the Student Council room. Though he did not get anxious about Issei and the others failing the mission, it was still his duty to make sure that they came out alright in the end. Thus, the lack of communication was beginning to make him uneasy.

Irina, on the other hand, watched with her own struggles. She wished that she could have been part of the mission, and been by Issei's side. In the end, however, she was forced to sit on the sidelines. It was a direct result of the people that they were facing up against.

Still, Irina did not worry about that, believing that their side was righteous like always. No, it was simply the lack of authorization that frustrated her, Michael claiming that his side were to only intervene as a last resort, believing that interfering would fan the flames that these rebels began, possibly using it as a justification for their actions.

Not really interested in constantly seeing an aerial view of the city of Canterbury, Azazel looked away from the monitor for a brief moment, glancing over in Irina's direction. He realized that he was not the only one beginning to get annoyed at the situation, as he watched her cross her arms, huffing in annoyance as she stared at the monitor herself. A small smirk appeared on his face as he thought up of a way to ease the tension in the room.

"Frustrated that you're not able to be alongside fighting with your beloved 'Darling'?" He asked in a teasing manner.

Irina suddenly stopped her huffing and looked at Azazel in surprise instead, before becoming flustered with her cheeks flaring red**. **In an attempt to hide her embarrassment, she turned away from the Fallen Angel, away so that he couldn't see her reddening face. '_Was it really that obvious?!_' She thought to herself, panicking in her mind. Of course, her turning away only caused Azazel to give a jovial laugh that cut through the room's tension.

Sensing her level of discomfort rising, the Fallen Angel apologized. "Sorry, sorry, forgive me little Angel-chan. It's all fun and games, right?"

Rather than puff up her cheeks and complain about the injustice of teasing a young maiden like herself, she simply a glare his way. A glare powerful enough to tell him that he shouldn't do such things from now on if he still wanted to be taken seriously. Sensing that he wasn't fazed by the stare at all though, Irina sighed and decided to let the subject drop for now, before turning her attention back to the monitor.

After several more moments of bothersome silence from the screen in front of them, Irina decided to ask the Fallen Angel leader next to her a question.

"Sensei." She said, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Hmm?"

"Last week, you told us that these 'Templars' could become incredibly powerful, and that they could get on the same level of us if we were to give them enough time. Do you really think that?"

Azazel did not grace her with an answer right away. Rather, he took the moment by stroking the small amount of pepper-colored stubble on his chin as he closed his eyes in quiet contemplation. Eventually he did give his opinion on the subject, though it was one that didn't satisfy the self-proclaimed Angel next to him.

"Did I really say something like that?"

In a dramatic manner, Irina nearly collapsed on the spot. It wasn't nearly so much shock at the serious tone in the answer, but rather, what caused this was a more crestfallen feeling that filled her chest, disappointment and sadness filling it and keeping her off-balance.

"S-Sensei!" She called out, not wanting to lose faith in the man over something so simple.

Azazel laughed though. In his position, it was the only suitable response. In times like these, laughter was a defense mechanism, meant to ease the weary and pained souls that worried non-stop. In moments like these, it needed to be done.

"Forgive me, Irina. I did say that, didn't I…? Well, I suppose that you, out of everyone else, would know if that was true or false."

"Ehh?"

Azazel shrugged his shoulders. "Don't tell me you've never thought about it? Much like Issei and Xenovia, it wasn't until very recently that you were human, right? So tell me, having been an Angel for little under a year, do you think your old self could beat the current you?"

But Irina stayed silent, staring at him in confusion. Azazel could only sigh in response.

"I guess the thing I'm trying to get at is that it honestly depends on the person. Sure, I could have said it better, but honestly I don't think it doesn't matter as much in the end, so long as the message gets across."

"So… You _don't_ think that Issei and the others are in trouble?"

But Azazel simply shrugged his shoulders once again. "Who knows? Besides, it's probably best that they think they're in trouble, if anything to make them more wary. If you go in thinking that you're capable of beating the crap out of the bad guys and not take any damage in the process, thus underestimating them, chances are the results of the fight are going to quickly change in the enemy's favor."

"OOH! So you mean you did it to make them worry, therefore taking the enemy seriously! I get it now!" Irina exclaimed, finally feeling proud of herself for understanding what the Fallen Angel had been trying to get at. Azazel, on the other hand, felt a bit guilty as he looked away from the now-smiling Angel.

It _was_ true that he believed that Issei and the others could easily wipe out this group, but at the same time, the lack of information on this group and their fighting prowess could very easily cause things to go badly. If these 'Templars' were on par in terms of people like the wielder of the Ultimate Longinus, Cao Cao, or perhaps even the former wielder of Durandal, Vasco Strada, Issei and the others would sure to have a serious fight ahead of them. Luckily for him though, his pesky thoughts were interrupted by the ringing sound of monitor in front of them, signaling that someone they knew had been trying to connect with them via video-chat.

"Sister Griselda!" Irina spoke out, instantly recognizing the elder sister of Xenovia, and the Queen of the Archangel Gabriel, as the video was answered and materialized.

The woman on the other side felt the ends of her lips curl upward as she saw the young Angel greet her, before glancing over to Azazel and bowing respectively. After doing so, she turned back to Irina and spoke. "It is good to see you in great health, Irina. I hope that Xenovia is doing similar?" She asked, and Irina immediately replied to her friend's adoptive family with a yes.

Without letting the conversation get out of hand before it even began, Azazel coughed once, stepping in and speaking for Irina. "Although I'm sure we'd appreciate your call some other time, Sister, I'm afraid that we're in the midst of something important."

"I know as much, Former-Governor, and I wouldn't have interrupted you as such without reason. I simply wished to know my sister and her friends were doing, but I suppose that can wait another time, can't it? I am calling you because we have new information that I believe you would be appreciative of."

Azazel's brow managed to rise a bit as he suddenly became interested. "Oh? And what new information is that?"

"It's more information regarding the Canterbury Cathedral, and what hides underneath it. Apparently, the British Crown did not want to have information about certain treasures being hidden down inside the caverns where only select few can get to being openly public. After all, the amount of treasure hunters and explorers would sure to rise dramatically, along with the death toll of those foolish enough to try. It just so happens though, that one of those 'prizes' so to say, is something they believed that had been driven over the seas multiple millennia ago by the people of a certain Celtic Goddess, has actually been imprisoned underneath those English grounds all this time. _If_ the target of the 'Templars' is this, and _if _it were to be released onto today's England, it would be sure to cause mass havoc and destruction that would sure to ruin much of the country, not to even mention the damage it would do to the world of the supernatural, before we could get it sealed once more."

Azazel's eyes narrowed. "And what creature exactly would require being imprisoned underneath the cathedral for hundreds, if not thousands, of years? What have we not been told about?"

"It's…"

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

The female warrior flew forward, her blade raised high. Surprised at the speed, Issei had very little time to take a defensive stance, folding his arms in front of him in expectation. The sound of her blade bouncing off the thick metal he wore never came though, and both he and the spectators behind him were surprised as to why.

As it was, just before the Templar knight struck the Gremory Pawn, she stopped. Her blade, mere centimeters away from the crimson armor, swiftly moved in another direction hoping to strike in another position. But once again, the blade stopped just short of the target, and the young maiden jumped backwards, giving herself space between the two.

Whilst Ravel watched on with confusion, Kuroka on the other hand, squinted her eyes in suspicion. Her senses told her that something was obviously off. Not because of the strangeness that was the Templar's fighting style, but rather, because of the darkness that seemed to ooze out of the Templar's eye. That, _blackness_, allowed her to do something that they were yet to understand.

Issei on the other hand, did not notice the connection between these two. Instead, he had used the precious little time he had when the young warrior in front of him had distanced herself to use a signature move. Though he had wanted to wait a bit before using a trump card like this, he was hopeful to learn of her precious plans and end this quickly so as to move on and meet Rias and the others at the end.

Acting as though he was about to shoot a beam from his right hand, Issei extended his arm outward, yelling with all his might.

"Bilingual…! Huh?"

Dumbfounded, Issei's eyes widened, and even the girls behind him stared in disbelief. The moment he casted the well-known perverted area-of-effect spell, it had surprisingly no effect. The result wasn't because he had casted it wrong, or had even missed the spot he had been aiming for. It wasn't even because the warrior was secretly a boy! No, it was because, the moment he had casted the spell, the warrior in front of them had disappeared in a flash! Gone without a trace, not even a presence left behind as if she never existed in the first place. Not one of them were able to sense her. The only thing of her proving her existence were the scratch marks from her skates left on the floor. Not even the sound of her footsteps moving from the position she once stood in was heard by the devils.

"H-How the…" Ravel muttered under her breath, the most shocked of the three.

The Bishop continued to stand confused, but the Queen next to her was already snapped out of her puzzled state and was looking for any signs of the enemy. It didn't take long though, her feline ears picking up the sound of an object dropping down from the sky, something that sounded like an iron-like metal bouncing off itself.

With Issei and Ravel continuing to look around the room, Kuroka looked up, seeing what she feared. She yelled out, hoping to get her King out of the way in time. "Master!"

But like a meteorite, the warrior came crashing down.

An explosion on impact, dust from debris kicked up and surrounded Issei, blinding the two spectators behind the lines. At the same time, the noise of something passing by at a high speed echoed close to Ravel's ear, her family's inherited power of the Phoenix immediately flaring up after the sound as flames puffed up from her neck, repairing the damage that had been done. Everything happened so fast, the girl's brain did not even register what happened in front of her for several seconds. Still in a semi-stunned phase, the girl brought her hand up to the spot she had felt her skin be healed, still feeling the warmth of the fire that burned away the pain.

Though it took several seconds to occur, the dust finally managed to settle, and the two spectators were shocked at the scene in front of them. They did not want to believe their eyes, as what they were seeing was something they never would have expected to have happened.

Sitting on his haunches, the Crimson Dragon was holding up his hand, tightly clenching the sharp point of a blade that should have not been there in the first place. The blade itself was floating mere inches away from his face, as his helmet had broken in some way that the spectators were unsure of. However, that had not been the problem.

"… You came quicker than I anticipated."

The one who said that, was the warrior-girl whom Issei was still holding off, her blade being the one that was hovering over his face, and if you looked closely, one of her skates completely broken off her foot. However, the sentence itself had not been directed at him, nor at the girls behind him.

Yards behind the female knight stood twenty more, all wearing the same symbol that she wore, with four more in the back holding some type of box that had decayed over time, and one with an unknown item wrapped in cloth in his hands. Dressed in modern military gear and hunting garb, all holding various guns of all shapes and sizes, they showed that they were indeed ready to give up their life if needed. However, the one that stood out from the rest, was one particular figure who had been far larger than the others.

He, as it was, stood in front of the pack, dressed in the armor of times passed. Unlike his comrades, he gave off an atmosphere that made it feel like he was far more experienced, and possibly even more deadly, than the others.

"**It seems that you've gotten yourself in a bit of trouble, Danette.**" The figure said, his voice a bit incomprehensible, as his face was covered by the metal that bore the marking of a cross on it. Reaching for the large blade that was sheathed on his back, he continued. "**Have you become incapable of handling such nuisances?**"

The figure took a step towards the girl, ready to help her out with her target. However, as the figure was walking towards her, Issei's helmet had been able to regenerate and protect his head once again. The figure, as it turned out, froze in place the moment he got a closer look at Issei, but not for reason that Issei and the others thought of, muttering something under its breath the moment it stopped walking.

"**You…**"

The split second that the figure froze, the girl warrior jumped back next to the mysterious figure, leaving her blade in Issei's hand, and bright flames erupted from once she was. Both Ravel and Kuroka ran up to Issei's side, pulling on his arms as they helped him up from the ground.

"Sorry girls." Issei muttered so that only they could hear. "It seems she was quicker than I thought."

Ravel thought otherwise though, shaking her head in disagreement. "You were too kind to her, Lord Issei. You could have defeated her easily, but you held back. I _disagree_ that you should have, but Lord Issei is Lord Issei, and would never mean to harm a lady unless needed to."

Issei smirked and laughed a little under his helm, but not in a happy way. It seemed that Ravel put too much hope into him as a hero, and thought him to be some type of saint that would never harm a fly. How disappointed she would be if he were to tell her that he had been going all-out from the beginning. Well, perhaps he _had_ been holding back a _little_ bit, and at least he could make the excuse that the fight was far too short for him to do anything meaningful.

After pulling the Crimson Dragon up all the way, the two ladies let go of him, both taking stances next to him as they readied themselves for the new fight. Issei crushed the blade that he had continued holding, and made it unusable by the warrior.

Kuroka grumbled under her breath about having to fight that day, while her nails extended themselves to become as sharp as razors. As they did so, the air around her felt heavier, her power increasing. Her talent as a Bishop, and now as a Queen, was sure to show the moment she started fighting. The golden beads she continually kept on her broke apart, forming a circle behind her, as the symbol of a mystic rune took place in the center of the circle.

Ravel had also been prepared to fight, as two bright and glowing wings formed behind her back, the wings of a Phoenix ready to take flight. At the same time, her entire body had begun emitting an aura of fire around her, so that any who came close would be burned.

The humans in front of them grew frightened, even taking steps backwards as if to escape the battle that was to occur. If they were capable of running away, it seemed like they would. All but two that was.

"**Jensen!**" The large figure called out, still staring Issei and the others down.

Upon being called on, the figure holding the wrapped item replied nervously. "Y-Yes!"

"**Give Danette the item we found.**"

Without even answering his obvious superior, the feeble human walked anxiously towards the female warrior, clutching the item close to his heart.

Reaching the calm and collective warrior, the human slowly unraveled the item to expose a blade, one which made the devils, though still composed, have their hairs stand on end. It seemed to affect the warrior as well though, as for the first time, the girl managed to show emotions as her eyes widened in surprise at the sword, her breath stopping in excitement as she instantly recognized it.

"Master." Kuroka whispered.

"Yeah, I know. That sword-"

"The holy sword '_Joyeuse_'." The female warrior uttered aloud, griping the blade in a careful manner as she inspected it carefully. The golden pummel on it, unmistakable by her eyes as she pulled the silvery sword out of the gem-encrusted and fleurs-de-lis covered sheath. "The legendary blade of King Charlemagne… But how is this possible? I thought-"

"**That it was in that pitiful building of 'art' back in your home country? No, it seems that the British Crown has a few **_**more**_** secrets to hide than just a corpse, much like that Barghest you managed to kill earlier. Speaking of which, we should begin to hurry this up, lest we be trapped here when **_**it**_** wakes up. Now, take it, and ready yourself for battle.**"

Rather than be surprised and refuse such a massive gift, the eyes of the warrior went back to normal size. With the emotionless voice returning, she holstered the sheath onto her belt as she pulled the blade out completely. Swinging it a few times, she got use to the feel of the sword, each swing feeling lighter than the last.

"**Allow me to take on the red one.**" The commander spoke, taking out his large sword from out his back. "**You and the others shall have more than enough fun with the other two.**"

"… Of course, Ferdinand."

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

Back in the main cathedral, Kiba and Xenovia watched over the defeated Templars with hawk-like eyes.

Though the initiates were easy to handle and take out, it was the master at the end of the cathedral that had given them the most grief. However, it seemed that not even this exorcist could withstand several pincer maneuvers in a row, tiring him into submission shortly after Issei and the others had left. Bound together with cloth torn from the tapestries laying around, the warrior sat cross-legged in the moonlight slowly turning into daylight piercing through the holes made during battle and grumbling about his defeat.

"Shitty devils, cheating and using two-on-one tactics to fight against me. The fuck type of fair fight is that, huh?! Where the fuck is your honor?!"

His argument would not go far though.

"You speak of honor? Of fair fights? Where was your honor when you subjugated women under your control, violating them as a so-called 'reward' for your work in the church, along with murdering those who could not even defend themselves? The Head Priests may have looked the other way for your transgressions because of your power and skill, Emanuel Portela, but do not think me as someone so lenient."

The ancient blade, Durandal, was risen to Emanuel's throat, threatening to end his life once and for all. The wielder of the blade held a mask of stoicism, but under that mask, Xenovia felt absolute scorn towards the former Exorcist.

"Xenovia."

The young man behind her watched the scene unfold. He initially didn't wish to intervene, but if his comrade were to harm the prisoners, things for them would become far worse as they had the duty to make casualties a minimal. Thankfully, simply saying her name had sufficed, as she let out a breath that she had not even realized she had been holding, and pulled the sword away from the prisoner's throat. Unfortunately, the prisoner did not seem to pick up on the fact that Xenovia was more than willing to kill him, and that Kiba was the only thing keeping her from doing so.

"Bullshit! Like you fucking devils can even talk! I may have left the church, but at least I ain't some sort of two-bit traitor that goes over to the enemy!"

The wall next to Emanuel instantly exploded, and rocks made from the wall flew backwards. It was easy to see that Durandal took the place of where the wall once was.

"Do not assume you know my life, _traitor_!" Xenovia snapped. "I _may have_ become a Devil, but my love and belief in God has _never_ gone away! Even now, the only thing keeping me back from taking your head back to the Vatican is that _only_ our Lord and Savior may condemn mankind, and shall be the final judge of _all_ acts of humanity!"

'_Don't you usually just head into battle straight-on, not following any strategies? What part of that is holding back?_' Kiba quietly thought to himself.

Of course, rather than being met awe or applause, Xenovia's declaration had been met with laughter. It first started out as nothing more than a soft chuckle, then, eventually turned into a full-blown cackling that filled the cathedral's chambers.

"A-A Devil?! Believing in God?!" Emanuel said, continuing to laugh hysterically in-between his statement. "W-What type- What type of horseshit nonsense are you spouting?!"

Xenovia, though not one quick to take matters into her own hands, had nearly had enough of listening to the former-Exorcist in front of her. Raising the Sacred Blade above her head, she was ready to end his miserable life once and for all.

"Xenovia!"

Kiba marched quickly towards the girl, wrapping his arms around hers as he did his best to restrain her. "Don't let him antago-"

"You don't know what he's done, Kiba!" Xenovia yelled, hovering the sword above her head as she contemplated in her mind whether or not to go through with the action, despite Kiba's arm holding onto her. "You don't know of the stain he's left on the on the Church, one that will never fade away, no matter _how_ much time passes! It's because of people like him that people look at our organization, our _faith_, and see darkness within it! It's because of people like him, that our followers are turning away and not believing! And now he's here, desecrating the House of God as if it's nothing!"

"You had a hand in doing that as well…" Emanuel muttered under his breath, not seeming to be the least bit disturbed at the girl's actions.

"If I can just wipe him away! If I can just end it all! Just perhaps-!"

"Killing him will solve nothing, Xenovia!" Kiba reasoned. Using his strength, he forced the girl to turn around and look at him in the eye. She was a bit reluctant to do so, and even used her own strength to try to pull away, but eventually allowed him to do what he wanted.

"This is not like you." He said with a calmer voice, putting his hands on her shoulders as Xenovia lowered Durandal to her side, listening to her comrade and close friend. Kiba could see tears coming down her face, tears of frustration. It was obvious that even she knew what she wanted to do wasn't like her.

"You may be right, I _don't_ know what he's done… What I do know though, is that the Xenovia_ I_ know isn't like this… Think of Irina. Of Asia. Think of what they would say, what they would do… Think of what Issei would say."

"B-But he… He…"

Xenovia tried to make a reason in her head, but it was her heart that refused to let her do so. Perhaps, it wasn't her choice to make after all.

"Puh, weak."

As he let Xenovia cry out her frustration, Kiba caught the words said under Emanuel's breath, showing him that he was not amused. "I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of our business, if only for your own good."

"Yeah? And what the hell are you and that weakling going to do, huh?!"

The sound of Kiba's knuckles cracking echoed within the chamber, as he began walking closer to Emanuel. He was annoyed, that much was certain, as the exorcist before him had given him and Xenovia more than enough grief for one night. He pulled out his blade, facing it towards Emanuel, just as Xenovia had done moments ago.

As Kiba drew closer, Emanuel could not help but laugh at the feeble attempt to intimidate him. "Oh? Are you going to do it now? The little girl wasn't able to do it, so now she needs the big boy hero to do it for her? HA! You probably don't even have hair growing down there yet, and you think can frighten me?!"

Kiba didn't give him the pleasure of answering.

With a flip of his blade, Kiba changed the way he held his sword as he rammed the pummel of the blade into Emanuel's stomach. The Templar finally became quiet as he was instantly knocked out from the quick and powerful blow given to him. Immediately after doing so, Kiba put his blade away, looking down at the now unconscious Templar.

Xenovia was able to recuperate from her crying fairly quickly, as Kiba tapped her on the shoulder, showing her Emanuel in his current position. "Think you can help me carry him outside?"

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

The two Gremory Knights worked together to carry Emanuel out from the cathedral. Xenovia with his feet, and Kiba, the shoulders. Marching outside with an unconscious man, the police not far away recognized the pair as being part of the group responsible for going in, and were quick to rush towards them, helping them take the man out. Once Emanuel was nice and hoisted away by the fellow humans, the captain of the police force had been there to ask what had been happening.

"He happens to be one of the terrorists that was attacking the church." Kiba explained, showing the captain the tied hands.

"I see. I'm sorry you kids had to go through this; would have gone in ourselves but got orders from some very important people to keep it all under wraps, to leave things to you kids… Back to the baddie over there though. Did he happen to say what they were after? Why they were doing this?"

But the captain was met with the solemn shaking of heads. "Time is running short, and we can't be wasting it right now on interrogating him." Kiba mentioned, motioning towards the light that seemed to be growing over the horizon. It wouldn't be long before day broke, and the police and other figures wouldn't be able to keep this attack silent.

"I see… Well then, thank you for your help tonight. Do you need anything? Is there anything we can do?"

But the two shook their heads once more. Understanding that there was nothing else that was needed, the captain took note and left the two alone, once again thanking them for their help before going back to his unit to check up on the newly captured prisoner, and the status surrounding the cathedral. He, along with pretty much every other human there, were just thankful that it seemed they wouldn't get erased from existence for knowing the existence of the supernatural. That, and getting paid by the taxpayer's pence to do pretty much absolutely nothing at the current moment.

"Kiba-! Xenovia-!"

The two Knights turned their heads as the refreshingly friendly voice of Rossweisse, shortly followed by the other two members who did not participate in the raid, made their way towards them. However, it wasn't as refreshing as they hoped for, as the worried look on her face as she got closer to them, along with the tone she had yelled out their names, seemed to indicate that something was amiss.

"Rose? What's the problem? Did some of the terrorists manage to escape?"

The former-Valkyrie shook her head as she managed to close the distance with the two Knights. "No, it's not like that. We received word from Azazel."

Kiba and Xenovia both stood up straight. If Azazel had contacted them, then it _was_ serious after all. "What's the news?"

Before she gave them an answer, Rossweisse looked around them, looking for suspicious characters in the crowd of people surrounding them. When she didn't see or sense any, she still took precautions and leaned forward, whispering to the two of the news she received. "Azazel got word from Rome. They think they know why the Templars are here."

"What is it?" Kiba eagerly asked. If they knew what it was, then there might still be time to stop them from getting what they wanted and finish this all before daybreak.

"Apparently an incredibly powerful witch is supposed to be buried here. Supposedly, she was forced to slumber for eternity underneath these grounds thousands of years ago, back when these lands were barren of humans. She was even supposedly equivalent to a god. If she were to be unleashed here-"

"Then there's no telling how much damage would be unleashed in this city. Possibly even to the country as a whole."

"Should we try to catch up with Issei and the others to make sure that doesn't happen?" Rossweisse questioned, looking towards Kiba who had his hand on his chin, going into deep thought of what to do next.

"Who isn't to say that they managed to take care of it already? Can't we just call them and see?" Xenovia voiced her opinion, but was immediately rebutted by Rossweisse, shaking her head.

"I tried calling Rias and Issei earlier about this, but even my magic was being blocked out by something. It would only make sense, seeing as though they wanted these ruins to remain hidden for obvious reasons."

"Which means our only option is really to catch up and tell them ourselves. It would be bad if this 'witch' was released while they were still down there."

"You make it sound like they can't handle it."

Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "We don't know what this 'witch' is capable of. I have complete faith in Rias and the others, but what I don't like is them walking in there blind."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's move!"

But the moment they finally resolved their little problem, a bigger one had emerged.

As they stood there, getting ready to move out and back to the cathedral, the ground began to shake in a tremendous way.

The waves of tremors shook the entirety of the town. Giant cracks began to form inside the earth, as cars began to go off, streetlights began to fall, and buildings began to crumble. Something that had never happened in the entirety of England shocked everyone to their very core.

Having survived past quakes in Japan, Kiba had been less prone to the shock than some of the others in the area, and was the first to come out of his stupor. He immediately began to gain control of the situation, telling everyone to get away from the buildings from the nearby street, and get into the green fields surrounding the cathedral where they would be safest of all.

The entire DxD group did as they were told, and even some of the police followed his advice and moved as quickly as possible without falling over. Others, however, did not take his advice so greatly, and began to do the opposite as he told them, running towards the buildings nearby in an attempt to lean on them to balance themselves.

A clean crack began to carve itself into the ground, splitting the earth into two as half the city began to sink into the ground.

Some of the victims were crushed by the police trucks in the area as they lost their footing, the massive vehicles tipping onto their sides as the ground broke in two. Others were unfortunate as the nearby apartments and businesses began to crumble, most likely killing anyone who were inside.

Those who had followed Kiba's advice however, managed to reach the grassy area surrounding the cathedral shortly before the ground had begun to crack. Immediately getting onto the ground, those who had survived waited in fear in hopes of the quake ending soon. Kiba, however, was more worried than that, as he watched the thousand year old gothic building that was the Canterbury Cathedral, crumble bit by bit, until the entire thing had been flattened whole.

The ground continued to shake for several minutes, but for the people experiencing it for the first time, it seemed to be a lifetime.

When the shaking finally stopped, much of the surrounding area had been reduced to rubble. Numerous lives had been lost, and Kiba still hadn't a clue as to why, as this strange turn of events still shocked everyone.

Kiba still knew that they didn't have time to lose though, and immediately began barking orders to everyone around him. They still had a mission to do, and Issei and the others were now trapped down in the ruins. If there was a chance that the tunnels had collapsed, there was no telling what happened to the people inside. But, Kiba still believed in them.

He commanded Koneko and Gasper to try to find a way inside the cathedral so they could find Issei and the others, while Rossweisse and Xenovia were to go out and try to help those buried in the rubble and mayhem that was created. He could only hope that they would make it in time to possibly find Asia and heal those who were severely injured.

Given their orders, the small group lead by Kiba immediately began to move out to do the tasks that they were told. Kiba, on the other hand, met quickly with the police captain who had been one of the few to follow Kiba. He told him to immediately get in touch with the military or similar personnel to tell them what had just happened.

The captain, still dazed about the current events, seemed to slowly grasp what Kiba was telling him, and immediately tried to find a nearby radio to call in support.

Meanwhile, as if by sheer dumb luck, Emanuel had seemed to survive the chaotic ordeal with only a few scrapes and bruises. He managed to wake up to find himself on his back inside of a flipped police car, with the windows broken, and police seeming to be too busy to even consider bothering with him right now.

Seeing that escape seemed easy, Emanuel effortlessly broke his cloth shackles and climbed out of the car, looking in all directions in case someone managed to see him. Believing that the coast was clear, he took off in a random direction, hoping to gain enough distance that the police wouldn't notice his absence until several hours later. It was a shame that he had to leave his hammer behind, but in situations like these, the only thing that mattered was his own skin.

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

Before the battle began, Ravel could not help but think back on the night before.

Quietly studying away, she believed it to be like any other night. After a while though, she had begun to feel hot. Pulling off the knitted sweater she had received as a present from New Years, she continued working, forgetting that the reason for the heat was because of the furnace that she had requested to be on. When that hadn't been enough though, and since it had only been her in her room, she decided to go one step further and pulled off the t-shirt that had been underneath the sweater just moments ago.

Now, with showing off her milky-white skin to no one in particular, her breasts were free to breathe in the air. She did this, as she had accidentally run out of bras without realizing it that morning, with all of them being in the washer, thus, the sweater on a spring day. Doing this though, she believed that she could get back to her studying with ease. Unfortunately for her, it had not been that easy.

Having enough of the heat, she walked on over to the balcony connected to her room. She opened the door to the fifth floor balcony of the Hyoudou mansion, where a soft and chilled breeze came in, bringing much-needed coolness to the stuffy room. With a refreshing sigh, Ravel situated herself back down at the table she had been laboring over, ready to continue on with her work.

As several minutes passed, Ravel had completely forgotten about becoming topless as she worked tirelessly on her homework. So, when someone had come knocking on her door late at night, she couldn't help but welcome them into her room.

"The door is open." She announced, never looking up from her table.

With a click, she heard the door slowly creak open, she turned her head to properly greet the guest. Of course, if she knew the situation she was in, then chances were that this guest was the _last_ person she wanted seeing her at that moment.

"Ah, Lord Issei! What brings you here this late hour?" She asked with glee, pleasantry surprised that her master would come to see her. Had it been any other situation, chances are she would have been guessing that something erotic and dirty was about to happen, given the time that it was.

Issei had not initially seen Ravel, as he had been looking away when he walked through the door, hand behind his head as he scratched at it. Whatever it was, something had been bothering him so much that he had sought out the assistance of his Bishop.

Managing to close the door behind him, the young man began to speak. "Hey, Ravel. Um, I had just finished talking to Kuroka and Asia about this, and well… I just wante- just… jus-"

Issei trailed off though, as he stared straight at Ravel, his eyes unblinking at the sight he saw. Suddenly stopping his speech, Ravel became confused, and tried to snap him out of his distraction. "Lord Issei? Is something the matter?"

Luckily, it seemed to work, as Issei immediately broke contact with Ravel and looked away, scratching his cheek as both of them become bright red. "O-Oh! Um, no! Nothing's the matter. It's just- I-I didn't take you to be the type to work while naked, that's all."

Confused by the statement Issei had made, Ravel looked down at her body, and was quick to have a reaction similar to Issei's. Her cheeks becoming red with embarrassment, she quickly folded her arms around her chest, as to hide it from the rest of the world.

Rather than screaming for help though, the young Phenex had told Issei to turn around. Issei did so out of respect for his Bishop, even as a part of him deep down told him to do otherwise. That part, of course, was now standing upright at the sight of the topless Ravel, instinctively comparing her in his mind to the other girls in the house.

After grabbing her t-shirt back, she told her master that he could turn around once more, continuing the conversation that he had intended to have. "So, Lord Issei," she began, her cheeks still bright red from the events just before, "what was it that you wanted to speak to me about?" She asked, covering herself with the shirt as Issei managed to slip in one last glimpse at her rosy nipples.

With the shirt now blocking his view, he had no more excuse to delay the inevitable. "H-Huh? Oh, right! Um, about the whole deal with the Templars-"

"Yes?"

"I, well, I-…" But Issei could not get out what he wanted to say.

Looking around the room, the young man tried to find something that could help motivate him into speaking. Eventually, after looking around the room long enough, his eyes onto a picture frame. In it was one of the few pictures of Ravel, along with her entire family. Again, with her family being so busy all the time, it was almost next to impossible for all of them to be together. But, the picture hurt him emotionally, because it also showed the smiling face of a girl who hadn't smiled like that in a long time without faking it, standing next to someone he could have called friend, as well as a rival, sadly no longer a part of this world.

As he continued to stare at the picture, the girl behind him spoke up, a somber tone in her voice. "That had been taken shortly before the big match."

If Issei had turned around at that moment, he would have seen a tear slowly growing out of the corner of her eye. Memories now passed began to swell, too painful to the heart. Issei continued to look at the picture, he couldn't see the girl forcing a smile, not helping but give a small chuckle as she thought back on the moments before her brother's unforeseen death sentence.

"My brother…" she said softly, "he had been arrogant, cocky, a womanizer, and sometimes even a complete and utter idiot as he ignored my advice…" her voice had begun to break, the sounds of snuffling coming from her as she continued to speak. "A-and yet… I loved him, very very much. I failed him. I failed him because I was weak. I let him die because I didn't fight, and he's never going to come back because of me." She ended, crying hysterically now as the emotional dam broke free, the last time having done anything of the sort having been the time she had thought the man in front of her had shared a similar fate.

Issei sighed within his mind, not because he tired of listening to her, but rather was upset at the man who had reduced his Bishop to tears. '_If you were here right now…_' he thought to himself, his fist clenching tightly as he thought of giving a single blow across the face of the man he once knew.

Issei placed the picture back down where it had been, turning back to the sobbing girl and walking over to her. Without hesitation, he wrapped both his hands around her, much to the shock of the girl in question. Though her tears had not stopped, she had been capable of sobbing less enough to question his motives. "L-Lord Iss-?!"

Issei closed in and wrapped the girl into a close embrace, holding her crumbling form in an attempt to keep her together. She was a precious person to him, and he would do anything in his powers to give back what she and the other girls had given him. Endless joy.

The girl did not seem to mind though, but rather, seemed to have embraced the sympathetic hug, as she wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer, keeping him there until she was satisfied enough. For nearly half a minute, the two stayed like that, embraced in each other's arms, before finally breaking off.

Issei looked at the girl's face. Though be believed his little trick had worked somewhat, tears continued to stream freely from her eyes, staining the beautiful face he longed to smile once again.

"Ravel…" he said quietly, gently brushing away a rogue lock that had messily covered Ravel's face. As the girl was hiccupping, Issei said the words she needed to hear, if only for the sake of herself.

"You beat yourself up too much. You did nothing wrong, and you _know _this… Let me be your crutch, Ravel. Let me protect you. You're not alone."

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

Fast forward to present time, and Ravel was going to begin her first real fight.

She grabbed hold of her master's hand and gave it a small squeeze, nodding to him as he turned his head toward her. Underneath that helm, she could see the Oppai Dragon smiling back at her, ready to protect her should anything go wrong.

Turning back to the enemy with a newfound resolve, she began to chant a spell, ready to fight. "In the name of Lord A'lare; in the name of Lady Alis-Rah-Zor! You shall all burn within the Phoenix's flames!"

The girl launched up into the air at that moment, fire enveloping and wrapping around the youngest Phenex sibling as she flew high above the crowd. Her flames, now truly covering her, took on the form of a massive bird. The beast looked down on the prey before it, ready to set all in its way ablaze. None would escape its wrath.

"Ho-o-oly shit!"

Issei couldn't help but scream and smile even more as he looked up in the air, his first time seeing such a magnificent feat from his precious Bishop. It seemed like in a small amount of time, one of his dear juniors had grown immensely.

Using Ravel's performance as a distraction, Kuroka launched herself forward, ready gouge out the nearest enemy that was unlucky enough to be her target. Blood flew in the air as the Nekomata made the first strike of the battle, her nails stabbed through the victim's heart and chest and out the back. The other members of the enemy faction did not have enough time to really comprehend what was happening before the body had been quickly dispensed of and thrown into the group like a giant ragdoll.

After seconds of quiet shock, the other humans couldn't help but begin screaming curses and terrified pleas as they raised their weapons at Kuroka who had already began charging at her second victim, hoping to inflict wounds that would bring her down. She was, however, too quick for them to hit, stabbing another poor soul who dared to defy her.

The Templars raised their guns, firing sporadically in hopes of hitting her. But Kuroka did not care; she did not fear. She rose the body embedded by her claws and moved it in front of her. The enemy was bleeding out slowly, asking for salvation when the piercing, agonizing feeling of metal entered his back at high velocity. His wish was soon granted as Kuroka continued to use his body for her own protection, waiting for her enemies to reload.

When the sound of empty clicking came, the Templars began to fumble at trying to reload their weapons. Kuroka took this moment to her advantage, throwing the now-deceased away as she rushed towards her next target. With a single bound, she flew into the air, her claws spread out wide as she landed. Her nails sliced through her target's body like metal through wet paper, the warm and wet feeling of blood soaking her hand. A lustful smile came as she began to enjoy the battle, immersed in the scent of iron and fear coming from her enemies.

At the same time, Ravel had begun her attack as she dived down at the group. She had missed most of the group, but simply getting close to the ground had proven to be effective, the floor itself now raging like oil caught on fire as flames went wild, before landing on the ground and positioning herself to face the enemy. Ravel leaned forward, her wings bending as though she was on all fours, before opening her mouth. With disregard to her aiming, balls of fire spewed forth from her, each one crashing down on the ground like a meteor.

The enemy had very little space to move, and few were even unlucky enough to be caught in the flames of the Phoenix. Their minds did not even have enough time to register the pain they received, as their bodies became black and charred before shortly collapsing and turning into ash. The heat was too much.

As Ravel continued her onslaught of fireballs, the female warrior, Danette, noticed one of the balls heading for the box that had been dropped by the four Templars designated to haul it, running for their lives as they tried to seek what little shelter there was from the monsters that appeared before them. Not even the monsters from before, from the tunnels, could compare to these two.

Danette tried to dash over to the box to protect it, but fate decided otherwise as her foot twisted, nearly breaking her ankle. She quickly realized that the damaged skate from earlier, the one that had broken on Issei's armor, was minimizing her movement. Still, it was a risk she was willing to take if meant furthering the motives of the Black Templars.

In the quick amount of time that all the thoughts managed to process through her head, she dove, her newly equipped blade in hand as she reached out to deflect the fireball.

As the fireball fell towards the box, the silvery blade managed to make contact with it, and with all her strength, Danette batted the fireball away, and protecting the box. Hopefully she wouldn't have to do this too much more, as she realized she needed to quickly take off the skates by slicing off the leathery bootstraps if she were to fight on par once more.

The onslaught continued for quite some time, but it had to come to end eventually. The giant bird shrunk, turning back to the normal Ravel. Her breathing had become hard and ragged, the form she had taken most likely taking a large amount of stamina to control as it only lasted a few minutes. But even with her old form back, the girl was still willing to fight, her normal fiery wings flaring up once again. At the same time, Kuroka had managed to mop up the last of the weaker Templars.

Having gotten rid of her skates and now in her bare feet, Danette had planned to charge at Ravel while she was powering back up and recovering, but she was forced to turn to face the direction that Kuroka was in as she felt the killing intent now charging towards her. The female warrior managed to block the blow that came her way as Kuroka launched herself forward once more, striking at the center of the warrior's chest. For now, she would have to stand her ground if she wanted to survive this encounter.

Close by, the mysterious warrior Ferdinand continued to stand still, watching the Draconic Devil in front of him, along with every move he made. He made no effort to help his allies, ignoring the cries and pleas to help as they were taken down one by one. A single soldier who had seen the foolish mistake they had made, decided to make a run for it in the direction towards Ferdinand, where the exit was close by, in hopes of being saved. Alas, the Templar knight spent no effort to cut him down the moment his blade became close enough.

Issei, shocked by this, called out. "The fuck was that for?! Wasn't that your comrade?!"

"**Comrade…? No, a soldier. A soldier who had pledged his life for his duty, and one who failed said duty. Those who retreat without the Commander's call, do not deserve to live at all.**"

"I see. In that case, take down the commander, and the soldiers can go free!" Issei launched forward, aiming for Ferdinand's chest in an attempt to tackle him down. But the warrior had a surprise for him.

Before Issei had even got within arm's length of the warrior, Ferdinand reared back with one arm, throwing everything he had into it as he unleashed it downward. Striking Issei in the back of his head, the Red Dragon immediately crashed into the ground. Though his armor absorbed the damage, his attack stopped immediately, his head rattling around in his helmet. It seemed the warrior was far stronger than what Issei initially expected.

As Issei continued to lie in front of him, Ferdinand began to feel annoyed at the lack of movement from his opponent.

"**Do not tell me that you are finished already?**"

Though it took a moment, Issei managed to push himself up slowly onto his hands and knees, shaking any rubble he had on him, before pushing onto knee and brushing himself as he stood upright once more.

Without so much of a warning, Issei brought back his own fist as he tried to surprise his enemy, but the attack backfired. As he went through with his punch, the attack was stopped just before the Templar's face, a hand, _his_ hand, blocking its way.

Though Issei could feel that the Templar was struggling on his own, having difficulty keeping Issei's fist in place, he was still shocked at the sheer power the human had.

Issei tried his best to continue punching through the Templar's defense, but the Templar in question used his other hand to stretch behind his back, grabbing hold of the blade he used to fight with. With a firm grip on it, Ferdinand swung the heavy two-handed weapon into Issei's side with immense power, swinging it like a club more than a sword and sending him flying a few meters away. As Issei rolled away, Ferdinand spoke up.

"**Is this all you can muster…? I have heard from various sources of the accomplishments you have managed to make, the tales of the Red Dragon in the Underworld, and of the exploits he had managed to take advantage of in such a short time… Defeating the son of Lucifer; resealing the Beast of the Apocalypse before it could destroy the world; even going as far as befriending the Heavenly Dragon of Infinity… Is this some type of joke?**"

"Sorry to disappoint you!" Issei yelled out as he pushed back up from the ground, growing annoyed with Ferdinand's attitude. "I didn't really want to fight today. I mean, I _really_ didn't want to fight… do you know what it's like? Having to fight every single day, protecting those that you love, when all you want to do is spend the rest of your life, lounging around?"

"**I'm afraid I can't say.**"

Dismissing Issei's question to him, the Templar knight began to walk towards the Red Dragon, the large blade at his side. Though his weapon had done little to damage Issei, it did not matter. As it was, all that did matter was buying precious time until the Templars could make their escape.

Issei did not bother to announce his next attack, charging head first into Ferdinand once again. When Ferdinand raised his blade to counter Issei's attack once more, but was shocked to find that he had a change of plans this time around.

Spreading his dragon wings out as far as he could, Issei slowed his momentum into the Templar knight, thus missing the blade that was supposed to have come crashing down on him. Using the brief moment to his advantage, Issei lifted his arm, not giving his opponent the time he needed to dodge. Concentrating a small amount of magical power, a small but destructive beam launched from Issei's hand.

"Dragon Shot!"

The beam of power hit Ferdinand square in the chest, launching him back into a wall that seemed to exist within the area, destroying the illusion of an endless space. A plume of dust covered Issei's vision from the place Ferdinand crashed into, but just by sensing the power that had been coming from him, he knew that his enemy was still alive.

"**Intriguing. It seems the Dragon has more bite than I thought.**"

Ferdinand was sitting in the spot where he had landed, a large hole in the wall behind him. He stood up to his full height, brushing himself off before he began to make his way towards Issei as though he had not even been phased by the attack.

As the Templar made his way towards Issei, the young Devil whispered to his friend within his arm.

"… Are you ready, Ddraig?"

**[Been ready since the start, partner.]**

Ferdinand walked closer and closer towards Issei, and with it, he began to finally take the fight seriously, powering up for what would hopefully be the final blow.

He boosted several times, and as Ferdinand got within range, Issei kicked off the ground, his wings spread wide once again. He was faster, stronger, and more agile than before, just like many times before. He was sure to win and end this fight, and with it, hopefully go home and live his life peacefully once more.

Meanwhile, the sound of Kuroka's claws and Danette's sword banging against one another echoed clear within the large room. No matter the tactic or move, the Templar girl always seemed to be one step ahead of the Nekomata.

Kuroka had tried to use clones to trick Danette into attacking and blocking the wrong one, but as she found out, the girl would not take the bait. She always knew which one was the real one, and would always block the fatal attack that came her way each and every time. And if Ravel were to try to help with her flames, the Templar girl would simply cut the attack down, the magic disappearing the moment it touched her blade.

Kuroka and Ravel grouped up and moved away from within striking zone from Danette, planning their next move.

"She's- She's too good." Ravel breathed heavily, sweat beginning to form and drip down her brow.

With a huff of her own, the Nekomata beside her spoke. "T-This is so unnatural for a human…"

The Phoenix girl could not help but agree, giving a single nod to the comment.

Their opponent continued to maintain her distance, studying their every move. Though she seemed to be more than alright to the two devils before her, she too was beginning to become fatigued. It would not be long before she would be forced to retreat if she wished to survive.

With a new plan formed, the two devils did not waste time in initiating another attack. Not wanting their opponent to get too comfortable, Kuroka began the plan by sending in another volley of attacks.

Opening up with her magic, the Nekomata rushed in head first as she summoned orbs of magic, launching them towards Danette. As the orbs made their way towards the Templar, Danette did exactly what the two devils wanted, slicing away as each orb got within striking range. Each and every one of them lost their energy, becoming absolutely useless as attacks as they disappeared.

In the meantime, as Danette was focused on attacking the orbs, Ravel made her own attack, this time at the box that Danette had been protecting. A large orb of fire began to grow above her head, the attack hopefully being more than enough to finish this battle.

Kuroka continued to get Danette to focus her attacks onto to her, hoping that the Templar would not expect the fiery attacks coming their way. She tried striking the Templar numerous times with her claws as this was happening, but just like all the other times, Danette had managed to block each and every one of them with her sword or buckler.

Simultaneously, the immense heat from Ravel's body continued to grow, her spell nearly complete. The moment she believed it to be ready, the young Phoenix moved her arms from above her head forward. The giant orb followed suit, making its way slowly towards the box, picking up speed as it got closer. Exhausting all her stamina, Ravel could not help but collapse forwards, nearly passing out from the fatigue brought on by her earlier spell.

Sensing the notion of another attack coming towards the box, Danette managed to get a glimpse of the fireball out of the corner of her eye, and quickly sprang into action to stop it.

After parrying one last attack from Kuroka's claws, Danette used her buckler to swing at Kuroka, making the Nekomata leap backwards to avoid it. With enough distance between them, Danette could only hope to have enough time to save the box. Sprinting at full speed towards the crate, she had _just_ managed to get in the way of the fireball and the crate, though not without harm. The fireball split in two as it made contact with her holy blade. Her flesh became scorched, her sides being charred as the flames brushed past her.

Whatever was in that box, Kuroka thought to herself as she stood off to the side, she was just happy to get the plan to work.

While Danette continued to be scorched, she failed to realize the flames that brushed by her were still close enough to the box to set the four-hundred-year-old wooden box aflame. It wasn't until the spell had finished, and all flames gone, did the Templar girl realize her folly.

With the flames having sapped away her strength, she had become too badly burnt and wounded to be capable of moving. The fact that she was still standing and breathing against the Phoenix flames were still a miracle in itself, but for this mission, the prize in that box was worth far more than her life in her eyes.

The warrior tried to get up on her feet, raising herself a few inches, only to collapse right back onto her knee. She tried to move numerous times, only able to turn her body ninety degrees at best, but her body refused to listen. It had had enough from the battle already.

Kuroka looked on at the Templar, wondering if she should make the final blow. Her nature as a cat spirit though suggested for her to wait, to let the enemy suffer a bit more before killing her. Either way, she continued to watch Danette squirm, fighting with everything she had just to move.

"Kuroka."

With her name called out, Kuroka's thoughts were interrupted, her head turning to the speaker in question.

Ravel was still lying on the floor, the only thing moving for her being her head as she was apparently too weak to move her body on her own. Seeing her comrade in such a position, Kuroka's sadistic streak couldn't help but make her burst out laughing at the poor girl's suffering. Even at the most inappropriate times, the Nekomata continued to get on Ravel's nerves.

"Would you stop laughing and help me already?!" She yelled, the feeling of paralysis in everything below her neck.

Walking over to Ravel, Kuroka crouched down beside her and began poking. The chances of her being able to tease Ravel like this again was fairly low, so she thought that she would have a bit of fun. After all, the Templar girl was still in terrible shape and wouldn't be able to continue fighting, while Issei was off fighting the other Templar person.

Even though Ravel's body was paralyzed, it was only due to stamina and magic. Her was still very well capable of feeling, and feeling she did. The poking of her breasts and sides was beginning to get on her nerves, but she knew without the cat's assistance, there was nothing she could do. "Do you mind?!"

But Kuroka didn't listen, continuing to tease Ravel for more than a few moments.

"I am _so_ going to burn you until your corpse becomes nothing but ashes!" Ravel blurted out, trying her best to face her head towards Kuroka who was simply laughing at her proclamation. "Now hurry up and flip me over already!"

"An excellent idea!"

"Wait- No! Stop! Kuroka! Get the tear! Get the te-!"

Kuroka continued to tease Ravel in the most unsuitable place and ignored her pleas to retrieve the Phoenix Tear inside her school jacket, Danette had managed to get close enough to the box that with the little amount of strength she had, slicing the air in front of her. Instantly, with the power of the blade, the flames burnt out. But it mattered little, as the prize inside, the Freybug dog, having already rotted for four hundred years, was already unrecognizable as it sat on a bed of straw now turned to ash, having been engulfed in the same flames that had destroyed the box in the first place.

Perhaps though, just perhaps, it could still be of use, Danette thought as she finished collapsing forward. Her body refused to move, succumbing to the wounds she had received. If she were to die though, she would die knowing she did her best in protecting the precious treasure.

But for the moment in question, it seemed that the battle between Issei and Ferdinand had finished far more quickly than anyone had expected. Or so everyone thought.

Having sent a barrage of punches towards Ferdinand, Issei quickly got on the offensive, pounding away at the Templar with the enhancement of a few [Boosts]. Ferdinand had tried to block the attacks, but as expected, not even he could keep up with the Crimson Dragon. Dents began appearing in his armor, only to smooth out a moment later, and be bent again soon after.

Knowing that he couldn't be on the defensive forever, Ferdinand tried to swing his two-handed sword into Issei's abdomen. The blade, unfortunately, was easily stopped, caught with a single hand. It was thought to be the final attack.

With his left hand occupied with blocking the enemy's blade, Issei gathered strength in his right one, hoping to end it once and for all.

With a solid motion, Issei sent a hooked punch right into the Templar's head in hopes of knocking his opponent out. What he didn't expect to happen was for the entire head, helmet and all, to come flying off.

"…Eh? EHHHHH?!"

Issei instinctively let go of the blade in his left hand and took a step back as he continued to be shocked at the headless knight in front of him. He had never wanted this, only wishing to knock the opponent out in attempt to bring him home and interrogate him, but it seemed that such things were impossible now.

Turning his head towards the other people in the room, Issei tried opening his mouth in attempt to explain, but no words wished to come out. Everyone seemed to be staring at him at that moment, wide-eyed at the fatal blow he made. Eventually, he could feel his throat tingle as he tried to speak.

"I-I can explain! I can!"

But it seemed to matter little.

"Master!"

"Lord Issei!"

Before he could understand what Kuroka and Ravel were suddenly warning him about, Issei felt a massive blow to his stomach, sending him flying into the nearby wall. How was this possible? The Templar girl was laying on the floor, and the knight was now…

Issei looked up and became horrified but for a moment.

Having followed through with the attack, the knight Ferdinand stood there, readying himself back into a fighting position as if nothing was wrong, all while his head still missing. The entire room had been quiet up until this moment, still shocked at what they were looking at.

Eventually, the silence broke.

"Impossible…" Ravel muttered, still not believing her eyes. Kuroka, having stopped her playing moments ago, helped the Phoenix girl up and retrieved a Phoenix Tear from Ravel's jacket, giving it to her.

"No, it's entirely possible if he's a spirit." She explained, her eyes narrowing at the newest threat.

And a spirit he was.

Dullahan.

A creature of nightmares. Something that most mortals had thought to be mythical, only known to the supernatural. Hailing from Celtic origins, this creature was thought to represent Death itself. Animated headless armor, given its form due to an unjust death. There were many origins for the creature, but one thing was for certain. A soul, bound to armor, and immortal.

Still, it begged the question as Kuroka nervously thought about it, watching the Dullahan for any sudden moves. Why didn't she sense something was amiss? To not know that such a creature was among them- And why was he so powerful? Far more powerful than a regular Dullahan? There were too many questions, and sadly, not enough answers.

Meanwhile, Ferdinand walked nonchalantly over to his head as Issei climbed out of his hole once again, kicking off and getting ready to slam his fist into the Dullahan once more. But his fist met resistance.

The moment he tried to punch, Ferdinand's blade blocked the way. "**A worthy effort, Crimson Dragon,**" he stated, putting his helmet back on as it faced Issei, "**But not good enough!**"

Issei immediately backed off as Ferdinand tried swinging his sword once more, escaping the attack before it could land.

"**It's a shame, really, having my secret exposed so soon like this.**"

"Well sorry to interfere with your plans." Issei quipped. Once again, Issei raised his arm after making sure the enemy was unable to reach him, and fired off several Dragon Shots towards the Dullahan. Each shot was immediately cut down or blocked by him, showing no fear or effort on his part. "But it's not like you and your secrets haven't screwed with me, either!"

Issei continued to focus all his attacks on Ferdinand, constantly [Boost]ing as he did so in hopes of getting the upper hand. He had underestimated his enemy, thinking he was nothing more than a simple human. Now he was paying the price of not finishing this sooner. Little did he know that as they fought, they began to get closer; closer to the burnt Freybug, and closer to Danette, still collapsed on the floor.

Out of the corner of his eye, Issei could see that Ravel was getting back up from the floor thanks to the Phoenix Tear that Kuroka had finally given her. Breaking off and distancing himself once more, Issei flew and landed next to his Queen and Bishop, ready to continue the fight.

"Ravel, are you okay?"

"Yes Lord, Issei, you don't need to concern yourself with me."

Issei couldn't help but smile underneath his helmet at the tenacity of the young Phoenix. "I can't do that, Ravel. After all, I promised to protect you, didn't I?"

Ravel's cheeks had become red with embarrassment from the sudden confession. Well, reminded confession. Looking away, she tried to act as though she hadn't become infatuated all over again with what Issei had said, putting on a poor act in the process. "Y-Yes, well, I suppose the King should help his pieces and fight on the frontlines once in a while, shouldn't he?"

"Kuroka, are you able to continue?"

"Of course I can. Who do you think I am?" The Nekomata replied cheerfully. "If you want, I can show you how long I can last in bed as well after this is done, nya."

"N-No, I think I'll have to pass for now." Issei said while chuckling nervously, waving his hand in dismissal at the suggestion. Truth was, if they hadn't been on such an important mission, and knowing that he hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before, he would have tried to finish the mission as soon as possible just to take her up on her offer. He was glad though that his armor had enough space in it to allow Little Issei to grow without being noticed.

"Good. Girls, get ready, because-"

But Issei stopped.

Not because he had been attacked, or even the girls been attacked, but because of what had happened in the few seconds that they had been off to the side readying themselves. A quick and subtle noise of someone being stabbed, the metal blade piercing their soft skin, followed by the quiet yet noticeable gurgling sound of someone doing their best to gasp for their last breaths.

Issei turned his attention immediately back to the enemy, where he saw Ferdinand, lingering over the damaged frame of his comrade, and his blade embedded in her back.

Only moments ago, Ferdinand had managed to pour salt into the gaping wound that had crushed Danette's spirits. Having known she had been helping, fighting along, _living_ with a spirit like he, it went against her very core as someone of the Church.

Walking almost casually towards the Freybug's corpse as Issei had reached his precious comrades, Ferdinand spoke to the dying girl as he took his sword and sliced the head of the Freybug off. "**It is a shame,**" he muttered, examining the dead dog's head, "**that you had found out about this so soon, Danette.**"

"… Why…?" She managed to only whisper, her voice too weak from the burns covering her body, and the agonizing pain it brought. Her once-lifeless eyes only seemed to widen as she saw him the Freybug's head, and began ripping the ears off it. "… You…!"

Without a hint of remorse, Ferdinand nodded and confirmed her suspicions. "**Yes, it's as you think,**" He told her, now placing the ears to his chest, where they slowly began to melt into his metal and empty shell of a body. "**The spell is meant for this body; for **_**me**_**! Truly, to what purpose would a seven hundred year old man who brought the Templar Order to its knees be of any use to us? This way, I can at least do what I have been searching for for four hundred years. I **_**will**_** return to this world, as flesh and blood once more. **_**That**_** is the purpose of the Black Templars.**"

As if he hadn't left the poor girl speechless enough, the moment the Freybug's ears had been absorbed inside of him, he began to walk up to her. He spoke as he did so, the sound of dread in her ears as his voice seemed to become something more sinister than she had heard before. "**Now, because you know all of this, I shall tell you a little secret. This is one I've found out as my time as a Dullahan,**" he spoke, raising his blade and hovering it above her lightly-armored spine. "**In Ireland, we are considered to be the reapers of the next world; the ones who guide souls into the underworld. They think that, because those souls are what help us gain strength. Thus, with enough souls, we are capable of fighting even the strongest of devils, like the Crimson Dragon over there.**"

The moment the blade pierced her back, Danette wanted to scream out in pain. But her voice, filled with fear, agony, and suffering already, did not have the power she wanted it to. Only forced to write around with little energy she had, to try to crawl away from the pain.

After moments of that excruciating pain, the life in Danette's eyes finally faded away.

"**And yours shall serve me well in doing just that.**"

* * *

_**~~*Oppai-Dragon*~~**_

* * *

**And that's Life 5 of Volume 2. I hope you guys and gals had just as much fun reading it as I did writing it (when I did). Yes, I'll admit, more WarCraft references, much due to lack of creativity, so sue me :P And honestly this should be the end of it.**

**Until Next Time, Poodicus Out.**


	11. 2017 Update

**Hey Everyone, and Happy New Year.**

**I apologize about the lack of updates for 2016, but even though I haven't released anything, I haven't yet given up on the series.**

**The problem has been that I've had to re-write the entirety of the chapter at least 5 times over the past year, as well as wipe my hard drive twice due to various problems. This has caused me to be... well, rather unwilling to write, along with working 4 days a week and all the games I have, it's sort of been pushed to the back of my mind to do. Slowly but surely though, I've been writing the chapter, and as of this post, am over 13k words. Yes, this will probably be my longest chapter when I finally come around to finishing it, so here's hoping I get it done at least before my birthday :P**

**Anyways, to make up for the lack of updates, I thought I'd post the first part of the newest chapter (pre-beta'd) as a treat for the people who have been waiting for so long. So again, apologies all around, and here's hoping I get it done soon.**

**Also, I would advise on holding onto your comments, since I still think that you can only post one comment per chapter, but that may have been changed. Not sure. **

**_Volume 2, Life 6_**

"We should attack now, while he is distracted, Lord Issei."

Back in the cavernous depths of Canterbury, Issei and the others had stood idly by as Ferdinand pierced his blade into the back of his only remaining comrade. Ravel had made the suggestion to attack, but Issei did not hear her. His focus remained on the body that was slowly bleeding out in front of him, a mixture of emotions stirring within him.

Rage boiled inside of him, though for what reason he did not know. His enemy had killed one of his own, and yet, was it because she had been so defenseless that caused him this anger? Should he be relieved that it had been one less contender to deal with? But he was not like that. He did not celebrate at the deaths of others, even if they were his worst enemies. Most of all, however, was confusion.

He did not have much time to dawdle on why his enemy had killed his own though. It was obvious that the Dullahan was moving once more. He picked up the holy blade that he had given the young girl earlier and inspected it closely, as if to say that Issei and the others were of no concern to him.

"Lord Issei?"

Finally, Issei had managed to catch Ravel's voice, as he turned to look at her.

"Sorry, it seems my mind had gone blank for a second there."

"Well, please do not let that happen too often. We still have an enemy to fight."

Issei placed his hand on Ravel's head, lightly rubbing her head in recognition. "Thanks Ravel, I'll be sure to pay more attention."

Ravel could feel that warmth had begun to gather in her cheeks as unneeded, but very much welcomed praise was given her way. But the warm spot where Issei's hand had been placed faded away, the Crimson Dragon preparing himself to fight once more. "It's time."

His body had kept the boosted stacks he had from before, nowhere near a strain on his body compared to a little over a year ago. Once again, the gauntlet began to broadcast its power as it repeated the same word over and over.

[**BOOSTO!**]

Issei began to walk towards Ferdinand, his power still growing. Ravel and Kuroka had begun to ready themselves as well, as they too began to use their magic.

Ravel, with her fire, conjured up more fireballs in her hands, ready to launch them towards the enemy at a moment's notice. With her powers of the Phoenix, she was sure that even if the enemy had no physical body to speak of, her powers were more than enough should he be hit by her magic. She could already imagine in her mind the steel cage of the Dullahan's soul melting away as it came in contact with the intense heat of her fire.

Kuroka began to help as well, the air around her beginning to distort. Knowing that her enemy was something with no physical body, her miasma magic would be as effective as her doing it on a dragon. That is to say, not very effective at all. Still, it was very easy to say that she had other abilities that she could use to take down this lonely entity, as the crackling of magical energy gathering behind her were anything to attest to as they formed into tiny balls of pure energy. The Dullahan was sure to face her wrath, as the magical energy began to grow, scarring and singeing tiny spots around her feet as she waved her hands in a smooth motion, directing the magic in her hands.

With a flick of her wrist, she began the attack, the magical balls shooting forward, past Issei's shoulder and towards Ferdinand like a barrage of tiny musket balls. Ravel's magic did not lose the race either, as she launched her fireballs at nearly the same time, scraping past Issei's other shoulder with minor burns before crashing directly into the Dullahan's chest, the same place as Kuroka's magic. Add it with Issei's boosted punch, and there was sure to be no way that even a magical being like a Dullahan could survive.

But much to Issei's annoyance, it seemed he was proven wrong.

With minor scraps on his chestplate, Ferdinand had held his hand out. A small barrier was surrounding him, negating the damage from Kuroka and Ravel.

"You're getting more and more annoying."

"**You may thank Danette and her sacrifice for that.**"

Annoyed with the antagonizing tone, Issei charged forward, continuing with his attack.

Ferdinand raised his sword, ready to strike. That was what Issei thought, but was proven wrong once again as the Dullahan brought the sword down with a hard slam. A giant arc of magic formed and destroyed the ground. The earth below began to split, rocks growing and making a fissure along a narrow path, right where Issei had been running.

Issei leapt to his side, missing the rocks that began to spike out of the ground where he had just been standing. But that did not slow him, continuing his charge once more.

Kuroka and Ravel to the sides began to assist their king as they too began to send magic towards Ferdinand in hopes of disabling him. Fire and magic rained down on Ferdinand, who simply stood still, waiting for the attack to come.

"**Hmph. You are four hundred years too early to believe you can defeat me using such petty tricks.**"

With a swing of his sword, Ferdinand easily knocked the balls of magic and fire away, the blade of Joyeuse glowing a faint blue color each time it came into contact with the magic. It mattered little though, as it gave Issei the distraction he needed to get up close to Ferdinand, ducking low below the Dullahan's waist and driving an uppercut to hollow jaw of his enemy. With a loud clang, the metal head flew off with ease, even though he did little to slow Ferdinand down as the Dullahan quickly swung his sword in an attempt to cut Issei in half.

Issei managed to jump out of the way, with a smile on his face as he saw one of Kuroka's balls of magic blow up in Ferdinand's arm. The sound of metal hitting the floor told him that the attack was successful in disarming Ferdinand, as smoke from the magical attack covered his body.

But the assault did not stop. Ravel continued with a fireball of her own, launching it to the small cloud of smoke. A bubbling sound came forth as the smoke cleared up, and a set series smoke rose. That was, of course, the melting metal of Ferdinand's left hand, struck by Ravel's fire. A Phoenix's fire, far hotter than any iron could hope to withstand.

It seemed to be the end for Ferdinand now. Disarmed, headless, and even unable to put out the fire that continued to eat up his left arm as he stood there, still as a statue, seemingly unaffected by what had happened.

'_Is it over_?' Issei thought to himself, as he stared long and hard at the Dullahan. For a few moments, he even wondered if the soul attached to the body was still there, but that question was confirmed, as the sound of laughter began to echo from within the armor.

It seemed as though the current situation had made Ferdinand amused, laughing out loudly as he gripped his left arm, and tore it off from his body, letting the rest of the iron melt away from the Phoenix's flames that continued to eat its way through the metal. Unsure of what was going to happen, the three devils continued to keep their guard up, waiting for the Dullahan to make his next move.

"**How Ironic. After all that talk, it seems my bite is not as powerful as my bark**." Ferdinand finally mused as he continued to laugh, bending down to in an attempt to pick up the sword below him. Before he could pick it up though, a ball of magic hit the blade of Joyeuse, knocking it out of Ferdinand's reach and sliding near the corpse of its former master. "**Hmph. Not even allow your opponent to have a fighting chance?**"

"Wouldn't you do the same?"

"**Perhaps… Then again, it seems our little match will have to be postponed**."

Before Issei or the others could question him about what he was talking about, the earth beneath them began to shake.

"Wha- What is this?!"

"**She has awoken. Will you succeed in imprisoning her once again? Or will this become a fitting end to your living legacy, Red Dragon?**"

Issei looked up and managed to dodge a piece of rock that had fallen from the sky above him. "Who?! Who is waking up, you bastard?!"

It seemed that he would not get much info as he hoped though, as the Templar was taking this chance to escape. Slightly hesitating between chasing after him and protecting the girls, quickly in an obvious and king-like decision, Issei decided that it was more important to make sure that Ravel and Kuroka were first secured, rather than go after the Templar in this madness. He made his way towards them, bashing and shooting away any debris that would begin to fall on them if they didn't get the chance to do so themselves.

What was thought to be an endless white room turned out to be nothing more than an optical illusion. Pieces of the walls around them and the roof above them began to fall down onto them more rapidly as the shaking began to get more intense. The only pillar remaining inside the room, falling apart as the base easily broke apart. In what was thought to be simple chaos before with the Templars had turned even more chaotic and dangerous in a mere moment.

With dragon wings spread far apart, Issei quickly leapt to Ravel, before dashing back into Kuroka's direction. He managed to grab the girls with precision and brought them both close to his chest. With the two girls huddled underneath him, he took on the brunt of the rubble that fell from the ceiling, harmlessly bouncing off his red armor.

He thought to himself that he was sure to get yelled at by Azazel, or perhaps even his dear Bishop, Ravel, for failing his objective and letting the enemy run away like this. But that just wasn't him. Those closest to him were always the priority, no matter the danger.

Making sure that the girls were safe, Issei stayed strong like that for several minutes, waiting for the earthquake to end. At the same time, unbeknownst to him, a spider-web-like crack slowly began to form on the far end wall. An enemy far greater than Ferdinand was about to make their grand debut.


End file.
